Los juegos de Peach Creek
by Luudin
Summary: Los Eds son victimas de un ataque a la salida de un bar. Para dar con los responsables, unen fuerzas con sujetos despreciables y participan en los juegos del evento mas esperado del pueblo. Sin darse cuenta, Doble D se meterá en líos que terminarán por reencontrarlo con su peor enemigo (EddxMarie, EddxNazz, EdxMay, KevinxMay, etc).
1. El ataque del enmascarado

—¡Argghh, que asco, no!

Doble D se sacudió bruscamente, desde el suelo, y logró espantar al pequeño perro pequinés que había venido a hacerle el favor. Sentía los flujos de su baba correr por su rostro. Luego abrió los ojos, lentamente.

Cubriéndose con las manos para no verse cegado por la luz, lo primero que vio fue verde, mucho verde, y algo de gris a unos metros. Concluyó que se trataba de arbustos, césped, y un poco de concreto por allá. Sobre el segmento gris, una señora se paseaba silenciosamente acompañada de un pequeño pequinés blanco, el mismo que acababa de despertarlo.

Sus sentidos no reaccionaron tan rápido como esperaba, por lo que le tomó un buen intervalo procesar toda la información que recibía, reactivando cada circuito de su cerebro, solo para darse cuenta finalmente de que estaba... en un parque.

—¿Qué...? —murmuró, todavía con las manos en el rostro. En ese momento, el hedor a whisky que emanaba su boca, al rebotar en las cuencas de sus manos, regresó a sus narices. El resultado fue catastrófico: una cascada de porquería amarilla escapando pintoréscamente de su boca.

Cuando terminó de vomitar, se hallaba de manos y rodillas contra el suelo. Su espalda amenazaba con crujir como una hoja, y su cabeza sentía mil revoluciones por segundo. Además de la acidez de su boca, si pudo pensar en algo, fue en lo patético que debía verse en ese momento.

«¿En dónde estoy? ¡¿Qué diablos me pasó?! ¡Maldición!»

Luego de unos segundos de agonía en donde le pareció haber oído sus propios sollozos, hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie. En derredor, detrás de los arbustos y el follaje, unas aves realizaban el ritual auditivo de todas las mañanas. Fin de la noche, cielo pasando de un añil oscuro a un azul claro, y hora de cantar amigos, que el sol está por salir y esos humanos citadinos no se van a levantar solos. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hay un tonto que pasó la noche durmiendo entre los arbustos de un parque? ¡Vamos a reírnos de él!

Sí, eso debía ser lo que pensaban esos pájaros, aparentemente los únicos testigos de su desgracia. Cuando se giró a ver el resto del parque, no encontró a nadie más cerca. Había gente caminando sobre la acera de las calles que encerraban al parque. La ancianita y el pequeño perro ya se encontraban casi a la salida.

Doble D se llevó una mano al rostro. Se frotó la cara pesadamente, llenándose la palma con la saliva de ese pequinés. Nada de esto se comparaba a las mañanas en las que se levantaba temprano, después de haberse pasado toda la noche terminando un proyecto. Esto estaba a otro nivel. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado anoche, y dudaba si quería recordarlo, a decir verdad.

—Ed... Eddy... —balbuceó. Hubo algo que movió su cabeza al mencionar a este último. Algo le decía que Eddy tuvo una idea muy estúpida que culminó en su despertar en este parque. La experiencia, supuso. Algo que involucraba alcohol, desde luego, pero hasta donde recordaba, era abstemio. Siempre se había negado a cualquier bebida alcohólica que Eddy o los otros le ofrecían.

Salieron a despedir el último día de sus vacaciones yendo a un bar.

Esa idea cayó como un rayo a su corteza cerebral, fulminando los rincones que hasta ahora tenían recuerdos borrosos. No se trataba de cualquier bar, era más bien el bar Dublín; un club reciente con sectores para todos los vicios del ser humano, tales como el sector de la barra, el de la pista de baile, etcétera. Ahora recordaba que esa idea no le había agradado en un principio, como tampoco veía con buenos ojos comprar esas dos botellas de whisky aunque él no pensara tomar, o que no debía dejar a su primo apostar con esa pandilla de matones ni aunque Eddy le dijera que si, o que...

«¡¿Qué?!»

Y bum. Otro shock de recuerdos. Clark no podía resistir a la tentación cada vez que veía mazos de cartas sobre una mesa, además de billetes, cigarrillos, y cinco gordos rudos apostando hasta a sus madres. El era muy bueno en ese juego. ¿Y que ocurriría si se lo presentara a Eddy, el impulsivo con alma de mánager codicioso por excelencia?

—¿Clark? ¡Maldición! —exclamó mientras se llevaba una mano a la gorra y comenzaba a caminar, sin saber exactamente a donde ir o que hacer. Clark era su primo. Sí tuvo la misma suerte que él —o quizá no tanta suerte— no cabía duda de que su tía lo mataría. Antes de salir, le había encargado a Doble D cuidar de él, a lo que su madre, hermana de su tía, le había dicho que no debía de preocuparse, que su tesoro era un muchacho responsable al igual que su primo y que para las dos o tres de la madrugada a mas tardar ya estarían de vuelta en casa.

Solo recordaba haberlo visto jugar. Clark era un jugador compulsivo, bastante bueno en casi cualquier juego de azar. Le había asegurado que esos tipos no le daban miedo y que en cuestión de una hora el bar Dublín pasaría a llamarse el bar de Clark y todos lo amarían y ellas morirán por el y toda esa sarta de tonterías que siempre decía cuando estaba motivado. Obviamente Doble D ya no estaba consciente para ver el desenlace.

Llamarlo. Tenía que llamar a alguien. Metió su mano en el bolsillo.

Todo se derrumbó dentro de él. Hay veces en la vida en la que ocurren hechos tan catastróficos que, en un primer momento uno no termina de creerlo, y hasta parece no ser más que una vil ilusión del cerebro. Y momentos después, uno termina por aceptarlo, lentamente, dolorosamente, pero lo acepta, y lo hace porque no tiene otra opción. Eso fue lo que ocurrió con Doble D cuando descubrió que sus bolsillos estaban vacíos. No había nada más que unas monedas. Sin teléfono, sin billetera, sin llaves, sin dignidad, sin sus amigos, sin su primo. Solo tenia unas monedas, el hedor del alcohol y el meo del perrito en sus pantalones que acababa de notar.

—Lo siento, tía... lo siento, mamá...

Mejor ni vuelvas a casa, se dijo.

Pero no era momento de lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, y ahora no tenia otra opción. Debía encontrar a sus amigos y a su primo, si no quería que las cosas se complicaran aún más.

Entonces un nuevo recuerdo llegó. En realidad eran cinco. Los Eds, su primo, y el mejor amigo de su primo. Eso y el hecho de que no sabía absolutamente nada del paradero actual de los otros cuatro.

A medida que se acercaba a la entrada del parque, pasando por los caminos de concreto, los tortuosos senderos de grava, el monumento a algún soldado histórico o ancestro de Peach Creek, una pequeña fuente, y algunos carteles de anuncios y propaganda política, intentó imaginarse cómo fue posible que esa basura líquida haya entrado a su organismo en primer lugar. ¿De verdad lo habían convencido de tomar? No lo esperaba de sí mismo. Supuso que en algún momento debió haber ocurrido algo. No una apuesta, Doble D no jugaba a esas cosas. Habrá sido otra cosa. Tuvieron que haber interactuado con alguien más aquella noche, pero el solo recordaba a, además de sus amigos, los guardias de la entrada, el joven flacucho de la barra, los matones de las mesas de la zona del bar, los espectadores, y nadie más.

¿Y qué más ocurrió? «¡Recuérdalo, maldita sea!»

En el sector del bar no solo habían hombres fornidos buscando agrandar su riqueza o alguna otra cosa. En las mesas pudo notar a varias mujeres sentadas entre grupos de amigos. Algunas de ellas le habían llamado la atención, y no era solamente porque fuesen atractivas. Pero los recuerdos no eran muy precisos y no podía traer detalles. De algo estaba seguro: no estaban las Kanker. Pese a toda la resaca que nublaba sus recuerdos, sabría indudablemente si hubiera visto a Marie anoche.

Un último relámpago llegó a él. Fue tan intenso que tuvo que tomarse de un poste de luz para no caer. Se llevó una mano a la sien y entonces la vio. Ella llevaba un sombrero de paja tan grande que la hacia ver como a una niña, pero el sabia que debía tener su edad. Quien quiera que fuese, esa chica lo estaba llevando de la mano a través de pasillos de oscuridad y focos de luz aislados. Un recuerdo tan inusual que dudo de que fuese realidad, pero los detalles y todo lo demás le daban la impresión de ser real. Eso había pasado.

Lo que quería decir una cosa. Ella lo trajo aquí.

Llegó a la cabina de teléfono. Para este momento, la luz matutina ya era lo suficientemente intensa como para poder ver su reflejo en uno de los lados de la caja. Una marca de labios en su cuello confirmaban lo evidente. Doble D se apoyó sobre la cabina y bajó la cabeza. Era posible que estuviesen hablando de algo más que un simple robo a unos jóvenes. Quizás... No, decidió mejor no pensar en ello. Por si las dudas, se pasó una mano con pesadez por su boca. Además de los residuos de whisky, había un poco de marca de lápiz labial.

Tomó el único puñado de monedas que la señorita amiga de lo ajeno le había dejado amablemente y los introdujo en la ranura. Si sus amigos habían sido victimas de robo, entonces posiblemente ya no tengan sus teléfonos. Decidió no arriesgar las monedas y marcó a su mejor amiga.

—¿Diga? —dijo la conocida voz. Dulce voz. Angelical voz.

—¿Nazz? ¿Eres tú?

—¡Doble D! ¡Qué bueno que te oigo! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti! —exclamó desde la otra línea. Parecía liberarse de la angustia, y eso lo confundió aún más.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? Nazz, estoy tan...

—Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Eddy me llamó hace una hora —respondió.

—¿Eddy? ¿Qué pasó con Eddy? ¿Dónde están todos?

Hubo un segundo de silencio. Doble D pudo imaginar que ella estaría pensando en cómo le diría lo que sea que le relató Eddy, y espero a que no fuese tan terrible.

—Bien, escucha. Eddy me dijo que fueron a Dublín y que tuvieron problemas. Al parecer, mientras tu primo Clark jugaba a las cartas con los sujetos de ese lugar, Eddy perdió la consciencia y despertó tirado en la puerta del bar. En ese momento Clark y Liam lo encontraron y se lo llevaron corriendo. Aparentemente se había armado una pelea entre ellos y los tipos del bar.

—Cielos.

—Así que los tres salieron corriendo de ahí. Fue increíble pero no hubo forma de comunicarnos; esos desgraciados le robaron el teléfono a Eddy, y los de Clark y Liam se habían quedado sin batería, así que tuvieron que buscar una cabina telefónica para llamarme. Eso habrá sido a las cuatro o cinco de la mañana. Luego de que me contara todo esto, le dije que llamaría a Rolf y a Kevin para que fueran en su ayuda mientras ellos iban hacia el callejón.

—Espera, ¿Y Ed? ¿Y yo?

—Según le dijeron Clark y Liam, cuando se armo la pelea ya no los vieron en el bar. —De repente, Nazz dio un grito ahogado—. ¡No me digas que te dejaron adentro!

Otro dolor de cabeza. Todo comenzaba a volverse mas pesado y la resaca amenazaba con derrumbarlo en cualquier momento.

—No, Nazz, estoy... Desperté en un parque.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Pues si... Aparentemente todo ocurrió cuando él se desmayó. Recuerdo estar en el bar, con los demás viendo jugar a Clark, luego de un momento a otro una chica me estaba llevando por las calles. Y luego me despierto en medio de un parque sin mi teléfono ni mi billetera... y meado por un perro.

Otro grito ahogado.

—¡Doble D, eso es terrible!

—Lo sé. Ser orinado por un perro es algo que no le deseo a nadie.

—Eso no, tonto. No puedo creer que los hayan atacado y les hayan robado.

—Yo tampoco, Nazz... —dijo cabizbajo—. Te estoy llamando desde una cabina con las únicas monedas que me dejó.

—¿Quieres que llame a tu ma...?

—¡No! —la detuvo, con el corazón en la garganta—. Perdón, pero por favor no la llames. No quiero preocuparla ni nada...

—Se enterará tarde o temprano, Doble D —se lamentó Nazz.

—Mejor que sea conmigo presente. Escucha, tengo que encontrar a todos. ¿Eddy te dijo algo más sobre a dónde fueron?

—Me dijo que iban a ir por Lincoln hasta los suburbios, los tontos no llevaron dinero suficiente para un taxi. Y esto fue hace una hora y media —le dijo ella. Doble D repitió lo último en un intento de reflexión. Una hora y media. Realmente dudaba de poder alcanzarlos, eso si es que lograron avanzar sin problemas—. Ahora que lo pienso, si aún no sabemos de ellos es porque deben seguir vagando en el centro. ¡A lo mejor ya se encontraron con Rolf y con Kevin!

—Genial. Entonces iré para allá a ver si los encuentro. Si te llama dile que voy para allá.

—Doble D.

—¿Si?

—Ten mucho cuidado, por favor.

Doble D pudo sentir una minúscula punzada de emoción en su interior.

—No te preocupes, lo tendré. Y Nazz, gracias por esto... —dijo, mientras se pasaba una mano por el gorro—. Se que debimos haberte despertado...

—No, no, no. Ustedes son mis amigos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

—Lo sé —respondió él, con una risa nerviosa—. Gracias.

—De nada. Cualquier cosa por ti.

Doble D juro poder haberla visto guiñarle el ojo después de la ultima frase. Luego colgó. Casi sin notarlo, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa. Hablar con ella le había hecho muy bien.

Volvió a llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Era increíble que todo esto les estuviese pasando. Deseaba poder tener un momento para tranquilizarse, tomar una taza de café y pensar un poco mas sobre lo que iba a hacer, pero tiempo era justo lo que no tenia. No podía dejar a Eddy y a los demás ahí, de hecho aún no terminaba de entender que les había pasado, y siendo franco, todavía no aceptaba haber perdido todo lo que llevaba.

—¡Pssst! ¡Doble D! ¡Por aquí! —musitó una voz a su izquierda. Por un momento creyó que aquella voz provenía de su mente. Se giró a ver hacia esa dirección. Doblando por la esquina, detrás de un par de robles de gran altura y el vallado de metal, había un contenedor de basura. Medio rostro conocido se asomaba.

Fue para allá, y no pudo creer a quien vio.

—¿Eddy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con sorpresa mientras le ayudaba a levantar la tapa del contenedor. El pútrido hedor de los alimentos en plena descomposición volvió a revolverle el estómago.

Se inclinó para devolver un poco más, y luego volvió a incorporarse.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Estamos muertos, Doble D! ¡Dime que no te siguieron! —advirtió Eddy, mirando hacia todos lados.

Doble D lo observó. Apestaba a mierda, aunque la imagen de por sí era graciosa; tenía una cáscara de mandarina en su cabeza. Por lo menos se encontraba bien.

—¿Qué? ¿De quienes hablas, Eddy? ¿Y por qué estás metido en un contenedor de basura? —cuestionó, tapándose la nariz.

Su amigo continuó explorando cada esquina del parque. Doble D pudo detectar un atisbo de terror y rencor en sus ojos.

—Esos gorilas... Esos tipos nos siguieron a mí y a los demás... Liam y tu primo... yo estaba con ellos y nos estaban persiguiendo, entonces vi desde allí este contenedor, les dije que me siguieran y corrí a esconderme. Liam y Clark no llegaron, por lo que supuse que los idiotas no me escucharon y siguieron de largo. Pero desde aquí alcancé a ver a esos tipos buscando por este parque. Luego vi a una persona de cabello plateado y creí que era una chica. Cuando estaba por salir a hablarle, me di cuenta de que era un tipo y que era el que les daba órdenes a los demás sujetos. —Lo toma de la camisa—. Doble D, ¡Abrieron este contenedor! Si no fuera porque alcancé a cubrirme con esta bolsa de consorcio me habrían encontrado y me habrían arrancado la cabeza.

El instinto los llevó a mirar en derredor, nuevamente. Unos peatones por allí, otros dos en la parada del bus, y nada más.

—Entonces, ¿esos tipos fueron detrás de Clark y de Liam?

—Es lo mas probable. —Eddy apoyo sus brazos en el borde del contenedor y continuó verificando el horizonte—. Sabia que era una mala idea dejar que apostara con ellos, ¿Por qué no lo detuviste, Doble D?

Doble D quedo boquiabierto ante sus declaraciones, siendo que había sido justo al revés.

—¡Pero si fuiste tu quien lo alentó a apostar con ellos! "Vamos, Clark, solo se vive una vez. El país de las oportunidades." Eso salió de tu boca.

—Ya, pero fue solo para animarlo. No creí que fuera a meternos en problemas.

Doble D suspiró con firmeza.

—De cualquier forma ya no importa. Ven, sal de ahí.

—De acuerdo. Dame una mano, amigo.

Doble D lo ayudó a salir, Eddy lo tomó del brazo para impulsarse hacia afuera, logrando salir, cayendo encima de él.

Una vez cruzada la avenida que separaba al parque, Doble D declaró poder caminar por su cuenta.

—Vamos hacia los suburbios. Nazz ya me llamó y me contó todo. Tenemos que encontrar a Ed y a los demás.

Mientras se abrían paso por las calles desiertas del centro de Peack Creek y se adentraban al ambiente matutino clásico de todos los días, Doble D le relató todo lo que había vivido en la noche antes de sucumbir a la nubosidad de sus recuerdos, y después, cuando despertó en ese parque hasta que se encontraron. Eddy solo escuchaba.

—A ver si entendí. Esa chica te llevo hasta aquí luego de haberte drogado, ¿te robó y se fue?

—Correcto.

—Ya veo. —Eddy sonrió pícaro—. ¿Y tuvieron sexo?

Doble D se giró a verlo con incipiente indignación.

—¡No, Eddy! No tuvimos nada —espetó, ignorando las risas de su amigo—. Lo único que hizo fue robarme, dejarme aquí abandonado y solo con unas monedas.

—Y su marca de labios en tu cuello y tú boca. Hasta en los robos te llevas la mejor parte. Al menos dime que valió la pena.

Doble D puso de nuevo una cómica cara inescrutable. El buen Eddy nunca cambiaba.

—Eddy... —Pero algo se detuvo. No fue la expresión de orgullo fraternal de Eddy por su posible victoria, que por cierto no le importaba en lo absoluto. Lo que era crucial era su identidad, de la cual no recordaba mucho—. Pues no lo sé. Tenía ese sombrero que le cubría hasta el cabello, y era un poco más baja que yo. Quizás hasta tenía mi edad, pero es todo lo que recuerdo. No creo que alcance con esto para encontrarla. Oye, pero eso no importa. Dime qué fue lo que ocurrió allí.

Eddy sentía como el mínimo esfuerzo por evocar algún recuerdo sobre el bar lo desorientaba y lo mareaba.

—No se... Yo solo escuchaba "atrapen a ese gordo" y "que no escapen". Querían matar a tu primo, Doble D. No se como pero todo se había ido a la mierda.

—Nazz me dijo que te encontraron tirado en la puerta de Dublín.

—Eso es verdad, pero te lo juro, en un momento estaba viendo la partida de truco con ustedes, y al siguiente Liam me estaba zarandeando y gritando cosas que no entendía, y un grupo de simios nos querían cortar la cabeza. Prácticamente me sacaron arrastrando de ahí. Oye, en serio. Esos dos casi hacen que nos maten. Clark debió haber hecho algo que los molesto mucho. Tal vez les estaba ganando épicamente o tal vez lo descubrieron haciendo trampa. Y luego esta Liam. Se metió con la novia de uno de esos tipos.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —pregunto Doble D sorprendido, aunque conociendo a Liam eso no era de extrañar.

—Si. Cuando aun teníamos conciencia voltee a ver y estaba hablando con una chica que estaba con uno de ellos. Debí suponer lo que ocurriría —finalizó rascándose la cabeza—. Cabeza de Calcetín, entiende que si seguimos vivos es porque el niño Dios es generoso.

—Es temprano para relajarse. ¡Ed esta desaparecido!

—¡Maldición! Es verdad.

Cruzaron por la avenida Costigan, una de las principales, transversal a Lincoln. Un Audi blanco pasó por la calle, con la música a todo volumen y los bajos sacudiendo el exterior, haciendo retumbar toda la calle. Cruzó un semáforo en rojo y dobló por una calle. Eddy lo observó sin verlo, estaba absorto en sus preocupaciones. Sin rastro de Ed ni de los demás todo parecía tan fastidioso. Eso y el hecho de que esos estúpidos del bar se estén saliendo con la suya.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Eddy. Hay que encontrarlo.

—De verdad no lo puedo creer. Estamos metidos en un gran problema. ¿Qué mas nos falta?

En ese momento se escucharon voces de atrás.

—¡Corran!

—¡Sálvese quien pueda!

Eran Clark y Liam. El primero, quien originalmente había vestido una camisa roja a cuadros sobre una prenda blanca, ahora solo vestía los restos de dicha prenda. En cuando a Liam, parece que fue más rápido. Solo notaron un corte en su pómulo derecho y algo de mugre de cloaca en su cabello celeste.

A unos cincuenta metros avistaron un grupo de jóvenes corpulentos, aparentemente molestos, aproximándose como una jauría salvaje, profiriendo insultos y recuerdos a las madres de los cuatro.

—¡Son ellos! ¡Son esos tipos que nos seguían! —reconoció Eddy.

Eran seis muchachos. Tres de ellos eran tipos robustos, otro era gordo. Clark había jugado una partida con esos cuatro. El quinto era ese joven de cabello plateado, y el último era un sujeto no habían visto en el bar: llevaba ropa negra, un pasamontañas y guantes, y dado el contexto en el que se encontraban, más que un ladrón parecía un asesino.

Cruzaron Queens, la avenida transversal principal, que dividía casi a la mitad a Peach Creek marcando el limite de la zona neuralgica de la ciudad. Del otro lado, comenzaban los barrios bajos.

Llegaron hasta una manzana desierta que parecía un gran terreno baldío con algunos arboles en las esquinas. En el medio se alzaba un pino muy alto, con una plataforma de madera que alguna vez fue la base de una casa del árbol. Los cuatro atravesaron la maleza repleta de basura plástica y trozos de madera. Llegaron a escalera colgante y subieron.

—¡Rápido! ¡La escalera! —bramó Eddy, una vez que todos llegaron arriba. Los matones estaban llegando.

Los cuatro comenzaron a hacer subir la escalera colgante hasta el extremo, de manera que esos tipos ya no tuviesen forma de subir.

—¡Aquí no nos alcanzarán! —aseguró Clark, temblando de miedo.

—Pero algún día tendremos que bajar —respondió Doble D.

—Algún día tendrán que irse —dijo Clark, quien no veía con malos ojos quedarse a dormir en esa plataforma—. ¡Fue una trampa, yo lo sé!

—"Trampa". ¿Así es como se llama ahora meternos en problemas? —espetó Eddy.

—Eddy, no creo que sea buen momento para discutir entre nosotros —le respondió Doble D.

Allí abajo, se podían escuchar los gritos e insultos. Doble D presto atención al movimiento de las maderas. Los golpes de esos tipos lograban hacerla sacudir unos milímetros.

—¡Baja aquí, gordo tramposo de mierda! ¡Y trae a tu novia el de pelo celeste!

—Pfff, seis contra cuatro. —Eddy se posicionó en la barandilla y les gritó, sosteniéndose la parte intima—: ¡¿Perdieron las pelotas en el camino?! ¡Vengan de a uno, simios homosexuales!

—¡Eddy! —exclamó Doble D horrorizado, mientras Liam echaba a reír y Clark seguía con un semblante preocupado. La risa de Liam se esfumó cuando vieron a uno de ellos comenzar a trepar por el tronco.

—¡Oigan! ¡Un gorila se aproxima a nosotros! —dijo Liam, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. Eddy y él continuaron riendo, mientras los primos se horrorizaron aún más.

—Liam, ¿cuál de esos orangutanes era el que estaba con tu chica?

El chico volvió a guardar la sonrisa.

—No lo recuerdo, Eddy... ¡Auch! —Una pequeña piedra lanzada desde abajo había impactado en la cabeza de Liam—. Santa María, qué puntería —dijo despreocupado, sobándose la cabeza.

—Oigan, ¿No creen que se está acercando mucho? —anunció Doble D con un hilo de voz. Ambos se movieron hacia el otro lado y vieron al trepador a menos de dos metros de distancia

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Clark, sujetando a Eddy—. ¿Qué haremos, muchachos?

—¡Yo que mierda sé! —respondió apartándolo de el para pensar mejor—. Piensen en algo ustedes.

—¡¿Te crees muy valiente metiendo tus manos en las cosas de otros?! ¡Pues ahora meteré algo en tu boca, a ver si te gusta! —le gritó el escalador a Liam. Era un muchacho calvo y un poco fornido, aunque no tanto como los de abajo.

—¡Amigo, ella me dijo que no tenía novio! —se defendió, tranquilo.

—¡Y una mierda! ¡Te romperé el cuello!

Doble D y Eddy se giraron a ver. Dos de esos tipos (los dos más robustos) habían comenzado a escalar. Abajo quedaban otro de esos matones; el sujeto de cabello plateado, a quien reconocían de la escuela pero cuyo nombre no surgía en sus mentes; y por último ese misterioso enmascarado.

—Meh, llegaran aquí de todas formas —predijo Liam, recostándose en el piso—. ¿Alguien se cuenta un chiste?

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡¿Esos locos nos van a alcanzar y tú tan tranquilo?! —exclamó Clark, casi arrancándose los pelos con las manos.

—Si, lo harán —respondió Liam con una sonrisa. Luego se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer elongaciones y movimientos de brazos. Sea lo que sea que piense, Clark lo entendió al instante.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —le preguntó Doble D, quien aun no sabia en que pensaban.

—Pues nada. Cuando lleguen se me ocurrirá algo... o tal vez no.

—Diablos, no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos. Y Rolf y Kevin no llegan —exclamó Eddy, luego tomó de la camisa a Doble D—. ¡Rápido, piensa en algo Cabeza de Calcetín!

Lo cierto era que el panorama era desolador: estaban atrapados en una casa del árbol, incomunicados, con tres energúmenos subiendo por ellos y otros tres esperando abajo. Nadie pasaba por la calle, y los pocos autos que lo hacían seguían de largo. Debían pensar que estaban jugando. Y Ed... y de Ed no sabían absolutamente nada.

—Si no los hubieras provocado llamándolos simios tal vez habría podido hablar con ellos —acusó Doble D.

Eddy estaba por responderle cuando escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta cesar. Los refuerzos al fin habían llegado.

—¡Víctor! ¡A la cara!

—¡Hola, perdedores!

Los dos Eds y Clark sintieron alivio. Observaron a la cabra de Rolf saltar hacia el matón de abajo, derribándolo, mientras que Kevin intentaba darle un golpe al muchacho plateado.

—¡Llegaron! —celebró Eddy.

—¡Estamos salvados! —dijo Clark.

Doble D se dejó caer en el suelo de madera, liberando un fuerte suspiro. Pero en ese momento uno de ellos había llegado.

—Oh, oh —dijo Liam, quien había acabado de prepararse. Rápidamente el joven calvo se abalanzo sobre él, ambos forcejearon un rato. El sujeto terminó por tomarlo del cuello con una llave, utilizando su peso para tratar de hacerlo caer con él al vacío—. Oye, si querías un abrazo solo debiste pedirlo.

—¡Liam! —Clark fue tras su amigo, sosteniendo lo del pie para que no cayera.

Doble D y Eddy volvieron a mirar hacia abajo. El matón al que había atacado Víctor recibió un puñetazo de Rolf en la cara y cayó inconsciente. El animal se alejó unos veinte metros del árbol.

—¿Y tú quién diablos eres? —cuestionó Kevin al enmascarado, quien sin responderle, se dispuso a atacarlo.

—Un asesino que contratamos para ustedes —respondió el chico de plateado. Su voz no era para nada grave, pero no dejaba de ser siniestra—. No volverán a pisar nuestro bar.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Kevin, bloqueando un ataque. Rolf volvió con él para meterse en la pelea doble.

Habiendo tomado carrera, Víctor galopó con velocidad hasta el tronco del árbol y sin detenerse comenzó a escalar, en dirección a uno de los dos sujetos. La punta de uno de sus cuernos le dio justo en el trasero, haciendo que el muchacho diera un sobresalto, un grito, y cayera hacia abajo.

—Es mi héroe... —murmuró Eddy. Justo al lado de él, de la barandilla de madera una mano se asomaba. El otro había llegado.

—¡Eddy, cuidado!

Eddy vio al sujeto subirse a la plataforma de un salto y pegó un grito. Era el mas grande de todos. De fondo pudo verse a Víctor regresando a tierra.

—¡Están muertos!

—Clark... me vas a dejar sin... sin cabeza —le dijo Liam, quien se estaba quedando sin aire por la llave del sujeto. Clark se dio cuenta de esto e intentó escalar por el pantalón de Liam, hacia donde lo tenía agarrado, para intentar hacer que lo soltara. El centro de masa de los tres cruzó la barandilla y entonces comenzaron a inclinarse lentamente hacia afuera. Y cayeron.

—¡Clark! ¡Liam! —gritó Doble D.

—¡Doble D! ¡Ayúdame! —Eddy forcejeó con el otro matón, siendo reducido rápidamente.

Los tres, Liam, Clark, y el calvo, cayeron justo donde yacía inconsciente el otro matón.

—Bien hecho, Víctor —lo felicitó Rolf, sin dejar de pelear. Si de combates se trataba, aquella joven cabra era lo mejor que tenía en su rebaño.

Un descuido hizo que el supuesto asesino le acertara en el rostro. Rolf retrocedió, tomándose la nariz. En ese momento el enmascarado, en lugar de seguir atacando se dio a la fuga. Confundido, Rolf pensó en seguirlo, pero luego miró hacia arriba. Los chicos Eds estaban en aprietos. Ese otro rufián, uno de los chicos famosos de la escuela, seguía peleando con Kevin.

Mientras tanto, en la casa del árbol, el grandote tenía a Eddy en el piso, listo para golpearlo en la cara, y dados los estados físicos de ambos, Eddy terminaría indudablemente en coma.

—¡Doble D! —volvió a gritar Eddy.

Todo se detuvo en Doble D. Su amigo corría peligro de muerte. Él podría ayudarlo, y sin ninguna duda querría hacerlo, pero eso implicaba una cierta ruptura con su pacifismo. Si había una posibilidad de solucionar esto con palabras, ahora eso ya se había esfumado.

«Es todo. La diplomacia acabó. Tú sabes que hacer, Doble D, no lo niegues.»

Pensó en Nazz. Pensó en Ed. Pensó en Clark. Pensó en su madre. Pensó en todos los que lo creían un pacifista... Pensó en los que creían que él nunca recurriría a la violencia...

Pensó en qué es lo que le diría Marie... y tomó una decisión.

Se dirigió hacia el grandulón, dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a Eddy.

—¡Deja a mi amigo!

«Te lo dije. Tus reglas no valen nada.»

«Ahora no, por favor.»

Eddy cerró los ojos, esperando recibir un poco de medicina del matón y quizás, si tenía suerte, despertar en un hospital con la menor cantidad de huesos rotos. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Cuando abrió lentamente sus ojos, vio al sujeto tratando de despegarse de algo que tenía en su nuca. Medio cuerpo enfundado con un pantalón jean oscuro colgaba a cada lado de su cuello. Logró ver entonces a Doble D, trepado sobre su cuello, bloqueando su nariz y su boca con sus manos.

—Doble D... —murmuró Eddy, asombrado.

—Eddy, ¡Sal de ahí!

Pero Eddy no hizo caso; se puso de pie y con un grito de batalla se lanzó contra el mastodonte.

—¡Muere!

Rolf estaba escalando el árbol dispuesto a ayudar a los chicos Eds. El chico plateado era muy escurridizo. Rolf notó que no practicaba ningún arte marcial, y que sólo con su experiencia era capaz de dar pelea. No obstante, pensó que Kevin y Víctor serían suficientes para lidiar con el.

Justo cuando estaba por llegar, vio una masa oscura cayendo de la cima. Era el matón, junto con Eddy y Doble D, todos gritando mientras caían.

—¡Amigos! —Rolf se soltó del tronco, dejándose caer.

El sonido al caer fue seco, y una cortina de polvo marrón inundó el sitio, haciendo que todos tosieran. El árbol incluso llegó a temblar un poco. La barriga del sujeto sirvió para amortiguar la caída de los Eds. En ese momento, el sujeto enmascarado que se había ido estaba regresando.

—¡Policías! ¡Hay que irnos! —anunció este.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, bola de manteca! —gritó el joven plateado, señalando a Clark. Ambos se fueron corriendo de ahí, dejando al resto de matones tirados a su suerte.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van, cobardes?! —vociferó Kevin mientras iba tras ellos.

—¡Espera, Kevin! —exclamó Rolf.

Kevin los persiguió por dos manzanas, hasta llegar a una furgoneta que habían dejado estacionado en la avenida. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia su motocicleta, aparcada sobre la acera del otro lado de la calle, pero sus esperanzas por detenerlos se esfumó cuando vio una cosa.

Las ruedas habían sido pinchadas. De fondo pudo escuchar el motor de la furgoneta arrancar. Se giró a verlos alejarse por Lincoln, cruzar dos semáforos en rojo y perderse al doblar en una calle.


	2. Un despertar glorioso

Por algún motivo, no pudo dormir en toda la noche, y estaba segura de que no era por la emoción de volver a la feliz escuela. De ninguna manera. Una especie de viaje que la mantuvo presa en su propia mente, parcialmente inundada de angustia frenética y desconocida, y del cual pudo salir solo cuando desde afuera del baño alguien le gritó:

—¡Maldición, Marie! ¡Date prisa!

Su hermana mayor siempre era muy considerada con ella. Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y salió del baño.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió normal. La verdad era que nunca le llamó mucho la atención eso de que era su último año en la escuela, y ella pensaba que solo era su forma de ser. Habían muchas cosas a las que no les otorgaba la importancia que se merecían, y otras a las que sí, como por ejemplo esos capítulos de su serie favorita que la habían mantenido en vela por varias noches, o los libros que encontró en un viejo baúl de su padre y había estado curioseando imaginando que estaba leyendo magia oscura. Eso y otras cosas que dejaba atrás.

«Lindo verano, pero se terminó, Marie. Puedes decirle adiós a los chapuzones en el río, a las siestas por la tarde, y al Torneo del Poder.»

Se estaba haciendo muy tarde, tanto que May ya se había ido. Lee aún no había terminado de plancharse aquel voluminoso cabello.

—No te vayas sin mí —le ordenó, antes de cerrar la puerta del baño y ponerse a usar esa máquina.

—Tardaras dos horas, Lee —se quejó ella, dejando caer su cara contra la mesa, a un lado de su chocolatada. Luego de acabársela, con la televisión de fondo sintonizando a la zorra del pronostico, tomó una manzana del cesto de la mesa, su mochila negra saturada de plaquetas de sus bandas favoritas, abrió la puerta y salió del remolque.

Una vez superado el campo de grava el camino a la escuela se volvía muy silencioso, y Marie tenia la necesidad de romper aquella quietud de alguna manera. Se divirtió abriéndose paso por la acera llena de hojas del naciente otoño que el viento había juntado en algunos lugares. El crujido de varias de ellas respondiendo al compás de su paso lograba calmarla un poco.

En algunos momentos sintió que sus propios pies recibían una fuerza extraña, intentando cambiar su rumbo hacia otro lugar que no era la escuela. Una especie de instinto misterioso, aunque no sabía explicar que era.

Sentía emoción, eso sí lo reconocía, pero no de la escuela. No lograba comprender por qué tendría que alegrarse por volver a aquella prisión en donde le vería las caras diariamente a los profesores aburriéndola con cosas que no le interesaba o ya sabia, o a los estúpidos populares llevándose por delante a los demás, o a los niñitos de los primeros años y sus tontas bromas en los pasillos. Hablando de eso, aun tenia que vengarse de ese mocoso de Willy Miller por la broma de la goma de mascar en su cabello el año pasado, pero eso a su debido tiempo.

En los cuatro años que lleva conociéndolo, nunca entendió que le emocionaba a Doble D de la escuela. Se suponía que no lo necesitaba. ¿Por que le alegraba tanto ir? Tal vez sus amistades tenían algo que ver, es decir, nadie quería separarse de sus amigos tan temprano, y quizás eso la incluyera a ella también.

«Dilo de una vez, Marie. Es él, siempre ha sido él.»

Ansiaba volver a verlo diariamente. Sentía muchas cosas por él, un fuerte interés que no se había esfumado ni siquiera en el último año. Pero sobretodo, este día en especial, quería verlo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

«Claro que se encuentra bien, tarada. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?»

No lo sabía, pero ahora todo se aclaraba. Esa angustia venía de creer que algo le había ocurrido, aunque no sabía explicar qué. Primero pensó que seria una especie de presentimiento, una corazonada, un instinto maternal, e incluso un resplandor. Luego se convenció de que debía dejar las películas de terror por la noche. Y ahora aquella señal volvía, y ella de nuevo se hallaba desorientada, sin saber como responder.

Por un momento, Marie tuvo el impulso de desviarse hacia el callejón e ir a su casa, pero no lo hizo. Decidió seguir adelante, y para sentirse mejor comenzó a imaginar el gran beso que le plantaría en la mejilla apenas lo viera. No señor, de esa no se iba a escapar.

* * *

En otra parte de Peach Creek, seis muchachos y una cabra se encontraban vagando sin rumbo por las calles de los barrios bajos. El sol ya se estaba asomando por las edificaciones.

—Intente detenerlos, pero no pude —se lamentó Kevin, llevando a pie la motocicleta.

—Eso no importa. Lo que importa ahora es encontrar a Ed —respondió Doble D, quien todavía se hallaba consternado ante todo lo que había sucedido.

—Lo sé pero... mi motocicleta... —Se golpeó la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra—. Ese estúpido de Gilligan se equivoca si cree que se saldrá con la suya.

—¡Gilligan! ¡Claro! —exclamó Eddy, dándose una palmada en la frente—. Así se llamaba ese tipo. No recordaba como se llamaba.

—"Quintritimis in isisini piri istidis", menudo imbécil —volvió a quejarse Kevin.

—De todas formas Kevin, no creo que sea buena idea hacer algo precipitado —argumentó Doble D—. Los del equipo de futbol americano son difíciles de tratar.

—No me digas que hacer, Doble Tonto. Ya sé quienes son esos tipos.

—Oye, no calles a Doble D... —espetó Eddy, pero Doble D le hizo un ademán de no seguir.

Ambos miraron a Kevin: tenía la cabeza gacha. Los dos sabían del resentimiento que guardaba Kevin hacia los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano, siendo uno de los motivos el hecho de que él ya no formaba parte de tal equipo.

—Tranquilos, amigos. Debemos olvidarnos de los matones de atrás y centrarnos en encontrar al chico Ed.

Rolf y Kevin iban adelante, los Eds detrás, y al final iban Clark y Liam, quienes se estaban acabando las papas fritas que se habían comprado en una tienda abierta las 24 horas.

—Denme un poco —pidió Eddy, y Liam estiró el brazo para que agarrara.

—Eddy, ¿Seguro que no recuerdas nada de Ed? —volvió a preguntar Doble D.

—Ya te lo dije —respondió con la boca llena—. Antes de desmayarme Ed aún seguía con nosotros. Cuando volví en sí, ya no lo vi en el bar.

—¿Y no habrás visto a una chica con un sombrero de paja en el lugar?

Eddy soltó una carcajada.

—¡No sabía que era temporada de temáticas campestres! ¿Quién iría a un bar con un sombrero de paja, Doble Listo?

—No sé, quizás... la misma chica que me dejó tirado en ese parque —dijo Doble D, recordandole a Eddy lo que habían hablado cuando salían del parque. Kevin y Rolf se giraron a verlo—. Una chica con sombrero de paja me llevó hasta un parque y me robó...

—¿Una chica? ¿Te robó? —interrogó Kevin, a punto de estallar en risas.

—¿De qué te ríes? —espetó Eddy.

Desentendiéndose de las burlas de Kevin hacia su primo, Clark ve algo arriba y le avisa a Liam.

—Ummm, chicos... —advierte este.

—Errr... ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó Rolf, quien no había prestado atención debido a que se había concentrado en Víctor y en sus habilidades para socorrer a sus amigos.

—¡Rolf! ¡Le robó una chica! ¡Una chica! —Kevin dejo escapar una hilarante risa aguda, regodeándose de Doble D—. Y despertó en un parque, ¿Entiendes?

Rolf casi se ríe.

—Chicos...

—Kevin, eso no es gracioso —respondió Rolf, intentando serenarse.

—No le encuentro la gracia, Kevin —dijo Doble D, y de verdad no la encontraba.

—Puedes encontrarla donde esté tu dignidad —remató Kevin, riendo con más fuerza.

—¡Al menos estuvo más cerca de una chica de lo que tú en todo el verano, Cabeza de Calabaza! —explotó Eddy.

—Amigos...

Kevin escuchó a Eddy y dejó de reírse.

—¡Oh, mira quien habla! ¡La maquina sexual! En los pasillos se rumorea que sigues siendo virgen, Eddy.

—Kevin muchacho, no sigas.

—¡Ahora entiendo por qué te dejó Nazz! Eres un envidioso resentido que tiene que criticar a los demás para sentirse superior —respondió Eddy poniéndosele enfrente. Un poco más y habrían podido chocar sus narices; ambos tenían casi la misma altura.

—Eddy, para —le pidió Doble D.

—Muchachos... —Liam comenzó a mover el hombro de Eddy.

—Al menos tuve novia. ¿Y tú? —se defendió Kevin.

—¡Puedo apostar a que lo hice este verano más veces que tú, zoquete!

Kevin volvió a escupir otra risa.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién? ¿Con tu mano derecha?

—No, con tu madre —respondió Eddy.

Atragantado por las papitas y lo que estaba viendo, Clark había comenzado a mover el hombro de Doble D repetidas veces, pero este ni le prestaba atención.

—¡¿Qué dijiste, torpe?!

—¡Muchachos! —vociferó Clark, con la boca llena de comida.

—¡¿Qué?! —le respondieron Eddy y Kevin al fin. Clark tomó la cabeza del primero y la hizo girar hacia arriba. Todos los demás lo siguieron.

—Ay... no —murmuró Doble D. Eddy puso una expresión de excitada sorpresa. Rolf cubrió los ojos de Víctor.

—Jo jo jo —comenzó a reírse Kevin.

Habían encontrado a Ed en situaciones insólitas un montón de veces. Durmiendo en el refrigerador de Kevin, o sobre el remolque de las Kanker, o en el almacén de la escuela. Pero nunca jamás de esta manera.

Lo único que llevaba era su musculosa color crema con tonalidades de café, y sus boxers, que se habían enganchado a una rama de un árbol a gran altura. Estaba profundamente dormido, allí arriba, colgando de esa rama.

—Esperen, le tomaré una foto —advirtió Eddy con avidez. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y recordó que ya no llevaba su teléfono—. Ah, no, es cierto. Maldición. Rolf, tómale una foto tú.

—Seguro, Eddy. —Rolf sacó su Nokia 1100—. Oigan. ¿Cómo es que se tomaban fotos con esto?

—Olvídalo.

—Lo haré yo —comentó Kevin. Doble D se acerco al árbol para intentar hacer despertar a Ed—. Oye, ¿Qué haces Doble D?

—¡Ed! ¡Despierta, amigo!

Tuvieron suerte de que salvo tres transeúntes en la acera de enfrente, no se encontraba ni un alma en la calle; de que estuviesen alejados de la zona céntrica de Peach Creek; y de que fueran apenas las siete de la mañana. En caso contrario, según juraba Doble D, Ed habría sido material de primera para cientos o miles de desopilantes memes y burlas en Internet y en la escuela. Al menos el estaba bien, y eso era lo importante.

Ed por su parte, ni se inmutó ante los gritos de su amigo, y Kevin logró tomarle aquella foto para enviarla al grupo de WhatsApp que compartía con los Eds, Rolf, Johnny, Clark y Liam.

—¡Kevin! ¡Borra ya esa foto! —suplicó Doble D.

—Oh, ni lo sueñes amigo.

Rolf bufó, todavía con una sonrisa.

—Víctor.

El animal hizo lo suyo. Retrocedió unos metros, y salió disparado. Trepó el roble sin bajar la velocidad, esquivando las ramificaciones que obstaculizaban su camino. Una ventana del edificio se abrió, y una mujer asomó su cabeza justo antes de que Víctor pasara por al lado a toda velocidad, haciendo que sus cabellos se elevasen. La chica pegó un grito.

—John, ¡Mira esto!

Víctor levantó a Ed trasponiendo su cuerno en el espacio entre sus boxers, levantándolo en un calzón chino unos metros para después comenzar a caer.

—¡Madre santa! —exclamó Liam.

Los dos jóvenes del apartamento lo presenciaron todo, con la boca abierta.

—¡Cuidado, amigos! —advirtió Rolf.

Los muchachos se corrieron para no ser aplastados. Víctor consiguió zafarse de Ed para poder caer de pie. Ed en cambio cayó con todo su peso contra el asfalto, haciendo retumbar el suelo.

La cabra volvió con su amo, mientras Doble D y Eddy iban por Ed, quien había comenzado a murmurar algo.

—¡Ed, amigo! ¿Estás bien?

Clark y Liam se acercaron a ellos, todavía asombrados.

—Ummm... Pan tostado.

Eddy y Doble D se miraron.

—Si, está bien —coincidieron ambos.

* * *

Doble D cruzaba Lincoln en dirección a aquella banca en donde los chicos se hallaban sentados, en medio de un pequeño parque que no llegaba a ocupar ni la superficie de media manzana. Con un poco de dinero de Rolf, le había comprado una botella de agua a Ed.

—Aquí tienes Ed. —Sentado en una banca, Ed recibió la botella. A su lado estaban los demás.

—Entonces, ¿no recuerdas nada? ¿Solo las luces? —le estaba preguntando Liam.

—Pues... no —aseguró Ed, consternado, bajando la cabeza. Había perdido la consciencia casi al mismo tiempo que Doble D, y podían asegurar que la había perdido de la misma manera. Se lo habían llevado hacia algún otro lugar para robarle hasta la ropa. ¿Cómo? Era una incógnita. Eddy sostenía que era imposible que aquellos tipos lo hubiesen dejado inconsciente y se lo hubiesen llevado; Ed era muy fuerte, y aunque aun fuera bastante ingenuo, habría notado a tiempo que algo andaba mal, se habría defendido y habría ganado. Doble D lo apoyó alegando que de haber sido así, presentaría moretones y magulladuras en alguna parte, y ese no era el caso.

—Nos drogaron —sentenció Doble D, firme. Tan firme que el mismo se asustó de la crudeza de su afirmación.

—¿Tú crees? —le preguntó Rolf.

—No lo creo; lo sé. Cuando desperté en ese parque vomité vodka, y quién sabe qué más clase de porquerías.

Todos sabían lo que eso significaba. Tanto Kevin como Rolf tuvieron alguna vez sus experiencias pasándose con el alcohol y terminando derrotados por este. Lo mismo con Eddy. Pero ahora, el que el chico abstemio del grupo haya ingerido alcohol era un hecho que rompía con todo pronóstico.

—De acuerdo, yo le creo a Cabeza de Calcetín.

—¿Todo eso fue porque les gané tres partidas seguidas? Suena bastante exagerado —argumentó Clark.

—Lo exagerado es que hayas estado ganando. Desde el año pasado que no le ganaba ni a su abuela... sin ofender —agregó Liam a los demás.

El primo de Doble D miró a su alrededor en busca de algo con que contraatacar a su mejor amigo. Lo encontró en la acera de enfrente.

—Oh... ¡Mira! ¡Mira! Una mujer —le informó.

Todos se giraron para comprobar que era verdad. Era una rubia, llevaba un saco negro, una falda negra, hasta casi las rodillas, y zapatos. Se notaba que se dirigía al trabajo. Mas que secretaria, parecía ocupar un cargo administrativo alto. La observaron hipnotizados llegando a la esquina y doblando, perdiéndose de vista.

—Adiosito. —Liam salió disparado, esquivando a los transeúntes que habían comenzado a aparecer. Se perdió de vista al doblar por la misma esquina.

—Vaya... ese chico Liam si que es muy audaz —sostuvo Rolf. Víctor bufó en señal de acuerdo.

—Pfff, audaz. No sé qué habrá hecho en ese bar pero eso casi mata a estos bobos. —Kevin señaló con una mano a los Eds y a Clark.

—No te confundas, Kevin. Liam puede parecer un cazador sin raciocinio, pero tiene sus límites —irrumpió Clark.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Clark. Y además —prosiguió Doble D, extendiendo los brazos—, él mismo aclaró que aquella chica dijo no tener novio. ¿Por qué mentiría?

Kevin lanzó un bufido. Eddy se puso de pie de un salto.

—Yo creo que encontraron la excusa perfecta para echarnos de ese bar —opinó finalmente, comenzando a caminar—. Simplemente tenían varios motivos para sacarnos de ahí: aunque no me gustase admitirlo Clark les estaba dando una paliza, y Liam les estaba robando a una chica. Y además vamos, era un bar. Lo extraño en estos lugares es que no ocurra nada.

—Creo que Eddy tiene razón, odio admitirlo —admitió Kevin—. Ya vimos de lo que son capaces esos tipos. Cuando dejé el equipo de fútbol americano, no habían tantos idiotas como ahora.

—Yo no entiendo por qué me quitaron mi ropa —agregó Ed—. Ni que fuera lo mejor.

—Reza porque hayan sido mujeres, Ed —le respondió Kevin, intentando no pensar en la otra alternativa. Luego prosiguió en su tono sobrador—: Gracias por vivir metiéndose en problemas, Eds. No sé qué sería de mi vida sin ustedes.

—Pues vaya vida triste que tienes —le respondió Eddy.

Doble D y Clark se miraron. El segundo podía imaginar, y hasta leer lo que su primo le decía con miradas y una sonrisa de complicidad. Algo como —«Así son ellos»—.

—Aunque hay algo que estamos olvidando —irrumpió Doble D, antes de que ambos siguieran discutiendo—. La chica del sombrero de paja.

—Una chica con sombrero... —repitió Eddy con lentitud. Era muy extraño. Por alguna hollywoodense razón se imaginó a una sexy adolescente rubia, con una camisa ajustada y cerrada por un solo botón, dejando al descubierto su ombligo; unos shorts muy cortos que permitían ver sus piernas, y unas botas. Algo así como una chica del campo apareciendo misteriosamente en el centro de Peach Creek, muy de película. Aunque solo fuese una idealización, era posible que algo así se haya llevado a su amigo. Luego pensó en la suerte que tenía Doble D; cuando se trataba de chicas siempre se llevaba la mejor parte.

Entre los murmullos de la poca gente que se encontraba circulando, no muy lejos se alcanzó a escuchar un golpe sordo.

—Oye, Eddy amigo ¿Cómo fue que se encontraron Doble D y tú? —preguntó de repente Rolf.

Los dos Eds se buscaron con miradas. Doble D notó al instante la angustia de Eddy.

—Bueno... Yo estaba oculto... en... en un contenedor de basura —reveló al fin. De haber sabido que tendría que contarles esto, habría preferido quedarse en ese contenedor.

Kevin explotó en carcajadas, tanto que tuvo que tirarse al suelo.

—¡Son geniales! ¡Son geniales!

—Yo hubiese querido estar donde Eddy —admitió Ed con otra sonrisa.

Ignorando al estúpido del suelo, Eddy explicó que desde la basura no había visto nada más que a los matones explorando en el parque. Había dejado pasar un gran tiempo —quizá una o dos horas— para luego asomarse de nuevo y ver a Doble D hablando por la cabina telefónica.

—Así que hasta ahora, solo Doble D vio a aquella chica.

Kevin logró calmarse y ponerse de pie.

—Oigan, miren. Allí viene Pepe Le Pew.

Todos se giraron. Liam se aproximaba con pasos danzantes, moviendo exageradamente los brazos.

—¿Cómo te fue, hermano? —le preguntó Clark con emoción.

—Bueno, digamos que conversamos un poco pero... creo que fui algo atrevido —dijo rascándose la cabeza, girándola para mostrar el rojo con forma de palma que llevaba su mejilla.

—Oye, viejo. Estábamos hablando de que Doble D encontró a Eddy en la basura —le informó Kevin, conteniendo las risas.

—Y de que me robaron hasta mi chaqueta —terció Ed.

—Tienes más de esas, Ed —replicó Eddy, muy fastidiado—. Oigan, no se por qué tanto problema. Nos atacaron y punto. Si es verdad que esos tipos son de nuestra escuela, nos tendremos que ver las caras allí mismo cuando vayamos.

—¡Oh no! ¡La escuela! —exclamó Doble D con sorpresa, palmeándose la frente—. ¡¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?! ¡Tenemos que irnos antes de que se haga más tarde!

—Negativo, amigo. Ya son las siete y veinticinco. No llegaremos a tiempo y nos darán la falta de todas maneras —repuso Kevin revisando su teléfono, bastante cansado por la situación.

—Meh. Ya fue mucho por hoy Doble D. Ni de broma pienso pasar las próximas seis horas mirándole las arrugas a esas viejas aburridas —sostuvo Eddy, coincidiendo de nuevo con Kevin—. ¿Tú qué dices Ed?

—Vamos a comer algo, tengo hambre —respondió Ed. Eddy se volvió a Doble D dedicándole una mueca de victoria.

Doble D se giro a Rolf, esperando su respuesta.

—Emm... Rolf debe ir a vigilar los huevos de Gertrudis.

—Oigan, mejor vamos al cibercafé a echar una partida de Counter Strike, como en los viejos tiempos —sugirió Kevin.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, menos Doble D.

—Oigan pero Liam hará equipo conmigo —dijo Eddy. Kevin soltó una queja. Rolf no era muy bueno en esos juegos.

No era de extrañarse que a Doble D no le sorprendiera la actitud de sus amigos. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Por alguna razón pensó en Nazz. Hoy quería ir a la escuela, así que le dijo a Clark:

—Clark, mi tía me matará si se entera de que no fuiste a la escuela.

—De acuerdo, vamos —respondió él. De todas maneras no sabía jugar a esos juegos, y además ya ansiaba con poder relatar la aventura vivida junto a sus nuevos amigos—. Oye, espera. Estamos apestando, no podremos entrar así.

—Por supuesto que no. Tendremos que volver a casa a bañarnos. Por suerte ni mamá ni la tía se encuentran a esta hora.

* * *

Doble D terminó presentando una denuncia por los hechos ocurridos, pero aunque no quería reconocerlo, sabía que de la ley no podía esperar mucho. Ed y Eddy se fueron con Liam, Kevin, Rolf y Víctor al Cyber Café. Los primos Vincent continuaron por Lincoln y llegaron al callejón. Seguía tan tranquilo como lo habían dejado, hace unas horas. Como había dicho Doble D, los adultos ya se habían ido.

—¡Estamos jodidos, Doble D! Mi madre y mi tía se enteraran de esto tarde o temprano.

—Lo sé.

—Si mi mama descubre que nos fuimos de fiesta y llegamos tarde a clases me regresará a Vancouver.

—Lo sé.

—No quiero volver a Vancouver, Doble D. Allí no conozco a nadie.

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó nervioso—. Todavía no sé qué le diré a mi madre, Clark. Maldición, no sé cómo haré para ocultarlo —seguía lamentándose. No era que su madre fuese la más estricta del mundo. De hecho, era muy flexible con relación a ese tema. Sabía que ella confiaba en él, y por eso mismo fue que dejaron salir a Clark en primer lugar. No estaba en juego la posibilidad de salir de nuevo. Lo que estaba en juego era su confianza, aquella que ya desde ahora, al ocultarle todo esto, estaba comenzando a dañarse—. Me encargaron asegurarme de que nada saliera mal, así que no tendrás de que preocuparte, porque el único responsable seré yo.

Clark lo miró conmovido.

—Oh... Bueno... no te preocupes, Doble D. Lo solucionaremos.

—Eso espero.

Al menos, con la botella de agua mineral pudo mitigar un poco el aliento a whisky. O eso creía.

—¡Doble Deee! —se escuchó de atrás.

«Oh, oh.»

Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, Marie había saltado sobre él, casi derribándolo.

—¡Qué emoción! —exclamó ella, abrazándolo y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla—. Ahora nos veremos diariamente de nuevo, mi bomboncito. ¿No es fabuloso? Ah, ¿Cómo estás Clark?

Prestando atención primero al hecho de que se había encontrado a Marie, y luego al otro hecho de que la vería a diario de nuevo, se formó una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Marie! ¡Hola! Si, también me alegro de verte —le respondió animado.

—¿Qué hay, Marie?

En ese momento ocurrieron dos cosas:

Doble D recordó aquel hecho de acción que había vivido en la plataforma de ese árbol, siendo acorralado junto a sus amigos por los matones del bar Dublín, y cómo tuvo que recurrir a medidas desesperadas para salvar a Eddy de una estadía asegurada en el hospital de Peach Creek. En pocas palabras, haberlo defendido con un poco de violencia. Se había preguntado en ese momento si Marie aprobaría lo que él terminaría por hacer, y concluyó que por supuesto que sí. Es más, se convenció de que ella habría dicho algo como —«Destrúyelos, Doble D»—. Asimismo, era increíble como la fluctuación de emociones, si se lo podía llamar así, podía sacar a alguien de un estado con tanta facilidad. Hace cinco segundos estaba abatido por aquella noche, y ahora estaba alegre por ver a alguien a quien quería.

Doble D se vio invadido por el aroma dulce del shampu de Marie. Estaban tan pegados que Clark supuso que cualquiera que los viera supondría que eran una pareja.

Sin embargo, todo lo contrario ocurrió en Marie. Creyó que su día ya estaba hecho en cuanto lo vio desde la otra manzana, pero ahora que lo tenía en sus brazos no fue sino el inicio de un día complicado. Doble D se equivocó al creer que había ocultado el aliento a whisky. Marie exploró el desastre que era su apariencia. Tenia un aspecto desaliñado y astroso. En su cuello alguien había dejado una marca de sus labios, lo suficientemente visible para ser notada. Pudo ver además un poco de rojo en su boca.

—¿Ibas para la escuela? Nosotros estábamos yendo a casa a buscar unas cosas y luego íbamos para allá —le dijo él, todavía con una sonrisa, sin notar lo que le pasaba.

Ese olor de ambos no tardó en ser detectado por Marie. Doble D venía de pasarla bien. Dónde quiera que haya ido, con quien quiera que haya estado, la había pasado bien. Muy bien.

—¿Marie? —preguntó, al ver que no tenía respuesta.

—¿Qué te pasó? —interrogó ella con lo que parecía ser una notable angustia. La sonrisa ya se había borrado por completo.

—Oh... —Pero ya era muy tarde. Ella había visto todo. Los primos se dirigieron miradas—. Bueno... Es una larga historia, Marie. Fuimos a un bar, y...

—Suficiente —le cortó ella, separándose—. No tienes que dar detalles, ya sé lo que hicieron.

—No, es que...

—Te veré en la escuela, Doble D.

Y sin voltearse a verlo, se alejó de él a paso firme, dejándolo con una amarga sensación. Clark se acercó lentamente a él, sin dejar de ver a Marie alejarse.

—Vaya... Si que eres un suertudo, Doble D. ¡Hoy está hecha una hermosura! —le dijo dándole codazos.

—¿Eh? —murmuró él, saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Ah, no, no. No es lo que crees, Clark —respondió riendo nervioso.

—Claro que sí, campeón. Apuesto a que...

Pero Doble D dejó de escucharlo. Marie estaba molesta por alguna razón, eso lo había notado, y supuso que fue por no haberse cuidado de estas cosas. Ella solía preocuparse bastante por su bienestar, por lo que dedujo que algo así sería la reacción de ella. Se convenció de que ya se le pasaría.

Varias manzanas más adelante, Marie iba caminando, esta vez ya sin llevarse por delante a las hojas. Claro que no tenía que dar detalles. Claro que ella sabía lo que habían hecho. ¿Qué más haría un muchacho joven y apuesto como él con sus amigos solteros, en un lugar de ese tipo, si no divertirse sin control, entregarse a los juegos de azar, probar unos tragos y quizás darse el lujo de alguna conquista? Sabía que en algún momento de su vida comenzaría a querer disfrutar de ésta desde esa perspectiva, como hacían todos los hombres. Y además no es como si ella fuera su madre para decirle qué podía hacer y qué no. ¿Quién era ella para hacer eso?

—Nadie —se respondió con un hilo de voz.

Porque era la verdad, ellos no eran nada. Eran amigos, pero nada más. De todas maneras era algo que no podía creer; Doble D nunca le dio la impresión de ser un potencial bebedor. Al menos no de esa calaña que mete sus narices en los juegos y se atiborra de whisky en algún bar de mala muerte, y despierta entre las piernas de alguna cualquiera del pueblo. La misma calaña de donde siempre venían los novios de mamá, o como a ella le gustaba llamarlos, «compañeros sexuales».

«Pero él no es así. ¿No te estás oyendo, estúpida? No puedes pensar así de él.»

Lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que él no era así. Sin embargo, la imagen de su rostro, astroso y lamentable seguían ahí. Y esas marcas de labios... ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Por eso estaba convencida de que Doble D podía hacer lo que quisiese con su vida. Porque después de todo, solo eran amigos.

Y pese a todo esto, no lloró. No tenía motivos.


	3. Bienvenidos a la jungla

—Aquí es —dijo Doble D al fin.

El instituto Peach Creek era, en palabras de Eddy, una prisión para perdedores sin metas, en donde uno era enviado para no molestar a los adultos, y solo aprendía a seguir el mismo camino que todos los que terminan trabajando para alguien más. Eso hasta los últimos años, en donde la rigidez académica descendía conforme crecían otros intereses. Sobre la entrada, todos los días hábiles, a partir de las siete de la mañana, la juventud se manifestaba sacando a relucir lo que mejor sabían hacer a su edad. Desastre, decían los mayores. Adolescentes que entraban y salían, compartiendo momentos con sus amigos, caminando de la mano con sus parejas, concediendo vía libre a sus hormonas, tratando de elevar sus estatus con sus autos de alta gama, atiborrando los cestos de basura con latas de cerveza y cigarrillos, etc.

Clark observaba maravillado todo lo que ocurría. En Vancouver, la escuela era una miserable puerta donde si había algún problema con el uniforme, amonestación y a casa. Aquí todo era diferente. El grupo de rebeldes y populares caminando como pandilleros, todos juntos. Se distinguía fácilmente a los jugadores de fútbol americano; casi todos eran de quinto año y llevaban chaquetas. Además era común ver a varios de ellos con una chica vestida de porrista en un brazo y un balón en el otro. Más cerca de la acera se encontraban los grupos de granudos comelibros cuyo interés por el estudio y la avidez de los bravucones por su almuerzo los obligaba a juntarse para sobrevivir. No había mucha diferencia con las películas.

—Entremos —ordenó Doble D.

En los pasillos todo se iba poniendo más interesante. Los chicos de segundo, tercer y cuarto año correteaban como pubertos. Varios de ellos se acercaron a saludar a Doble D.

—Vaya, Doble D. Eres famoso —sostuvo su primo.

—Si… algo asi —rio—. Desde hace más de un año soy profesor particular de Cálculo, Álgebra, Física y Química. Doy clases de apoyo a domicilio a un precio relativamente bajo.

—Uau. ¿De verdad?

—Así es. Ayudé a varios de los chicos y chicas que viste en la entrada —confesó. Una niña risueña de trenzas de segundo año se acercó a darle la mano—. Hola, ¿cómo estás, Annie?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Tú? ¿Ayudaste a las populares? —exclamó sorprendido Clark, mientras ambos observaban a la niña alejarse dando saltitos.

—Solo a algunas. No tienes idea de cómo se transforman cuando saben que están a punto de recursar el año. Son dóciles, pero les cuesta mucho trabajo prestar atención.

—Ya veo…

«Santo Dios. Mi primo rescatando a esos ángeles, vaya suertudo» pensó Clark.

—También ayudé a varios de mis amigos, los chicos del callejón. Hace dos semanas, por ejemplo, estuve preparando a May y a Lee a rendir los exámenes recuperatorios de Cálculo y de Física.

—¡¿May y Lee?! ¿Y Marie?

Doble D sonrió de orgullo.

—Ella me dio una mano.

La clase de Cálculo era la primera de los lunes, y en opinión de los estudiantes, la ideal para comenzar la semana a base de bostezos. Era impartida por el profesor Spengler, quien tenía la fama de ser el más obsesivo y estricto de la escuela, y por tanto el último sujeto con quién uno buscaría problemas.

Antes de entrar, Doble D pasó por la tan fiel máquina expendedora y extrajo un vaso de cafe. Lo tomó hasta el fondo y tiró el vaso descartable en la basura. Pudo sentir a través de su garganta el ardiente y potente flujo restaurador, reactivando cada rincón de su organismo, y de pronto se sintió capaz de terminar el día.

Entraron. La clase había comenzado hace más de una hora y Doble D logró sentir la mirada de todos sobre ellos dos.

—Buenas no… ¡Eddward! ¿Qué hace usted llegando tan tarde?

—Buenos días profesor. Lamentamos la demora. Tuvimos un accidente en el camino —se disculpó el muchacho, agachando la cabeza.

Spengler era un señor de unos sesenta años, con canas y una avanzada calvicie. Siempre usaba esos anteojos redondos que solían teñirse por completo con el reflejo de la luz y hacían a uno mearse de miedo cuando le llamaban la atención.

—Ya me di cuenta. ¿Y usted debe ser el otro Vincent? —preguntó el profesor a Clark.

—¿Eh? Oh, si… si. Soy Clark Vincent. Un placer, damas y caballeros. —El muchacho hizo una reverencia y todos rieron. Doble D se llevó una mano al rostro.

—De acuerdo. Siéntense, siéntense.

Los jóvenes buscaron asiento. Doble D vio a Nazz en la penúltima fila, quien lo llamaba levantando la mano y esbozando una sonrisa. Se sentó al lado de ella mientras el profesor reanudaba la clase.

—¿En que estaba? Ah sí. Decimos que una cota superior es...

—Hola, Doble D. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —musitó la chica, poniéndole una mano en la frente.

—Vivo, por suerte.

—¿Y los demás?

—Adivina.

Nazz apartó su mano y dio un suspiro.

—El cybercafe, ¿verdad? —Doble D asintió—. Kevin es una mala influencia para ellos, ¿no crees?

—Yo diría que Eddy le esta haciendo competencia.

Ambos rieron en voz baja. Al contemplar nuevamente aquella risa sutil que se tornaba aguda sobre el final y que tanto le agradaba oír, Doble D sintió cómo su estómago se apretujaba, tratando de ahogar lo que sentía. Desde el año pasado ambos se sentaban juntos, más específicamente después de que ella terminara con Kevin, y desde entonces él pasó a ocupar, de alguna manera, su lugar. No era ingenuo; sabía la diferencia entre tener una oportunidad y ser solo el apoyo, pero Doble D, al menos por ahora y a pesar de que ella le gustaba mucho, se sentía bien en ese lugar.

La hora de receso no tardó en llegar. Durante la clase, el incesante ruido de la escuela casi se había apagado al cerrar las puertas, y junto con ella el dolor de cabeza, lo que en un momento le había permitido a Doble D olvidar que hace unas horas había experimentado la primera resaca de su vida. Ahora que salió de nuevo a los pasillos, esos chicos de años menores regresaban a corretear y a gritar. Entonces comprendió a los adultos, y por un instante sintió que había envejecido veinte años.

Así que para mitigarlo, no hubo nada mejor que otro vaso de café. Doble D tomó monedas de su bolsillo y las introdujo en la máquina. Mecanismos internos comenzaron a moverse. Él solía entretenerse tratando de imaginar que es lo que ocurría ahí dentro, solo para pasar el rato pensando en algo. En el verano pasado, había planeado construirse su propia máquina expendedora de café con los residuos del basurero, pero una llamada de Marie solicitando sus servicios académicos para sus hermanas terminó por posponer el plan para el verano siguiente… si es que aun seguía en Peach Creek.

La máquina sirvió el vaso, casi rebosando, y el muchacho lo tomó como cuidado de no derramarlo.

—¡Doble D! —gritaron dos desalmados detrás de él.

Doble D pegó un grito y se sacudió violentamente, derramando el café sobre él y cayendo al suelo. Se frotó la cara para identificar a los responsables de la bromita. Si no fuera porque Ed y Eddy se encontraban en ese mismo momento desahogando penas en el cybercafe, juraría que fueron ellos.

Pero eran Nazz y Johnny. La primera tenía la mano en la boca, intentando contener la risa.

—¡Perdon, Doble D! Fue idea de él —dijo ella.

—¡Mentira! Fue idea de ella —se defendió Johnny.

Nazz ayudó a Doble D a levantarse.

—Den gracias a que nadie me vio —pronunció con voz ronca. Se giró a todos lados para comprobar que no había nadie. Terminó por ver a Nazz, con su expresión de inocencia fingida y todavía riendo.

—Oye, Doble D, he visto la foto que envió Kevin al grupo. Si que se pasaron anoche —comentó el chico.

—Ay no puede ser. Voy a matarlos —respondió Doble D.

—Doble D —la llamó ella—. He hablado con Johnny sobre lo de anoche, y a que no sabes. Hay una forma de ayudarlos.

—¿Qué? ¿De verdad? —preguntó curioso—. ¿Cómo?

Johnny 2x4 carraspeó.

—Bien… Ustedes quieren encontrar a sus agresores, ¿no es así? —preguntó, acomodándose la gorra de lana. Doble D asintió—. Siganme, amigos.

Salieron por una de las salidas de emergencia, la más cercana. Afuera estaba bastante nublado, aunque parte del sol lograba asomarse por una de las nubes.

—Todo lo que saben de ellos es que estuvieron en ese bar, que tienen más o menos su edad y que por algún motivo ya los conocen a ustedes.

—Estas en lo correcto —dijo Doble D.

—Pues es muy posible que sean de la escuela. Solo miren a su alrededor.

Eso hicieron. En realidad no se encontraron con nada más que con lo que veían cada vez que entraban a la escuela desde hace años, pero esta vez Doble D notó lo que Johnny quería mostrarle. Los Eds jamás tuvieron enemigos más que, tal vez, sus propios amigos del callejón a causa de las estafas que solían hacer en primer año. Y mucho menos Clark y Liam, que recién llegaron a este país. Este último ni siquiera había pisado aún la escuela y ya se había ganado por lo menos un enemigo mortal.

El capitán del equipo de fútbol americano —un título para nada menospreciable— se encontraba sentado en un banco, rodeado de su equipo, sus amigos, algunas figuras importantes, y unas chicas entre ellos. Si las personas tuvieran un aura en base a su fama e influencia, ese grupo se vería como el núcleo de una galaxia, pensó Doble D. Los grupos más próximos a ellos también eran de populares o recurrentes asistidores a fiestas. Más alejados, aquellos estudiantes que terminaban la escuela sin pena ni gloria. Y en rincones remotos, los comelibros, cerebritos, cuatro ojos, nerds, frikis o por su nuevo apodo: geeks. En el pasado, hubo un tiempo en el que Doble D comenzaba a creer que tenía alma de nerd, no solo por su adicción al conocimiento sino porque el nunca se vio como otra cosa parecido a un popular, e incluso habló con esto con sus amigos.

«Pero ellos tienen fama de ser feos, Doble D, sin ofender. Lo que quiero decir es que para ser uno de ellos eres… bastante guapo.» le había dicho Nazz en ese momento, logrando confundirlo por una semana entera. Eddy por su parte había sostenido que un nerd nunca llevaba una gorra de pandillero en la cabeza ni sería capaz de construir un cohete con chatarra del basurero.

Lo cierto era que, después de años, la diferencia entre un grupo y el otro era diferente y notoria.

—Yo… No sé a qué te refieres —opinó Nazz.

—¡Ahí! Miren eso —volvió a señalar Johnny.

Unos cuatro tipos robustos, aparentemente de cuarto o quinto, caminaban por uno de los senderos hasta detenerse en un banco, donde se encontraba un chico de segundo, un poco relleno, rapado y con lentes. Hubo una discusión y entonces, dos de los tipos lo tomaron de cada brazo, mientras el que lideraba revisaba sus bolsillos. Y nadie hacía nada.

—Sinvergüenzas… No pueden hacer eso —declaró Doble D, casi dispuesto a ir a donde estaban ellos.

—Doble D, no —lo frenó Nazz.

—Espera —lo detuvo Johnny.

El bravucón terminó de extraer su dinero, y sus secuaces lo soltaron. Doble D vio con impotencia cómo el grupo de estúpidos se iba riendo de ahí. El chico se quedó en ese lugar, cabizbajo. Seguramente no era la primera vez que le ocurría, ni tampoco sería la última.

—¿Por qué me detuvieron?

—Para evitar que te manden a la enfermería —lo reprendió Nazz.

—Exactamente, Nazz —dijo Johnny.

—No se que pensaban. Solo quería ir a ver si podía hablar con ellos. No soy un buscapleitos —se justificó.

—Lo se, amigo, pero así son las cosas. En este lugar no se puede sobrevivir si estas solo. Así es como funciona esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Johnny? —preguntó la chica.

Los simios continuaron contando los billetes que habían extraído, pensando en qué podrían gastarlo. Llegaron hasta el pie de las gradas del campo de fútbol, intimidando y haciendo huir a un grupo de chicos que estaba ahí. Tomaron asiento mientras el líder se guardaba el dinero y encendía un cigarrillo.

—Ellos se manejan con la ley del más fuerte. Si ven que pueden quitarte algo, lo harán. Si te tienen rencor por alguna razón, no se quedarán de brazos cruzados. Y si pueden enfrentarte de a varios, es mejor correr.

—Creo que alguien vio muchas películas —le murmuró Nazz a Doble D.

—Johnny, tu analogía de la jungla me esta confundiendo.

—Yo no dije nada de junglas, pero creo que es un buen nombre. Es algo que no solo aplica a los chicos de esta escuela sino a cualquiera que frecuente bares en Peach Creek. Ellos actúan casi por instinto. Si los atacaron a ustedes es porque tuvieron una razón.

—¿Si?¿Cual? Porque hasta donde sé, nunca les hemos hecho nada —espetó Doble D, aun más confundido.

—Según me ha contado Nazz, tu primo estaba aplastandolos en las cartas y su amigo estaba con una de las chicas de ellos. Bueno, ese fue un golpe a su orgullo.

Entonces Doble D comenzó a comprender. Tal vez él nunca se haya metido con nadie, pero solo era cuestión de ver su compañía. Ed era inofensivo (exceptuando la higiene), pero Eddy, cuya carta de presentación e historial estaban tan limpias como un taller mecánico, podía ser una fuente de problemas, sobretodo con unos miligramos de alcohol por litro de sangre. Liam había dicho que solamente había bailado con aquella chica, y que en principio fue ella quién se acercó a él, y Doble D prefería creerle. En cuanto al ludópata hijo de su tia, solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer.

—Ahora entiendo.

Johnny sonrió.

—Aunque aún no estamos del todo seguros de que sean de esta escuela yo creo que es buena idea comenzar por aquí.

—Pues al único que identificamos de todos los que nos atacaron es a ese de ahí —señaló Doble D.

En el grupo que rodeaba al capitán del equipo, se encontraba el muchacho de pelo plateado que había participado en el ataque de la madrugada.

—¿Eh? Oh, sí. Hank Gilligan. Es sobrino del dueño de ese bar por lo que casi siempre está ahí —comentó Johnny—. También juega en el equipo de fútbol americano.

—Se ve un poco rudo —opinó Nazz.

—Y lo es. Varias veces se lo vio con un grupo de bravucones persiguiendo a los de segundo año para hacerles calzon chino. Si pensaban ir a buscar explicaciones con esos tipos, recomiendo no hacerlo, Doble D. No ahora.

El chico no pudo sino darles la razón.

«Menos mal no vinieron Eddy y Kevin. Ellos ya habrían ido a los golpes.»

—En ese caso, no podemos hacer nada, ¿a eso se refieren? —dijo Doble D, haciendo notar su indignación.

—Peeeeero… tengo un amigo. Se llama Billy —señaló Johnny.

Un muchachito de cuarto año, delgado, algo enano y con rulos, se acercó furtivo por detrás de las gradas en donde estaban los bravucones. En un rápido movimiento le extrajo el dinero de los bolsillos al líder sin que ninguno de ellos se diese cuenta. Luego se lo vio regresar con el chico de segundo para devolverle lo suyo.

—Billy conoce a alguien que podría ayudarles.


	4. Los Eds están de regreso

El amigo de Johnny le había sugerido a alguien con mucho poder, el suficiente para mover piezas y patear el tablero. Doble D y Nazz se esperaban a algún mafioso local o persona peligrosa, o al menos algo que estuviese a la altura del monólogo de Johnny de hace un rato. Resultó ser alguien que ya conocían, en realidad.

Se llamaba Freddie Lockhart, pero era conocido como Freddy. Contaba con años de puro respeto a crédito, y autoridad en efectivo.

—Pues bien, eso ocurrirá con Tim cuando papi le corte la canilla de crédito. Pero no se preocupen. Cuando sea alcalde de esta mugre de ciudad le regresaré el favor sacándolo de las calles —comentaba Freddy risueño—. ¿No soy un angel?

Una de dos chicas que estaban sentadas a cada lado de él comenzó a reír.

—Si, lo que digas —dijo.

—¿Que? ¿De qué te ríes, Susie? Es la verdad —respondió riendo también.

Entonces vio a su fiel sirviente llegar, siempre con esa cara de pocos amigos. A veces Freddy deseaba darle una bofetada, a ver si así cambiaba la expresión.

—Umm, jefe, ¿podemos hablar? —dijo chocando los dedos.

—Ah, sí. ¿Qué sucede, Bobby? ¿Necesitas autorización para entrar al equipo de Tim? Ya tienes dieciocho y sabes leer... según me dijo tu madre.

Ahora las dos rieron. Bobby comenzaba a sudar, incómodo.

—No es eso jefe. Es algo más importante.

Freddy mantuvo el silencio.

—Está bien —dijo al fin, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la camisa. Era un muchacho alto, de casi 1,90, delgado y vestía de negro y elegante, en su intento por diferenciarse de la juventud acalorada y la clase inferior—. Susie, Sam, hablamos después.

—Byee —la despidieron ellas.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Freddy exclamó:

—¡Mas te vale que sea algo importante, soperutano!

El robusto Bobby comenzó a informarle lo que había visto hoy a la mañana camino a la escuela.

Mientras tanto, unos metros más lejos, apoyada en una barandilla cerca del edificio, Marie intentaba lograr el famoso anillo de humo mientras observaba lo que ocurría. No habia nada mas interesante para ver, pensaba ella, además de que le daba curiosidad descubrir hasta dónde podían llegar aún esos dos.

—Marie —la llamó la voz de su hermana menor detrás de ella.

Se giró a ver. En efecto eran ellas dos.

—Te dije que me esperaras —le recriminó Lee, tan ruda y dominante como siempre. Marie podía apostar a que, al igual que ella, ambas se habían saltado la primera clase. Un resabio al que apenas habían intentado combatir durante casi toda la secundaria, y que terminaron transformando en ritual. Pero es que solo era cuestión de ir a una clase de esa vieja loca de Byrnes para desear no volver más.

—Siempre tardas años en secar esa selva que tienes en tu cabeza —se defendió Marie. Repitió la secuencia del cigarrillo y lo único que salió fue una nube difusa y amorfa. De alguna manera eso no la sorprendió; además de no ser el mejor de sus días, siempre que quería demostrar algo, terminaba saliendo peor. Lee soltó una carcajada, hilarante y burlona, y Marie la odió el doble.

—Dame eso —dijo Lee, quitándole el cigarrillo. Se lo llevó a la boca, aspiró y soltó. El anillo fue tan bien hecho que hasta tenía una perfecta forma de rosquilla. Clases de geometría, por Lee Kanker. Hoy presentamos: el toroide de humo. Lee 1, Marie 0. May aplaudió—. Así es como se hace.

Eso era lo que le pasaba cuando se ponía en tela de juicio la tenacidad de su temida hermana. Ahora la odiaba el triple. Las dos comenzaron a reír.

—Déjenme en paz —protestó Marie, dándoles la espalda y apoyándose de nuevo en la barandilla. Hoy no tenía la capacidad emocional para tolerar siquiera una bromita.

—¿Qué pasa, Marie? —preguntó May, acercándose a ella.

—¿Se han dado cuenta de que todos los hombres se vuelven estúpidos con el pasar de los años? —dijo calmada. Era algo que llevaba pensando desde la mañana, cuando encontró a su primer amor prácticamente saliendo de una resaca impresionante digna de un alcohólico sin rumbo, lo que le hizo pensar que quizás la culpa de terminar siendo así no era exclusivamente de él, sino un orden natural que el hombre, propiamente dicho, estaba destinado a seguir.

Sus dos hermanas se miraron extrañadas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —volvió a preguntar May, la no tan inocente May.

—No te hagas la ingenua. Sé que también lo has pensado alguna vez, May. Ninguno se salva. —Por un instante, Marie tuvo la tentación de agregar la tan afamada frase «Todos son iguales», pero decidió tragarse esas palabras al recordar que por lo general asociaba este tipo de comportamiento a las mujeres huecas y despechadas que ella detestaba, y además de que, aún con la resaca, comparar a Doble D con un descerebrado pedante del equipo de fútbol seguía siendo un insulto hacia el primero.

—¿Que? ¿Todavía crees en Santa Claus? —respondió Lee, apoyando las manos en la cintura—. Crecimos sabiendo como eran ellos, Marie. Pensé que ya lo habías aprendido.

—No es verdad. Mi Ed no es estúpido —dijo May. Las dos la miraron. Luego Marie volvió a dirigirse a Lee.

—A ti todo te da lo mismo. Es como si nada pudiese decepcionarte.

—Yo nunca espero nada de nadie —dijo Lee sonriendo—. Pero ya estas grandecita para las indirectas. ¿Acaso un chico del equipo de fútbol te invitó a salir y lo viste con otras? —cuestionó, apoyándose al lado de ella.

—No —negó Marie de inmediato.

—¡Ya sé! Te gusta uno de esos chicos y quieres que te ayudemos. ¿Verdad? ¿Adiviné? —dijo May con entusiasmo. La insípida May, que aún seguía viendo películas de Disney y creía en el príncipe azul (o verde pardo en su caso), y que hace tan siete meses había descubierto que Santa no existe.

«Puedes dejar de ser tarada una vez en la vida, ¿no?» quiso decirle Marie. Sabía que lo hacía con buenas intenciones, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir irritación hacia sus clásicas ocurrencias estúpidas. Lo cierto era que ya estaba harta de todo. Quería que el dia se terminara. Estaba hastiada y con ganas de, como diría su tía favorita de Sudamérica, mandar todo a la mierda.

Así que simplemente pasó por entre sus hermanas y regresó a la escuela, sin decir ni una palabra.

—¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó May, sin ocultar su confusión.

—No, May —respondió Lee. Ella era más atenta, y había notado que algo no muy común le ocurría a Marie hoy. Era de esos días de fastidio que solo tenia en ciertos casos. En sus casi diecinueve años, Lee aún no lograba discernir quién de sus dos hermanas era más sensible. May lloraba más seguido, pero podía jurar que Marie era quien sufría más. Aunque de cualquier forma, lo que le ocurría era asunto de ella y de nadie más.

* * *

El día finalizó y todos regresaron a sus casas con toneladas de tarea y una larga lista de libros y fotocopias que los profesores les habían enviado a conseguir. Doble D le dijo a su primo que luego volvería a casa, que primero tenía que encontrarse con Ed y con Eddy para hablar de unos asuntos. Esa fue otra ventaja; encontró en esta pequeña reunión la excusa perfecta para no cruzarse con su madre. Aún no tenía el valor para explicarle todo lo que había sucedido.

Así fue como el trío más famoso del barrio se reunió esa misma noche en la casa de Ed.

—Lo que yo te digo, Doble D. Johnny ha estado viendo muchas películas. Desde que fue al cine a ver la última de Avengers se volvió casi tan enfermo como Ed, ¿no es cierto Ed?

—A mi nadie me gana.

—¿Ves? Todavía no lo superan, Doble D. Es más, hasta me sorprende que Ed haya encontrado a alguien para ir al cine —explicó Eddy. Ed río con orgullo—. Vamos Ed, escupe. ¿Con quién fuiste?

—Hay cosas que es mejor no decir, Eddy —respondió Ed tranquilo.

Doble D cerró el libro de mediciones que estaba inspeccionando para el trabajo práctico de Física.

—Si, creo que tienes razón. Oye, ¡no vale apretar la X sin parar! —se quejó Eddy, poniéndose de pie. Ed y Eddy se encontraban jugando a un juego de espadas en la vieja Playstation 2 de Ed, con platos de bocados regados en el piso.

—¡Nadie dijo que había reglas! —sostuvo Ed, mientras su personaje, un mastodonte rojo con un hacha, atacaba repetidamente al de Eddy, una guerrera griega voluminosa y atractiva, dejándolo sin respuesta.

Finalmente Ed venció a Eddy, como era la costumbre.

—¡Larga vida a Astaroth! —celebró Ed, levantando los brazos en señal de victoria.

—¡Juega bien, idiota! —volvió a quejarse Eddy arrojándole al rostro una bolsa de nachos sin abrir. Ed río y abrió los nachos para comérselos.

Doble D carraspeó para recuperar la atención de ambos.

—La analogía de la jungla si fue fascinante, debo admitir. Pero Eddy, ¿estás seguro de que no tienes algun enemigo aquí en Peach Creek?

—Por supuesto que lo estoy. Soy el chico más exitoso y querido de la ciudad. ¿Quién podría odiarme? Oh, espera. Es verdad. La gente exitosa siempre tiene enemigos. Debe ser por eso.

—Si pero, ¿no habrás hecho algo que haya perjudicado a un tercero, sea o no intencionalmente?

—Ya te dije que no, Doble D. Tal vez nos atacaron por Ed. ¿Por qué no lo acusas a él?

—¿Que yo qué? —dijo Ed.

—Salvo el conserje de la escuela, no creo que alguien le guarde rencor a Ed. Pero el punto es que fuimos elegidos y fue por una razón —sostuvo Doble D.

Eddy se dirigió al escritorio para servirse otro vaso de Coca Cola.

—Pues no mires a la víctima, si no al responsable. Despertaste con marcas de labios en el cuello, y Ed lo hizo casi en traje de Adán. ¿Eso no te dice algo?

Doble D se llevó la mano al mentón, poniendo a trabajar a su amigo cerebro. Y la conclusión cayó en seguida.

—Fueron mujeres.

—Exacto. Fueron locas, ladronas o drogadictas. Todas. Pero hombres seguro que no —completó Eddy, imaginando a un grupo de chicas adictas al sexo, de su edad o mayores, y con medidas y curvas que justifiquen éste ataque y todos los que ellas quieran—. Maldita sea, ¿por qué no me atacaron a mi también?

—Y hasta podemos dar por hecho que fue algo muy bien planeado —finalizó Doble D, quien luego de una rápida inspección por su vida personal, en busca de candidatas, mujeres con las que alguna vez interactuó en su vida, terminó por no encontrar a nadie. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó—. ¿Cómo llegaste…?

—Mientras me mataban a tiros en el cyber café, tuve tiempo para pensar en este asunto. Escucha Doble D, si te digo lo que pienso, ¿prometes no molestarte?

—Lo prometo, Eddy. Estoy abierto a diálogos.

—Tal vez fueron las Kanker.

Doble D no respondió en seguida. El sonido de fondo del juego de la Playstation invadió la habitación. Finalmente dijo:

—No, Eddy. No. Eso no tiene sentido.

—Han hecho cosas parecidas en el pasado —sostuvo con calma.

—En el pasado —remarcó Doble D—. Ahora no tengo motivos para sospechar de ellas. Admito que hace algunos años indudablemente lo habría hecho, pero después del incidente de las píldoras pude comenzar a confiar en ellas.

—Bueno, si. Como olvidarlo... Esas pastillas de porquería. —Eddy se sumergió en el pasado, en los eventos ocurridos hace casi cuatro años, cuando un error en un experimento de Doble D casi les costó la vida a todos en el callejón. Luego de eso muchas cosas comenzaron a cambiar, entre ellas el concepto de Doble D sobre esas tres chicas—. Pero si te pones a pensar es el tipo de ataques que solían hacer. ¿Lo recuerdas? La persecución en el arroyo, la mansión embrujada, el pacto con Jimmy, el aula 212, ¿quieres que siga?

—Ese baño terminó con olor a queso —agregó Ed, metiéndose varios nachos con salsa a la boca.

Otra de las anécdotas con las Kanker: el aula 212. Recordar a menudo era inevitable, aunque también agradable y divertido. La necesidad de los Eds de permanecer en el mismo salon para ese año los llevó a hacer un pacto con el diablo. Terminaron acorralados en el baño. Doble D había logrado convencer a Marie de no usar la lengua, aunque de igual forma terminaron besuqueandose —con mucha pasión y nada de afecto, como lo recordaría desde entonces—, y solo días después se daría cuenta de que ese era el deseo de ella en un principio. Ese fue uno de los recuerdos más salvajes del primer año.

Marie nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Tan audaz para enfrentar a cualquiera y tan astuta para ganar en situaciones que parecen difíciles. Cualidades atractivas en una chica atractiva. Si hubo alguien en su adolescencia por quien tuvo interés, además de Nazz, ese alguien fue ella. Por eso y otras razones es que no la consideraba como una sospechosa. Ella era...

—¿Doble D? ¿Me estás escuchando? —irrumpió Eddy.

—Eh… sí, Eddy. Estaba reflexionando —respondió Doble D, tratando de serenarse—. Entendí tu punto y olvidas un detalle. Todo eso ocurrió en primer año.

—Bueno… Tal vez se pusieron nostálgicas y decidieron jugarnos una broma para recordar viejos tiempos —insistió Eddy.

Doble D suspiró de cansancio.

—Cuando volvía con Clark a casa hoy a la mañana para bañarnos, nos cruzamos a Marie. Ella iba sola hacia la escuela...

—¡Ahí está! ¡Siempre van juntas! ¿Dónde estaban Lee y May? —acusó Eddy.

—No le pregunté, pero hoy a la salida del colegio las vi irse juntas —comentó Doble D—. Eddy, esto es ridículo. Sé que no lo harían.

—Si, lo que digas Doble D. —Eddy volvió a sentarse en el cojín—. Oye Ed.

Ed se tragó los nachos forzosamente para responder.

—Mande.

—¿Has hablado con May o con Lee últimamente?

La sonrisa de Ed se borró en un segundo, cambiando a una mueca de confusión. Doble D se dio cuenta de que estaba intentando recordar.

—Ehh… no… no, claro que no —dijo mirando hacia abajo.

—¿Seguro? —insistió Eddy. Obtuvo la misma respuesta.

—¿Lo ves? —dijo Doble D.

—Bueno, sí —reconoció Eddy, quien al parecer ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar las ganas que tenía de culpar a alguien—, pero es posible que hayan usado algo para borrarnos la memoria. Oigan, piensen un poco. Y tú, Doble D, no hagas como que no te das cuenta de las cosas. Esa loca de Marie todavía te desea.

Doble D se tragó su propia saliva en un corto sobresalto.

—No lo creo. Cuando nos cruzamos a Marie, ella se sorprendió por encontrarme apestando. Sé que su reacción fue real, lo vi en sus ojos. Hasta creo que se molestó conmigo —continuó Doble D, recordando la expresión de ella al verlo en uno de los momentos más humillantes de su vida. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, hubo algo raro en eso. En lugar de indagar en lo que le había ocurrido con un extenuante interrogatorio, para luego indignarse con los agresores, Marie simplemente se marchó, como si realmente se hubiera molestado con él. De todas maneras, Doble D juraría poner las manos en el fuego por ella—. Confia en mi Eddy, ella no tuvo nada que ver. Y para tu información, somos amigos. Muy buenos amigos.

Doble D sorprendió a Eddy murmurando algo a Ed al oído. Éste comenzó a reír.

—¿Eddy? ¿Ed? ¿Me están escuchando? —preguntó Doble D.

—Eh, si, si —dijo Eddy entre risas. Luego carraspeó—. Entonces, ya hay que descartarla, ¿no? ¿Estás seguro, Doble D?

—Firmaré su inocencia donde quieras, Eddy.

En la siguiente pelea Ed derrotó a Eddy usando algunos combos, solo para que este dejara de quejarse, aunque de igual manera siguió protestando. Doble D intentó concentrarse en el trabajo práctico de Física que les había asignado la profesora en grupos de tres, pero un montón de cosas ocupaban su mente. Aún seguía deprimido por haber perdido su excelentísimo e histórico invicto de inasistencia, terminando con su sueño de destronar a otro alumno que había conseguido la asistencia perfecta, allá por los 50. Luego estaba Nazz, y luego Johnny en el patio, y luego… la jungla. El aliado al que Johnny había sugerido. Todavía no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero finalmente lo hizo.

—Escuchen. Johnny me comentó que un amigo suyo conoce a alguien que puede ayudarnos.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Eddy, mientras era pulverizado de nuevo.

—Freddie Lockhart —pronunció con misterio, sabiendo que quizá no habría vuelta atrás.

Eddy le puso pausa al juego, y por un momento Doble D pensó que se había congelado. Luego reaccionó.

—¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? ¡Freddy es el chico más asquerosamente rico de toda la ciudad! Si hacemos que mueva a sus contactos, encontrará a esas perras en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Segun me han comentado, Freddy acepta brindarte sus servicios solamente si puede obtener algo a cambio —prosiguió Doble D.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —preguntó Eddy.

—Quizás va a querer que participemos en alguno de sus negocios o no sé. Tampoco creo que nos pida algo peligroso o criminal. Él sabe quiénes somos —respondió. En realidad la idea de dar caza a las responsables de aquel ataque no había nacido en él de manera natural. Fue lo que se diría un dilema o más bien un vacío moral: sus principios le exigen que si podía ayudar a alguien, tenía que hacerlo, y Doble D consideraba un tanto egoísta para Ed y para Eddy guardar silencio y dejar pasar la oportunidad. Si él solo hubiera sido la víctima y nadie más, quizá no estaría haciendo ésto.

—Pero Doble D, ¿él no es...?

—Si, Ed. Se quien es —respondió. Nunca antes había hablado con Freddy, y casi todo lo que sabía de él fue por comentarios en los pasillos y por lo que habló con cierta persona. Se trataba del chico más rico de toda la escuela, por tanto era casi imposible no saber de él—. Pero antes de tomar una decisión creí que esto lo deberíamos discutir los tres.

—Pues yo estoy de acuerdo. Hay que ir con él. Llegaremos al fondo de ésto cueste lo que cueste —opinó Eddy golpeando la palma con el puño.

—Bien pero una cosa más —dijo Doble D—. Antes de hacer nada debe quedar claro que esto no lo haremos por venganza ni por rencor. Lo único que buscaremos de esto es...

—¡Eeeeeddddd! —se escuchó de arriba.

Doble D se sobresaltó por la sorpresa. Luego miró a Ed, quien ahora tenía una expresión de terror. Eddy por su parte hizo una mueca de fastidio. Las pisadas en la escalera resonaban cada vez más fuerte a medida que ella bajaba. Bum, bum, bum. Ninguno de los tres se sorprendió, porque todos sabían de quién se trataba.

En la habitación llena de humedad apareció Sarah. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, cruzandose de brazos.

—Mamá te había dicho que barrieras la sala, ¿lo olvidaste? ¡Los tíos están por llegar!

La pequeña y ácida Sarah, ahora convertida en una señorita, no perdía su toque cuando se trataba de regañar a su hermano. Su pelo seguía igual de largo y su gusto por la ropa se había volcado a algo más osado, pero ella seguía siendo la misma.

—¡Se me olvidó! ¡Perdóname, Sarah! Es que me distraje con la Playstation de nuevo. ¡Ahora mismo…!

—¡Espera! Aún no terminamos de discutir este asunto. —Eddy lo detuvo, y se volvió a Sarah—. Y tú, ¿no ves que estamos en medio de una reunión importante de adultos?

La chica arqueó los ojos y volvió a dirigirse a su hermano.

—Pensándolo bien, Ed, ¿por qué no dejas que te ayuden Tonto D y Tonteddy?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —vociferó Eddy.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —lo calmó Doble D. Luego se giró a Sarah—. Ayudaremos a Ed, ¿si?

Sarah hizo una mueca de triunfo tan sobradora y pícara que Eddy casi se ahogó en su propia rabia. La chica volvió arriba.

—¿Enloqueciste, Doble D?

—Vamos, Eddy. Tengamos un buen gesto por Ed. Además mientras lo hacemos podemos terminar de hablar sobre este asunto.

Doble D comenzó a hacer su magia en el ambiente, convenciendo a Eddy a ayudar, quien terminó cediendo a regañadientes. Intentaron además que Ed no hiciera mucho desastre. Luego de terminar, Doble D y Eddy se despidieron de Ed y salieron.

La noche había caído en el barrio, y la iluminación de los faroles reflejaban mosquitos de a montones merodeando sobre bolsas de consorcio que el camión de basura pasaría a recoger dentro de media hora. Casi todas las casas tenían las luces prendidas. Una en especial llamó la atención de Doble D. Una figura femenina danzaba y fluía en movimientos hipnóticos. Eran los ejercicios de yoga de la televisión que solía hacer Nazz a esta hora. Doble D comenzó a parpadear para no perderse de nuevo en el contorno de sus curvas. Una parte de él quería quedarse a alimentar su deseo con ella, mientras que la otra lo regañaba con dureza y lo enderezaba por el camino correcto. Y la culpa saludó de nuevo.

Un poco consternado, bajó la vista y sorprendió a Eddy respondiendo un mensaje por Whatsapp mientras reía por lo bajo. Decidió ignorar eso.

—Me sorprende que no te hayas mosqueado con lo de pedirle ayuda a Freddy.

—Ah, emm… —Eddy guardó el teléfono—. No te preocupes, Doble D. Se quien es él, pero lo necesitamos. En este momento es nuestra única opción. Y tampoco te preocupes por lo otro. No haremos nada incorrecto, te lo aseguro.

«Por mi está bien» pensó Doble D. Hay acuerdo, y finalmente ayudaría a sus dos amigos a llegar al fondo del caso.

—Bien pero… sobre lo otro. Dime la verdad, ¿sospechas de Marie y las Kanker?

Eddy río muy alto.

—No, tonto. Solo lo dije para ver tu reacción. Eran unas locas, y aún lo son, pero sinceramente no encuentro motivos para sospechar de ellas, a decir verdad.

—Ah pues… que bueno —dijo Doble D con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Por cierto, amigo. Hay otra cosa que acabo de recordar. —Eddy rodeó a Doble D con un brazo y lo acercó a él, sin dejar de caminar—. Esto es sobre…

—¿Que? —preguntó Doble D curioso.

—Nuestros negocios —reveló al fin—. ¿Pensabas que me pasaría los próximos meses ocupándome solo de buscar a esas perras o de entrenar con el equipo? Tenemos una gran oportunidad este año.

—Vaya, Eddy. Siempre ves oportunidades en todo, ¿no es así? —dijo Doble D, admirando una vez más a su amigo.

—Ya hasta tengo ideas. Este cerebro ha estado trabajando todo el verano —declaró señalándose la cabeza.

—¿Algún emprendimiento que pueda ser desarrollado en las gradas de los partidos, durante los juegos de Peach Creek?

—Santo cielo, Doble D. Me leiste la mente —admitió. Era justo en lo que pensaba, aprovechar los juegos en los que ellos no participarían para hacer crecer sus negocios.

—Bueno, supongo que después de tantos años formando parte de la sociedad, logramos mimetizar nuestra visión de negocios, Eddy.

—Tú lo has dicho, mi querido Doble D. Los Eds están de regreso.

Doble D ahora se sentía más animado. Este había sido por lejos el peor comienzo de un ciclo escolar que había experimentado. Pero también creía que cuando no se podía caer más bajo, se empezaba a subir. La noche era más oscura antes del amanecer. Y si hacían las cosas bien, no podrían esperar más que prosperidad, y tal vez éxitos.

Por eso nadie imaginó lo que terminaría pasando este año.

* * *

**Eso es todo por hoy. Hago unas pequeñas aclaraciones:**

**1\. Planeo que esta historia tenga muchos capítulos. Alrededor de 70 u 80 en donde voy a establecer mas de un arco argumental, así que habrá para rato.**

**2\. Lo de Edd con Marie va a llevar bastante tiempo. Todavía falta llevar al climax al EddxNazz y una futura pelea de gatas (en serio) pero les va a gustar, créanme.**


	5. Tres no son multitud

—Fue una gran persecución por todo Queens, pero Freddy y Bobby lograron capturar a ese tipo y enviarlo a la correccional —les relataba Billy a los Eds, mientras trotaban alrededor del campo de fútbol soccer. Johnny iba detrás de ellos y mientras los adelantaba, alcanzó a escucharlos hablar sobre la última hazaña del chico más poderoso de Peach Creek.

—Si… Eso es lo que queremos. Venganza sin piedad. Que atrape y destruya a esas perras —gruñó Eddy entre jadeos.

—Despreocupate, McLean. Freddy es un genio que siempre humilla a sus objetivos —respondió Billy, antes de disponerse a correr con los demás. Era un chico delgado y bastante enano. Doble D tuvo la certeza de que su agilidad y habilidad para ser escurridizo le habían permitido salirse con la suya con los bravucones en más de una ocasión.

Preocupado por lo que tuviera en mente, se acercó a Eddy.

—Eddy, no quiero que unos matones terminen excediéndose con esas chicas. Solo hay que encontrarlas y…

—Si, si, ya lo sé Doble D. A veces tu tibieza me irrita —respondió fastidiado, y con justa razón, creía él; no era momento para ser un caballero, sino para ponerse los pantalones y hacer justicia.

—Es que no se trata de tibieza o piedad, sino de hacer lo correcto. Tenemos que demostrar que somos mejores personas —prosiguió Doble D.

—Ya lo somos. Para empezar nunca le robamos a nadie —espetó Eddy.

El trío se hallaba trotando sin velocidad, forzando a los demás a adelantarlos.

—Doble D tiene razón, Eddy. Ya tuvimos suficiente violencia —interrumpió Ed. Doble D sonrió ante el apoyo de su amigo, alegrandose más por su pacifismo que por su sentido común.

—Pfff. Apuesto a que no dirían lo mismo si fuesen hombres. Allí va la gran igualdad —se quejó Eddy. El sonido de un pitido lo sobresaltó.

—¡Vamos, trío de torpes! ¡Corran de una vez!

Los Eds dejaron de murmurar y comenzaron a trotar al nivel de los demás. Kevin se guardó el silbato riendo, hasta que el entrenador Straker apareció detrás de él.

—¡Kevin Graells! ¡¿Por qué no estás entrando en calor como el resto de tus compañeros?!

Kevin saltó del susto, casi tropezando.

—Eh... ehhh señor yo…

—¡Cállate y corre!

—Señor, si señor.

Eddy comenzó a reír. Tras cinco minutos de calentamiento el entrenador llamó a todos para proceder a pasar asistencia. Todos se acercaron al centro del campo y se sentaron alrededor de él, entre murmullos. Eddy no dejaba de murmurar con Kevin, y Doble D tuvo que callarlo a codazos al ver como el entrenador los observaba con molestia.

—Gracias, Vincent —dijo Straker, tomando la lista—. ¡Muy bien, inútiles! ¡A ver si comienzan a tomarse esto en serio! El torneo interescolar se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina y el resto de las escuelas ya iniciaron la pretemporada. Así que si aún no se sienten capaces de aguantar noventa miserables minutos digan ahora que no pueden y lárguense de aquí. —Silencio. Hasta para rendirse son cobardes, pensó él, mientras se sentaba en el banquito—. ¿Nadie? Bien. Graells, pásame la libreta.

—Señor, si señor.

Straker tomó la libreta y la escudriñó unos segundos antes de carraspear y comenzar.

—¿Dignam, William?

—Presente —dijo Billy.

—¿Ferguson, Jason?

—Presente —dijo Jason.

—¿Graells, Kevin? Ah, presente… ¿Horace, Edward?

—Presidente —dijo Ed, agitando la mano. Doble D le dio otro codazo—. Ehh, presente. —Straker le dió una fría mirada de desdén y prosiguió.

—¿McLean, Edward? —El teléfono de Straker sonó—. Hola… si… si… de acuerdo. —Colgó y suspiró—. El director me necesita. Graells, continúa con la práctica.

—Señor, si señor.

—Y ya deja de decir «señor, si señor», que suenas como el retrasado de Horace.

—Seño… Si… si.

Straker le entregó la libreta a Kevin, quien se levantó para tomar el asiento del centro.

Los muchachos lo observaron volver al edificio. Straker era un cuarentón sin pelo, de poca paciencia y tacto, y casi uno setenta de altura. Llega a la escuela todos los días en un Mitsubishi L200 con el cual, según los malhablados estudiantes, intenta disimular cierta insuficiencia de su anatomía.

Una vez que el entrenador se fue, Kevin tomó la palabra.

—¿McLean…?

—Presente —pronunció Eddy con la renuencia que se había tragado para Straker.

—Si, si… ¿Parker, Carl?

—Presente —dijo Carl, un chico negro.

—¿Rosenberg, William?

—Presente —dijo Liam, levantando la mano.

—¿Scotto, Johnatan?

—Presente —dijo Johnny 2x4.

—¿Vincent, Clark?

—Presente —dijo Clark.

—¿Vincent, Eddward?

—Presente —dijo Doble D.

—Y… ¿Yonick, Rolf?

—Presente.

Kevin pasó la hoja. La siguiente era un esquema de ejercicios, tácticas y alineaciones que Straker planeaba trabajar en el equipo para el día de hoy. Un 4-3-1-2 que comenzaba a ser predecible, y un 4-2-3-1 que se asomaba listo para reemplazarlo en cualquier momento. Nueve chicos de quinto año, y dos de cuarto. El primo de Doble D y su amigo canadiense se sumaban al equipo, más Johnny y Billy, procedentes de cuarto año, a falta de interesados de quinto por participar en los juegos de fútbol soccer. Eran once.

—A ver, perdedores. Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, tenemos cuatro nuevos elementos en el equipo. Clark, Liam, Johnny, Billy, pasen al frente.

Los cuatro fueron aplaudidos por el equipo de futbol soccer masculino de Peach Creek.

—Gracias, gracias. Les aseguramos que daremos lo mejor de nosotros —agradecía Clark, haciendo reverencias. En una se inclina tanto que casi se cae.

«Ese Clark cubrirá el mediocampo con facilidad, abarca todo el ancho del campo», pensó Kevin riéndose.

—En vista de que se aproximan los juegos de Peach Creek y que tenemos que renovar los puestos de los chicos que se graduaron el año pasado, hoy nos ocuparemos de encontrarles un lugar en nuestra vieja y querida 4-3-1-2 —informó sin emoción.

—¿4-3-1-2? ¿No lo íbamos a cambiar a 4-2-3-1? —protestó Eddy.

—El entrenador cree que aún es mejor opción el 4-3-1-2, y mientras no tengamos que recurrir al doble cinco, yo estoy de acuerdo. —Kevin volvió a carraspear—. Jason al arco, Rolf y yo en la saga central, Eddy de lateral izquierdo, Carl de mediocampista interior derecho. Doble D de enganche, y Ed como delantero central. Nos falta medio equipo.

—Y… ¿contra quién jugaremos? —preguntó Carl, al ver que solo eran once.

—Los demás chicos de cuarto año estarán disponibles para la segunda práctica, así que por hoy haremos algo reducido. Liam, pasa al frente.

—Señor, si señor —dijo Liam, y los demás rieron.

—Muy gracioso… El puesto a cubrir es el de interior izquierdo, pero primero quiero ver que tal te va por las bandas. A ver… Doble D.

—¿Si, Kevin?

—Márcalo.

Todos murmuraron.

—Pero Doble D es volante de creación. ¿No debería marcarlo yo? —se quejó Eddy.

—O yo. El chico Doble D es el debe crear el peligro a los rivales —sostuvo Rolf.

—En mi equipo todos marcan —repuso Kevin, sin quitar la vista de la hoja.

—Yo no tengo problema. Lo marcaré —dijo Doble D. En realidad si tenía problema. Aguantar el balón (o la pelota), o robarlo jamás fue su punto fuerte, y jamás lo sería.

—Liam, tendrás que deshacerte de Doble D y marcar un gol. Jason estará en la portería —explicó Kevin.

—Oh, si. Entendido, entendido —dijo Liam, y se acercó a Doble D para hablarle al oído—. No te preocupes, mis codazos no son tan fuertes.

Doble D tragó saliva. Clark se acercó a Eddy.

—Oye Eddy. ¿Qué tal es Doble D en esto del fútbol? Es que casi no jugamos desde que llegué aquí…

—Es un buen jugador. Diría que es más útil que Cabeza de Zanahoria, que solo sirve para llorar y quejarse, y echarle la culpa a los mediocampistas. Pero Doble D nunca fue bueno para marcar.

—Yo creo que deberían dejar a otro hacer ese trabajo. Es decir, a mi no me mandan a tirar centros, si me entienden —sostuvo Jason, el portero. Un muchacho alto, de pelo largo y sobre quién se suelen hacer comentarios un tanto infames acerca de la «dirección en la que patea».

—Lo quiere humillar, le tiene rabia desde que se sienta con Nazz —les respondió Eddy. Señaló hacia las gradas, en donde la rubia y otras dos chicas observaban la práctica. Nazz los saludó con la mano.

Jason fue al arco y dió la señal. Doble D y Liam se posicionaron en el centro del campo, enfrentados. Todo fue silencio por unos segundos, en donde el susurro del follaje que rodeaba a los campos y el canto de las aves de la temporada, emulando a un público que esperaba el partido, fueron el único ambiente sonoro para este juego.

—Muy bien. Comienzen.

Suena el silbato. El duelo comienza. Kevin arroja la pelota hacia arriba. Apenas caer, Liam se la lleva para su lado y se aproxima al área para patear, con la pelota casi pegada al pie. Se perfila para patear a la portería con la derecha y cuando estaba por disparar, Doble D aparece en el área. Liam amaga y cambia de dirección, pero para su sorpresa, Doble D anticipa el amague cambiando también de perfil. Liam dispara con la zurda y Doble D la rechaza con la cabeza. Todos, incluso Jason desde el área chica, exclaman sonidos de asombro.

—¡Que lo marques, Doble D, no que bloquees sus tiros! —grita el capitán, Kevin Graells.

Doble D piensa en lo molesto que era eso, pero en cierto sentido, necesario. Como cuando su madre le ordena podar el césped. Odiaba hacerlo, pero lo creía preciso para que no se metieran roedores al jardín.

Liam toma posesión del balón nuevamente y Doble D se aproxima a él, esta vez para tratar de robarlo. Liam aguanta poniendo su cuerpo entre su rival y la pelota, y en ese momento nota que este no se quería acercar mucho. Doble D se había creído lo de los codazos.

—¡Ponle el pie, Doble D! ¡Róbale la maldita pelota! ¡Asi como te robaron la dignidad! ¡Rómpelo si es necesario! —seguía vociferando Kevin.

Doble D se tira a barrer con dificultad y la pelota sale disparada, pero Liam la recupera rápidamente. Doble D se acerca nuevamente pero justo a tiempo Liam la toca y esta pasa entre los pies de Doble D.

—¡Ohh! —exclaman todos.

«Mierda. Humillado en la primera práctica», piensa Doble D, observando cómo Liam comenzaba a alejarse.

—¡Vamos, Doble D! ¡Ve por la pelota! —grita Ed.

«La pelota, la pelota, la pelota...»

Doble D sacude la cabeza y sale disparado hacia su contrincante. Corre hasta alcanzar a Liam, quien solo trotaba esperándolo. Si tuvo alguna sospecha de que tenía un as en la manga, estuvo en lo cierto. Se tira para meter el pie, pero Liam pica la pelota y de un salto se deshace de él. Mientras Doble D se pone de pie, Liam sorprende a todos con un vertiginoso sprint, casi al nivel de los atletas profesionales. Llega al área en un parpadeo, remata a la portería y la clava en el ángulo. Ni Doble D ni Jason pudieron hacer nada.

—¡Si! ¡Viva Canadá cabrones! —festeja Liam, corriendo con los brazos extendidos. Todos aplauden.

—¡Así se hace, amigo! —le exclamó Clark rodeándolo con el brazo—. En nuestra escuela anterior lo llamaban el Rayo Celeste… —comentó riendo, notando que nadie lo escuchaba—. ¿Entienden? Por lo rápido… y por el pelo... —Doble D regresó cabizbajo—. Buena jugada, Doble D.

—No, no lo hice bien. Si no puedo marcar…

—Olvida las marcas, Doble D. Ese no es tu trabajo —irrumpió Eddy, observando cómo Kevin miraba hacia Nazz. El chico solo siguió sobándose la cadera. Habían sido muchas barridas, más de las que acostumbraba.

—Oye, no estuvo nada mal, Doble D. Allá en Vancouver nadie podía adivinar amagues —sostuvo Liam, todavía feliz por haber demostrado lo que podía.

—Impresionante velocidad, Le Pew, digo, Liam. Aunque aún quiero ver qué tal te va defendiendo. Creo que podrías ir de lateral derecho. Y Doble D… —El susodicho lo miro. Kevin tenía una mueca de regodeo irritante hasta para él—. Lo importante es que no te hayas roto.

Eddy fulminó a Kevin con la vista. Hasta Ed se mostró fastidiado con él.

—Rolf lo quiere intentar ahora, Kevin muchacho —dijo Rolf, adentrándose al campo.

—Sí, supongo que puedes. Aún hay que pulir esas entradas, Rolf.

En el último año Rolf fue responsable de dejar al equipo con un jugador menos en más de un juego: su incapacidad para recuperar pelotas sin cometer faltas y romper piernas a los rivales fue un dolor de cabeza para Straker y para el equipo.

Kevin observó a otro de los nuevos en busca del siguiente novato a probar con Rolf.

—A ver… Billy. Pasa al frente.

El siguiente fue un duelo muy largo. Mediante saltos y regates, Billy pudo esquivar todas las patadas asesinas de Rolf, y escabullirse hacia la portería. El joven chico fue probado de segundo delantero, acompañado a Ed, el centrodelantero.

Johnny se apoderó rápidamente del puesto de volante interior izquierdo. Su asociación con Billy, apoyados por el juego de Doble D como enganche, ayudaron a formar el equipo.

—¡Vamos, Clark! —apoyaba Doble D a su primo. Sus habilidades fueron puestos a prueba contra atacantes como Ed, Billy, Johnny y hasta el mismo Doble D, resultando ser una grata sorpresa para todos: robó casi todas las pelotas que disputó, anticipándose bien a la mayoría. En tan solo minutos se ganó el respeto de Kevin. Era cierto que tenía unos kilos de más, pero su cuerpo de frente se veía más cuadrado que circular, y a pesar de sudar copiosamente, podía resistir mucho tiempo. Se convirtió en el mediocampista central.

—Aunque es mejor que no se ilusionen, perdedores. En la próxima práctica Straker los destruirá física y mentalmente y ahí sí veremos de qué están hechos —fueron las palabras de Kevin al finalizar el entrenamiento.

* * *

Nazz se hallaba caminando por los pasillos, luego de haber sobrevivido a la clase de Historia de la profesora Byrnes —si se le podía llamar así a ese homenaje al sueño eterno—, y de haberse ido a ver a los chicos en las prácticas de fútbol para pasar el rato. Estaba lista para largarse de ahí. Hoy le tocaba cuidar al hijo del comisario Miller, Willy, un niño problemático de segundo año. Por suerte aún le quedaban energías. Si alguna vez alguien dijo que el último año era el más disciplinado, mentía descaradamente. Profesores de licencia o de vacaciones (para el caso, es lo mismo), horas libres por doquier, alumnos roncando sobre sus pupitres, y eso que los juegos aún no habían ni empezado. Pero al fin y al cabo tenían más tiempo libre.

De pronto el sonido de una puerta abrirse invadió el desierto pasillo. En ese momento Doble D salió del vestuario de hombres y ambos se vieron.

—¡Hola, Doble D!

—Oh, ahh. Hola, Nazz —respondió entre balbuceos. Ella supo al instante que estaba absorto en sus problemas.

—¿Estabas por salir? Vamos juntos —propuso ella. Mientras se dirigían a la salida, Nazz recuerda lo de las prácticas—. Hoy estuve en las gradas viéndolos, muchachos. ¿Me viste, no?

—¿En serio? No te había visto. Estaba muy centrado en la jugada —respondió con desánimo.

Nazz suspiró. Era uno de esos momentos incómodos en los que uno tenía que apoyar a sus amigos con palabras alentadoras o de consuelo. Claro que estaba fastidiada por la actitud de Kevin. Hasta las chicas del club de animadoras habrían notado su verdadera intención.

—Doble D, llevo casi cuatro años en el equipo de fútbol femenino y se que ponerte en otra posición no estuvo bien. No te desanimes, Kevin fue el que lo hizo mal.

El muchacho le devolvió una sonrisa forzada que se esfumó al instante.

—No, no. Esta bien, Nazz. Así es el fútbol. Uno... tiene que dar lo mejor de sí para no dejarse vencer por... los codazos... del Rayo... Celeste.

—¿Qué? —dijo ella confundida.

—Uh… perdón, otra vez estoy divagando —respondió Doble D llevándose una mano al rostro. A Nazz se le vino a la mente la imagen de él con una botella de Jack Daniels en una mano y otra de algún vodka cualquiera en la otra. Para un abstemio como él, si aquel ataque no le hubiese dejado secuelas, sería un gran milagro. De pronto sintió una inmensa rabia con los que le hicieron eso, a él y a los demás.

—Oye…¿desayunaste? —le preguntó de repente.

—¿Eh? Claro que si. Un sandwich de jamón y queso, y el café de siempre —informó Doble D, volviendo a sonreír forzosamente.

—Pues eso espero —dijo ella, casi a modo de regaño.

—Estoy bien, Nazz. No te preocupes —agregó Doble D, esta vez ensanchando aún más la sonrisa. Aquella imagen le causó mucha gracia.

Llegando a la salida, Doble D abre la puerta hacia adentro, permitiendo a Nazz salir primero.

—Gracias, Vincent —dijo ella complacida.

—De nada, Van Barton… Van Bantorn… Van... —Sacudió la cabeza—. De nada señorita —dijo al fin, haciéndola reír.

—Me ofendes, Doble D. Tantos años y aun no te sabes mi apellido.

Eran las tres de la tarde. Aún no terminaba la jornada escolar para la mayoría de los estudiantes, los de cuarto para abajo, por lo que solo se hallaban vagando por ahí algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol americano, y otros del polémico consejo estudiantil.

Ambos bajaron las escalinatas y se quedaron ahí.

—Por cierto, ¿ya has hablado con tu mamá? —se le ocurrió preguntarle. El muchacho volvió a borrar la sonrisa, cambiando a una mueca de preocupación.

—No… Ni siquiera sé qué decirle —respondió sin mirarla.

Nazz suspiró.

—Solo dile la verdad. Ella lo entenderá.

—Es que no es sólo eso. Perderé su confianza, y la haré preocupar en vano.

—Ya estás perdiendo su confianza al ocultárselo.

—Eso es lo peor —se lamentó Doble D, llevándose una mano al rostro.

—Podrías hablar con ella hoy… si puedes, claro —propuso ella.

Doble D se congeló, para la sorpresa de Nazz. Luego de un segundo, reaccionó.

—Oh, cielos. Casi lo olvido —respondió él.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa?

Doble D miró a todos lados. Luego tomó a Nazz de la mano y se la llevó a un rincón del edificio.

—Escucha. Ed, Eddy y yo iremos hoy con Freddy para que nos ayude a resolver este caso —siseó él.

Ella puso una expresión de sorpresa.

—Uaau. ¿De verdad? Es como si fuese una película —comentó animada—. Aunque la verdad no pensé que fueras a querer ir con él. Bueno, ya sabes por qué.

—Si. Lo haré más por Ed y Eddy. Pero es necesario que nadie más que nosotros, Johnny y Billy sepan de esto. ¿Entendido?

—Descuida. No lo sabrá nadie —le aseguró Nazz, guiñándole un ojo.

—Gracias, Nazz. Sabía que podía contar contigo —declaró conmovido.

—Para eso son los amigos. Pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado ¿Me oíste?

—Lo tendré.

Nazz se quedó contemplándolo brevemente. Había notado que, pese a los años, Doble D casi no tenía vellos en el rostro, y sus labios eran un poco más rojos que los de otros chicos. Aunque no es que fuese algo especial, simplemente le llamaba la atención.

Ambos se despidieron. Ella lo observó alejarse pretendiendo que no hacía nada extraño más que abandonar la escuela. Para eso eran los amigos, supuso. Esa era la verdad, Doble D era un buen amigo. Atento y considerado con todos. Interesante en cierto punto. De ninguna manera le extrañaría que sus agresoras resultasen ser mujeres fogosas; algo así como lo eran las Kanker en la pubertad, pero a un nivel más serio. Doble D siempre le había parecido un chico bastante apuesto y maduro, y el que estuviese en la mira de las chicas del colegio no le sorprendería para nada.

Por un segundo Nazz se preguntó por qué tuvo que salir durante dos años con un tonto como Kevin en vez de alguien como Doble D.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el muchacho se abría paso a través de las calles aledañas a la escuela, esperando no llamar la atención de nadie. No contaba con que alguien lo esperaba en la esquina de otra cuadra.

Allí estaba Marie, frente al jardín de una vieja casa pequeña con olor a degradación senil y a medicina. Ella todavía se entretenía intentando formar el anillo. No comprendía aún cómo era que a Lee le salía bien. Pensó que el truco estaba en la lengua, siendo su caso un infortunio. Marie comenzó con esto a los quince años y desde entonces se convirtió en su calmante más potente. Fumaba en su ley, sin fastidiar a nadie más que a sí misma, así que estaba bien para ella.

Entonces su «querubín» apareció. Solo que ya no era «suyo». Dejó de serlo también a los quince, si es que alguna vez lo fue.

Doble D caminaba con la cabeza gacha y a paso rápido. Llevaba esa chaqueta color marrón que tanto le gustaba a ella, y sus pantalones negros largos de siempre. La indispensable gorra tenía un poderoso efecto en su imagen, haciéndolo parecer el muchachito lindo que conoció en el callejón a los trece años y que, efectivamente, crecería para bien.

Lo observó cruzar Lincoln y continuar. Una cuadra después, dobló por Bronx, una calle paralela a Lincoln. Si iba para su casa, habría seguido de largo en lugar de doblar. Era evidente que iba hacia otro lado.

—¿Que rayos…?

En ese momento, un ladrido hizo que Marie se sacudiera violentamente, cayendo y golpeándose el trasero contra la acera.

—Ay… —se quejó sobándose ahí. De los arbustos, tras las vallas de la casa apareció un pequeño perro pequinés cuyos ojos negros se posicionan sobre ella.

El perro se acercó a olerla con curiosidad, olfateando sus pantalones verdes mientras movía escandalosamente su cola. Marie se sintió la más torpe del mundo.

—¿Fuiste tú? Pero si eres una mierdita —dijo riendo.

El can volvió a ladrar repetidamente con furia, haciéndola asustar.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy.

Se puso de pie y salió corriendo de ahí.

Doble D continuaba su camino por Bronx. Dejando casi una cuadra de distancia, Marie lo seguía, agazapada en postes de luz, contenedores de basura y algunos arbustos. No descartaba que se estuviese dirigiendo a una cita. Quizás con la zorra que le hizo esas marcas en su cuello. De solo imaginarios en acción se le revolvía el estómago.

En un momento, pasando por una cuadra de departamentos de varios pisos, Doble D se detiene frente a un pasillo sin salida y se adentra en él, perdiéndose de vista.

Pasaron los minutos, y Marie pensó que se había metido al edificio por alguna entrada oculta. Justo cuando estaba yendo a adentrarse ahí también, lo ve salir acompañado de Ed y Eddy. El primero llevaba un sombrero negro tan grande para él que apenas se le veía la boca. Eddy por su parte, tenía un bigote falso y unas gafas de sol. Al momento de salir, ambos hacen ademán de mirar en derredor, y Marie logra ocultarse a tiempo tras un contenedor. Para cuándo vuelve a asomar la cabeza, los tres ya se hallaban continuando su camino.

«¿A quién creen que engañan? Ridículos.»

Todo esto le resultaba muy extraño a Marie. Se comportaban como si estuviesen por ir a comprar droga. Aunque eso no lo extrañaría, viniendo de Ed y de Eddy. Había oído rumores de que algunos de los populares la consumían, y si esos dos querían hacerlo también, a ella le daba lo mismo. Pero arrastrar a Doble D con ellos, eso sí que no lo permitiría. Suponiendo lo de las drogas, claro.

Luego recordó lo de la mañana de gloria: había encontrado a Dobl Clark después de una gran noche de libertinaje en donde seguramente habían ido también esos dos tarados, y quizás habían tenido suerte también. Se le ocurrió que tal vez iban a visitar a las zorras con las que tan genial la pasaron esa noche, aunque eso aún no explicaba el bigote ni el sombrero.

Marie se detuvo para observar mejor la intemperie. Los Eds se estaban adentrando en las calles de Nueva Malibú, la zona residencial más adinerada de Peach Creek, ubicada al norte. Más exactamente, a un kilómetro al oeste del barrio donde todos vivían.

«No… no creo que…»

Pero hubo una gran inquietud por lo que se le acababa de cruzar en la mente. Algo que sí justificaba al bigote. Algo quizás peor que una visita a unas chicas para una segunda ronda.

Así fue como Marie se pasó las próximas cuatro cuadras rogando porque no fueran a donde finalmente terminaron yendo.

—No puede ser... —dijo en un susurro. Los Eds estaban frente a la mansión de Freddy. Ese idiota de Freddy.

Era un edificio blanco y gigante, erguido sobre una gran elevación. Un diseño arquitectónico que lo hacía parecer una media parte de la Casa Blanca, cuyos jardines en la parte trasera limitaban a Nueva Malibú y a toda la civilización con los bosques.

Eddy volvió a mirar a todos lados una vez más. Luego Doble D se acercó al comunicador, la puerta de la entrada sonó, y comenzó a abrirse, permitiéndoles el acceso al amplio jardín de country. Todo mientras Marie observaba enfadada y muy confundida. Entonces los tres entraron y la puerta se cerró.

«Trio de estúpidos, no tienen idea de lo que están haciendo» pensó. Estaba segura de que fue el imbecil de Eddy quien los impulsó a los tres a ir con Freddy. Siempre es él. Aunque no lograba descifrar el motivo. Para ella resultaba difícil no considerarlo personal.

—No sé qué es lo que buscas de Freddy, Doble D, pero lo averiguaré.

* * *

**...**


	6. Pacto con el diablo

—Será pan comido.

Doble D y Eddy abrieron los ojos como platos. Ed dejó de engullirse las galletitas que Freddy había dejado en un plato en la pequeña mesita de luz.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Eddy incrédulo.

—Pero por supuesto, amigos. Tengo hasta unos nombres en mente pero imaginarlo no es muy complicado. ¿Saben por que discrepo de su idea de que solo fueron mujeres? Es fácil suponerlo. Participaron mujeres, pero también hombres —respondió Freddy.

—¿Esos me sacaron la ropa? —preguntó Ed, aterrado.

—No Ed, no lo creo. —Freddy dejó de bambolearse en la silla giratoria y apoyó los codos sobre su escritorio, cruzando los dedos—. Pero todo indica que un grupo de muchachos, involucrados en algo feo, utilizaron a estas chicas. Estoy hablando de bravucones a un nivel superior. Jóvenes que, ansiosos de satisfacer sus deseos de adrenalina, buscan a sus víctimas, convencidos de que la lista de contactos de papá los mantendrán a salvo de la ley. Pero yo —dijo, tocándose el bolsillo— tengo lo que necesito en mis propias manos. Eso me diferencia de los demás populares, yo estoy un paso adelante. Y en cuanto a la… chica del sombrero, te la entregaré en una caja de regalos, Doble D. Puedo llamarte así, ¿no?

—Sí… sí —murmuró Doble D, asombrado por aquel rincón de poder e información que había estado oculto en algún rincón de la jungla y que él nunca advirtió—. Freddy, quiero que quede algo claro. No quiero que lastimen a esa chica o a sus amigas. Solo necesitamos saber quienes son.

—Ay, pero que considerado. —Freddy hizo muecas de ternura, y Eddy ahogó una risa—. Era bromita. No te preocupes, yo no uso matones más que Bobby y algún amigo suyo, y aunque no lo crean Bobby no lastimaría ni a una mosca. Y miren que las atrae por montones.

—¿Y cuando los tendrás? —insistió Eddy. Freddy volvió a apoyarse.

—Ese es otro tema. Descubrir a los malos es fácil, atraparlos también. Lo complicado es hacerlos confesar, y necesitamos eso para hacer que ni los contactos sea capaces de librarlos de terminar cuidando su trasero en la correccional, o peor, en prisión. ¿Entienden lo que quiero decir? —preguntó. Ellos asintieron—. Pero de eso me encargaré yo. Y además, mientras trabajo en el caso, hay bastante en lo que podrían ayudarme.

Ed y Eddy miraron a Doble D, quien supo lo que tendría que decir.

—Si, Freddy. Ya he hablado con los muchachos sobre esto, y estamos dispuestos a trabajar para ti siempre y cuando...

—Descuida, no harán nada criminal —lo interrumpió Freddy—. No será necesario y además sé que nunca lo harían. O por lo menos tú, Eddward Vincent.

—¿Yo?

—Si… Ella me ha hablado muy bien de ti, Doble D. —El susodicho solo pudo abrir la boca sin poder decir nada.

—¿Y qué haremos? —preguntó Eddy.

—Si me conocen muy bien, sabrán que desde siempre he mantenido enemistad con los ejecutivos del Consejo estudiantil, o mejor dicho ellos mantienen la enemistad conmigo. Eso llegó a puntos bíblicos con esta última niña a la que escogieron hace dos años, y aún no se que tenían en la cabeza los que votaron por ella.

Doble D y Eddy solamente asintieron en silencio. Ed reanudó su botín con las galletitas. Su mente aún era creativa por excedente, superior al nivel de una mente normal, lo suficiente como para no molestarse en tener un concepto formado sobre el Consejo estudiantil, más que las críticas de parte de Eddy.

—Yo voté por el otro candidato, pero los resultados fueron aplastantes. Tampoco tolero a esos tarados. Nos prohibieron vender pizza en la escuela —se quejó Eddy, tomando una galleta.

—Ese fue el departamento de Bromatología, Eddy, y fue por usar césped en las pizzas —repuso Doble D, tomando también una galleta.

—No me mires a mi, Ed fue quien se comió el orégano, y además a Bromatología también lo manejan ellos.

—Ese orégano estaba rancio —terció Ed, sin dejar de masticar.

—Pizza con césped —repitió Freddy entre risas—. ¿Ya ven? Tienen en sus manos a gran parte de la escuela. Pero en fin. Creen que porque tengo influencias y hago fiestas en esta mansión todos los años yo conspiro contra su gestión. Eso es ridículo, ellos mismos conspiran en su contra. ¿Han visto el folleto de su partido? Parece escrito por un niño de primaria.

—¡Si! Es lo que siempre hemos creído. ¿No, Doble D?

—Pues… —Doble D quiso darle la razón. Durante las elecciones, en tercer año, recibió uno de los folletos de la que sería la actual presidente del Consejo. En cuando la leyó, supo que darle un voto a tan increíble insulto al idioma sería una traición directa a sus principios. Y era una lástima puesto que había propuestas, no todas, muy interesantes.

—Casi me dio un infarto cuando vi su folleto. Fue peor cuando la oí hablar de sus propuestas y fue casi una realidad cuando finalmente ganó. Mi cara fue esta, miren.

Freddy hizo una mueca graciosa y Ed y Eddy rieron.

—Esa fue la expresión que puse también. Los que votan por esos chiflados deben estar locos. ¿Cuando vamos a aprender? La democracia no funciona —sostuvo Eddy. A Doble D de pronto le pareció gracioso imaginarlos como dos viejos amigos, en los dos sentidos de la palabra; de más de cincuenta años y más experiencias vividas con estos sucesos, lamentándose juntos. Podrían serlo, de hecho: Freddy era rico, Eddy quería serlo, y ahora que se daba cuenta ambos coincidían en muchas cosas.

—Consideré hasta dejar la escuela, abandonar este continente de dementes y regresar a mi bella Inglaterra, imagínense —dijo Freddy, inclinándose para atrás, como si estuviera abriéndose con un terapeuta. Luego se volvió a ellos—. Pero… me alegra saber que no soy el único con sentido común. Pues bien, tengo amigos en otras ciudades del estado que me han proporcionado información. Escuchen muy bien, amigos míos: esto se relaciona con los juegos de Peach Creek. —Hizo un ademán de anunciar algo importante, y los tres se le acercaron, llenos de curiosidad. Entonces continuó lentamente y con voz ronca—: Nadie, ni sus amigos y amigas saben de esto: en muchas disciplinas mixtas quieren imponer el arbitraje femenino. En base a algunos casos en otras escuelas del estado, nuestro querido Consejo tiene la creencia de que los árbitros y jueces hombres se vuelcan a nuestro favor. Así que presentaron una demanda al Departamento de Educación municipal y lograron el arbitraje femenino en periodo de prueba. El primer torneo será el de tenis, y constará de dieciséis participantes, ocho hombres y ocho mujeres.

—¿Estas diciendo que arbitrarán a favor de ellas? —preguntó Eddy.

—Bueno, aun no se sabe. Pero es de suponer.

Ed comenzó a lamer el fondo del recipiente de galletas, ahora vacía. Freddy chasqueó los dedos, y acto siguiente los Eds observaron como la puerta de madera se abría de par en par, y Bobby Hunt, el esbirro de Freddy, ingresaba al despacho con otro recipiente de galletitas recién horneadas.

—Yo no creo que ellas quieran ganar con ventaja —opino Doble D, pensando en Nazz y en Marie.

—Ellas ni siquiera saben de esto, y aunque así fuera, dudo que alguien, sea hombre o mujer o lo que fuere, pueda recordar su pulcritud cuando ya tenga el trofeo en sus manos. El punto es que será a modo de prueba. Es decir que las medidas finales dependerán del resultado final de este torneo. Supongo que ya saben lo que tienen que hacer.

Freddy dejó que ellos terminaran la conclusión mientras Bobby se esfumaba con el primer recipiente, ahora vacío.

—Tenemos que ganar —dijo Eddy.

—De esa forma desmentiríamos su hipótesis —siguió Doble D.

—Humillación para el Consejo, victoria para nosotros, trofeo para ustedes y todos felices —sentenció Freddy levantando los brazos simpáticamente.

—Suena razonable, aunque aún no logro comprender qué ganas tú con eso —repuso Doble D.

—No tienen que saberlo. Su objetivo únicamente es asegurarse de que un hombre lo gane.

—Entonces no hay que hacer nada —dijo Eddy, sabiendo que si alguien como Lee o Nazz lo escuchara, ya lo habría golpeado por eso.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Eddy Skipper McLean —lo detuvo Freddy. Ahora fue Ed quien contuvo la risa—. Según he averiguado, debido a que la mayoría de los chicos de quinto, hombres fuertes y musculosos sin sesos, tienen más en mente el fútbol americano y el basquetbol, participarán en tenis solo chicos de cuarto, y tercero… Incluso hasta de segundo. Contra las chicas de quinto y un arbitraje un tanto parcial… Presenciaremos una masacre si no hacemos algo. Y como todos mis amigos están en el equipo de mi otro buen amigo Tim, ustedes son los únicos que pueden hacer esto.

—Pues no sera sencillo. He escuchado que algunas chicas del club de porristas tienen pensado participar, y de nuestro barrio, Nazz es muy buena. Sarah también, y eso que es de primero —informó Doble D, observando como Eddy se ponía a jugar con sus dedos. En realidad no había escuchado ese rumor del todo; el año pasado, una de las chicas a las que le dio clases le había comentado acerca del interés que tenían por el torneo de tenis.

—¿Sarah va a jugar? —preguntó Ed con la boca llena.

—Así parece, Ed. Puede que incluso tengas que enfrentarte a ella.

—Lee también jugará —añadió Eddy sin quitar la vista de sus dedos. Extrañado por el silencio decidió levantarla para ver cómo los otros tres lo contemplaban con asombro en sus rostros—. Bueno, es lo que se dijo en los pasillos.

—Jo jo jo, Lee Kanker, la chica más ruda de este año. Aún es la portera del equipo de fútbol femenino, ¿no? —preguntó Freddy.

—Si —dijeron Doble D y Eddy al unísono, luego se miraron. El primero continuó—: Y creo que también jugarán Marie y May.

—Seguramente, si ven que nosotros jugamos.

—Y sin duda todas ellas destruirán a los pequeños de cuarto. Es por eso que tienen que participar, y hacer que sus amigos de fútbol, emm... Kevin Graells, Rolf Yonick, y los demás, también participen. Jason es horrible, no cuenten con él. Si un hombre gana el torneo, incluso con el arbitraje en su contra, se derrumbará la demanda y el Consejo sufrirá un golpe a su orgullo y perderá respeto en el estado.

—Oye, y solo por curiosidad, ¿por qué no piensas inscribirte en los juegos? —preguntó Eddy, recordando algunos rumores que circularon por los pasillos.

—¿Yo? ¿En fútbol y basquetbol? Por favor. Lo mio es el golf y el croquet, no estas cosas para simios hormonados sin materia gris —dijo Freddy. Doble D frunció el ceño—. Ahh, sin ofender, hablando de los matones del fútbol americano. Para asuntos como esos ya tengo amigos.

—Pues, parece que no queda otra. Será entretenido, jugaremos —declaró Doble D, aunque de dientes para afuera. La idea de que un campo entero lo estuviera viendo y juzgando sus movimientos lo incomodaba un poco. Era distinto a jugar en equipo, como lo hacía en el fútbol soccer.

—Así que… ¿hay trato, Ed, Edd y Eddy? ¿Asegurarán ese trofeo como primer trabajo? —preguntó finalmente, emanando un aire maquiavélico. Eddy río.

—Sé que tu intención es perjudicar al Consejo, Freddy. Así que por supuesto. ¿En dónde firmamos?

* * *

De vuelta en el barrio, el trío se encontraba caminando las desiertas calles bajo el azulado cielo. Doble D aun seguía adolorido por haberse revolcado en el piso muchas veces a causa del exhaustivo entrenamiento con Kevin. Sus párpados se volvieron más pesados y su garganta pedía a gritos una caricia. Ansiaba llegar a su casa de una vez para saciarse con aquellas últimas tres tazas de café del día.

—Debo admitir que... esperaba que nos diera algo más peligroso —dijo para romper el silencio.

—Pero ya ves que tiene razón. Esos del Consejo nunca me cayeron bien, y si les derribamos la queja podremos jugar sin problemas los demás torneos mixtos. Además de que parece que está muy cerca de los responsables.

—Pero no me robaron la ropa unos hombres, ¿o si? —seguía insistiendo Ed. Eddy río.

—¿Quién querría tu ropa, Ed? Enserio, ¿quién la querría? ¿May Kanker? Solo ella se me ocurre —dijo Eddy. Ed bajó la vista ruborizado.

—Así que un grupo de chicos y chicas fueron los que nos atacaron. Suena más como un plan en conjunto. ¿Cómo es que no se me ocurrió antes? La chica que me robó puede que solo haya estado siguiendo órdenes de alguien más peligroso —comentó Doble D, casi analizando cada una de sus ideas.

—¿Y, Doble D? ¿Qué piensas hacer cuando tengas enfrente a esa chica del sombrero? ¿Le pedirás mas besos? —preguntó Eddy, todavía risueño.

—No sé, Eddy. Ni siquiera he pensado en eso —respondió.

Doble D sostuvo estar muy agotado y se despidió de ambos. Quería caminar solo y continuar reflexionando consigo mismo acerca de este plan. Era muy importante que la menor cantidad de gente posible supiera de esta operación. Revisó sus contactos para analizar a quién podrían recurrir desde ahora. Nazz, Johnny y su amigo ya lo sabían de antemano. Rolf, Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy y los demás no debían saberlo. Dejó de bajar cuando su dedo llegó a las Kanker. Supo en seguida que en cuanto Marie descubriera esto —porque era capaz de descubrirlo por sí misma—, se enfadaría mucho con él. De hecho aún debía seguir molesta con él por haberse metido en problemas aquella noche. Si había algo que deseaba era contar con ella para esto. Quería decirle a Marie todo lo que ocurrió y lo que estaban haciendo, pero eso era imposible. No quería exponerla, y además, considerando lo ocurrido con Freddy el verano pasado, era mejor que no lo supiera. No por ahora.

Con la mente en otro lado, finalmente llegó a su hogar. Todo estaba oscuro, lo cual lo perturbó en parte. Se supone que Clark ya estaría ahí. Incluso la tía Marta. Fue entonces cuando supo que algo ocurrió. No. Que algo iba a ocurrir. Miedo infundado e infantil, quizá, pero ¿qué miedo era racional?

«Y aunque lo fuera, ya tienes casi dieciocho, así que entra de una vez, idiota.»

La puerta rechinó al abrirse, el ruido rebotó en las paredes regresando más fuerte, y aquel lúgubre aliento fresco de vacío aparente le dio la bienvenida. Doble D no distinguió nada entre los contornos dibujados que ofrecían los postes de luz de las calles, detrás de las blancas cortinas. Cerró la puerta, e incluso antes de encender la luz, supo que no estaba solo. Incluso antes de identificar a esas cuatro personas, pegó un grito y cayó al suelo. Incluso antes de ver a su madre de brazos cruzados y una expresión sepulcral, ya se sentía perdido.

Frente a él se hallaba una mesita rodeada por tres sillones. El sillón más grande, ahora ocupado por su primo, su tía y su mejor amiga, apuntaba directo a la televisión. El pequeño sillón en frente de Doble D había estado ocupado por su madre, quien ahora se hallaba de pie y esperando una palabra.

—¿Nazz? ¿Qué haces aquí? Oh… hola… madre.

—Levántate.

El muchacho obedeció. Su tía lo miraba con una expresión que no llegaba a ser del todo amenazante. Incluso pudo atisbar en ella ese incómodo compadecimiento hacia él, aunque sabía que había algo de responsabilidad por haberse metido en problemas con su primo. Nazz lo miraba dolida, algo culpable, quizá por no haber podido evitar este encuentro. Clark solo miraba hacia abajo, como buscando un escondite.

—Me pasé toda la semana llamándote y enviándote mensajes sin ninguna respuesta —reprendió ella, agitando su celular.

—Mamá, yo…

—Shh. Muéstrame tu teléfono.

—…

—Eddward.

—Mamá, es que…

—¿Es que qué? ¿Qué explicación tienes ahora? ¿Crees que no me entero de nada, jovencito?

Y así fue como Doble D relató nuevamente todo por lo que pasaron. Y para no complicarlo más, intentó no ocultarse nada. Su relato de los hechos incluyó el juego de cartas de Clark, la pelea en el bar, la chica del sombrero de paja y el muchacho de pelo plateado junto a los matones y el enmascarado. Nazz relató la parte en la que Kevin y Rolf fueron en su ayuda. Lo de Ed despertando gloriosamente casi desnudo no fue relevante, así que se lo guardaron.

Una vez que terminó, todo fue incertidumbre en la sala. La tensión era insoportable, y Doble D solo quería que terminara, que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar pero que fuese ya. Su madre solo se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cadera. Él sabía lo que ocurría; ella estaba tomando una decisión.

—Fue mi culpa, yo enfurecí a esos tipos pero es que me ganó la emoción, todas coreaban mi nom…

—¡Cállate, Clark! —La tía de Doble D tomó una revista y lo golpeó en la cabeza—. Cometieron un error al mantenerlo en secreto. Y yo lo cometí al regresarte a este país. ¿Tú que opinas, Carla?

—No sé, hermana. Esto ya se salió de control.

—Señora Rossi, Eddward pensaba decirle todo, pero no encontraba el momento y no quería sumarle más preocupaciones —argumentó Nazz desde el sillón.

Carla se giró a su hijo para ver qué encontraba ante la defensa de su amiga. Este solo forzó una sonrisa. Ella ya conocía a Nazz y al resto de sus amigos del barrio desde hace años, por lo que la confianza no era ningún problema en ese lugar. Allí todos los padres se tenían agendados entre ellos, para poder informarse ante cualquier eventualidad para con sus hijos.

—Agradezco tu preocupación por mi hijo, querida, pero a veces ni él tiene remedio. Esta vez llegó muy lejos —sostuvo ella. Doble D volvió a bajar la cabeza, más por no saber que decir que por arrepentimiento. Si tuviese que volver a ocultarle algo para no hacerla preocupar, quizás lo haría—. Jovencito. Mírame.

Doble D levantó la mirada nuevamente, hasta encontrar los ojos de su madre.

Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando esta comenzó a acercarse a él, y por un instante pensó que lo golpearía con la revista, como le ocurrió a su primo. Pero en lugar de eso, ella lo tomó de los hombros. Era una mujer hermosa, a sus casi cuarenta años. Con una cabellera rubia y larga y un cuerpo atractivo, era casi tan alta como su único hijo.

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto, Eddward. ¿Me oíste? No lo vuelvas a hacer —le suplicó.

—Yo… No te preocupes, madre —murmuró él.

—Confío en ti, tesoro, y sé que nunca te irías a buscar problemas como ese. Solo quiero que no vuelvas a ocultarme nada, ¿me has entendido?

Luego de eso fue recogido por los brazos de su amada madre, con quien ha estado viviendo únicamente desde hace tres años. Ante varias insistentes preguntas de ella y su tía, informó que ya había hecho la denuncia. Carla le dio el celular antiguo de su padre, que por suerte aún soportaba varias aplicaciones actuales, para que se manejara con él.

—Solo una cosa, ma. ¿Por qué estaba todo apagado cuando llegué?

—Ah, es que queríamos agregarle suspenso al ambiente —respondió ella, riendo junto a la tía.

Los primos Vincent se ofrecieron a acompañar a Nazz por los sesenta metros que separaban su casa de la de Doble D, mientras está les contaba sobre su agitada tarde. La odisea de cuidar al hijo del comisario Miller fue otra historia aparte, y para simplificar, Nazz confesó que tuvo que dejarlo jugar en la computadora (estaba castigado) para tenerlo controlado. Luego de eso fue a buscar a Doble D a su casa. Tenía tiempo libre y se sentía sola, por lo que creyó que pasar un rato con un amigo sería buena idea. Pero en lugar de eso, fue la señora Carla quien la atendió. Y de ahí todo se fue revelando. El primer pretexto de Nazz fue que Doble D y los otros chicos de fútbol se habían quedado entrenando. Clark llegó a casa y esa mentira se derrumbó. El segundo fue que se había dirigido a la casa de Ed a ayudarlo con la tarea. Sarah lo desmintió por teléfono. Por suerte no pasaron muchos minutos hasta que Doble D por fin llegó a casa. Y como se dieron las cosas, ahora era él quien se disculpaba con ella por haberla involucrado en esto.

Las sombrias penumbras de los suburbios no eran lugar para una dama, había dicho Clark. Un ademán de un golpe de Karate fue la respuesta de la chica, provocando que este se ocultara tras Doble D. Y hubo risas.

—Este vecindario nunca fue un lugar inseguro. No he visto nunca casos de robos… Bueno, no de parte de delincuentes, eso se ve más al sur de la ciudad. Mejor cuida que Doble D no vuelva a ser atacado de camino a casa —le respondió Nazz, mirando con picardía al susodicho.

—No, gracias. Fue un caso aislado, yo estaré bien —se defendió Doble D, una vez que los tres llegaron a la puerta de la chica.

—Ya lo oíste, nena. Oigan, debo ir al baño, así que te veo en casa Doble D. Adiós, Nazz —dijo su primo con apuro.

—Oh… adiós...

Clark desapareció como un relámpago, y Doble D solo se quedó observándolo regresar, antes de notar que ambos se habían quedado solos.

—Vaya, y yo creí que mi tarde había sido complicada.

—Dímelo a mi. Tuve que vigilar mi cabello toda la tarde para que Willy no me pegase goma de mascar —comentó, jugando con su cabello—. Si no es para una caricia, nunca toques el cabello de una chica, Doble D.

Él ladeó la cabeza animado.

—¿Es un consejo o una ley? De todas formas lo tendré en cuenta.

Nazz se acercó a él.

—Es una ley, y te aconsejo que te apegues a ella con chicas como yo.

Los dos solo se miraron. Luego Doble D tuvo un impulso que creyó controlar, hasta que vio su mano derecha acercarse al cabello de Nazz. Con el pulgar, recogió un mechón dorado suyo y lo puso detrás de su oído, mientras sus dedos llegaron a rozar su mejilla. El cosquilleo la hizo estremecerse y dibujar una sonrisa, y por su efecto contagioso, él también sonrió.


	7. Egos enfrentados

El acto que organizaron los directivos de educación de la ciudad, encabezados por el alcalde de Peach Creek y el director de la escuela, fue una gigantesca mierda aburrida, según lo describió Eddy. Los campos del instituto se habían transformado en un mar de bostezos e insolencia juvenil. Los resoplidos de Kevin no faltaron, y solo fueron callados cuando su novia llegó, aprovechando el descuido del profesor Spengler.

—Por favor, Nicole, sácame de esto.

Ella se asió a su brazo pegándose a él. La mini falda de porrista, hasta ahora resguardada bajo su largo cabello castaño y sedoso, susurró sobre la mano de Kevin a causa de una maliciosa brisa otoñal, y el chico tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la cordura.

—Tus deseos son órdenes, capitán.

Unas amigas de ella habían armado un escándalo para llamar la atención del profesor y así aprovechar la huida. Los dos jóvenes se escabulleron entre los demás chicos de quinto año. Tras unas cuatro filas de estudiantes adormilados, los Eds observaron a la pareja.

—Ese Kevin se cree la gran cosa por salir con una porrista —se quejó Eddy.

—Pues nada impide que tú salgas con una también —contestó Doble D.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Ninguna me merece.

—Oigan, miren. Es Sam —señaló Ed.

Doble D tragó saliva. Una porrista popular de quinto año, mediana, y de pelo castaño, largo y ondulado se encontraba al otro lado de la calle, discutiendo con un muchacho del equipo de fútbol americano, a quien por un árbol no se le alcanzaba a ver la cabeza.

—Mira, Doble D. Tu ex novia —anunció Eddy.

Samantha se alejó del muchacho, sollozando cabizbaja y cruzando la calle en dirección hacia donde estaban todos los demás. El otro chico se dio la vuelta y se largó por otra calle. Cuando Sam pasó entre ellos, Doble D murmuró automáticamente:

—Eh… ¿E-estás bien?

—Sí… —respondió, y luego levantó la vista. Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos rojos e hinchados, solo vistos en una mujer que estaba absolutamente perdida, y cuando se encontraron con los de Doble D, se abrieron como platos. La expresión de Sam fue de sorpresa, y sin decir otra cosa se apresuró en largarse.

—Eso fue raro —dijo Eddy.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu ex novia, Doble D? —preguntó Ed, inocentemente curioso.

—Que no es mi ex novia.

—Seguro. Hay que ser modestos, eh, galán —lo codeó Eddy. Doble D solo arqueó los ojos.

—Siempre viendo cosas donde no las hay, Eddy. Ni siquiera nos hablamos.

—Así es, amigo. La humildad ante todo —siguió Eddy entre risas—. Ed, el dia que tu tambien lo hagas, no olvides que la humildad es lo más importante… si es que encuentras a alguien.

—Ya me perdí, Eddy. ¿Hacer qué con quién? —pregunto Ed, rascándose la ceja.

Doble D hizo ademanes insistentes a Eddy para que no dijese nada.

—Oh, vamos, Doble D. Ya es mayor de edad.

—Pues deja que lo descubra por sí mismo. Y entre Samantha y yo no hubo nada. Fin de la discusión.

—Bueno, bueno, tranquilo. ¿Pero fue raro o no? Creo que tendríamos que avisarle a Freddy.

Doble D se mostró satisfecho de que Eddy cambiara el tema a algo más importante. Simplemente no quería hablar del tema, así que se enfoco en lo principal.

Toda la población juvenil de Peach Creek se encontraba concentrada en los campos exteriores al instituto, casi sin excepción. Los peces gordos como Freddy o los líderes del Consejo corrían por otro lugar. El primero tenía tanto poder que ni siquiera tenía que asistir obligatoriamente a este acto.

La multitud no ocultó los murmullos de alivio y alegría cuando la ceremonia se dio por finalizada y los directivos se retiraron del lugar. Eddy alcanzo a ver el cabello azul de Rolf entre la marea de alumnos y se le ocurrió empezar por el.

—¿Qué hay, Rolf? Oimos que el torneo de tenis de la proxima semana estara muy interesante, deberías anotarte —le dijo Eddy, rodeándolo con su brazo.

—No lo sé, Eddy muchacho —respondió con la boca llena. Se estaba engullendo un hot dog con varios aderezos—. Si Rolf entra a ese torneo, terminara sin energía para trabajar en los nuevos sembradíos y padecerá la furia de las chancletas de mamá.

—Anda Rolf, la gloria es más importante que unas aburridas verduras. Piensalo. Después del torneo podrías arreglartelas con café —insistió Eddy, mirando hacia Doble D, quien lo reprendió con la mirada—. Oh… No, no, olvida el café.

—Rolf, nosotros tres jugaremos. Y hemos oído que Johnny y los demás también. Deberías entrar, será una actividad nostálgica y educativa para todos —argumentó Doble D.

—¿Jugarán todos? Pues no lo sé…

De entre la densa multitud, casi acallado por los murmullos de los jóvenes y los gritos de los más chicos, Kevin se apareció.

—¿Qué hay, bobos?

Iba del brazo con su novia Nicole. Su cabello y su gorro estaban alborotados, como si un tsunami le hubiese pasado por encima, y su cuello ostentaba una marca de labios escarlata, curiosamente del mismo tono que el de Nicole.

—¿Qué tal, Kevin? Estamos hablando acerca de los juegos a los que nos anotaremos —dijo Doble D.

—¿Y ustedes tres a qué se van a anotar? Oi que en esta edición no hay ballet —se burló Kevin, riendo junto a su novia.

—Jugaremos el torneo de tenis —informó Eddy.

—¿Alguien dijo tenis? —irrumpió alguien detrás de unos chicos de tercero. Era Johnny, quien apareció sobre su patineta, con un vaso de soda en la mano. De un salto, hizo brincar la patineta para aterrizar a pie, recogiendola en el aire con las manos—. Que alivio, creí ser el único de nosotros que jugaría.

—Estos torpes quieren jugar el torneo de tenis. No aspiran a más que tratar de ganarle a las del club de animadoras.

—Oye —protestó Nicole.

—Pues si te crees la gran cosa, juega tu también —desafió Eddy.

—Jamás, el tenis mixto es para nerdos —se excusó Kevin.

—¿Oyeron eso, muchachos? Me pareció oír el cacareo de una gallina —siguió Eddy.

—¿Gallinas? ¿Dónde? —preguntó alarmado Ed. Eddy le golpeó en la cabeza y señalo a Kevin—. Oh, ya entendí.

—Ni lo sueñes, Eddy. No me manipularás.

—Kevin, yo creo que deberías entrar —le sugirió Nicole, sin despegarse de él.

—Hazle caso a tu doncella, Kevin amigo. Tu orgullo está en juego —terció Rolf.

—Nah, no tengo ganas.

Ed y Eddy comenzaron a saltar y a hacer sonidos de gallina.

—Gallina, gallina, gallina —cantaron, y Rolf y Johnny se les sumaron.

—¿Qué hacen, tarados? Maduren —protestó Kevin, haciendo una rabieta. Nazz y Sarah llegaron en ese momento.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —preguntó la rubia.

—Kevin tiene miedo de entrar al torneo de tenis con nosotros —respondió Eddy rápidamente.

—¿Enserio? ¡Ja! Que cobarde —opinó Sarah, riéndose de él.

Nazz miró a Kevin, quien estaba completamente rojo de ira y vergüenza. Pese a que hace tiempo habían aprendido a llevarse bien, ella encontraba gracioso y satisfactorio el verlo siendo humillado.

—Vamos, Kevin, entra. No seas gallina, yo también jugaré.

—¿Vas a entrar, Nazz? Bueno, yo tambien me meteré. Tranquilo, Kevin, no creo que pueda derrotarte una niña de primer año… o si —dijo Sarah, riendo junto a Nazz.

Al instante Doble D disparó miradas con Eddy y con Ed, quienes también tenían mucho que decir:

«Se los dije, ellas dos entrarían, yo se los dije.»

«Cabeza de Calcetín tenía razón, todo se complica aún más.»

«Hola eco, mi nombre es Ed.»

—¿Esa niña de primero jugará el torneo y tu no, Kev? —le dijo Nicole por lo bajo. Una pequeña risita de su novia fue lo que hizo a Kevin sucumbir.

—¡Muy bien, tontos! Pero les advierto, se arrepentirán de haberme provocado.

—Uyyyy. Kevin se enojó con nosotros, muchachos. Creo que me cagué en los pantalones —comenzó a burlarse Eddy, mientras Ed y Johnny reían. Nicole tambien río.

—Que asqueroso —opinaron Doble D y Nazz.

—¿Perdón? ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —las hermanas Kanker se aparecieron. De inmediato Doble D y Marie cruzaron miradas.

—Nos reímos de Kevin porque es una gallina y no quiere entrar al torneo de tenis —contestó Ed.

—Si ya dije que jugaba, deforestado mental.

Mientras Lee y May —especialmente May— se sumaban a los demás para seguir humillando a Kevin, Marie se acercó a Doble D, quien a pesar de su semblante preocupado, se sentía alegre de verla.

—¿Cómo has estado, Marie? No te he visto desde… desde el otro dia —murmuró, recordando aquella no tan buena impresión que dio esa mañana y que al parecer, aún no había desaparecido. Marie todavía lo observaba con una mueca que yacía entre la indignación y la molestia.

—¿Yo? Mejor que nunca —respondió cortante, sin quitarle la intimidante mirada de encima.

—Oh… que bien.

Y ella seguía igual, reprendiendolo telepáticamente, en la cara. Harto de eso, Doble D quiso preguntarle por ello, pero ella dijo:

—Ayer fui a tu casa a la tarde y no había nadie. ¿Dónde estabas?

Y bien amigos, hora de la mentira piadosa. Toda la semana pensando en que este inevitable momento llegaría. Odiaba mentirle, pero no tenía opción, y si había algo que esperaba de esto era que no ocurriese lo mismo que con su madre..

—Mamá me envió a comprar manzanas. Quería cocinar tarta de manzana para esa noche —disparó. No logró que dejara de observarlo con esa intensidad.

—¿En serio? ¿No me estarás mintiendo?

—No. No… —mintió—. ¿Por qué te mentiría, Marie?

—No se. ¿Por qué mentiría un hombre?

—Pues… tú eres la que dice que miento.

—No dije eso. Sí te creo, pero… —Marie bajó la vista, aparentemente buscando algo de valor para seguir indagando— ...oye, si tuviste una cita puedes decirme. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Sin duda quien aspire a subestimar la perspicacia de una mujer es un tonto sin remedio. Doble D conocia ese juego: Marie no sospecha realmente que haya tenido una cita (o al menos de eso estaba convencido él). Dijo aquello solo para ver su reacción. Ahora él, en lugar de sobresaltarse como algún amante descubierto, frunciría el ceño y agitaría la cabeza emulando sorpresa, y la teoría de la cita quedaría descartada. Pero Doble D no quería jugar con ella. Así que evitando el sobresalto, dijo, de la forma más suave posible:

—Me alegro de que me creas, pero no he salido con nadie, es la verdad.

Y al parecer, Marie había captado el mensaje. Gracias a varias penosas experiencias que tuvo el año pasado, sabía cuando un hombre mentía, aunque eso no le permitía saber en qué mentía precisamente.

—Bien… —declaró ella, ordenando a sus soldados a retirarse. Pero aún había algo que Doble D queria aclarar.

—Y tú… ¿por qué me buscabas?

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?

—Fuiste a mi casa para algo, ¿no?

Doble D observó, con algo de orgullo, como ahora era ella quien se sobresaltaba.

—Si… Bueno… Quería tu ayuda en algo, pero ya lo resolvi.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Nada, era una tontería.

De repente una tercera voz se unió a ellos. Era Nazz, quien se había acercado a él tomándolo de los hombros.

—Doble D, te estoy hablando. ¿También jugarás el torneo de tenis? Solo faltas tu y estamos todos. Bueno, casi todos —dijo ella, mirando de reojo a Marie.

—Eh, yo… —balbuceó el chico, observando también a Marie, quien parecía aún más incómoda—. Creo que sí.

—¡Excelente! Ya quiero cruzarte en el torneo —concluyó Nazz abrazandolo.

—Si… si… yo también… —Doble D habia quedado mirando detras de ella, hacia donde todavía discutían Eddy con Lee y May. Solo Kevin los había visto. Doble D se giró de nuevo hacia donde estaba Marie, solo para ver que se estaba yendo de ahí apresuradamente. Nazz lo soltó, y Ed se acercó para decirle algo, pero él no escuchó.

«¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo contigo, Marie?», pensó preocupado mientras la veía alejarse. Para él era evidente que sospechaba acerca de lo del otro dia. Casi seguro lo sabía, y lamentablemente no había nada que hacer en ese caso. Y eso de la cita, ¿fue un pretexto para entrar a interrogarlo, o de verdad quería saber si tuvo alguna cita? De ninguna manera quería hacer algo que la lastimase, pero tenía una buena razón para creer que su amor por él había terminado hace tiempo, contrario a lo que decía Eddy.

—Meh, yo me voy con Jimmy —dijo Sarah largandose.

—Kevin, ¿eres amigo de estas raras? —preguntó Nicole.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no. Esas tres son solo amigas de estos tres —respondió Kevin, mientras deslizaba furtivo su mano por el trasero de ella. May frunció el ceño.

—Es mentira, eso fue porque nos molestaban en primer año, ahora solo son amigas de Cabeza de Calcetín —dijo Eddy. Ed tosió un poco—. Y ni siquiera me cae bien esta tramposa. —Señaló a Lee.

Lee se acercó a él. Nicole solo se limitaba a contemplar el divertido mundo de los perdedores, como se los llamaba en sus grupos de populares. En ese momento llegaron otros dos: Liam y Clark, detestados por haberse burlado de unos muchachos del equipo en un bar, hace algunas noches.

—¡Buenos días, queridos camaradas y bellas señoritas! ¿Qué los trae por a…? —preguntó Clark.

—Shh. Parece que se están desafiando, silencio —siseó Rolf.

—Te crees muy importante, Lee, pero sabes que puedo humillarte si me lo propongo —aseguró Eddy.

—Ah, ¿sí? Me fascina cuando te pones así. Espero que no se te caigan las pelotas en el camino —contraatacó Lee, dando un paso adelante.

—Tranquila, tengo suficiente para ti —respondió Eddy, aproximándose también. Ambos tenían la misma altura y sus narices por poco y chocaban.

Frente a todos, reinó una silenciosa tensión que, mas por respeto que por honor, nadie quiso atreverse a romper. Lo que ambos tenían era algo difícil de definir, en términos de afecto. Se lo podía representar como rayos disparados de los ojos de Eddy y de Lee, chocando entre sí. Solo se escuchaba a Liam y a Clark comiendo papas fritas.

—Oigan —irrumpió Liam, con la boca llena—. ¿Saben que pueden hacer para romper la tensión? Be…

May le tapó la boca y se lo llevó alejándose con Lee.

—Nos vemos en el torneo de tenis, Eddy, y en todos en los que vayas a participar.

—Vete al diablo, Lee Kanker —respondió temblando.

—Adios, muchachos —se despidió May también, sonriente como siempre. Le guiñó un ojo a Ed. Las dos hermanas desaparecieron entre la multitud arrastrando con ellas a Liam.

—No me digas que aún le tienes miedo a las Kanker —le preguntó Kevin a Eddy, tras unos segundos de silencio.

—¿Miedo? Por favor. Seamos sinceros, ¿alguien aquí aún le teme a esas tres?

—Nah —dijeron Johnny y Rolf.

—Yo no tengo ningún problema con ellas, pero creo que no le caigo bien a Marie —opinó Nazz.

—Ni siquiera las conozco —dijo Nicole, dándole un beso a Kevin.

—Yo sí les temo —repuso Clark, comiéndose las uñas.

—Tú no cuentas, recién llegaste a esta escuela —respondió Eddy—. Oye, tendrías que vivir lo que vivimos nosotros con ellas en primer año. ¿No, Cabeza de Calcetín?

Doble D asintió con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, yo creí que las habías disfrutado, Doble D. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que le harán a Liam? —preguntó Clark.

Eddy y Kevin comenzaron a reír. El primero se acercó a él y le murmuró algo al oído. Clark exhibió una mueca de espanto.

Camino a casa, Doble D había terminado de sacar sus conclusiones acerca de Marie. Las conclusiones eran que no tenía conclusiones, y que uno no supera a su ex en solo un mes. Y al parecer, Ed y Eddy habían estado tan entretenidos con Kevin, Lee y los demás, que ni siquiera lo notaron hablando con Marie. De todas maneras tampoco quería hablar sobre ello.

—Todo dio resultado, ¿no, Eddy? —inició Ed, satisfecho por haber cumplido su papel de amigo fiel del dia, aunque solo haya hecho la burda imitación de gallinas para provocar a Kevin.

—En parte. Rolf, Kevin, Johnny y los demás entraran al torneo de tenis. Nazz, Sarah y las Kanker también, por desgracia. Ahora hay que ver con qué trucos les ganamos.

—Bien pensado, Eddy. Llenarte la boca de declaraciones valerosas para obligarte a ganar, para evitar ser el hazmereir del barrio entero al finalizar el torneo de tenis, forzándote a mejorar tu desempeño… buen truco de psicología —opinó Doble D, en su posiblemente declaración más sarcástica en lo que va del año.

—Es que no soporto a las Kanker. Bueno, no cuando se ponen así de pesadas. ¿Pero sabes que tampoco soporto? A Kevin y a su tonta novia. No se si sea capaz de verlo levantar el trofeo después de todo lo que dije. Seguramente se reirá en mi cara.

La relación que tenía con Kevin era buena al punto de ser amigos y compartir alguna partida de juego en red, alguna opinión sobre los cuerpos de las porristas que veían pasar por los pasillos, e incluso su desdén hacia el Consejo Estudiantil. Sin embargo, cuando Kevin volvía a burlarse de ellos tres frente a su hueca novia para creerse más de lo que era, Eddy consideraba que una lección era lo adecuado.

—Seguramente —dijo Doble D.

—Escúchame bien, Cabeza de Calcetín. Más te vale que llegues a algo con Nazz. Parece que le gustas un poco. Bésala en la fiesta de Halloween y asegurate de que Kevin los vea.

Doble D casi se atragantó con su propia saliva tras escuchar lo que acababa de sugerir Eddy.

—Yo… no le encuentro la gracia a ese chiste.

—Yo tampoco. Explicanos, Eddy —dijo Ed.

—No es un chiste. Hablo enserio, tienes que aprovechar que están más unidos y...

—Jamás. No le haré eso a Nazz.

—¿Pero no era que te gustaba?

—Claro que me gusta, pero es mi amiga y la respeto. Y no voy a utilizarla por algo así de tonto.

—Bueno, entonces no te molestará si yo voy con ella… —disparó Eddy, en un intento por provocarlo, aunque tampoco negaba encontrar a Nazz bastante atractiva.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Eddy —respondió Doble D, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Que? Ella esta soltera y yo también.

—No te metas con ella —gruñó Doble D, con una intimidante voz grave que ni Eddy ni Ed habian escuchado en años.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Eres un celoso.

* * *

Marie Kanker se encontraba caminando sobre la calzada de la calle Beethoven, ahora levemente ocupada por algunos hippies del consejo estudiantil vendiendo sus artesanías.

—Yi quiri crizirti in il tirnii. Estupida. No tienes idea de nada —masculló ella. Decir que estaba molesta era poco. Esa rubia oxigenada de Nazz abrazando a Doble D definitivamente no tenía idea de nada. En su vida había hecho jamás algo por él, y ahora andaba pegado a él como si fuese suyo, como si tuviese derecho. Pero ya había aprendido a lidiar con eso, y además, ahora mismo no tenía importancia. No pudo conseguir información de Doble D, así que era hora del plan B: buscar al imbécil de Freddy.

Era fácil encontrarlo: tenía su asiento de concreto favorito a unos metros de la escuela, en donde generalmente se lo veía bien acompañado, ya sea por sus descerebrados amigos de fútbol o las tontas del club de porristas. Curiosamente esta vez se encontraba solo, hablando por teléfono. Cuando la vio venir, se despidió de su contacto, colgó y se puso de pie.

—Ahh… Hola, cariño.

Marie lo saludó con una gran bofetada, que lo hizo girar una vuelta entera.

—Te dije que no volvieras a llamarme así —advirtió ella.

—Oye, ¿por qué me pegas? —dijo tomándose el rostro huesudo, en donde se había dibujado una figura de mano roja en su caucásica piel tersa.

—Eres un gusano, Freddy. Hoy no estoy de humor para tus estupideces. Solo quiero que me digas que es lo que buscas de Doble D.

Marie pudo ver cómo su rostro, delator de todo lenguaje, pasaba de la confusión a la satisfacción. En el pasado, él solía decirle que era más astuta de lo que pensaba.

—Por enésima vez, Marie. Mis asuntos en mi despacho no te incumben —repuso él, con burlona amabilidad—. Y además, ¿no se te ha ocurrido, querida, que si Doble D no te ha dicho nada es porque no quiso?

—No hables como si lo conocieras.

—Ya tuve el honor, Marie. Hemos hablado de muchos temas, pero adivina qué. El no hablo de ti.

—¿Por qué tendría que hablar de mi?

—Tu dimelo. O crees que el mundo gira alrededor de ti, o lo valoras más tu a el que viceversa. Escucha, yo sé que es duro, pero no merece tanto afecto tuyo, pequeña.

Marie bajó la vista apenada.

—Lo que tengo con él es algo especial. Un cínico como tú nunca lo entendería.

—¿Algo especial? Marie, por favor mírame. —Ella lo hizo, pese a que lo último que deseaba ver el dia de hoy era su larga cara de vampiro. Freddy aprovechó para acercar su mano a su cabello, para acariciarlo. Ella le dejó hacerlo—. Tal vez tengas razón y yo no sea la mejor persona del mundo, pero a diferencia de él, te he valorado como te lo merecias. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Alguien que si te quiera de esa forma? Lo que buscas sigue enfrente tuyo, cariño. Y te prometo que no ha cambiado en absoluto.

Dejó de acariciarla para acercarse. Lentamente la besó en los labios, con dulzura, como siempre lo había hecho. Como si no quisiera romper algo que ya estaba roto. Marie correspondió al beso, sabiendo que, al igual que muchas veces, tenía razón. Ella solo pedía a gritos ser amada. Pero solo bastaron unos recuerdos, tan frescos como sus mentiras y tan cálidos como aquel último verano, para despegarse de él y propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula, haciéndolo girar nuevamente sobre si.

—Oye, en la cara no —murmuró Freddy tomándose la boca, por donde comenzaba a correr un hilo de sangre.

—Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme, traidor hijo de puta —gruñó Marie, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Cuida tu lengua, Marie. No te hará nada bien hablar así.

—Claro, porque ahora sí te importo. Pase de ser tu objeto a tu mascota, ¡que alegría! —masculló ella, liberando toda la furia que había estado absorbiendo desde hace un par de semanas. Descargandolo todo con él, con la esperanza de sentirse mejor.

—Aunque no lo creas, si me importas. De verdad, Marie, nunca quise lastimarte —comenzó a rogar, inclinándose hacia ella.

—Tus palabras son tan vacías… No se porque tratas de seguir mintiendo. Me cuesta creer que aun haya gente que te crea.

—Marie, puedes golpearme si quieres. Yo… realmente siento lo que hice. Pero lo único que puedo asegurarte es que te quiero. —Freddy señaló hacia los campos de la escuela, de donde ella había venido—. Más de lo que él te quiere, seguramente.

En sus ojos, Marie ansiaba encontrar algo de congruencia con sus palabras. Sabía que esperar eso era como esperar la nieve en el verano, pero la esperanza era una fuerza irracional y obstinada, a disposición de necios, y si ella sufrió por Freddy, deseaba al menos que él sintiera un poco de lo que ella sintió.

—¿Qué pasa, Freddy? ¿Ahora quieres fingir que me estás celando? Doble D y yo solo somos amigos, si es que en algún lugar en el fondo de tu frío y putrefacto corazón eso te preocupa.

Freddy finalizó su acto y se irguió para acomodarse la camisa. Cada vez que se paraba bien, le sacaba fácilmente más de una cabeza a Marie y la hacía sentirse una niña del kinder a quien había pasado a retirar su hermano mayor, o su padre.

«Y hablando de papá, él te habría cortado las pelotas que no tienes, bastardo canalla.»

—Bobby me dijo que te vio abrazándolo en la calle, el primer día de clases.

—¡Ay, si, claro! Otra vez enviaste a tu mucamo a seguirme. Ya nada me sorprende de ti, Freddy Lockhart. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

—Solo quiero advertirte. Sobreestimas mucho a Vincent… Doble D. ¿Sabe lo que sientes por el? No lo creo. Si lo supiera, demostró no importarle yéndose de fiesta al bar de Dublín. Si, eso hizo, fue a divertirse con amigos… y amigas —prosiguió él, deleitándose con el torbellino de emociones bajo el rostro de angustia de Marie—. Y si siente algo por alguien, lo más seguro es que sea por esa chica rubia. ¿Como era que se llamaba? Si… Nazz Van Bart… Van Barp… Van… Nazz. La ex de su amigo Graells. Es bonita, casi tanto como tú.

—No quiero oírte más.

—¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida mendigando un poco de afecto de él? ¿O quieres sentirte amada de verdad?

—Adiós, Freddy. Lo que tuve contigo fue lindo, es verdad, y te amé como no te lo imaginas. Pero se terminó. Y de la peor manera.

Sin decir nada más ella se fue. A lo lejos alcanzo a verla secarse los ojos, pero no sintió lástima por ella.

—Muy bien, Marie. No digas que no te lo advertí.


	8. Donde hubo fuego

Se encontraron esa misma tarde en el club de Belfast, del que Freddy era dueño. Era un local de proporciones modestas, ubicado a unas cuadras del bar de Dublín, en el centro. Funcionaba como bar de día, y como club nocturno de noche, aunque a altas horas era cuando más se consumía alcohol.

—¿Samantha Sullivan? —preguntó Freddy, levantando la ceja—. ¿Pero no escucharon algo de lo que discutían? Cuenten, cuenten.

—No. Solo la vi llorando. Pero no parecía un llanto normal. A mi me dio la impresión de que estaba… no sé… destrozada —respondió Doble D, mientras Ed tomaba otra de las papas fritas con queso derretido encima.

—Tranquilo, experto en mujeres —dijo Eddy—. Oye, ¿tú la conoces? —le preguntó a Freddy. El millonario titubeó un poco.

—Ehh, por supuesto, es una de mis amigas pero no me dijo ni una palabra sobre ello. Con razón no me ha atendido en toda la mañana. Buscaré a esa loca para ver qué ocurrió.

—Bueno, aunque tampoco creo que sea para tanto. Es decir, no veo de qué manera pueda tener algo que ver con nosotros.

—No te confíes, Doble D. Recuerda que tenemos que sospechar de todos en la escuela. En especial de esos odiosos populares —repuso Eddy.

—Estoy de acuerdo, no conozco a todos esos niños a la perfección y cualquiera de esos sacos de hormonas catalizadas pudo haber sido. Aunque no lo creo de mi dulce Sam, pero sí de los otros —dijo Freddy, casi como excusándose. Se giró a Doble D y fingió una sonrisa de comprensión—. Debes escuchar más seguido a tu amigo, Doble D.

—Claro que lo entiendo, es solo que Sam…

—Por favor, Cabeza de Calcetín. No debes dejar que lo que ocurrió te nuble la vista.

—No hago eso, Eddy. Solamente estoy viendo el lado racional de las cosas.

—De cualquier manera, la contactaremos. Como para descartarla —resolvió Freddy. Los tres estuvieron de acuerdo. Eddy llevó una mano al tazón de papas, solo para notar que ya se encontraba vacía.

* * *

Durante la primera hora del lunes de aquella fresca semana, una larga fila de tablas de disciplinas de los Juegos y renglones para anotarse colocadas en el pasillo principal tomaron por sorpresa a los estudiantes del instituto. Octubre había comenzado colocando toda la carne en el asador, tomando partido de la ansiedad y la emoción de los jóvenes por tener algo más que compartir. Eso sin tomar en cuenta las furtivas movidas del Consejo y de Freddy, de las que muy pronto serían parte los Eds.

Eddy se quedó escudriñando la lista, en busca de los nombres de sus amigos en ella. Efectivamente, habían cumplido lo prometido. Allí debajo de la leyenda TORNEO DE TENIS MIXTO, MIÉRCOLES 7 Y VIERNES 9 DE OCTUBRE y de las condiciones, se leían los nombres de, excepto Jimmy, todos los chicos del barrio, además de otras chicas que completaban la lista. Todo indicaba que Doble D tenía razón al decir que se iba a tratar de una experiencia nostálgica. Una competencia por los viejos tiempos, por lo que fueron alguna vez y por lo que hicieron. Aunque lo que importaba a partir de ahora era asegurar el trofeo a cualquiera de los hombres. Claro que si no era a Kevin, era mucho mejor. Y aún más si uno de los tres, o incluso él mismo, se llevaba la victoria. Ser el primero en ganar un trofeo de seguro elevaría su fama por sobre la de Doble D y Kevin, los varones más populares por lo menos entre los que viven en el vecindario.

Sin meditarlo más escribió su nombre debajo del de May Kanker. Sobre ella se encontraba el de la otra novia de Doble D, y arriba de esta, Lee Kanker. Leer ese apellido siempre le daba cierto escalofrío, pese a que esos días ya habían quedado muy atrás.

Una vez Doble D le había hablado acerca de la idealización, que consistía en desproporcionar los atributos de algo que se desconocía, ya sea por admiración, miedo, odio o cualquier otro sentimiento. Era como cuando le hablaban a uno de una película, haciendo que imaginara cosas muy buenas, de manera que este terminara yendo al cine con altas expectativas, solo para encontrarse con un fiasco. Eddy quería convencerse de que ese era el caso. Había visto un poco de los partidos de fútbol femenino, y los reflejos de Lee en la portería lo habían dejado muy anonadado, además de los quites de Nazz, los pases largos de Marie o los precisos remates a la portería de May.

Solo entonces concluyó que quizás fue un error subestimar a las chicas. No hablaba de las Kanker; esas tres dementes siempre habían logrado estar un paso adelante de él y de Ed y Doble D. Pero era muy posible que alguna de las otras lograra, sin saberlo, frustrar sus planes.

* * *

Durante los días previos al torneo de tenis no ocurrió nada relevante. Los Eds se mantenían cautelosos cuando hablaban sobre sus planes. A menudo se cruzaban con Kevin y su novia buscando lugares donde foguearse un rato. Las Kanker permanecían alejadas, a excepción de May, quien solía acercarse a intercambiar palabras con Ed, e incluso con Eddy y Doble D, con la intención de estrechar buenas relaciones. Algo en lo que sorpresivamente coincidían Eddy y May era justamente en lo pesado que se veía Kevin presumiéndola en todos lados como un trofeo.

—Es un cabeza hueca. Ojalá pierda en el torneo y llore como niña enfrente de todo el mundo —comentó una ceñuda May.

—Ojala le gane una mujer —dijo Eddy, agregando aderezos a la bandeja de comida.

—Ya quiero verlo cuando su novia lo deje por llorón. Hasta lo grabaría —finalizó la chica, riendo con Eddy, mientras Ed y Doble D los acompañaban en silencio por el comedor.

Las fricciones con los demás populares se mantuvieron, dentro de todo, frías. Tuvieron la certeza y el temor de que las cosas entre los del equipo de fútbol americano y los dos nuevos forajidos, Clark y Liam, explotarían más temprano que tarde. En realidad, eso ocurriría más tarde que temprano. Hank Gilligan, el chico de pelo extraño del bar, junto con un par de gorilas de fútbol, vieron pasar a Clark por un pasillo y lo persiguieron, con la intención de asustarlo. Solo eso bastó para que el chico corriera a esconderse en un casillero en donde Doble D lo encontraría una hora más tarde.

—En Canadá no se tomaban tan a pecho los juegos de cartas. Creo que no jugaré por un tiempo —protestó Clark, mientras hacía fuerza para salir del estrecho casillero.

—Buena idea, Clark. Espero que esa promesa incluya también al torneo de Póker de los Juegos —respondió Doble D, tirando de él. La fuerza que ejerció para tirar fue tal que cuando salió, Clark salió disparado, golpeando a Doble D. Ambos rodaron a través de un corto pasillo y chocaron contra un muro, quedando Clark arriba de él.

—¿Habrá torneo de Póker? ¡Retiro lo dicho! Esos presumidos conocerán mi nombre de nuevo, señor.

—Bien... pero... quítate que me estoy... ahogando —aulló Doble D debajo de él.

Sin embargo, hubo algo que sí inquietó bastante a Eddy. Freddy no pudo contactarse con Samantha ese día después de reunirse en su bar, ni en el resto del fin de semana. Una de sus amigas le había dicho que tampoco le atendía las llamadas a ella ni a las demás. El lunes Sam no fue a la escuela. Doble D quiso concluir que tal vez estaba enferma y ya regresaría. Sin embargo, cuando tampoco la vieron el martes, Eddy estalló.

—¡Sabe que la descubrimos y se largó de la ciudad! No, no, no. ¡Del estado! ¡Lo sabía, ella es la chica del sombrero! —espetó Eddy, casi vociferando, mientras salían de la escuela. Habían unos chicos de equipo de fútbol a unos metros de ellos, aunque parecían no haber prestado atención.

—Cállate —siseó Doble D, mirando hacia todos lados—. Eddy, no hay manera de que lo que vimos ese día tenga alguna correlación con la chica del sombrero.

—No intentes defenderla, Doble D —acusó señalándolo—. No podemos confiarnos de ninguno de ellos.

—No la defiendo. Solo digo que no tenemos ninguna prueba ni nada que demuestre que tenga siquiera un sombrero. Tal vez sea sospechosa, pero antes de hacer algo primero hay que demostrarlo.

Ed permanecía callado y reflexivo, solamente manteniéndose al lado de sus amigos. En la última serie de Netflix que se había tenido que fumar con su amiga, a regañadientes, había visto una historia similar. Durante algunos periodos en los que no se dormía, pudo ver que la protagonista tenía que mudarse de la ciudad, por lo que se veía obligada a terminar su relación. Su amiga lloró a moco tendido, aprovechando que sus dos hermanas no se encontraban en casa. Ed solo balbuceó algo y se volvió a dormir.

—Vamos, Doble D, llévanos a la casa de esa Sam —escuchó decir a Eddy.

—¿Qué?

—Fuiste a su casa una vez, sabes cómo llegar.

—Eso fue hace dos años, Eddy. Pudo haberse mudado.

También a regañadientes, Doble D condujo a sus amigos hacia una dirección en el sur de la ciudad, un poco al suroeste de la escuela. La zona se llamaba Pruit Igoe, y se dice que quienes le dieron el nombre se basaron de lleno más en la calidad de vida que había tenido la original Pruitt-Igoe allí en Misuri, que en su arquitectura. Era el más grande de los tres puntos marginados de Peach Creek (junto con un barrio al suroeste de la ciudad, y el aparcadero en donde vivían las Kanker), siendo a su vez la zona más peligrosa de la ciudad, por lo que no era buena idea andar solo por ahí después de la medianoche.

No todos los populares vivían en Nueva Malibú. Samantha era el ejemplo de ello. De aquel fogoso y confuso día, Doble D recordaba haber llegado con ella a su casa casi a la noche, y haberse marchado a la mañana del día siguiente. Lo que ocurrió allí dentro se reservaba a la intimidad de los dos. El punto fue que ella no lo dejó salir a altas horas de la noche, con buenas razones.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Los perros merodeaban por las destartaladas calles, destrozadas con largas grietas y pozos. Se manejaban con la autonomía y la independencia de los gatos. En todas los jardines se ostentaba un montón de ropa interior y colorida en los tendederos, ondeando al ritmo de la brisa. Autos de hace décadas, escacharrados y polvorientos, estacionados sobre la acera invadida de hierbajos. De suerte se veían la cloacas. Las bendiciones conservaban la vieja tradición de salir a jugar a las calles, mientras que las madres de mediana edad andaban ociosamente en chanclas y pijama. Y algo llamativo era que si uno levantaba el oído alcanzaba a distinguir el acento latino entre los gritos de las familias.

—Solo veremos la casa. De ninguna manera tocaremos la puerta, ¿entendido? —ordenó Doble D.

—Si, Doble D —dijo Ed. Eddy se acercó a susurrarle algo y este asintió.

Llegaron. Era el 1221 B de Williams St. Era un dúplex compartido.

—Desde la otra acera observaremos si aún vive alguien ahí.

Doble D cruzó la calle y se giró, solo para ver horrorizado como Eddy y Ed tocaban la puerta repetidamente. El primero prácticamente golpeando con descaro.

—¡Sal de ahí, Sullivan! ¡Ya te descubrimos!

—¡Maldita sea, Eddy! —exclamó Doble D, corriendo de nuevo hacia la casa. Tomó a Eddy de la muñeca para que dejara de golpear.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Tu qué haces? No los traje aquí para esto. Solo debíamos asegurarnos de...

—¿De qué? Mira, Doble D, solo hay dos posibilidades. Uno, no tuvo nada que ver y nos abrirá la puerta enseguida. Y dos, ella fue cómplice o fue ella, y ya huyó de la ciudad.

—O tal vez solo se mudó de ciudad y por eso estaba llorando —irrumpió Ed finalmente.

Doble D y Eddy permanecieron en un atroz silencio. Observaron a Ed como si estuviesen viendo un extraterrestre.

—Vaya… tiene sentido —admitió Doble D.

—¿Tú sabes algo, Ed? —inquirió Eddy.

—No, es que es algo que pasa muchas veces en series. Deberían ver más series —se defendió Ed, sonriendo.

—A ver… Una chica descubre que tiene que mudarse de la ciudad y despedirse de sus amigos. Claro… tal vez… Tal vez ese chico del equipo de fútbol era su novio, y estaba cortando con él —sugirió Doble D, masajeándose la imberbe barbilla con los dedos.

Eddy estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contradecirlo, pero calló. No había evidencia que inculpara a Sam, y además era cierto. Era algo que solía pasar. Y lo único que los trajo aquí fueron las ideas algo paranoicas de creer que cualquiera es sospechoso.

—Es posible… Pero también es posible que si sea responsable —admitió contrariado, cruzándose de brazos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió lentamente. Del oscuro umbral una cabeza plagada de canas se asomó. Era una señora mayor, con el pelo blanco y un semblante confuso.

—Disculpen, jovencitos. ¿Buscan a alguien?

Doble D se adelantó.

—Si. Buenas tardes, señora. Lamento las molestias. ¿Puede ser que aquí vivan los Sullivan?

—¿Los Sullivan? Ellos se mudaron el viernes a la noche. Solo eran la señora y sus dos hijas, eran dos encantos. Ustedes son amigos de la mayor, Sam, ¿no es así?

—Pues…

—¡Por supuesto! El es su ex novio y quería pasar a despedirse —irrumpió Eddy, tocando el hombro de Doble D.

—Ay, lo siento, jovencito, pero ella no dijo a dónde se iban a ir. Solo dijo que sería muy lejos.

Doble D tragó saliva.

—De acuerdo… Gracias…

La señora cerró la puerta, dejando a los tres Eds solos.

—¿Puedes terminar con eso de que es mi ex novia? —se quejó Doble D, ya bastante irritado.

—¿Que? Es divertido.

—¿Ven? Yo tenía razón. Punto para Ed —dijo Ed.

—Si, amigo. Ganaste esta vez. Aunque me da curiosidad saber qué clase de series ves. Y con quién las ves —inquirió Eddy, comenzando a sospechar la respuesta.

Volvieron al barrio casi en silencio, repasando la nueva información que habían acabado de obtener, por no decir que solo perdieron el tiempo, aunque Eddy aun insistía en que ella podía ser la chica del sombrero.

—Samantha tenía un novio en el equipo de fútbol americano. Ese día del acto ella le dijo que tendría que mudarse de Peach Creek y terminaron. Claro, por eso estaba llorando —concluyó Doble D.

—Si, y ahora hay que saber quién era ese novio y a qué ciudad se fue ella. Pero dejemos que Freddy se encargue de eso.

Doble D rodó los ojos una vez más.

—¿Aún crees que fue ella?

—Claro que si. Es más, hay algo que aún no has tomado en cuenta. ¿Cómo explicas que no le haya atendido las llamadas ni respondido mensajes a nadie?

Touché.

—Cierto… De acuerdo, es un buen punto, Eddy —concedió Doble D. Algo positivo de eso era que Eddy por fin aprendía a sustentar sus argumentos.

Por suerte para Doble D, hoy no le tocaba dar clases de apoyo a nadie. Tendría tiempo suficiente para seguir practicando con la vieja raqueta de su padre y mirar partidos de tenis para estudiar los movimientos de grandes tenistas contemporáneos. El torneo iba a comenzar mañana al mediodía. Se había mantenido relajado durante toda la semana, pero ahora que se veía tan cercano al primer juego, las ansias comenzaban a aparecer y una llama de inquietud se propagaba en su estómago. A pesar de no verse ganador del torneo, tenía la intención de participar y llegar lo más lejos posible. Estaba ilusionado.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el día. El primer torneo de los Juegos de Peach Creek había llegado más temprano de lo que todos imaginaban. Se trataba de un torneo de eliminación directa, a partir de los octavos de final, en series que se desarrollarían a lo largo de dos días. Los duelos se decidían por un sorteo a la mañana.

Al finalizar otra insufrible clase de Cálculo, en donde las exhaustivas demostraciones de teoremas apabullaron y noquearon a más de un estudiante, sonó la campana. Los inscriptos al torneo de tenis fueron llamados para el sorteo.

—¿Alguien pudo pasarse toda la hora sin tratar de dormir? —preguntó Eddy.

—Yo me eché una buena siesta de unos minutos, pero creo que Spengler no se dio cuenta —respondió Johnny con una orgullosa mueca.

—Ese viejo caduco ya está casi ciego. Por algo usa lentes —dijo Kevin. Nicole, que se encontraba bajo su brazo, echó a reír.

Doble D iba a agregar un comentario. El profesor le había confesado el año pasado que solía pasar por alto la mayoría de las insolencias de los alumnos, porque de otro modo la clase sería muy corta y no alcanzaría el tiempo para dar todos los temas. Solo reaccionaba ante las insolencias más descaradas, y lo hacía de tal manera que el alumno perdiera las ganas de insubordinar de nuevo.

No obstante, no dijo nada. Una hermosa chica rubia a su lado dio un gran bostezo.

—¿Segura que no quieres café, Nazz? —le preguntó.

—No, gracias. El café en exceso es malo, Doble D. Deberías tenerlo en cuenta.

—Descuida, lo tengo controlado… Aunque otro no me hará mal —dijo, comenzando a tomar el segundo vaso que había traído. Había sacado dos vasos de la máquina, casi convencido de que Nazz lo rechazaría. Ambos caminaban detrás de Kevin y su novia. Doble D vio a su amiga observándolos, mirando como la mano de Kevin volvía a deslizarse traviesamente. Se preguntó en qué estaría pensando su amiga en este momento. Hoy había estado más callada de lo común.

Los dieciséis participantes, acompañados de amigos, entraron al gimnasio, en donde se encontraba una caja con un agujero sobre una mesa, y detrás, un pizarrón blanco en donde se veían las fases de un torneo con enfrentamientos a eliminación directa, desde los octavos de final.

La atención de las chicas recayó sobre la tabla. Sin embargo, todos los chicos (o casi todos) se voltearon a ver a la encargada del sorteo. Era una vieja conocida de la escuela, que se había graduado hace algunos años. Era una gran conocida para Eddy.

—No… no puede ser... —comentó Eddy.

—¿Esa no es Valeria? —preguntó Doble D, maravillado por la hermosa mujer que se postraba flamante frente a todos.

—Si. Se graduó aquí hace algunos pocos años. Se me hace familiar, pero no puedo recordarlo bien —respondió Nazz con flaqueza.

Valeria tomó la palabra.

—Vale, chicos. Lo que haremos es esto. Iré llamando a los participantes por orden alfabético de apellido, y ustedes pasáis a la caja, cogéis una bola y la sacáis —explicó animada, haciendo una demostración. La chica sacó una esfera con el número 10—. ¿Veis aquí? El número que les toca será la posición que ocupareis en esta tabla. Como soy la número 10, jugaré el quinto partido contra el número 9, y de esa manera definiremos los cruces. ¿Vale?

—Si —dijeron todos.

—Claro, preciosa —murmuró Kevin. Nicole le golpeó en el hombro.

Valeria regresó la esfera a la caja y tomó una libreta dónde se encontraba la lista. Se le resbaló de las manos. Se agachó para agarrarla. Gracias a aquel afortunado accidente, todos los chicos pudieron apreciar agradecidos su generoso escote.

Era una muchacha de unos veinticuatro años, nacida en España, alta, de cabello rosa recogido en dos coletas que brotaban detrás en forma de patas de pato, y un flequillo de mechones puntiagudos. Llevaba puesto unos pantaloncillos y una playera ceñida para hacer deporte, dejando resaltar sus bien formados pechos. Las chicas se preguntaron con recelo cómo demonios fue que la dejaron entrar sin sostén a la escuela.

—Eh, lo siento. Ahora sí —anunció Valeria, con la lista en las manos—. Eh... Armstrong, Nicole.

—Deséame suerte, Kev —dijo su novia, antes de recoger la bola.

—Ojalá te cruces con algún Ed-torpe, cariño —le respondió.

—Bueno, caballeros. Llegó la hora de la verdad —murmuró Doble D.

La chica metió la mano en la caja y de allí extrajo una esfera con el número 12.

—La número 12. Nicole se enfrentará en el sexto duelo contra el número 11. El siguiente es... ¡Graells, Kevin! —Kevin sacó el número 10—. Kevin es el número 10, jugará en el quinto duelo con el número 9. Siguiente Horace, Edward.

—Ve, Ed —le palmeó Eddy.

Ed sacó el número 2.

—El número 2. Jugará en el primer duelo. Horace, Sarah.

—Tu turno, Sarah —le dijo un crecido Jimmy, que aún no había dejado los frenos.

Sarah extrajo el número 15.

—Diablos, me toca al final. Esto será aburrido...

La siguiente fue Lee. Sacó el número 7. Hasta ahora no habían cruces definidos. Marie la siguió. Sacó el número 6.

Llegó el turno de May.

—La estadística te daría el número 5 y jugarías contra mi, pero no quiero tentar a la suerte —comentó Marie.

May sacó su esfera. Era la número 16. Al ver el número todos murmuraron.

—¿Eso significa que…? —dijo Eddy.

—Es la número 16. ¡May Kanker jugará contra Sarah Horace!

—Jojojo, eso estará bueno —aseguró Eddy, frotándose las manos.

—Vaya, quiero ver eso —coincidió Kevin.

—Me pregunto a quién apoyará el chico Ed —murmuró Rolf.

—¿Por qué lo dices? A su hermana, por supuesto —respondió Eddy.

—No sé, es que he visto que se había hecho amigo de la chica May.

Eddy tragó saliva ante eso. Ahora comenzaba a cerrar algunos cabos sueltos. Se volteó a ver a May. quien había regresado con sus hermanas.

La próxima en pasar fue una chica de quinto llamada Susan McKagan. A Marie no le agradaba en lo absoluto, salvo por su apellido. Era una pelirroja de cabello semi corto con mechones puntiagudos en el rostro. Era conocida por ser la presidente del club de periodismo desde fines del año pasado, renunciando a su puesto de porrista.

Susie miró con desdén a todos los amigos del barrio de los Eds. Se acercó a la caja y tomó el 14. Se veía aun mas amargada que Marie.

Llegó el turno de Eddy.

—Edward McLean… ¿McLean? ¡Oh, Eddy!

Valeria corrió hacia él y le dio un sorpresivo abrazo, ante el estupor de algunos de los presentes.

—¿Eh? —bufó Lee.

—Ya… Hola… Valeria… Ya… suéltame —dijo Eddy, completamente rojo.

—Oh Edward. No te había reconocido. ¡Has crecido mucho! ¿Quién diría que el pequeño Eddy pegaría el estirón? Ahora estás más guapo…

Valeria puso la palma de su mano a la altura de la punta de los pelos necios de Eddy.

—Bueno… ¿Qué te digo? Así soy yo… —respondió Eddy, riendo como un bobo.

—Uy, disculpen, me he olvidado de la lista. ¿En que lo he dejado? Ah…

—Me toca a mi.

—Ah sí. Pasa, Eddy.

Kevin se acercó a Clark.

—Oye, usa tus poderes y haz que le toque contra mi.

—¿Eh? ¿Poderes? —preguntó confundido, sin comprenderlo. Kevin y Rolf echaron a reír.

Eddy tomó la esfera y la sacó. Otro duelo definido. Le había tocado el número 11.

—¡Eddy es el número 11! Jugará contra la 12, la señorita Nicole.

—Mira Kevin, me toca contra tu amigo —dijo ella, moviéndole del brazo.

—Vaya, jugaré contra esa loca —comentó Eddy mientras volvía a formarse.

La siguiente fue Wendy MIller, de cuarto año. compañera de las chicas en el equipo de futbol soccer, una de las nerds víctima las populares debido además a su orientación religiosa, y la hermana del mocoso de Willy Miller.

Mientras tanto todos le preguntaron a Eddy sobre su conexión con Valeria.

—Ella es… —balbuceó ruborizado— …mi ex cuñada.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron casi todos. Valeria hizo como que no escuchó eso.

—Si… Era la novia de mi hermano cuando venía a esta escuela, antes de que lo expulsaran.

—Pero Eddy, ¿cómo es que ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos eso? —cuestionó Doble D. Lee y Marie también se acercaron a curiosear.

—¿Yo qué sé? Nunca me preguntaron.

—¿De verdad esa chica salió con el simio de tu hermano? —irrumpió Lee.

—Marie, Lee, miren —dijo May, quien había permanecido atenta al sorteo. Wendy había sacado el número 5, definiendo otro cruce.

—¡Número 5! ¡Wendy MIller jugará contra Marie Kanker!

Sin prestar atención al sorteo, Eddy continuó.

—No me pregunten cómo sucedió, yo tenía ocho y no me acuerdo bien.

—Ya lo sabemos, pequeño Eddy —se burló Kevin, haciendo reír a todos.

Liam fue el siguiente.

—William Paul Rosenberg, pero puedes llamarme Liam, linda. —El chico le guiñó un ojo.

—Liam, entonces —respondió Valeria, sonriente.

Sacó el número 3. Luego siguió Johnny, quien sacó el 9 y quedó contra Kevin. Nazz sacó el 4 y quedó contra Liam. El próximo fue Clark.

—Que sea una chica, que sea una chica, que sea una chica.

El muchacho sacó el 8.

—¡Clark Vincent jugará contra Lee Kanker!

—¡Si! Una chica.

—Oye, Doble D. Tu primo no sabe en qué se mete, ¿no? —preguntó Kevin.

—Te toca el gordo. Ya estas en cuartos, Lee, felicidades —le dijo Marie a Lee.

—Cállense, ahí va Doble D —advirtió May. Marie giró alarmada.

—Muy bien, que sea lo que Dios quiera —suspiró Doble D, intranquilo. Metió la mano y sacó la esfera con el número el 13.

—¡Eddward Vincent jugará contra Susan McKagan! —Doble D lanzó una mueca de asombro y cruzó miradas contra su rival, notando que ella también se veía asombrada—. ¡Y por descarte, Rolf Yonick es el número 1! ¡Jugará el primer partido contra Edward Horace!

Todos los duelos para este mediodía habían quedado definidos:

Rolf vs Ed. Liam vs Nazz. Wendy vs Marie. Lee vs Clark.

Johnny vs Kevin. Eddy vs Nicole. Doble D vs Susie. Sarah vs May.


	9. Todo por un set

09\. Todo por un set

La ceremonia de apertura resultó ser más animada que el acto aburrido de la semana pasada. Al finalizar el horario matutino, al mediodía, en los campos exteriores se colocaron mesas saturadas de comestibles y bocados, y se invitó a los espectadores (en su mayoría alumnos) para presenciar la apertura. Una banda local de rock pop había subido al escenario para ambientar la ceremonia. En medio del tumulto de gente, Eddy se acercó a Valeria.

—Oye, ¿y cómo es que terminaste aquí? Creí que te habías mudado a Boston.

—Oh, si. Lo que pasa es que ya me he recibido de profesora de educación física. Pero antes de volver al equipo de fútbol soccer profesional he querido aprovechar para regresar a Peach Creek por un tiempo. No le digas a nadie esto pero…

Ella se acercó a Eddy y le susurró algo. Mientras tanto, Ed había agarrado unos panecillos de la mesa.

—No deberías atiborrarte con comida a una hora del partido, Ed. Serás el primero en jugar. ¿Ya has pensado cómo ganarle a Rolf? —le preguntó Doble D.

—No pasará nada, Doble D. Solo necesito energías y con eso será suficiente.

—Oye, deberias estar calentando. ¿Qué haces comiendo? —irrumpió Eddy.

—No estoy comiendo, estoy recargando energías.

—¿Tienes al menos un plan? Bah, para qué pregunto.

Luego de la hora, todos se reunieron en el campo de tenis de la escuela, recientemente instalado. Las gradas de madera se encontraban hasta la mitad, ocupadas principalmente por estudiantes curiosos que no tenían otra mejor cosa que hacer en este día. El verdadero espectáculo sería el del viernes, dónde se jugaría el resto del torneo y se definiría al primer campeón del evento.

El director Antonucci, salió al campo de tenis, donde lo esperaba una asistente para entregarle el micrófono.

—Buenos días, damas y caballeros. No hay honor más grande para mi que… —Y comenzó de nuevo otro aburrido discurso acerca del evento.

Los Juegos de Estado eran una serie de torneos académicos en distintas disciplinas impulsada por la Secretaría de Educación Nacional en los noventa. Se celebraban durante todo el año escolar, y se llevaban a cabo sólo en algunos estados, en cada escuela principal por ciudad. No era necesario estudiar ahi para participar, solamente bastaba con tener la edad. Habían disciplinas individuales tales como el tenis, el skateboarding, artes marciales, natación, etc. E incluso algunos juegos fuera del rango físico, como una batalla de bandas de música, concurso de ficción, ajedrez, poker, entre otros. En un segundo plano, se encontraban las disciplinas en equipos, en donde todas las ciudades competían entre sí en torneos de futbol americano y europeo, basquetbol, handball y beisbol.

Los eventos se celebraban cada cinco años. Ciudades como Seattle, Ellensburg, o Lemon Brook ya habían iniciado con los juegos hace algunos años. Eso era lo que hacía especial esta edición en Peach Creek; sería el debut de esta ciudad en los Juegos de Estado.

—...Sin mas que decir, los dejo con nuestra nueva coordinadora y vieja conocida, Valeria Martínez, a quien pronto verán seguido en nuestra escuela.

El sextagenario abandonó la cancha entre aplausos, y lo sucedió la encantadora mujer que había presidido el sorteo del torneo de tenis. Valeria tomó el micrófono y carraspeó un poco, dando la impresión de preparar un pacífico discurso. Pero entonces vociferó:

—¡¿Estáis listos para los juegos?!

Los que estaban más próximos a los parlantes se cubrieron los oídos. Gritos del público fueron la respuesta.

—¡No los escucho!

Más gritos, más fuertes, y algunos silbidos que se oían por debajo.

—Sí que lo hace bien —le comentó Doble D a Eddy. Los participantes miraban agazapados desde la boca del túnel que daba hacia la pequeña entrada.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Pues es hora de comenzar! Este torneo se llevará a cabo de la siguiente manera. —Valeria explico como se iba a desarrollar, los partidos de hoy y del viernes. Luego pasó a explicar las reglas del juego. Eran casi las mismas que el de las competencias profesionales, pero por cuestiones de tiempo se jugaba a solo un set de seis juegos. Para ganar había que llegar a los seis juegos sacando como mínimo dos juegos de diferencia con el rival. De no sacar los dos juegos, se debía llegar a siete juegos para ganar. De persistir la no diferencia, se recurría a un alargue—. Así que ya mismo comenzamos con los ocho duelos. Damas y caballeros, con ustedes… ¡Rolf Yonick y Edward Horace!

Todos aplaudieron.

—Si va a llamar a todos así yo prefiero abandonar ya —se quejó Marie, quien había asomado la cabeza. Doble D casi trastabilló del susto al oír la voz de la chica.

Rolf y Ed pasaron al campo, siendo aplaudidos nuevamente por todos.

—¡Vamos, Ed! ¡Haz algo bien por una vez en tu vida y gana! —lo apoyaba Sarah.

Los dos muchachos tomaron las raquetas colocadas sobre una mesa y se saludaron.

—¡Esperen! ¿Dónde está el juez? —preguntó Valeria.

Llegó entonces lo que Eddy y Freddy temían. Una chica bajita que también pertenecía al Consejo, llegó y se presentó con Valeria. Luego se subió a la encaramada sillita colocada al otro extremo de la red.

—Maldición. Allí está de lo que nos hablaba Freddy —se quejó Eddy.

—Si, aunque no tiene mucho que hacer en este partido. No juegan mujeres —sostuvo Doble D.

El sorteo con la moneda le concedió a Ed la oportunidad de sacar primero.

—Por favor dime que se sabe las reglas. Por el amor de Dios dime que se sabe las malditas reglas —rogó Eddy.

—Tranquilo, se las he enseñado el domingo. Solo espero que me haya prestado atención.

—Muy bien, Ed muchacho. Prepárate para una reprimenda mundana sin piedad.

La jueza dio el pitido, el público estalló en murmullos, Ed elevó la pelota y golpeó. El disparo fue tan potente que Rolf no pudo hacer nada para evitar el anote. Todos murmuraron. Ed 15, Rolf 0.

—Diablos —dijo Rolf.

—¡Asi se hace, Ed! —gritó Sarah.

El resto de los participantes ya se encontraba observando todo desde su sector, una fila de asientos colocada a los lados del túnel, reservada para ellos, aunque casi todos se encontraban de pie.

Ed se movía abiertamente por todo el ancho. Se desenvolvió a pleno en los siguientes puntos. Logró rápidamente anotar a 30, 45 y finalmente el juego.

—¡Ed se lleva el primer juego! ¡Ed 1, Rolf 0!

—¡Si! ¡Gané! ¡Ahí tienen! ¡Ed es el mejor! ¡Ed es el mejor!

Sudando como un cerdo, Ed saltó por todo el campo y saludó a todos.

—¡No, idiota! ¡Te faltan cinco juegos! —le gritó Eddy.

—¿Eh?

La jueza dio el pitido, Rolf sacó y rápidamente obtuvo un punto. Todavía despistado, Ed trató de dar pelea, llegando a tirarle una pelota como un misil hacia la cabeza. Rolf por poco esquivó el proyectil y la pelota siguió hasta la muralla delante del público. Se hizo una grieta. Rolf 30, Ed 0.

—¿El torpe no conoce las reglas? —preguntó Kevin.

—¡Ed! ¡Tienes que apuntar al suelo, como estabas haciendo! —le indicó Doble D.

—Ahh… ya entendí. —Ed levantó el pulgar.

La arremetida de energía bestial bajo control de Ed regresó por más. Rápidamente obtuvo el segundo juego.

—¡Ed gana de nuevo! ¡Ed 2, Rolf 0!

—Bien hecho, mi Ed —murmuró May por lo bajo.

—¡Si! ¡Ed al fín hará algo bueno en su vida! ¿Puedes creerlo, Doble D? —celebró Eddy.

—¡Así se hace, Ed! —grito Sarah.

—Cielos, Rolf sigue dormido —admitió Rolf, preparándose para sacar.

El tercer juego fue más reñido. Rolf comprendió que no debía ir a todas las pelotas como si fuesen las últimas. Ed por su parte no lo hizo. El juego fue también para Ed, pero Doble D y Eddy notaron que algo andaba mal. Ed estaba perdiendo velocidad y potencia.

—¡Ed gana el juego! ¡Van 3 a 0!

Ed se acercó a las gradas de participantes, con Doble D y Eddy.

—Eddy… ¿cuanto… falta...? —preguntó entre jadeos.

—Solo tres más. No me digas que te quedaste sin fuerzas.

Ed regresó rápido al juego. Rolf comenzó a ganar más puntos, logrando rápidamente el primer y segundo juego.

—¡Van 3 a 2!

—¡Así es como se juega a la raqueta, chico Ed!

—Ay no, Ed —murmuró May.

—El genio se quedó sin energías. Se acabó —sentenció Marie.

Rolf empató luego de un ríspido enfrentamiento que casi se lleva Ed. Tres a tres.

—Maldita sea, Ed —dijo Eddy.

El granjero fue ganando cada juego cada vez con más facilidad. Para cuando Ed a duras penas se podía parar, llegó al sexto.

—¡Rolf 6, Ed 3! ¡Es todo! ¡Rolf a cuartos de final!

Ed volvió cabizbajo con sus compañeros, incapaz de levantar la vista. Hoy les había fallado.

—Lo siento, Eddy. A la próxima lo haré mejor.

—¿Próxima? ¡¿Cuál próxima?! ¡Ya está, estás afuera! —gritó Eddy, visiblemente furioso.

—Calma, Eddy. No seas tan duro con Ed. Hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Sarah se acercó a él.

—¡Eres un torpe! ¿No sabías que un set tiene seis juegos? —reprendió. Se giró a los dos Eds—. ¿Quién de ustedes, tarados, le explicó las reglas?

Eddy señaló a Doble D. Mientras la menor descargaba su ira contra él, Ed se acercó a May.

—No gané… no gané... —murmuró Ed, a punto de sollozar.

—Ya, ya… lo hiciste bien igual… —lo consoló ella, sin notar que Sarah los estaba observando disimuladamente.

Valeria se acercó de nuevo al micrófono.

—¡Rolf Yonick a cuartos de final! ¡Siguiente encuentro, Liam Rosenberg contra Nazz Van Bartonshmeer!

—¡Es mi turno! Dame exitos, Doble D —dijo Nazz—. Esperen… ¿y Liam?

Liam se encontraba comprando un hot dog en las afueras de la cancha. Se había aburrido con el primer juego y había decidido ir a almorzar algo.

—Creo que te llaman, muchacho —le informó la señora del carrito, que había escuchado los altavoces.

—¡Oh, maldición! ¡Ya me toca a mi! Toma, quédate con el cambio.

Se fue corriendo a la cancha mientras se tragaba su almuerzo.

—Atento, amigo mio. La jueza comenzará a hacer su juego ahora —le murmuró Eddy a Doble D.

—Es cierto, lo he olvidado. Pero… yo creo que habría que ver primero qué es lo que va a hacer. A lo mejor...

—Ay, por favor. ¿Dejarás que los objetivos del malvado Consejo se carguen la ilusión del pobre e inofensivo Liam?

—¡Comiencen!

Nazz elevó la pelota y dio el saque. Era muy buena, pero más que por el juego, los chicos quedaron anonadados por su cuerpo, y los alaridos que soltaba al golpear. Kevin observaba con algo de orgullo como sus demás amigos, que fingían interesarse por el juego, la devoraban con la mirada. Él ya había tenido la osadía con ella.

Nazz consiguió rápidamente llegar a 40 cuando Liam comenzó a descontar.

—¡Buuu! ¡Eres horrible, Rosenbar! —gritó alguien de las gradas.

—¡Es Rosenberg, tonto! —corrigió Clark.

—¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama! ¡¿Quién lo conoce?! —respondieron.

Aquello lo hizo motivarse a moverse más rápido. Logró darlo vuelta y quedarse con el primer set.

—¡Liam 1, Nazz 0!

—¡Si! ¡En tu cara, Doble D! —festejó Eddy.

Sin embargo, William terminaría por sucumbir ante el juego técnico de la chica. El marcador termin favor de Nazz. Los pocos populares que se habían acercado curiosos a ver el torneo abuchearon con más vehemencia a Liam.

—¡Apestas!

Le tiraron una botella de Coca Cola en la cabeza. Él la abrió y comenzó a tomarla.

—Tienen razón… creo que sí apesto —sonrió él, cuando Nazz lo saludó luego del encuentro.

—¡Gane! —exclamó Nazz, acercándose a Dobl Eddy.

—Eso sí fue brillante, mujer. Lo dejaste domado —pulverizó Eddy.

—¡Oye! Te escuché —acusó Liam.

—Estuviste genial —le dijo Doble D a Nazz, luego de que esta lo abrazara.

—¡Tercer encuentro! ¡Wendy Miller vs Marie Kanker! —vociferó Valeria. Mientras tanto Eddy murmuraba con Doble D.

—Bueno, yo no vi ninguna pelota cobrada injustamente, Eddy.

—Porque Nazz no necesitó ayuda para ganar. Tal vez no haya habido irregularidades del arbitraje aún, pero espera a que sea un partido peleado.

—Pues por ahora no ha ocurrido nada. Oh, espera.

Antes de que Marie saliera al campo con Wendy, Doble D corrió hacia ella.

—Oye… S-suerte, Marie.

—Gracias —respondió cortante, sin voltearse a mirarlo.

Marie llevaba una banda en la frente que recogía su cabello y permitía ver sus dos ojos ámbar. Y al igual que las demás chicas, tenía unos pantaloncillos blancos, dejando al descubierto sus piernas regias. Dos cosas que Marie no mostraba con frecuencia, pero que cuando lo hacía, lograba enardecer de alguna manera a Doble D.

El club de nerds de cuarto año explotó en murmullos con su representante.

—Que sea un buen juego, Marie. —Wendy le estrechó la mano.

—¿Que buen juego? Te aplastaré —repuso Marie. Wendy echó a reír, arrancándole a Marie una corta pero necesaria risa. Se habían conocido al entrar casi al mismo tiempo al equipo de fútbol soccer femenino, y congeniaron solo al punto de llevarse bien.

Wendy fue la primera en sacar. Marie creyó que no iba a ser tan complicado: era una nerd y ni siquiera se había quitado los lentes. Por eso le sorprendió de lleno que terminara llevandose el primer juego.

—¡Wendy 1, Marie 0!

—¡Ja! ¡Te gana una nerd! —se burló Lee riendo.

—¡Cierra la boca! —espetó Marie desde el campo—. De acuerdo, ahora si va enserio.

Marie empató rápidamente y lo dio vuelta, poniéndose 3 a 1. Se encontraba disputando un juego con 40 a 15 a favor cuando algo comenzó a fallar.

—¿Cuánto falta? Estoy agotada —se preguntó Marie entre jadeos. Wendy la alcanzó hasta estar iguales. De ahí disputaron el punto que terminó llevándose la nerd. 3 a 2.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿También hizo la gran Ed? —se preguntó Eddy.

Marie buscó energías de donde pudo. Rápidamente se recuperó, motivada en parte por las burlas de sus hermanas, y el hecho de que Wendy tampoco contaba con mucho físico.

Ahora se encontraba ganando 5 a 4, pero daba toda la sensación de que Wendy iba a alcanzarla y superarla. Era inminente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a lamentar su afición a la nicotina.

—No… No quiero perder ahora…

—Sus pulmones están llegando al límite. Dios, Marie… —dijo Doble D.

—Un poco… más —suspiró una agotada Wendy.

Doble D pensó un poco. Y decidió hacer algo.

—¡Marie! —lo llamó.

Reconocería esa voz aunque estuviese opacada por mil murmullos. Lo escuchó llamándola, diciendo su nombre con euforia. Bastante conmovida, se dio la vuelta y respondió, sin intención de dar el brazo a torcer.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—¡Sé que estás cansada pero no te rindas! ¡Falta poco!

Si bien era cierto que el apoyo de sus dos hermanas, las únicas amigas que tenía, le daban lo necesario para seguir adelante, las palabras de Doble D fueron lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

—Doble D…

—Sé que puedes… —leyó en sus labios.

La barrera que había colocado entre ella y Doble D pareció comenzar a derrumbarse. El obstinado orgullo sucumbió nuevamente ante la pasión. Tras escuchar su voz, tan cálida como un abrazo, de pronto sintió que todo se volvía más fácil.

Volvió a girarse a su rival, decidida a terminar con esto. Iba perdiendo ese juego 0 a 40 cuando se recuperó. Anotó un punto, y otro, y otro, y llegó a ventaja. Luego de dos puntos, finalmente llegó a 6.

—¡Marie 6, Wendy 4! ¡Marie Kanker a cuartos de final!

—¡Lo hice! ¡Si! ¡Ahí tienen, nerdos cuatro ojos! —festejó ella, señalando a los nerds de las gradas. Con sus últimas fuerzas, se volvió a Doble D, quien aplaudía con una gran sonrisa. Agradeció haber perdido todo el aire en el encuentro; en caso contrario habría corrido a abrazarlo para sepultar aquella absurda distancia que ella misma había establecido en los últimos días.

Caminando mareada, llegó con sus hermanas, quienes también aplaudían. Wendy por su parte se había vuelto a sentar con Nazz.

—Creí que ibas a quedar afuera con la nerd, idiota —le dijo Lee, alcanzándole una botella de agua.

—Es… tu… turno… —Marie fue a su asiento y se desplomó. Cruzó miradas con Doble D, y este se acercó a ella.

—Eso fue… increíble, Marie. Me impresionaste de nuevo.

Marie pensó en reclamarle por el secreto que se traían ellos tres con Freddy, y el por qué no le dijo nada a ella. Pero eso llevaría a una discusión sin sentido, y a pesar de saber que Doble D trataría de entenderla, creía que de igual manera terminaría alejándolo de nuevo. Decidió cambiar el tema.

—Mira… tu primo jugará contra mi hermana…

—Eh… si, va a estar interesante. Aunque creo francamente que Lee ganará —admitió él. Se giró a verla y la vio desplomada en su asiento. El juego la había dejado casi muerta—. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—¿Tú que crees? Menos mal… que hoy no se juegan los cuartos —respondió en un débil suspiro.

—Descansa, Marie —le dijo dulcemente.

Mientras Doble D se iba, Marie cerró los ojos y sonrió como una estúpida, desde su propia perspectiva. Él le hacía daño, en cierto sentido. Los abrió, lista para ver como él volvía con Nazz, pero en lugar de eso lo vio volver con Ed, que aún se encontraba sollozando.

—¡Siguiente encuentro! ¡Lee Kanker contra Clark Vincent!

Apenas entrar al campo, se escucharon abucheos débiles del mismo grupo minúsculo de populares contra Clark.

—Si… yo tambien los quiero —masculló él.

—Ya vengo, voy al baño —le dijo Eddy a sus amigos.

Salió por el túnel hacia la salida. Allí comenzaba un sendero que conducía hacia las dos pequeñas edificaciones, los vestuarios que ocupaban los chicos y el de las chicas, ubicados justo en medio de todos los demás estadios rudimentarios con los que contaba la escuela. Cuando llegó, el barullo y los gritos de euforia se escucharon desde afuera, perforando la curiosidad de Eddy. Se apresuró en hacer lo suyo. Entró al de ellos y siguió de largo hasta los retretes. A medida que terminaba, los murmullos se fueron apagando. Terminó y salió corriendo hacia la cancha.

Doble D se cubría el rostro. Kevin y Rolf reían a carcajadas. La expresión de los demás era de perplejidad.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? No me digan que ya terminó.

—Si… Ganó Lee. —Doble D señaló hacia ella, quien chocaba los cinco con sus hermanas.

—¿Cuánto quedaron?

—6 a 0.

Liam ayudaba a caminar a Clark, quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie. Parecía que le iba a dar un infarto.

—¿Cuánto... duré? —preguntó él.

—¡Mierda Clark! —explotó Eddy, acercándose y tomándolo de la mandíbula—. ¡Ni un juego fuiste capaz de ganar! ¿En dónde entrenaste? ¿En una pizzería?

—Eso fue muy fácil. Tan fácil que fue... aburrido —admitió Lee, mientras tomaba asiento junto a sus hermanas. Marie ya había logrado reponerse un poco, pero advirtió el agotamiento de Lee. Doble D también lo notó, desde donde estaba. Lee no fumaba tanto como Marie, pero tampoco era alguien que contara con mucha resistencia; su papel en el fútbol consistía en quedarse cerca de la portería y no correr mucho. Ni ella ni Marie tenían la resistencia que si tenían May y Sarah, por ejemplo.

—¡Encuentro número 5, Johnny Scotto contra Kevin Graells!

—Vamos, pelón, que quiero terminar rápido —dijo el capitán.

—Ya veremos, Caperucita —respondió sobándose la cabeza. Hoy no se había puesto la gorra.

—Tu puedes, amor —le susurró Nicole a Kevin, dándole un pequeño beso. Eddy se acercó a Johnny y le rodeó con un brazo.

—Mira cabeza de kiwi, más te vale que le ganes.

—Tú tranquilo, Eddy, me he estado preparando todo el fin de semana. Kevin morderá el polvo en cuestión de minutos.

Kevin ganó 7 a 5.

—Ti trinquili iddi mi hi istidi pripirindi tidi il fin di simini.

—Lo siento, Eddy, creí que iba a ser sencillo —se excusó Johnny, sobándose la nuca.

—¡Sexto encuentro! ¡Eddy McLean contra Nicole Armstrong!

—¡Al fin! Ya se me estaba endureciendo el trasero de tanto estar sentado. Les voy a mostrar cómo se hace.

—No sé, Kevin, no creo que pueda —dijo ella.

—Tranquila, Eddy habla mucho. Confio en ti, primor —respondió Kevin.

Fue un encuentro entretenido entre dos jugadores de nivel medio. Iba cuando, durante un juego en el que Nicole aventajaba 40 a 30, una pelota de Eddy tocó la línea.

—¡Afuera! ¡Punto y juego para Nicole!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si tocó la línea! ¡Eso es adentro!

El locutor lo miró extrañado.

—Pero… la jueza dice que fue fuera.

—¿Qué ocurre? No vi bien —dijo Nicole.

—Esa pelota tocó la línea, cayó adentro —argumentó Eddy.

—No es cierto, fue afuera. Tú lo viste desde otro ángulo porque estabas más lejos, pero yo que estoy al lado lo vi afuera, así que es afuera —respondió la jueza, con un tono que a Eddy se le hizo insoportable.

—¡Eso no es justo! ¡Exijo una repetición!

—Yo tengo la última palabra, así que juega o renuncia.

Eddy tuvo que tragarse toda la bronca. Nicole parecía comprenderlo, pese a no haber dicho nada.

«A la mierda, no necesito sus ayudas para ganar.»

Sin embargo, los siguientes juegos casi demostrarían lo contrario. Llegaron a empatar 5 a 5, por lo que para ganar tendrán que sacar dos juegos de diferencia, tal como ocurrió con Kevin.

—De acuerdo, lo admito. De verdad eres buena. Casi ni te hizo falta la ayuda de esa jueza.

—¿Cuál ayuda? Ah, ¿ves que sí soy buena? —respondió Nicole, guiñandole un ojo.

Eddy se recuperó rápidamente y obtuvo el sexto juego. Avanzó hasta estar en ventaja contra 30 de Nicole.

—Oh, oh.

Una pelota de ella cayó afuera, y Eddy ganó.

—¡7 a 5! ¡Ganó Eddy! ¡Jugará en cuartos contra Kevin!

—¡Si! ¡Toma eso, Kevin! —Eddy comenzó a bailar ridículamente. La chica se acercó a él.

—¿Ves? No era para tanto —le dijo Nicole.

—Bueno, casi acabas con mi dignidad. Me lavaré la boca antes de hablar de las mujeres.

—Mas te vale, tontito —sonrió ella. Se fue corriendo hacia Kevin, quien la arropó de un abrazo.

Pensando en que esa chica resultó ser mas simpatica de lo que pensaba, Eddy se fue con Doble D y Ed.

—Felicidades, Eddy.

—No, no. Concentrate, Cabeza de Calcetín. Llegó tu turno.

—¡Duelo siete! ¡Eddward Vincent contra Susan McKagan! —anunció la melodiosa voz de Valeria.

—Exitos, Doble D —le dijo Nazz, empujándolo hacia el campo.

Doble D tragó saliva. Al lado suyo iba esa chica pelirroja, de un rojo más intenso que el de Sarah o el de Lee. Había sido su sucesora en la presidencia del club del periodismo, cuando Doble D perdió el interés en manejar un aparato que sobrevivía conspirando contra sí mismo y que no llegaba a ser ni la sombra de lo que fue hace décadas. Cuando hicieron el traspaso, Doble D la recordó como una chica fría y hosca, que solo usaba las palabras necesarias. Al menos con quienes no eran sus amigos.

—Ehhh... Que... gane el mejor.

—Sí, sí… —murmuró ella, siendo casi acallada por los silbidos de fondo del grupo de populares que también habían ido a verla.

—¡Comiencen!

El primer punto fue para Susie.

—¡Vamos, Doble D! ¡Despiertate! —le gritó Eddy.

Doble D logró reaccionar. Luego de un iguales, empató el juego.

—¡Doble D 1, Susie 1!

—Oigan, ella es linda —comentó Liam. Nazz le pegó en la cabeza.

Disputaron otra reñida partida empatando tres a tres. De nuevo volvió a ocurrir lo que había pasado con Eddy. Una pelota de Doble D dio en la línea, y la jueza lo declaró afuera.

—¡Deja de perjudicarnos, enana corrupta! —le gritó Eddy a la jueza.

—Te dire lo mismo que a tu amigo. Si no te gusta puedes retirarte —le respondió a Doble D, luego de que este protestara.

Ahora comprendía bien a lo que se refería Freddy. Agachó la cabeza y siguió jugando. Una impasible Susie llegó al cuarto juego.

—¡Doble D 3, Susie 4!

Lee y May comentaban el encuentro en voz alta, mientras Marie permanecía callada. Sin poder quitarse la imagen de él hablando con ella hace minutos, algo en su ser no quería terminar de admitir esa reconciliación. Sin embargo, decidió no hacerle caso.

—Vamos, Doble D, vamos —murmuró por lo bajo.

Doble D combatió los dos primeros puntos. Cuando vio que Susie seguía corriendo, luego de aventajarse 30 a 0, decidió concederle el juego.

—¡Doble D 3, Susie 5!

—¿Se está dejando ganar? —preguntó Kevin.

—No… no me lo creo… Es un tonto si se deja ganar —dijo Eddy.

—No, tarados —irrumpió Marie, llevandose la mirada de ellos—. Ese juego ya estaba perdido, Doble D no quiso desperdiciar energías en él. Ahora volverá a jugar bien… más le vale.

Así fue. Doble D escaló hasta llevarse el cuarto juego, y luego el quinto.

—Oye, buen partido —comentó Doble D, volviendo a animarse. Susie le dedicó otra fría mirada.

Con el 5 a 5, nuevamente para ganar Doble D tendría que verse obligado a llegar a 7 sin que Susie sume otro juego.

Luego de sufrir un poco mas, Doble D logró, haciendo un uso económico y racional de sus últimas energías, el sexto juego.

—¡Bien! ¡Una más, Doble D! —lo alentó Eddy.

Cuando anotó el punto 15, la pelota había tocado de nuevo la línea. Obviamente contó como afuera.

—¡Mierda, lo están haciendo de nuevo!

Volvió a ocurrir una vez más, y Susie se llevó su sexto juego.

—¡Doble D 6, Susie 6! ¡Se jugará el desempate!

El desempate consistía en un juego en el que se debía llegar a siete puntos sacando diferencia de dos al rival.

—No puede ser… ya no puedo —suspiró Doble D, luego de una exhaustiva pelea por los puntos. El sol ya se estaba poniendo, y desde su posición comenzaba a fastidiarle la vista.

Fue entonces cuando Susie finalmente abrió la boca.

—¿Ya te estás acabando, ex presidente?

—¿Eh?

—Date por vencido de una vez, ¿quieres? Así nos ahorramos molestias.

Doble D usó una mano como visera para poder ver algo. En el semblante de la chica alcanzó a notar al fin una ligera mueca de malicia. Sonó el silbato y Susie sacó. Luego de dos idas y vueltas ella anotó el primer punto, tocando la línea.

—¡Susie 1, Doble D 0!

—¡¿Ahora sí valen?! ¡Sucia tramposa! —acusó Eddy a la jueza.

Susie anotó otro punto. 2 a 0. Doble D regresó a tomar agua.

—Doble D, ¿qué ocurre? —Nazz le había acercado la botella.

—No tengo suficientes energías… Creo que es todo, Nazz.

—No seas tonto, todavía no has perdido.

—¡Si, Doble D! ¡Si esa te derrota te odiaré aún más! —irrumpió Sarah.

—¡Tú puedes, chico Doble D!

—¡Sin piedad, primo!

Doble D volvió al juego. Tuvo un pequeño levante y logró empatarlo.

—¡Bien! —gritaron Ed y Eddy.

—Nada mal para ser un comelibros perdedor —escupió Susie.

—Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal. Fue bueno dentro de todo.

Sin dejarse conmover, Susie anotó dos puntos más. Luego de una reñida pelea, logró el 5 a 2.

—De acuerdo, ahora sí se terminó —se lamentó Doble D. Un grito lo despertó. Algo alli atras le llamó la atención.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Eres un estúpido, Doble D! ¡¿Cómo que no puedes más?! ¡¿Te dejarás ganar así y ya?! ¡No puedo creerlo!

—¿Eh? —Doble D se volvió y vio a quien le había dicho todo eso. Era Marie.

—¡Deja de mirarme con esa cara de tonto! ¡No me decepciones y gana de una vez!

—Marie… —Doble D suspiró y cerró los ojos. Todo se veía tan difícil. Y él, desinteresado en muchas cosas, se podía permitir prescindir de algunas de ellas. Pero había otras que no podría dejar que ocurriesen. La idea de defraudar a Marie, en algún lugar dentro de él se le hacía insoportable e inaceptable. En especial ahora que parecía haberse distanciado en los últimos días.

Doble D se recuperó de nuevo, y rápidamente empató 5 a 5. Todos en las gradas se comían las uñas. Llevándose al límite de lo que su físico le permitía, Doble D anotó un punto más. Y luego de otra difícil pelota, logró el 7 y ganó el juego.

—¡7 a 5! ¡Ganó Doble D!

El público estalló en aplausos ante el que fue el partido más entretenido y dramático hasta el momento. Los chicos lo festejaron como algo propio. Doble D se acercó jadeante con Susie.

—Estuviste a punto... Gracias... fue excepcional —le tendió la mano.

—Si, lo que digas —respondió Susie, sin siquiera voltearse a verlo. Se marchó por el túnel.

Qué chica extraña, pensó Doble D, mientras volvía con los demás. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, se abrazó primero con Nazz, luego con Ed y Eddy. Chocó los 5 con Rolf, Johnny, y Kevin, Clark y Liam. Desde la lejanía, Marie le guiñó el ojo.

—Eso fue fascinante. Doble D se puso como una máquina cuando le gritaste, Marie —dijo Lee.

—Cierra la boca —respondió ella—. Tu turno, May.

—¡Octavo y último encuentro! ¡Sarah Horace vs May Kanker!

—¡Adelante May! —le dijo Lee.

—¡Tú puedes, May! —siguió Marie.

—Vamos, Sarah —le dijo Nazz.

—Eh… buena suerte, hermanita —dijo Ed.

Pasaron adelante. Jimmy se encontraba con unos amigos, disfrutando del torneo. Sarah lo encontró en las gradas y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

El encuentro fue muy entretenido. El sol ya había terminado de ocultarse, por lo que ninguna de las dos quedaba en desventaja. Sarah era más ágil, pero May tenía más puntería y potencia, lo que le permitió ponerse adelante. En un momento Ed vio como Sarah lo miraba esperando algo. Vio también a May, quien con una expresión algo triste, asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Vamos, Sarah! —alentó Ed.

Siguieron jugando. May iba adelante 4 a 2. Todo marchaba bien para ella hasta que Sarah prorrumpió con una acusación que la tomó por sorpresa, y que de hecho, tomó por sorpresa a todos.

—¡¿Crees que no sé qué es lo que te traes con el tonto de Ed?!

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Ay, por favor! ¡Ed siempre dice que se va a ver películas d todos los sábados con un amigo! ¡Ya comprobé que ese amigo no es ni Doble D ni Eddy! ¿Acaso Ed tiene más amigos?

Las acusaciones dieron resultado, aunque eso no le importaba a Sarah, quien se había puesto 4 a 4.

—¿Oyeron lo que yo? —preguntó Eddy.

—Sí —murmuró Lee, girándose a Ed.

—Eh… ¿qué? —preguntó este.

—¿Has estado juntandote con May? —irrumpió Marie, llegando junto con Doble D.

—¿Nos mentiste? —preguntó Eddy.

—No sé de qué hablas —repuso May, mientras regresaba una pelota.

—Deja de mentir. Años haciéndote la desinteresada, era obvio que todavía querías poner tus garras sobre mi hermano —acusó Sarah, llevándose el punto y poniéndose 40 a 15.

Tratando de ignorar las acusaciones, May escaló hasta estar iguales.

—Pues cree lo que quieras, yo no tengo nada con Ed —se defendió May..

—¡Claro que si! —explotó Sarah, poniéndose en ventaja.

—¡No! —respondió, regresándola a 40 40.

—Ed —insistió Eddy.

—No es verdad. May y yo ni nos hablamos.

—Claro, por una razón May seguía llamándolo «mi gran Ed» —le susurró Lee a su hermana.

May logró llevarse el juego, poniéndose 5 a 4.

—¡No me importa este juego tonto! ¡Solo deja de mentir, bruja! —insistió Sarah.

—Eddy, es la verdad, no nos… hablamos… —repitió Ed, bajando la vista.

—Rolf está confundido, ¿será verdad? —dijo Rolf.

—No lo sé, Rolf, parece falso —le respondió Kevin, sin que le importase. Nicole observó a su novio para ver si encontraba algo en su mirada.

Todos se le habían tirado encima a Ed como hienas en busca de carne fresca. Y solo por un chisme tonto. Doble D vio en los ojos de su amigo lo afligido que estaba. Lo que sea que tuviese con May, se suponía que no debía salir a la luz. Pero ver a todos hurgando en su vida como si tuviesen derecho terminó por exasperar a Doble D.

—Di la verdad, Ed —dijo Eddy.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Doble D, callando a todos—. Ed ya dijo que no. Dejenlo en paz.

—Pero… pero…

—Pero nada. Deja de insistir, Eddy. Ellos ya respondieron. Y sea o no verdad, ellos no le deben explicaciones a nadie.

—Oh, Doble D... —murmuró May, volviendo a ponerse en ventaja. Algo le decía que él ya sabía de lo de ellos, que debido a su gran intelecto lo había deducido. Probablemente a Ed se le habían escapado algunos detalles, pero no lo culpaba. La idea de que nadie lo supiese había sido toda de ella.

Sarah terminó desentendiendose del juego, dejando a May terminar 6 a 4.

—¡May gana! ¡Jugará en cuartos contra Doble D! —gritó Valeria, quien había alcanzado a oír algo de la discusión.

Ambas regresaron con los demás, sin mirarse.

—No me digan que creen que no hay nada entre ellos —inició Sarah.

—Ed ya dijo que no, y May también. Creo que hay que dejarlos en paz, ¿no creen? —opinó Nazz.

—No… —dijo May, dolorosamente. Todos se sorprendieron—. Es verdad. Nosotros… somos amigos.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Lee y Marie.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Doble D.

—Desde el año pasado, o el anterior. Ya ni me acuerdo. Pero solo nos juntamos a mirar películas y series —respondió May, sin levantar la mirada. Se recogió un mechón de pelo y se lo puso tras una oreja.

—Claro, películas y series —insinuó Marie.

—No es lo que piensas —aseguró May.

—¿Eso es cierto, Ed? —preguntó Doble D. Ed asintió.

El cielo ya estaba casi oscuro. Sin dar tiempo para más explicaciones, Valeria carraspeó ante el micrófono.

—¡Muy bien damas y caballeros! ¡Los cuartos de final acaban de definirse! ¡Estos serán los primeros enfrentamientos del próximo viernes!

A continuación la muchacha informó los cruces de cuartos de final:

Rolf vs Nazz. Marie vs Lee. Kevin vs Eddy. Doble D vs May.


	10. La misteriosa caja

Las tres habían emprendido el camino a casa bajo un estrepitoso chirrido de grillos en la oscuridad. Ninguna había emitido palabra alguna, a diferencia de lo que May esperaba. Al menos hasta que llegaron al aparcadero. Las luces de casa estaban apagadas como siempre, señal de que mamá aún no había regresado. A las tres ya les daba igual si lo que le atrasaba era el trabajo; de cualquier manera, siempre que volvía a la madrugada era por causa del dinero.

May no podía con la tensión. Sospechaba que las hienas que respiraban en su nuca se preparaban para reanudar el ataque, y así fue. La catarata de incisiones hacia su vida íntima llegó de un momento a otro.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada, May?

—Si, ¿por qué?

Solo dio un gran resoplido y arqueó los ojos.

—¿Por qué tendría que decirles? Es mi vida, lo dijo Doble D —se defendió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Oye, no uses su nombre en vano, niñita —acusó Marie, mientras colocaba la llave.

—No es que nos interese mucho, solo nos da curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que llegaste a enganchártelo? ¿Y por qué lo mantuviste en secreto? La May que conocemos nos lo había refregado en la cara —continuó Lee.

—Es que… Es que…

—¿Es que qué?

May cerró los ojos con fuerza, en un último intento por conservar su dignidad. La posibilidad de inventar un romance con él atravesó su mente de soslayo. Hacer eso la colocaría, bajo el concepto de sus hermanas, inmediatamente en la poltrona de la casa, con Marie y con Lee abanicando una pluma a cada lado, y sirviendo todo lo que le correspondería por derecho a la única Kanker que habría sido capaz de conquistar a su Ed. ¿Pero valdría la pena? Tarde o temprano descubrirían la verdad, y sería mucho peor. Además, no sería nada justo para Ed. Por lo que, con mucha pena, reveló el verdadero motivo.

—Es que no quería que pensaran que Ed me había mandado a la friendzone —habló muy rápidamente.

Hasta los grillos se callaron. Luego de un segundo de silencio atroz, en donde Lee y Marie solo pudieron mirarse con sorpresa, ambas estallaron en risas, junto con el chirrido de los insectos, como si también se unieran a la carcajada.

—¿Quieren callarse? ¡Son unas tontas! ¡Por eso no quería decirles nada!

May se alejó corriendo de ellas. Desapareció en la penumbra de los árboles.

—Espera May, no nos reíamos de ti. Es solo que sonó gracioso como lo dijiste —insistió Marie, secándose una lágrima—. ¡May! ¡¿Sigues ahí?!

Nada. No era nada nuevo en ella, huir cada vez que se enfadaba con las dos.

—Olvídalo, Marie. En unas horas le dará hambre y volverá.

Marie abrió la puerta y entró, solo pensando en lo odiosa e infantil que aún podía ser May. No tenía derecho a quejarse de que todavía la llamasen bebé si en cada oportunidad se comportaba como tal.

* * *

La cumbre de los Eds con su nuevo jefe se llevaba a cabo en la mesita vidriada del jardín de la mansión Lockhart. Bobby les había traído las bebidas que habían pedido. Té para Freddy, vodka para Eddy, café para Doble D, y jugo de naranja para Ed.

—¿Nunca han visto deportes en TV? ¿No han visto el mundial? Así es como se consuman los robos. El arbitraje hace lo suyo solo en jugadas cruciales.

De repente, el teléfono de Ed sonó. El sonido de notificación de mensaje era de una nave disparando misiles. El muchacho revisó el mensaje y miró a los chicos.

—Ehh… Creo que debo irme, amigos —anunció, poniéndose de pie y rascándose la cabeza.

—Ah, ¿ya te vas con May? —se burló Eddy. Ed no dijo nada. Su silencio respondió por él.

—Descuida, Ed. Nos vemos mañana —lo despidió Doble D.

Así fue como Ed se marchó, cabizbajo y con la expresión de un adolescente que había hecho algo malo.

—¿En qué estaba? Ah, sí. Lo que estamos diciendo, amigos, es que la mano negra que mueve los hilos en los deportes solo aparece en jugadas decisivas. Las jugadas que deciden una victoria, pero no cualquier victoria, sino una que a su vez, decide toda una historia de acontecimientos —continuó Freddy, tomando un sorbo de té con una mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía el platito.

—Es lo que he estado tratando de explicarle a Doble D. Es obvio que esa jueza no iba a actuar en todas las jugadas, sino solo en...

Eddy fue interrumpido, esta vez por el teléfono de Doble D. Era una llamada. Freddy alcanzó a ver perspicaz la foto de la chica que lo llamaba.

—Disculpen. —Se levantó de la mesa.

—Uff, cómo estamos con las mujeres. Al menos alguien aquí aún no fue amaestrado —opinó Freddy, mirando a Eddy.

Doble D entró por la gran puerta y se puso a deambular por el gigantesco vestíbulo dorado. Cada uno de sus pasos enmudecieron con la alfombra escarlata.

—¿Cómo estás, Marie?

—Si te refieres a que si ya recuperé el aire, soy optimista —respondió. Doble D sonrió. Por alguna inexplicable razón se encontró imaginándola en el sofá, sosteniendo el teléfono con el hombro mientras pintaba las uñas de sus pies.

—Es bueno oírlo, yo te oigo bien.

—¿Ed está con ustedes o también se fue?

—También se fue. Imagino que hablas de él y May, ¿no?

—¿De quién más voy a hablar? ¿De Lee? Claro que de May, tonto.

—Oh, lo siento, sí. Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella?

—Pues… se molestó un poco porque le preguntamos sobre su asunto. No te hagas, Doble D, apuesto a que a ti también te da curiosidad.

Doble D comenzó a adentrarse por un camino de pasillos que daban la vuelta por la planta baja y regresaban al vestíbulo. Como casi todo el colegio, él ya conocía este lugar.

—Honestamente, sí. Pero también creo que no hay que meternos. Es decir, sin ser grosero, no tenemos derecho a exigirles explicaciones de sus vidas como si fuéramos sus jefes.

—¿Entonces tú crees que ellos sí tienen algo? ¿Que son pareja?

—Marie, ese no es el punto. No importa lo que yo crea… Si, está bien. No sé si tienen algo o no, pero...

—Yo digo que no. Son solo amigos. Si fueran novios May ya habría inundado su Instagram de fotos de ellos.

Ambos rieron.

—Puede ser. Viéndolo de ese modo, creo que tienes razón.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo se lo tomó Eddy? ¿Ya dijo sus estupideces al respecto?

—No, no… Y me sorprende, parece tranquilo. De hecho, casi no habló sobre ello. Lo que pasa es que últimamente estuvimos enfocados en… —En esa otra cosa que Doble D sabía, algo que era confidencial para quienes no sabían nada de su operación—. En otra cosa.

—En otra cosa... —concluyó Marie—. ¿Y se puede saber qué es?

—Eh, no… Es decir… ya sabes, asuntos de Eddy —se deslizó él, pero los tonos de las sílabas dijeron «Lo siento, Marie, pero no puedo hablar de esto contigo».

—No quería ser curiosa.

—Descuida.

Hubo un pequeño momento en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Doble D había alcanzado a oír, desde la otra línea, el sonido de una secadora de pelo, y un débil tarareo de su amiga. Parecía animada, pero él se preguntó si era solo por haber ganado su encuentro o por algo más.

—¿Acabando de bañarte?

—La ducha del vestidor no tenía agua fría, y ya sabes cómo soy —respondió Marie—. Oye, Doble D.

—Dime.

—Cuando Lee y yo juguemos, ¿me apoyarás?

—Por supuesto que sí, Marie.

—Así me gusta, Eddward, así me gusta.

—Hablando del torneo… —Doble D recordó los cuatro cruces del viernes—. Marie, no voy a pedirte que me apoyes contra May. Sé que quieres que ella también gane.

—Ay, ¿en serio crees eso?

—Sí, lo creo.

Marie no dijo nada. Doble D supo en esos segundos que él estaba en lo cierto.

—Bueno. Entonces supongo que tendré que apoyar a quien vaya perdiendo.

—Eso suena mejor —sonrió él.

Se quedaron hablando un rato más de temas trillados y cosas sin importancia. El tema confidencial no volvió a salir. De alguna manera a Doble D le reconfortaba saber que Marie no se había alejado, y que aún permanecía allí, cercana y disponible para él, así como él se sentía bien al estar disponible para ella.

Mientras tanto, Eddy se encontraba a solas con el jefe. Era algo que el millonario había esperado para introducir su nueva jugada; unos minutos con el autoproclamado líder de los Eds, aunque lo único que necesitaba era no tener a Doble D presente. Menos mal tuvo que llegar una llamada de su golpeadora exnovia para sacárselo de encima.

—Qué dilema, ¿no, socio? Lo que podría ser un bonito espectáculo competitivo, termina siendo ensuciado por los intereses de tres niñas en una oficina y su cofradía de seguidores sin amor propio.

—Sí, pero ¿qué más podemos hacer? La culpa es de los que los votaron.

—Bueno, aunque nuestras amigas no lo vean, han conseguido un arma a su favor. Una ventaja. Algo que no le interesará al consejo a la hora de sacar a relucir su trofeo ganado. ¿Pero sabes una cosa, Eddy? No todo está perdido. Recién vamos por los cuartos.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó. Freddy se sonrió.

—¿Sabes, Eddy? Por siglos siempre han dicho que los ricos como yo somos la razón de la desigualdad en el mundo. Es irónico pensar que, con nuestras herramientas, seamos los únicos con la capacidad de corregir las cosas. Dicho de otro modo, solo yo, con ayuda de ustedes tres… digo, dos, podemos regresar la disputa a sus condiciones iniciales.

—¿Condiciones iniciales? —repitió lentamente—. ¿Puedes ser más claro?

—Ellas ya tienen su ventaja. Es hora de que nosotros tengamos una también. Yo hice lo necesario, usar los servicios de ustedes tres, y ordenar nuestra ventaja. Pero el resto, mi estimado Eddy, está en tus manos. Y una cosa más. Es mejor que Doble D no lo sepa ahora, y tú sabes bien por qué lo digo. Necesita tiempo para entender que no siempre se logra el bien común a través del bien. Así como necesita comprender que lo hacemos por su bien.

Hubo algo en la mente de Eddy que empezó a manifestarse. Los demonios de su interior comenzaron a relamerse, ansiosos de brindar otro espectáculo, como en los viejos tiempos. Y en algún otro lugar de su corrompida conciencia, la voz de Doble D resonaba a través de sus paredes, exigiéndole que no les hiciera caso. Pero eso no fue todo: también pudo escuchar a aquél otro Doble D haciendo los coros, ese que un día logró hablar con él para despertarlo de todas sus ilusiones.

Eddy sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. De pronto se encontró en una encrucijada. Aunque aún no sabía a qué se refería exactamente Freddy, podía intuir que no era algo del todo moral.

—No sé, no creo que sea posible, Freddy —respondió, no del todo seguro. El vodka lo hacía plantearse varias veces algo que quizás habría descartado de inmediato sin la bebida.

—Solo piénsalo, Eddy. El consejo cree que la jueza no fue lo suficientemente parcial en los encuentros. ¿Sabes qué significa? Que se avecina una injusticia aún más feroz. ¿Dejarás que se salgan con la suya?

—No. Por supuesto que no.

—¿Entonces? —insistió, sin alterarse.

Las voces hablaron más fuerte. Incluso su propia conciencia se manifestó a favor de los hechos dados. Freddy dibujó lentamente una sonrisa de triunfo.

Luego de que Doble D regresara, todos se despidieron y los dos Eds se fueron. Freddy llamó a un número.

—¡Hola, Susie! Cuéntamelo todo, pequeña.

* * *

May se desvió por el casi invisible sendero que ella misma había dibujado de tantas veces que lo recorría para ir a la casa de Ed. El jardín trasero estaba bordeado de una gran maleza por el que solía avanzar para que Sarah no la viese desde la ventana. De allí, se acercaba hacia la ventana y se metía por ahí.

Pero esta vez Ed la estaba esperando allí afuera. Ella se quedó contemplando su silueta, que movía la mano copiosamente. Se acercó a él.

—Hola, Ed.

—Hola. Lo siento. —Ed había agachado la cabeza, y se había puesto las manos detrás de su espalda. Eso conmovió a May.

—No tienes que disculparte. Fue una tontería mantenerlo en secreto.

Ed parpadeó.

—Pues... lo siento de todas maneras.

May dio un gran suspiro. Siempre que estaba con él, la idea de al menos tomar su mano florecía en ella de manera terrible.

—¿Qué dijeron tus hermanas?

—Ni me preguntes de esas tontas, se rieron de mí.

—¿Se rieron? ¿Qué tiene de malo que seas mi amiga?

—No, no. No tiene nada de malo. Es que ellas piensan que… piensan que… —May pensó rápido—. Creen que yo te acoso o algo así.

—Bueno, eso es un poco cierto.

—Oye. —May lo golpeó en el hombro. Ed rio—. Al menos Doble D y Eddy lo entendieron y no te fastidiaron.

—Si… —Ed vio en la expresión de su amiga algo de tristeza, como si hubiese algo más que la molestara además del hecho de que su secreto ya no fuese secreto. Considero que debía hacer algo al respecto—. Oye, May. Anoche encontré más escenas eliminadas de Mega Masacre de Monstruos 3. ¿Quieres venir a verlas conmigo?

—¡Si! —exclamó ella. Sus ojos se habían iluminado nuevamente—. Me encantaría.

—Genial. Aún me quedan algo de nachos de la noche pasada.

Así fue como una vez más, May acompañó a su Ed en otra velada de amigos. No sabía si su amor era correspondido. No sabía si algún día lo sería. Solo sabía que, en cualquier circunstancia, la presencia de Ed era todo lo que necesitaba.

* * *

Para el día siguiente, las sensaciones que había dejado la apertura de los Juegos y los primeros duelos se habían apoderado de los pasillos. La ofensiva contra los forajidos de Canadá pasó a ser simplemente burlas, pese a que Liam sabía tomárselo con humor y respeto. Podría decirse que, durante ese día, y los demás que le precedieron, los ocho participantes que quedaban en el torneo de tenis pasaron a ser los más famosos de la escuela. No había rincón en el que no se hablara de ello. El grupo de nerds había encontrado un representante en Doble D, a pesar de que Eddy insistía en que su amigo era un genio, no un nerd. Las del club de porristas se inclinaban por Nazz, quien había pertenecido al equipo de animadoras hasta tercer año. La mayoría de los populares varones apostaban por Rolf o por Kevin, e incluso por Lee. Las del club de fútbol femenino, por su parte, creían que May o Marie podrían dar la sorpresa. Los de primer año, en su mayoría niños endulzados por los relatos de la legendaria victoria de Eddy ante su hermano mayor, se inclinaron por este.

Eddy ignoraba todos los murmullos que oía por los pasillos. La última vez que había tenido unos días de fama había sido, justamente, aquella vez luego de derrotar a su hermano en Mondo A-Go Go. Todavía indeciso, se encontraba calmando sus nervios con una hamburguesa grande con queso derretido y tocino que había comprado en la cafetería. Por el rabillo del ojo miraba la expresión de avidez y dolor de todos ante el aroma de la carne. En un momento dado vio a Johnny dirigirse hacia él. El extraño chico se le acercó al oído.

—Billy vendrá en cinco minutos, síguele la corriente.

Y sin más se fue, sin dar lugar a explicaciones. Eddy quedó confundido por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero decidió hacerle caso, únicamente por curiosidad. Efectivamente, Billy se le apareció a los cinco minutos, cuando la hamburguesa ya se había terminado. Fue algo caricaturesco: había permanecido agazapado tras un grupo de chicos de tercero que lo superaban en altura, y de un salto se colocó frente a Eddy, blandiendo su dedo contra él.

—A ver, a ver, rufián. Los de tercer año te acusan de robarles lo del almuerzo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué…? —pensó y pensó, y lo recordó—. ¿De qué hablas, enano?

—Hablo por los débiles y los oprimidos por ustedes, bravucones. Te arrepentirás de haber jugado sucio, amigo.

De otro salto, Billy empujó a Eddy hacia el aula más próxima y cerró la puerta. Solo estaban ellos dos en un salón con pupitres desordenados. El pizarrón todavía contenía en tiza blanca los vectores y números utilizados en la última clase de Álgebra.

—Ten, amigo. —Billy sacó una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Eddy—. Úsalo con sabiduría.

—¿Qué es esta mierda? —cuestionó agitando la caja. Era apenas un poco más grande que su dedo pulgar.

—Lo que hay dentro es tu salvación y la de todos nosotros, los hombres.

Billy se acercó a un pupitre y la arrojó contra los demás, provocando un ruidoso estruendo.

—¡Oye, ¿te volviste loco?!

—Estamos peleando y te estoy dando una paliza, ayúdame. —Billy tomó otros dos pupitres y los lanzó.

—¿Que? ¿Por qué tú me das la paliza? Maldición —protestó Eddy. Se guardó la pequeña caja en un bolsillo. Tomó un pupitre y lo derribó con timidez.

—Creo que es suficiente. Ah, por cierto. —Billy giró sobre sí y le dio una patada baja a Eddy, haciéndolo tropezar—. Así será más creíble. Suerte, compañero.

El pelirrojo hizo la señal de despedida de militar y salió del aula limpiándose las manos. Eddy salió después, resintiéndose de la cadera.

—Ahhh. Estúpido enano, me ha destrozado. Qué dolor, qué humillación, ahhh. —Unos chicos de tercer año lo vieron y comenzaron a reír—. ¿Y ustedes qué miran? Sigan su camino.

El resto del día transcurrió sin precedentes. Rolf se la había pasado entrenando solo en su jardín. Le había atado una raqueta en los cuernos a Victor. Kevin uso el muro exterior de su amplia casa para practicar. Nazz llamó a Doble D para entrenar juntos. Las Kanker jugaban entre ellas. El único que permanecía en el salón de su casa sin mover un músculo era Eddy. En sus sudorosas manos tenía la que podría ser la clave para, por lo menos, contrarrestar la ayudita de la jueza. De inmediato había comprendido por qué no debía decirle ni una palabra de esto a Doble D.

Se fue a dormir sin haber practicado. Con la vista en el reloj analógico que decía 12 AM dio un parpadeo. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que ahora decía 7 AM. Mascullando insultos, se bañó, se vistió, comió algo y se fue para la escuela.

Las clases de Biología, Historia, Economía y Química duraron una eternidad para Eddy y para el resto de los participantes. En sus vidas les había importado menos el papel de los cromosomas en la genética, la incompetencia de los emperadores romanos que terminaron cargándose su propio imperio, la diarreica teoría de ese borracho petulante de Marx, y en especial el maldito reactivo limitante de una reacción. Incluso los profesores sabían que esos ocho muchachos solo estaban presentes sin estarlo realmente.

La campana del mediodía sonó, y prácticamente toda la escuela salió disparada en una gran estampida, hacia el campo de tenis. Los ocho participantes primero tenían una parada en los vestidores. Eddy solo observaba a sus camaradas; Rolf, Kevin, y Doble D. Luego de intercambiar amistosos y bienintencionados deseos de suerte con Kevin, partieron a la cancha junto con Nazz, Lee, Marie y May.

Cuando salieron por el túnel que daba hacia el pequeño campo, sintieron como sus pelos se ponían de punta. Las gradas estaban tan saturadas que daba la sensación de que alguien se caería. En las primeras filas, pudieron ver a algunos padres, junto a los que habían quedado afuera en octavos. A los lados, todos los populares estaban presentes. Freddy y algunos de sus sequitos se hallaban en las gradas más altas. Incluso el consejo se encontraba presente. Parecía de verdad una competencia profesional.

—Ahora si me oriné —admitió Eddy.


	11. Tú (no) puedes ganar

Había una gran diferencia entre ser un espectador, y estar ahí en el momento. Los ocho, a pesar de ya haber experimentado la salida al campo con sus respectivos equipos de soccer, lo sintieron como algo totalmente nuevo y abrumador. Cada uno pudo escuchar y distinguir su propio nombre resonando en las gradas. Eso fue lo más escalofriante de la tarde.

—De verdad, creo que me oriné. Disculpen. —Eddy desapareció entre sus rivales, quienes apenas lo notaron.

—¿Ma… mamá? —murmuró Doble D. En primera fila pudo distinguir el amasijo de cabellos dorados que reflejaba la luz solar y lo cegaba a esa distancia. Era su regia y jovial madre, la señora Carla, a un lado de su tía y su primo. En la misma grada también estaba la madre de Ed junto con Sarah y Jimmy. la de Nazz, la de Kevin, y la abuela de Rolf. En el escalón siguiente estaban otros estudiantes. Incluso había gente que no tenía relación con la escuela, curiosos que buscaban disfrutar de una buena tarde de competencia sana y juvenil.

—¡Eddward! ¡Éxitos, tesoro! —saludó ella agitando la mano. Doble D tragó saliva. Se giro a sus compañeros, encontrándose con que Marie los había visto a él y a su madre. Rápidamente la chica giró la vista hacia otro lado. Por suerte, ninguno de los otros los había visto por estar buscando a sus propios parientes y amigos.

Los ocho se posicionaron en el mismo sector de antes. Valeria salió con un micrófono. El tiempo no estaba más fresco que el miércoles, pero ella se había vestido un poco mejor; sudadera y pantalón.

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Ladies and gentleman! ¡Sean bienvenidos a la segunda y última fecha del torneo de tenis mixto! —Aplausos—. El miércoles dieciséis participantes se enfrentaron en una encarnizada serie de ocho encuentros de donde surgieron nuestros ganadores. El día de hoy, jugaremos los ocho encuentros restantes; los cuatro partidos de cuartos de final, los dos partidos de las semifinales, el partido por el tercer puesto, y… ¡la gran final! —Más aplausos—. Y una cosa más, amigos. Desde la secretaría de educación municipal me informan que el trofeo está en camino. —Aún más aplausos—. Ahora, con nosotros… ¡Rolf Yonick y Nazz Van Bartonshmeer! Pasad al campo.

—Pronuncia bien tu apellido, eso la hace más perfecta —le dijo Kevin a Nazz. Esta le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—Suerte Nazz —le dijo Doble D.

—Gracias, Doble D —respondió, guiñándole el ojo. Doble D tuvo un ligero rubor que por suerte se esfumó con la primera brisa de la tarde, antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo. Además de que para apenarse ya tenía a su madre en las gradas.

Rolf y Nazz tomaron un sorbo de sus botellas y pasaron a la pista. Antes de pasar por la mesa a recoger sus raquetas, un ayudante de la jueza cambió una por otra que tenía a mano, reservada para Rolf.

En el sorteo a Nazz le tocó estar del lado de la pista donde muchos de los populares se encontraban. Se escucharon algunos silbidos de hombres hacia ella, quien solo las ignoró. A Rolf le fue peor; en su sector se hallaban varios de los miembros del consejo, con quienes mantenía una gran enemistad desde primer año.

—Muy bien, chica Nazz. ¿Preparada para volver a tu lugar? —declaró Rolf.

—Cuando quieras, jardinera —respondió Nazz, poniéndose en posición.

Sonó el silbato, dando lugar a los cuartos de final. El encuentro comenzó sin gran diferencia el uno del otro. Rolf se llevó el primer punto, luego Nazz empató. Llegaron a estar 2 a 2, aunque claramente comenzaba a percibirse una ventaja del lado de la chica. Contaba con una gran técnica a la hora de golpear la pelota, para sorpresa incluso de sí misma. Y en ocasiones, Rolf miraba su raqueta con inconformidad, lo que llamó la atención de Eddy.

Una pelota de Rolf tocó en la línea, y la jueza lo cobró como afuera.

—¿Es que nadie vio que tocó la línea? —se quejó Eddy.

—Si, creo que también lo vi —replicó Lee—. Pero es solo una pelota, no deberías llorar tanto por eso.

—Yo no lloro, solo remarco injusticias.

Nazz logró llevarse otro juego, y rápidamente uno más, poniéndose 4 a 2. Doble D observaba sin dudar de sus pensamientos. Incluso sabiendo que debía asegurarse de que este torneo lo ganara un hombre, en este momento eso no le importaba. Cada sonrisa de su mejor amiga lo enviaba bruscamente a un punto de partida en el que no existía ningún tipo de interés, y en el que podía, a su libertad, dejarse llevar por los buenos deseos y algún otro sentimiento inocente para ella.

Rolf se acercó al arbitraje para quejarse de su raqueta. Nazz aprovechó para beber un poco de agua.

—Por todos los cielos, Nazz. Eso fue asombroso —admitió Doble D.

Ella rio, con su inconfundible risita aguda y femenina que a cualquier chico lograba dar escalofríos.

—Soy grandiosa, ¿no? —dijo. Doble D asintió con una mueca de torpeza—. Pero esto aún no ha terminado. No me extrañaría que ocurriera algo y Rolf me diera vuelta el partido.

—Yo no veo que tenga muchas esperanzas —opinó Doble D. Rolf mantenía una expresión que rozaba la resignación, mientras oía algunos consejos de Eddy, como si fuesen luchador y entrenador en una esquina de ring.

Rolf volvió a su puesto, mientras los chicos del consejo le recitaban medidos insultos.

—Trágate esa, cerdo carnívoro —le gritó una chica delgada con lentes y un corte de cabello espantoso. Otro chico al lado de ella, aún más delgado, también le gritó cosas.

Mientras disputaban el siguiente juego, Eddy estudió meticulosamente el estado de ambos. Al parecer todo marchaba como debía. Y debido a que nadie sospechaba, no se veía temeroso de que los jueces notaran algo. Aunque si era de sorprender el simple hecho de que Rolf pudiera ganarle a Nazz en tenis. Rolf no había tenido tiempo de estudiar los movimientos de los tenistas profesionales en internet (ni siquiera sabía abrir el Explorer), pero incluso alguien tan poco culto como él sabía que este sería un torneo más de físico, en donde él tenía una grandísima ventaja.

Sorpresivamente, Rolf se llevó el juego siguiente, y el posterior, pese a que la jueza había intentado hacer otra de las suyas. Ahora iban 4 a 4.

—Esto se está complicando —suspiró Nazz. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas, contemplando como Rolf daba saltitos para calentar para el próximo juego.

—Regla número uno, jamás subestimar al hijo de un pastor. Regla número dos, no hay más reglas.

—Ya empezó a hablar de nuevo —se quejó Kevin.

Mientras todos mantenían sus ojos pegados en el juego, Marie logró encontrar a Doble D mirando hacia ese punto a lo alto. Salvo que conociese a alguien en la grada más alta, juraría que se encontraba mirando al bastardo de Freddy. Sea lo que sea que se trayeran, la estaba matando de curiosidad. Ya no era solo porque se tratara de Doble D y de Freddy. De alguna y otra forma estaba decidida a averiguar su secreto.

Un incansable Rolf finalizó otro punto, poniéndose 5 a 4.

—Si que se preparó para esto. No me imaginaba que Rolf le ganara —comentó Kevin, bastante sorprendido, y solo un poco abrumado.

—Ni yo —admitió Doble D, con un poco de amargura.

Nazz consiguió ponerse en ventaja en un juego, 40 a 30, pero sus piernas comenzaban a fallar. Comparándolas con las de Rolf, estaban al límite. El muchacho, por su parte, se había acercado con la jueza una vez más para quejarse por su raqueta. Esta le respondió que la veía en buenas condiciones y ordenó que regresara a jugar.

—¡Nazz, despiértate! ¡Rolf no sabe ni que es un círculo, no te puede ganar! —le gritó Kevin de repente. Nazz se volteó a él. Doble D también.

—¿Eh? ¿Kev…? —murmuró ella. Su rostro se puso un poco rojo, y ella sabía que no era ni por el calor, ni por algún tipo de ira.

—Oigan… ¿Nadie va a apoyar a Rolf? —protestó Rolf.

—Oh… ¡Tú puedes, Rolf! ¡Sigue así! ¡Woo! —dijo Eddy sin ganas. Doble D se había quedado contemplando a Nazz durante el próximo juego. Al parecer, las palabras de Kevin de alguna manera le habían dado un poco más de energía a Nazz, aunque al final eso no alcanzaría.

La resistencia de Rolf fue tan arrasadora que terminó ganando 6 a 4.

—¡Final! ¡Rolf es el ganador y nuestro primer semifinalista!

—Sigo sin creérmelo —murmuró Kevin—. Carajo, yo aposté por ella con uno de los chicos de fútbol americano.

—El honor de Rolf se mantiene tan intacto como sus energías. ¡Para ustedes, degenerados! —le gritó a los chicos del consejo que estaban en las gradas y que se habían pasado todo el juego basureándolo. Rolf pasó por entre sus amigos. Detrás iba Nazz—. Gracias, Eddy muchacho, por aconsejarme participar en esta ceremonia.

—Te lo dije, amigo. No te ibas a arrepentir, solo mira. —Eddy lo rodeó con el brazo y le señaló hacia la tribuna en donde un grupito de bellas chicas populares lo saludaba. Si eso llegó a provocar algo en el impasible Rolf, solo él lo sabe. Nazz se acercó a ellos

—Hey, Rolf, eso fue increíble —murmuró la chica.

—Gracias a ti, chica Nazz. ¿Y ahora? ¿Quién será mi próximo infortunado oponente? —espetó un renacido Rolf. Kevin se tapó el rostro.

—Demos lugar al siguiente encuentro. ¡Lee Kanker contra Marie Kanker! —anunció Valeria.

Se levantaron al mismo tiempo. Marie ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a las gradas para saber que mamá no se encontraba ahí. Lee siempre decía que mamá trabajaba mucho para pagar la renta y las cuentas de casa, pero Marie tenía sospechas —fundamentadas en gran parte por su rencor rebelde hacia ella— de que se pasaba los viernes en esos bares del centro tratando de cazar a otro infeliz con dinero.

—¿Y bien, May? Llegó la hora de la verdad. ¿A quién de las dos vas a apoyar? —inquirió Lee.

—Si, May. ¿A quién? —insistió Marie.

—A ninguna. Piérdanse. —May se cruzó de brazos y se giró a otro lado.

—¿Sigues enojada por lo del miércoles? Ya supéralo, ya casi eres adulta —se quejó Lee.

Marie pasó al lado de Doble D. Este le deseo éxitos en su juego. Ella respondió con un mesurado y corto gracias, y una mueca que intentaba no ser una sonrisa.

Los murmullos de aliento no estuvieron ausentes para las dos chicas. Silbidos de los populares hacia las hermanas se escucharon entre el público. Marie ahora lo recordaba. Habían hecho sus apuestas para ver quién de las dos pasaba a semifinales. El tipo de actividad que a personajes como Eddy le encantaba concretar. Pero eso llevaba a cierta cuestión. Si a Eddy le gustaba hacer negocios hasta por el aire que uno respiraba, ¿por qué no se encontraba él ahora en las gradas, rascando algún centavo de los niños platudos de Nueva Malibú, en lugar de participar en un deporte que ni ella ni Lee sabían que le gustaba?

Las cuestiones detectivescas se esfumaron con el pitido. El partido comenzó. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, Lee se habría olvidado sus reflejos en casa, ella le ganaría y pasaría a semis contra el ignorante de Rolf.

Pero la suerte nunca estaba de su lado. Lee se llevó el primer juego.

—Mierda —se quejó ella. Costaba bastante hacer que Lee se equivocara, y juraría que si no tuvieran ni una sola conexión de sangre, hasta podría ganarle.

Tras una serie de disputas en el que tuvo que sobre exigirse mucho, logró igualar 2 a 2. Su corazón latía con violencia. Otra vez se estaba agotando.

—Tranquila Marie, o te va a dar un infarto —se rio su hermana mayor, dándole a la pelota.

—¡No me fastidies! —Marie golpeó la pelota como un proyectil. Fue un tiro tan potente que Lee no pudo evitar que anotara. De todas formas, aún iba ganando 40 a 15.

Mientras tanto, en los confines de las gradas, Freddy observaba todo junto a Ed y a Bobby.

—Otra vez está perdiendo los estribos. Clásico de ella —comentó, mientras se sobaba la parte de la barbilla en donde Marie le había golpeado hace una semana.

Un chico de tercer año pasó por el pasillo detrás de ellos, anunciando los hot dogs en rebaja y promociones con soda.

—¡Eeeh! ¡Hot dogs! —exclamó Ed animado. Se levantó y fue tras el carrito.

—¿Jefe? —murmuró Bobby, con su gruesa voz.

—Si, ten. —Freddy le dio un billete—. Ve. Ve y no fastidies.

—Gracias, jefe. ¿Traigo para usted también?

—¿Bromeas, Bobby? Prefiero la eutanasia antes que esa cosa grasienta en mi organismo. Por Dios.

Lee ganó 6 a 3. Marie regresó con la cabeza gacha hacia los lugares. Hacerse ilusiones con ganarle a Lee en algo era ser muy inocente, y a sus dieciocho años ya había aprendido que no todas las cosas se podían en la vida. Ella era mejor en muchos aspectos, por lo que simplemente suspiró y lo aceptó.

—¡Lee Kanker es la ganadora! ¡Jugará las semifinales contra Rolf Yonick! Y ahora… ¡Eddy contra Kevin!

—Le toca al ex enano —bramó Marie a Doble D, mientras se desplomaba en su asiento.

—Si, lo sé… ¿Y tú cómo estás?

—¿Yo? Bien, supongo… Yo ya estaba condenada desde el sorteo... Mejor dicho, ya estaba condenada desde que Lee me vio nacer —respondió con una risa sarcástica.

Doble D la observó. Estaba casi desfalleciendo en su asiento, y usaba su mano como abanico mientras respiraba con la lengua afuera.

—Ehh… Te traeré agua. Quédate aquí —le dijo alarmado, yendo a buscar su botella.

Lee pasó por al lado de Eddy.

—No te vayas a cagar —le musitó ella al oído.

—Cierra la boca —siseó él. Pasó junto con Kevin hacia el campo. El segundo ubicó a su novia Nicole en las primeras gradas. Ella se encontraba junto a las demás porristas, chicas cuya alta influencia y belleza lograba intimidar a los chicos del vecindario.

—¡Suerte, Kev! —saludó ella agitando la mano. Algunas de sus amigas también le dieron ánimos al capitán de soccer.

Los que crecieron junto a ellos en el vecindario sabían de la gran rivalidad que mantenían Kevin y Eddy. En los pasillos eran conocidos como el primer popular y el tercero de aquel barrio, respectivamente. Uno de ellos era capitán de un equipo, mientras que el otro había saltado a la fama por los desafortunados eventos que lo llevaron a enfrentarse a su hermano mayor.

—¡Gánale, Lord Eddy! —escuchó el susodicho detrás de él. Allí estaban los chiquillos de primer y segundo año. Sarah y Jimmy se encontraban en primera fila, y al escuchar los murmullos de los niños, rompieron en risas.

—¿Lord Eddy? ¡Que patético! —se burló Sarah.

—¡Cuando derrotes al hermano de Eddy nos veremos! —espetó Eddy, girándose a ellos.

—Pasó hace cuatro años, ya deberían superarlo —comentó Jimmy. Llevaba una gorra con visera, que se veía muy grande para él, y un guante con forma de mano gigante que usaba normalmente para apoyar al equipo de béisbol.

—Oye, Lord Eddy. ¿Vas a jugar o no? —cuestionó Kevin, cruzado de brazos.

Doble D regresó con Marie y le dio de su botella. El fresco fluido corriendo por su garganta la encendió como un cigarrillo en la oscuridad. Se acabó todo el contenido antes de notar que la botella era de él.

—Espera. ¿Era tuya?

—Si, pero no importa. Yo estoy bien.

—No, claro que no, idiota. Maldición, tú aún tienes que jugar, tengo que darte mi botella.

Eddy dio un resoplido tan fuerte, lo suficiente para poder librarse de la tensión y el temblor que llevaba acumulando debido a su encuentro contra Kevin. Este si sería a mano limpia. Sin ayudas de por medio. Él no las necesitaba para ganarle.

Valeria le guiñó el ojo. Con el silbato, indicó el comienzo del tercer encuentro.

—¡Vamos, Eddy! —gritó Ed desde arriba.

El físico de Kevin colisionó de lleno contra la agilidad de Eddy. En altura eran muy parecidos; Eddy era ligeramente más bajo que Kevin, pero contaba con mayor rapidez en sus movimientos.

—Parece que será un encuentro muy reñido. ¿Tú qué piensas, Marie? —preguntó Doble D. Se dio la vuelta y vio que ella ya no estaba—. ¿Eh? ¿Marie?

Doble D supuso que se había ido al vestuario de mujeres por su botella de agua para dársela. Le conmovía lo buena que podía ser en ocasiones, pese a que ella insistía en que estaba lejos de ser una buena persona. Sin pensar más en ello se concentró en el partido.

El encuentro ib favor de Kevin cuando la raqueta de Eddy comenzó a romperse.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! —El tiro salió mal y cayó afuera. Punto para Kevin—. ¡No es justo! ¡Esta raqueta de porquería se rompió!

Un asistente se acercó a Eddy y le dio una raqueta nueva. Curiosamente también presentaba un par de hilos deshilachados. «Esos descerebrados me quieren afuera a toda costa. Maldita sea», pensó él.

Eddy logró manifestar su furia en su rendimiento, logrando colocarse 3 a 2.

—Carajo, ¿cuánto falta?

Luego Kevin comenzó a ganar terreno, mientras que Eddy lo fue perdiendo. Rápidamente llegaron al 3 a 3.

—¡Oye, Eddy! ¡Tienes que mantener la concentración! —le gritó Doble D.

Concentración. Un indispensable recurso, que en este mismo momento parecía desaparecer en el horizonte, abandonándolo a su suerte. Eddy se veía incapaz de pensar con claridad debido a todas las cuestiones que se encontraban danzando y revoloteando en su cabeza. Ganar el partido, cumplir con Freddy, frustrar al consejo, ganarle a Kevin o no dejar que Kevin le ganara… Encontrar a esa chica y a sus amigos.

—¿Qué sucede, ex enano? —dijo Kevin, mientras lograba su quinto juego.

Durante los próximos minutos, Eddy vio, lleno de desesperación, como el partido se le terminaba de escapar de las manos. Hubo períodos en los que parecía ponerse en ventaja, pero a la pelota siguiente Kevin se recuperaba. Todo eso le generó una frustración aún más grande que le jugó en contra; cada pelota que tocaba se iba afuera.

Fueron los minutos más angustiantes. El partido termin favor de Kevin.

—¡El ganador es Kevin Graells! ¡Nuestro tercer semifinalista! —anunció Valeria.

Sin dejar de temblar, Eddy regresó con los demás, incapaz de levantar la cabeza. Un nudo había obstruido su garganta. Kevin prefirió no echar más leña al fuego, por una cuestión de honor, por lo que lo dejó en paz. Doble D fue el primero en acercarse a él.

—Eddy, lo hiciste bi…

—Cállate —respondió este. Se apresuró en regresar al vestuario, evitando devolverle la mirada a alguien. Salió por el túnel, al mismo tiempo que regresaba Marie, quien ahora se encontraba vestida normalmente. Llevaba en su mano la botella que había traído para Doble D.

—¿Qué le pasa a Eddy? —les preguntó a sus hermanas.

—Perdió contra Kevin. Oigan, ya es mi turno, chicas —respondió May.

Todavía preocupado por su amigo, Doble D tomó un gran sorbo de la botella y caminó con May hacia el campo. Las sensaciones que se iban manifestando en la boca de su estómago comenzaba a incomodar. Definitivamente no era como ayer; hoy hasta su madre lo estaba mirando. A su lado también estaban su tía y su primo, ahora acompañados del elocuente Liam. Y ahora que Ed y Eddy habían quedado afuera, se sentía bastante más inseguro, pese a que aún quedaban de pie Rolf y Kevin, los dos tipos más rudos del barrio.

May miró hacia arriba e intercambió saludos con Ed. Motivada por un impulso pasional, le dedicó un corazón con las manos, pero rápidamente la deshizo y miró hacia otro lado.

Valeria dio el pitido, al mismo tiempo que Eddy regresaba con los demás. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados, pero ya se veía sereno.

—No es para tanto, ¿sabes? Solo es un estúpido juego —le murmuró Lee de repente, al darse cuenta de que había estado llorando.

—No tienes idea de nada, Lee —replicó Eddy, con voz ronca.

—No, supongo que no. Voy a esperar a que llores de vuelta cuando May derrote a Doble D y tengas que darme los veinte dólares que apostamos.

—Por favor. Hoy no estoy de humor...

Cuando Doble D consiguió el primer juego, Eddy se puso a gritar como condenado, desahogándose.

—¡Siiii! ¡Así se hace, hermano! ¡En tu cara, Lee Kanker! ¡Ve preparando esos veinte dólares! —vociferó hacia la chica.

—Púdrete —respondió Lee. Marie le dio una mirada de odio al chico.

May logró el empate rápidamente.

—¿Qué tal ahora, Eddy? —se burló Lee.

Pero Eddy no se mostraba fastidiado. Por el contrario, se veía seguro y confiado en que su amigo ganaría. Demasiado seguro.

Para alguien tan perceptible en materia de organismo como Doble D, los cambios que experimentó con respecto al partido de ayer no pasaron desapercibidos. Ni siquiera para Marie, quien no despegaba los ojos de él. Con el pasar de los juegos que fue ganando, May se veía más cansada, pero dentro de un rango normal y razonable. Él en cambio se sentía igual de fresco que al principio. Marie pudo notarlo porque a ella también le ocurría lo mismo. Hace un rato había estado al borde de un infarto a causa del agotamiento, pero en cuanto tomó de su agua comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo se hidrataba, y como cada uno de sus músculos se reactivaba. Y cuando se encontraba bañándose con la fría agua en el vestuario, ya se sentía como nueva.

—No puede ser. ¡No puede ser! —May comenzó a perder la paciencia al ver como Doble D dominaba todas las jugadas.

—¡Oye, May! ¡Deja de lloriquear y ponte a jugar! —le ordenó Marie.

Todo terminó cuando Doble D ganó su sexto juego. Terminaron 6 a 5.

—¡Doble D gana! ¡Doble D es el ganador y jugará las semifinales contra Kevin!

Sin pensar en nada más, Doble D vio hacia donde estaba su familia. Su mamá le hizo el corazón con los dedos. Clark le dio pulgares arriba. Allí en la última grada, Ed también lo saludaba. Freddy por su parte solo mantuvo su mueca maquiavélica.

May se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar. Doble D se acercó a ella y le dio su mano.

—Debo admitir que fue muy difícil, tu potencia casi me derrota. Fue un gran juego, May. Gracias.

—Doble D… —Se secó una lágrima y dibujó una sonrisa.

—¡Eso fue estupendo! ¡Estuviste genial, Doble D! —lo recibió Nazz cuando este ya se encontraba de regreso.

—Si… Fue difícil, pero pude hacerlo —comentó rascándose la nuca. En realidad, no había quedado tan agotado como si le ocurrió con Susan, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a May—. Aunque a decir verdad, no sé si pueda con Kevin.

—Creo que nada me daría más gusto que verte ganarle a Kevin.

—Eso me da más motivación para hacerlo. —Él sonrió. Las miradas de ambos se encontraron por tendidos segundos. Eddy interrumpió.

—Así se hace, maestro. La dejaste llorando. Estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo, ya eres todo un hombre —le dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Oye, no digas eso, Eddy —se quejó Nazz.

—Ya, ya, como sea. Nena, dentro de un momento verás a este hombre humillar y hacer llorar a Kevin por haberte hecho llorar. Tenlo por seguro.

—Ya, Eddy —se quejó ahora Doble D. Nazz río.

—En eso si estoy de acuerdo—opinó ella. Doble D se ruborizó, pensando en que ahora ganarle a Kevin no era un desafío, sino una orden, dictada quizá por su irracional e inmaduro ser. Además ahora se sentía como si pudiera enfrentarse a cualquiera, por extraño que sonara.

—Bueno, ahora que soy la única que queda en pie, lo menos que pueden hacer es apoyarme. Aunque si no lo hacen me da igual —les dijo Lee a sus hermanas.

Lo último que escuchó Marie fueron las palabras de sus hermanas. El agua de Doble D le había parecido extraña, y estaba segura de que el también lo habría notado. Se preguntó si le había puesto algo. Algo que le ayudará a ganar su partido. Luego resolvió, reprendiéndose a sí misma, que el jamás haría algo así para ganar. Eso la regresaba al punto de partida, en donde seguía sin saber nada de nada. Pero ahora tenía una idea de en donde podría encontrar respuestas.

—Meh. Como sea —repuso Marie, alejándose por las gradas.

—¿A dónde vas, Marie? —preguntó May.

—A caminar por ahí. vuelvo en un rato.

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en Doble D coqueteando con Nazz, Marie salió por el túnel. Tenía algo mucho más importante que hacer. Desde afuera los parlantes reflejaron la voz de Valeria:

—¡Señoras y señores, tenemos a nuestros semifinalistas!

Solo quedaban cuatro de ellos. Y Eddy, al oír de nuevo esos nombres, sintió escalofrío en todo su cuerpo. Las había eliminado a casi todas. Solo quedaba una chica, y si la eliminaba a ella también, la misión estaría cumplida.

Rolf vs Lee. Kevin vs Doble D.


	12. Fuego contra fuego

Por los altavoces, Valeria anunció un receso de quince minutos antes de las semifinales. Una vez más Marie volvió al vestuario de mujeres. No tenía idea de cómo era el de los hombres, pero a su juicio el de chicas lo tenía todo para ser un completo desastre. Tanto que llegaba a incomodar a la vista, y eso era algo para destacar hasta para las Kanker, que podían jactarse de dormir en una selva y pasar semanas sin barrer el piso.

Su bolso para hacer deporte era aquella de color camuflaje que también había adornado con plaquetas de sus bandas favoritas; Stone Temple Pilots, Nirvana, Green Day, L7, entre otras. El bolso había sido un regalo —por no llamarlo donación por desuso— de papá a sus catorce años, que Marie aceptó encantada sabiendo que por ahí habían circulado billetes de origen no tan honesto. Abrió su mochila y tomó su celular. Ochenta y cinco por ciento de batería era suficiente para lo que iba a hacer.

Asomó la cabeza por la puerta, para verificar que ninguno de los esbirros de su estúpido ex sin pelotas la viera de casualidad. No había moros en la costa. A excepción de algunos niños de primero jugando futbol a un costado del camino, no había nadie.

Su capacidad en operaciones de espionaje no había surgido sin razón alguna. Ella no era lo que se conocía como una chica de toxicidades considerables. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a sospechar de la traición de Freddy (que meses después terminaría por descubrir), Marie consiguió aprender a desarrollar ciertas habilidades detectivescas. Una de ellas lo había hecho una vez, pero estaba segura de que hoy funcionaria. Era tan estúpida como efectiva, y creía que hasta alguien que presumía de ser un genio del espionaje como él padecía de ciertos puntos ciegos.

En el túnel, Marie se escabulló por los andamios que daban forma a los dos pasillos que rodeaban la cancha de tenis, uno arriba del otro.

Cinco segundos después de que se fuera, Eddy apareció en escena, saliendo por el mismo túnel. Caminó hacia los arbustos que corrían en paralelo a los bordes del estadio, y recibió una llamada. Era de jefe.

—Creo que nos puedes servir mucho más fuera del torneo, Eddy. Los del consejo están murmurando entre ellos. Parece que se avecina una avalancha de… obstáculos.

—¿Obstáculos?

—Sus secuaces están distribuidos por todo el estadio. Todo indica que uno de ellos va a actuar contra nuestro noble y pobre Rolf Yonick de alguna manera. Por cierto, ¿ya le has dado más?

—Si, vengo de hacer justo eso. Con esta dosis le alcanzará para llegar a la final.

—Excelente. Haces un buen trabajo, socio. Y no lo olvides, todo es por una buena causa.

Los quince minutos transcurrieron muy deprisa. Rolf, Kevin, Doble D y Lee pasaron a los vestuarios para prepararse. Luego regresaron. Para matar el tiempo, los dos primeros se acercaron a la pista con raquetas y comenzaron a practicar sus tiros, aunque Kevin creía más bien que solo aprovechaban para lucirse con las chicas populares. Cuando vieron a Valeria volver al campo para dar lugar a las semifinales, dejaron el juego. La última pelota golpeada por Rolf cayó del lado de Kevin y Valeria, y siguió rodando.

La mujer tomó el micrófono y se acercó al medio.

—Muy bien, damas y caball… ahhh…. —Valeria tropezó con la pelota y cayó al suelo. El sonido del golpe seco delató una dura caída. Hubo murmullos y gritos ahogados de las personas mayores. Rolf y Kevin corrieron a ocultarse detrás de Doble D y Lee. Esta última suprimió una carcajada.

—Oh, dios. —Eddy, quien ya había regresado, fue corriendo a socorrerla.

—Auu… mi trasero... Jodida pelota. —Resintiéndose ahí atrás, Valeria notó la presencia de Eddy y los murmullos de todos por su caída. Algunos populares habían echado a reír. Se puso roja de vergüenza. Su ex cuñado le ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Gracias, Eddy. —Valeria volvió a tomar el micrófono, y entre risas dijo—: Estoy bien, damas y caballeros, no os preocupéis.

—Largo de aquí, maricas —espetó Lee a su detrás. Rolf y Kevin se fueron. Doble D solo miró para otro lado.

—Muy bien. ¡Comencemos con las semifinales! ¡Rolf Yonick vs Lee Kanker!

—Me irrita cada vez que esa Valeria grita mi nombre —comentó Lee.

—Sí… —dijo Doble D, sin haberla escuchado bien. Su mente todavía divagaba entre las posibilidades que se abrían ahora mismo. Estaba entre los cuatro mejores tenistas de la escuela, y eso era bueno. Sospechosamente bueno—. Suerte, Lee.

—No la necesito, pero gracias.

Marie casi no se había cruzado con nadie en los pasillos. Todos estaban en las gradas, a la espera del encuentro. Solo cuando el ruido se acrecentó, supo que el partido había comenzado.

El interior del mini estadio de tenis era como un nido de pájaros. El pasillo superior estaba formado por tablones de madera danzantes, tubos de instalación por el lado exterior, y las gradas por el lado interior, de manera que se podían ver y hasta tocar los pies de las personas si uno estiraba el brazo, a diferencia del pasillo inferior, en el que una lluvia de tubos la separaban de las gradas contiguas. Al pasar por el lado de los populares varones, Marie llegó a escuchar cosas como «Que buena que estaba esa Nazz.» o «Si no tuviera que deberle una a Freddy, me hubiese tirado a Marie Kanker.»

—En tus sueños, fracasado.

Uno de los motivos, si no el más relevante, que la llevó a sospechar de que Freddy le estaba ocultando algo, fue el mismo hecho de que él nunca le había hecho escenas de celos. Era manipulador y controlador, y había discutido con ella por muchas cosas, pero nunca por los supuestos amigos que se atrevían a coquetearle. Si alguna vez hizo algún reclamo, fue refiriéndose a ella como una valiosa posesión, no como una mujer. Las veces que le hablaba, en sus momentos íntimos, ella no podía distinguir si lo que veían sus ojos era a su novia o a algún jarrón carísimo de su sala de estar.

Mamá siempre le había dicho que Freddy era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, que de hecho era infinitamente mejor que los vecinos del aparcadero, tipos que de verdad aplicaban la corrección física con sus mujeres. El millonario no era golpeador; el muy cobarde ni siquiera sabía pelear, e incluso alguien como Jimmy podría acabarlo fácilmente. Lo que él usaba era su lengua. Usó su lengua para conquistarla, la usó para llevarla al paraíso obsceno, y también la usó para manipularla.

Y ahí es donde llegaba a la mayor injusticia de su adolescencia. Marie siempre le había sido fiel a pesar de las propuestas de sus amigos. ¿Y qué recibió a cambio? Una puñalada por la espalda. Una con una hoja tan afilada que incluso había alcanzado a rajar el lado más femenino de su orgullo. Eso llegó a doler aún más. No lo merecía; su único crimen, si cometió uno, fue haber comenzado a salir con él sin haber superado antes a Doble D.

Finalmente llegó a las gradas en donde se encontraba Freddy. Estaba con Bobby y con Ed, lo cual no fue una sorpresa para ella. Allí su plan bifurcaba en dos opciones, ambas igual de arriesgadas. El plan alternativo consistía en que simplemente se quedaría detrás de ellos a escuchar. Ese plan presentaba un riesgo muy grande; en base a que Freddy ya sabía que ella quería averiguar más, al no verla junto al resto de los participantes donde debería estar ahora, se podría paranoico, y solo bastaría girar la cabeza para encontrarla. Por lo que tras unos segundos de deliberaciones, decidió optar por el plan original.

—Miren a las gradas del consejo. Están murmurando entre ellos —escuchó decir a Freddy.

Del bolsillo inferior de sus pantalones verdes, extrajo una cinta adhesiva. Los asientos tenían respaldares de madera hasta la altura del cuello. Marie puso su celular en silencio, colocó la grabadora, y pegó el aparato al extremo superior con la cinta. Luego extrajo un trozo de polietileno negro que se había robado del armario del conserje. Con la cinta, la pego encima del teléfono, ocultándolo.

La bomba había sido plantada. Marie regresó por donde vino.

Mientras tanto, el partido iba 2 a 2. Rolf y Lee competían con igual ventaja.

Todo cambio cuando Eddy vio, ajustando su visión hacia Rolf, una luz verde merodeando por su rostro. Fueron solo segundos. pero aquella luz lo había fastidiado a tal punto de no poder darle a una pelota, haciéndolo perder. Lee se llevó ese punto.

—Doble D, ¿viste eso?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—¿Qué, estás ciego? Alguien está fastidiando a Rolf con una linterna. Maldita sea.

Eddy dejó a los demás y se volvió a ocultar en el túnel. Allí llamó al jefe.

—Ya comenzaron a atacar. Alguien lo está cegando con una linterna verde, pero no podemos ver quién es —informó Freddy.

—Sí, ya sé. Ahora mismo iré a encargarme de él.

—Si, pero hay otro problema. Nuestro querido Rolf está comenzando a presentar… cierto agotamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Jugaba mejor hace cinco minutos, pero decayó. No entiendo muy bien este deporte, pero creo que esto no debería estar pasando. ¿Estás seguro de que le diste el ingrediente?

—¡Si! Se lo di antes del partido, y fue al baño. Debió haberlo tomado.

—Pues parece que no, porque ahora Lee está ganando. Solo encárgate de Linternín. Y si puedes, róbale la linterna y ataca a Lee. Bye.

Freddy colgó antes de que Eddy pudiera objetar. Tal como lo anticipó, todo comenzaba a complicarse. Volvió por el túnel y se cruzó con Marie, quien venía de los pasillos. Llegó con ella donde los demás participantes. May y Nazz seguían allí.

—¿Qué tal van? —preguntó Marie.

—¡Lee gana 3 a 2! —respondió May.

El locutor relataba con más emoción el partido. Eddy vio como Rolf comenzaba a languidecer. Algo no andaba bien, él le había colocado ayuda en su botella, podía jurarlo. Eddy levantó la vista hacia las gradas. Era un mar de rostros eufóricos. Era casi imposible distinguir quién era el de la linterna. Sin perder más el tiempo regresó al túnel y subió por las escaleras que lo llevaban al pasillo superior. Salió a las gradas, donde se ubicaban los chicos de tercero, y continuo por la escalera hasta la parte alta, en el borde del estadio.

La vista era excelente, panorámica y completa. Lo primero que intentó fue buscar del lado de los muchachos del consejo, pero ninguno parecía tener una linterna escondida. Luego se giró a ver al otro extremo, las gradas detrás de Lee. Allí estaban los chicos populares. Pudo divisar a un muchacho escuálido agazapado detrás de dos gigantes. El chico tenía rastas en el cabello, y tal como lo esperaba, tenía una pequeña linterna en su mano.

—Lotería.

Eddy bajó rápidamente hacia el pasillo superior. Fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el objetivo, pensando en que por lo huesudo que era, quitarle la linterna seria más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño. Claro, si no fuera por los dos simios que lo escoltaban.

Se dirigió a la grada donde estaba Linternín, ubicándose a unos tres metros de él. Los dos gigantes flanqueaban al objetivo, escoltándolo ante posibles ataques. Si se metía directamente, regresaría a casa con un brazo roto, si es que lo dejaban regresar. Pero por suerte tenía un plan.

Compró un refresco a un vendedor ambulante que pasaba por ahí. Arrojó el vaso como una bomba hacia el grandote de la derecha. Este giró hacia donde provino el proyectil, mientras Eddy se resguardaba inmediatamente bajo las gradas. Ahora los dos estaban distraídos. El que recibió el refresco abandonó su puesto para ir a buscar a quien se lo había arrojado. El segundo se quedó observando a ver si veía algo.

Eddy serpenteó los tubos del andamio hasta llegar a los pies de Linternín. Estaba usando sandalias. Allí hizo lo suyo: en un rápido movimiento, se puso de pie, estirando su brazo hacia la linterna, y de un manotazo se lo arrebató, regresando por donde vino.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué…?!

Pero el ladrón ya se había fugado, con su reliquia. Linternín advirtió rápidamente a sus guardias, quienes comenzaron a patrullar con esmero todo ese sector.

Eddy escapó del lugar, con el corazón bombeando frenéticamente. Se le cruzó por la cabeza la última sugerencia de Freddy, de cegar a Lee con la linterna. Por obvias razones esa no era una buena idea; los gorilas lo encontrarían fácilmente. Eso por un lado. Por lo que regresó con los demás.

Llegó donde sus compañeros, lleno de intriga.

—No creo que pueda darlo vuelta, Eddy. Parece que Lee es finalista —le informó Doble D después de que este preguntara.

Eddy ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decir algo. La próxima pelota finalizó el encuentro.

—¡6 a 3! ¡Lee Kanker es la ganadora! ¡Lee es nuestra primera finalista!

—Uff… Le pasa por hablador —le murmuró Kevin a Nazz.

—Sí… —musitó ella—. Pobre Rolf...

Lee regresó con sus hermanas y chocó las cinco con ellas. Rolf volvió arrastrando los pies y con la cabeza gacha. De las gradas superiores al sector de participantes, refrescos y manzanas volaron hacia el granjero, fielmente acompañados de algunos «Buuuu». Los vegetarianos del consejo rieron al final.

—¡Apestas, Rolf! ¡Buu! —gritó Sarah desde su asiento. Jimmy solo se limitó a reír.

—Maldición, Rolf. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Eddy.

—No sé. La chica Kanker parecía invencible. Eso o Rolf gastó todo su arsenal contra Nazz —respondió Rolf, rascándose la nuca.

—No, esto no puede ser…

—Oye, Eddy —lo llamó Kevin—. Tu turno. Te toca jugar contra Doble D… Ah no, espera. Cierto que yo pasé —continuó, echándose a reír.

—Imbécil —masculló Eddy.

—¡Y ahora la segunda semifinal! ¡Doble D contra Kevin! —anunció la melodiosa voz de Valeria. Doble D tragó saliva.

—Destrúyelo, hermano. Que no te importe nada —le ordenó Eddy, muy serio.

—Haré lo que pueda. Uff —dijo él, agarrándose el gorro. Sus manos rezumaban sudor. No podía dejar de temblar.

—Nazz, ven —lo llamó Eddy. Ella se acercó—. El cabeza de calcetín necesita tranquilizarse. Dale un poco de tu magia.

—¿Mi magia? No sé de qué hablas, Eddy. Pero creo que esto puede servir.

Nazz le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a Doble D. Este pudo sentir como aquella caricia recorría todo su cuerpo, estremeciéndose. La vio guiñándole el ojo. De pronto todo volvió a hacerse fácil. Ahora si estaba listo para jugar.

Eddy regresó a los vestidores, más preocupado por lo que había acabado de ocurrirle a Rolf. Estaba seguro de haberle dado de la sustancia en su botella antes del partido contra Lee, pero parecía como si no lo hubiese hecho. O como si no la hubiera tomado.

Todo allí estaba tal como lo dejó, en apariencia. La botella de Rolf estaba a un tercio, tenía menos que antes de las semifinales, lo que indicaba que sí había tomado. Era evidente que algo había fallado, pero no podía deducir qué. Había seguido las instrucciones al pie de la letra: tres gotas para un rendimiento alto de media hora, es decir, lo que duraba un juego.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Volvió al umbral de la entrada para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca. Intentó llamar a Johnny pero este tenía el teléfono apagado, por lo que llamó a Billy. Por el ensordecedor ruido del fondo, pudo notar que se encontraba mirando el partido en las gradas.

—Creo que alguien estuvo en los vestidores. Ven a vigilar.

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Billy. No escuchaba nada.

—¡Que vengas a los vestidores!

—Ah… —Billy acercó el teléfono a su boca—. Entendido, compañero.

Guardó el celular y regresó al estadio. Su preocupación en ese segundo pasó a ser Doble D. Se encontraban observando Lee, Marie, May, Rolf y Nazz. Eddy se acercó a Rolf, quien devoraba un hot dog mientras disfrutaba del encuentro.

—¿Cómo va el partido?

—Fabuloso. Rolf no había visto tan derroche de talento desde que Wilfred recapturó a las gallinas de Rolf hace cuatro años.

—¿Quién gana? ¿Cuánto van?

—2 a 1. Genial, ¿no?

—¡¿Y quién carajos va ganando?! —estalló Eddy. Rolf casi se atraganto con la salchicha.

En ese momento Doble D logra llevarse el último punto de un set.

—¡Punto para Vincent, que ahora va ganando 3 a 1! —exclamó el locutor.

Eddy sonrió y dio un largo suspiro de alivio. Con Doble D había funcionado, al parecer. En un principio, no era su intención eliminar a Kevin de esa manera, pero luego recordó lo pesado que se había puesto con ellos los días anteriores al torneo. Y recordó que tenía que vengarse de alguna manera por las burlas. Y que merecía una corrección. Y que Doble D tenía que quedar bien con Nazz. En resumen, hubo varios motivos. Al menos Kevin tenía una belleza en las gradas que podía consolarlo. No se podía quejar.

Todo terminó para Kevin cuando Doble D lo derrotó 6 a 4.

—¡Final! ¡Doble D ganó 6 a 4! ¡Doble D es finalista del torneo!

Kevin arrojó su raqueta contra la pista. Nazz dio un gritito y saltó de alegría. Eddy también habría gritado. Ambos fueron a recibir a Doble D cuando este regresó.

—¡Lo hiciste! —Nazz le dio un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, notando que todavía seguía temblando.

—¡Si, amigo! ¡Dejaste afuera al cabeza de pala! ¡Ese es nuestro Doble D!

—Yo… bueno... Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer —admitió Doble D, sin ser consciente de lo que ocurría—. Pero yo también estoy sorprendido, pensé que no lo lograría.

—Pues ya ves que si lo lograste. Al parecer sí dio efecto la magia de Nazz —sugirió Eddy—. Oye, tienes besarlo más seguido, Nazz.

—Para ya —dijo Nazz, golpeándole en el hombro. Doble D solo se limitó a reír.

Kevin por su parte, se había ido con Rolf, quien se encontraba cerca de las Kanker. No quería quedarse a ver de cerca como ese cabeza de calcetín además de robarle la gloria también se robaba a su chica. O a la que fue su chica.

—No, viejo, esto no puede ser. Ese Doble D parecía inagotable. Algo no andaba bien.

—No sé, Kevin amigo. Tal vez jugar contra Eddy te agotó.

—Si, puede ser. Doble D solo jugó contra chicas.

—¡Oye, te escuchamos! —se interpuso May.

—¡Doble D es mejor que tú! —sostuvo Marie.

—Calma, amigos míos. El juego ya terminó, no hay nada que hacer —dijo Rolf.

—Pero si es la verdad. Yo tuve que jugar contra Johnny y contra Eddy, eso no fue justo.

—A llorar con tu mamá —sentenció Lee.

Los altavoces pegaron un chirrido con un movimiento del micrófono de Valeria. Esta se dirigió de nuevo hacia la pista.

—Señoras y señores, lo que acabamos de presenciar fue tan hermoso como sublime. Jóvenes que compitieron entre sí por una ilusión, reviviendo sus momentos de infancia en los que compartían horas de diversión. Pero ya no más. A continuación, Rolf Yonick y Kevin Graells nos brindaran un penúltimo gran espectáculo, en el que se disputaran la medalla de bronce.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo que seguir jugando? Carajo. Ya me quiero ir —se quejó Kevin.

—Y al terminar este encuentro… el momento que todos hemos estado esperando. ¡La final!

Y al fin había llegado la hora. Los intereses de muchas personas se redujeron a aquel último e impactante encuentro del que se hablaría por mucho tiempo:

Lee vs Doble D.


	13. El fin justifica los medios

Porque todo lo malo que podía ocurrir en esa tarde de otoño, terminó por ocurrir, con la naturaleza y la espontaneidad con la que se daban las cosas entre dos jóvenes que estaban destinados a involucrarse, o con la que las guerras en el mundo se desataban, o con la que el universo se expandía sin fin. Nadie podría asegurar si solo fueron espectadores de lo inexorable de aquel desenlace establecido, o si fueron los agentes precursores que llevaron las cosas a ese punto sin retorno.

El partido por el tercer puesto apenas tuvo atención del público. Fue más bien recibido como un intervalo para la final. Nazz, May y Eddy fueron a las duchas. Este último vio a Billy en la puerta del vestidor, patrullando como un soldado inglés, impasible e implacable en su labor. Lee y Marie, por su parte, se encontraban cruzadas de brazos en la zona de participantes, sin nada más que hacer.

—¿Tu dónde estabas? —interrogó Lee. A un lado de ella, Marie se sacudió por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? Fui a bañarme.

—Me refiero a cuando jugué contra Rolf. No recuerdo haberte visto.

Marie rodó los ojos.

—Ay, lo que me faltaba. ¿Ahora jugarás a ser mamá?

—Solo te hice una pregunta. No es por presumir, pero te recuerdo que desafortunadamente, como hermana mayor es mi deber controlar hasta cuándo van al baño.

—Que considerada —replicó Marie con sorna.

—Tampoco es por presumir, pero ya sé que fuiste a espiar a Freddy.

El pequeño sobresalto de Marie confirmó lo innegable.

—¿Qu…? ¿De dónde sacas eso? ¿Y por qué iría a espiar a ese idiota?

—Tu dime. Eres la interrogada. Pero no te preocupes, nadie sabrá nada.

—Imbécil.

Marie se giró a otro lado para demostrar su fastidio. Lee meneo la cabeza. Realmente lamentaba tener dos bebés por hermanas.

—¿Dónde estuviste durante mi juego?

—No te importa.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres saber de Freddy?

—No te importa.

—¿Tiene que ver con Doble D?

—No te importa.

—Tengo algo para extorsionar a Freddy.

—No t… ¿Qué?

—Sabes de qué hablo —le dijo ella, guiñando un ojo—. Pero si no te interesa…

Lee se estaba por ir, pero Marie la detuvo.

—Oye. Espera… De acuerdo, no quiero que le digas de esto a nadie.

Marie reconoció con algo de impotencia la odiable mueca de victoria que se formó en el rostro de Lee.

—No hay problema… ¿Y May?

—Solo a ella. A nadie más.

—Bien. Hablamos después del torneo.

Su hermana mayor le palmeó la cabeza. Marie solo se limitó a mirarla con ira.

Kevin gan se quedó con la medalla de bronce, la cual le sería entregada al término de la final, junto con la coronación.

El encargado del sonido ambientó el intervalo con música del gusto de las generaciones de hoy. Ese género latino que era amado por muchos y odiado por muchos. O eso fue lo que oyó Eddy desde afuera, sin escucharlo realmente. Había algo que lo había estado perturbando desde hace unos minutos, más exactamente desde que Freddy le sugirió usar el láser para cegar a Lee. Hasta ahora no había tocado a las chicas. Todo lo que hizo fue darles ayuda a sus amigos, potenciando su resistencia para equilibrar las cosas. Atacar de lleno a Lee sería cruzar la línea, y sin ninguna duda Doble D lo impediría a como diera lugar. Pero él no tenía que saberlo, ¿o sí?

Eddy encontró a Valeria conversando por teléfono con una amiga de Boston. Estaban hablando sobre lo patán que era el novio de su amiga, entre otras cosas de las que hablan dos mujeres de su edad. Esperó a que terminara y se acercó a ella.

—Oh, Eddy. ¿Qué te cuentas?

—Val. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa? ¿Que nada tiene que ver con el torneo?

—¡Ay! ¡Hace años que no me decías Val! —exclamó ella, conteniendo el impulso de agarrarle una mejilla.

—Tal vez porque hace años que no te veo.

—Ah… Oh, claro. ¿Y qué querías preguntarme?

Eddy lo meditó por un instante. Era estúpido preguntarle justamente a ella, pero si había algo que necesitaba en este momento era una guía.

—¿Está bien… hacer trampa por una buena causa? Es decir… No lo digo por mí, yo no hice trampa, pero…

—¿Qué? ¿Trampa? Pero ¿por qué me preguntas eso? —Valeria se volteó al estadio con expresión torva—. ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién lo hizo?

—No, no es sobre el torneo. Es solo que, tengo esa duda. Ya sabes, un caso hipotético —continuó, comenzando a reír a causa de los nervios.

Valeria no se creyó eso, lo percibió como una confesión de algo. Sin embargo, decidió no confrontarlo. Sea lo que sea que tuviera Eddy en mente, ella no sabía nada de eso, y el problema podría ser aún más complejo de lo que parecía.

—¿Sabes, Eddy? Antes de hacer nada primero deberías pensar en qué tan necesaria es esa causa. En primer lugar, si es realidad es buena, ¿por qué necesitas hacer trampa para alcanzarla?

Fue más certero que un pelotazo al rostro, de los tantos que sufrió. Eddy se quedó sin palabras. Más allá de que desde el inicio él sabía que los medios no serían precisamente misericordiosos, hasta ahora no había notado todo lo que ya habían hecho. Solo bastaba mirar hacia atrás.

—Yo… Bueno, pues...

—Terry solía hacer mucho de eso. Y lo que comenzó como un simple juego de niños haciendo travesuras por una buena causa terminó por transformarlo en un delincuente juvenil. Pero tu aún eres joven. No tienes que seguir sus pasos. —Eddy no supo qué decir. Valeria solo le obsequió una sonrisa—. Oye, ya se está haciendo tarde. Volvamos al torneo, deprisa.

Fue detrás de ella. La vio regresar con su andar despreocupado y alegre. Parecía alguien que sabía lo que hacía y a donde iba, alguien que le inspiraba confianza. No tanta como para ser su mejor amiga, pero si como para conseguir emular a la hermana mayor que nunca tuvo. O mejor dicho, al hermano que nunca tuvo. Sin saber del todo que hacer, Eddy regresó al estadio, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin haberse decidido.

Cuando estaba por entrar, recibió un golpe en la nuca, y se desplomó en el piso.

Doble D se detuvo frente al interior, y dio un gran suspiro. Ya se había acostumbrado al estruendoso sonido ambiente del público y a los casi distorsionados parlantes vociferando desde arriba. El reparto de música había pasado del latino, hasta el pop. En un momento pasaron una canción de Iron Maiden. Doble D recordó que Jason, el portero del equipo de fútbol y un apasionado metalero declarado, había mencionado ser amigo del DJ, y había revelado que se infiltraría a poner música de la buena.

La canción terminó. Volvió a aparecer Valeria, recibida en aplausos y silbidos, y acompañada de un sujeto que llevaba una carretilla sobre la que se hallaba un objeto enfundado con una manta.

—Ta-tan, ta-tan. Adivinen que tengo aquí.

El sujeto dejó la carreta frente a la pista, entre la zona de participantes y el extremo de la red. Valeria quitó la manta. El público se rindió en más gritos.

El trofeo era de un material que imitaba bien al oro. Era de un tenista blandiendo la raqueta sobre la base de lo que sería el trofeo. Todos aplaudieron, a excepción de los del consejo, que por alguna razón lo abuchearon con algo de fervor.

Doble D sintió escalofríos una vez más. No tenía idea de cómo es que terminó jugando la final de algún deporte, pero ahora todo lo que quería era no perder.

—¿Creen que sea oro de verdad? —preguntó May.

—Si, y la luna es de queso —respondió Marie.

—¡Damas y caballeros, que comience la final! Pasen, por favor —indicó Valeria. Doble D y Lee pasaron al mismo tiempo, uno a cada lado del trofeo. Lee estiró el brazo y tocó el trofeo, despertando murmullos en algunas gradas.

—¡No! —gritó May.

—Tocar el trofeo es de mala suerte, ¿no? —preguntó Nazz.

—Confirmado, Doble D campeón. Vámonos de aquí —aseguró Kevin.

—La maldición recaerá sobre la chica Kanker en el juego —vaticinó Rolf, con un fallido tono sombrío.

—Son unos tarados, nada de eso es real —le musitó Marie a May.

Doble D y Lee se colocaron frente a la jueza. Esta sacó una moneda, pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores, fue ella quien hizo el sorteo.

—Vincent cara, Kanker cruz.

No fue de sorprender que saliera cruz. Doble D pensó en Eddy y en cómo se habría indignado por eso.

—Por todos los cielos. Creo que voy a morir aquí mismo de los nervios. Este lugar no es digno de verme perecer. ¿Dónde está el agua que pedí, Bobby? —insistió Freddy, tomándose la frente con su mano.

—Enseguida, jefe —respondió, levantándose a buscar al vendedor de refrescos.

Lee se preparó para sacar. Valeria tomó el silbato que colgaba de su cuello, a una altura indiscreta, y que hasta ahora no había usado. El ruido ambiente había menguado hasta verse reducido a sólo los gritos de un par de tarados del equipo de fútbol. Todos esperaron, con suspenso, el silbatazo. Todo se definía aquí.

Se pudo escuchar el viento otoñal soplar. La tensión fue visible. Y entonces...

Suena el silbato. Lee saca. El público estalla. Doble D devuelve. Lee se adelanta 15 a 0, luego 30 a 0. Doble D descuenta 30 a 15 y luego empata 30 a 30. Lee vuelve a sumar 45, matchpoint. Doble D empata y vuelven 40 a 40. Doble D avanza al matchpoint pero Lee anota. La secuencia se repite y se repite, alargando el juego que se niega a concluir.

—De verdad, no sé de dónde saca toda esa energía Doble D —admite Kevin.

Doble D llega al matchpoint y vuelve a anotar. El público estalla.

—¡Eddward 1, Lee 0! —anuncia el locutor.

—¡Si! ¡Bien hecho, Doble D! —grita Nazz.

—¡Bien, chico Doble D! —grita Rolf.

La mitad del estadio lo celebra. Se percibe un favoritismo masculino de los populares hacia Doble D.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Ese es mi primo, perras! ¡Wooo! —exclama Clark detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿De dónde salieron ustedes? —pregunta Kevin.

—Aquí se ve mejor. Y nadie está vigilando así que, nos infiltramos —explica Liam, blandiendo el paquete de papas fritas que había comprado en las gradas—. ¿Alguien quiere papas?

Kevin y Nazz meten la mano en el paquete al mismo tiempo. El contacto es electrizante. Se miran, y luego apartan sus manos y sus miradas, incómodos.

—Rolf quiere. —Rolf aprovecha para meter su gran mano, tomar cinco, metérselo a la boca y comenzar a masticar con desparpajo.

—¿Alguno vio lo del sorteo? Hicieron perder a Doble D —declara Clark, tomando también papas. Había preferido decir que perjudicaron a su primo que decir que favorecieron a Lee, para no herir susceptibilidades.

—¿De qué hablas, rellenito? —pregunta Kevin.

—Esa moneda tenía cruz en los dos lados. Lo he visto muchas veces en los clubes de juegos.

—Pero… ¿por qué querrían hacer perder a Doble D? —pregunta Nazz, intrigada.

—¡No te desanimes, Lee! ¡Tú puedes ganarle! —grita May—. Oye Marie, di algo.

Marie no responde. Solo se queda mirando en silencio el partido.

—¡Eso es, Doble D! ¡Muéstrales quien manda! —exclama Ed desde arriba. Freddy solo mira callado, de brazos cruzados y esperando el contragolpe.

—Harán algo. Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que metan sus largas garras una vez más, Ed.

Lee vuelve a sacar, Doble D responde. Algo le molesta a la vista. Lee se pone en ventaja rápidamente.

—Ahí están, Ed. Rápido, ve y acaba con los linterna verde —ordena Freddy.

—Si, capitán —responde, haciendo la señal de soldado.

Pensando en su deber como amigo, Ed parte, mientras Freddy se lleva una mano a la frente y usa la otra para llamar a Eddy, quien no atiende.

—Maldición, atiende el maldito teléfono. —No hay respuesta. Mientras tanto, Lee consigue el matchpoint—. Maldita sea. Voy a morir.

Doble D anota y vuelven a estar 40 a 40.

—Me va a dar un infarto... —admite Nazz—. Oigan… ¿Dónde está Eddy?

Rolf y Kevin se giran entre sí.

—Es cierto —dice Kevin, advirtiendo la ausencia de Eddy—. Ahora mismo debería estar aquí gritando como loco y exigiendo que se la chupemos a Doble D.

—Eso le encantaría a Kevin —musita May a Marie, arrancándole por fin una mueca de risa.

Por la entrada al sector se aparece Nicole.

—¡Kevin! —exclama ella, corriendo a plantarle un gran beso en los labios, en frente de Rolf y Nazz.

—A eso lo llamo intensidad, viejo —comenta Liam.

—Ehh, yo voy al baño —dice Clark.

—Vamos los dos. He visto chicos populares en las afueras del estadio. Y además también quiero ir —propone Liam, yendo con él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunta Kevin a Nicole.

—Quise venir a verte un rato. Me aburre estar siempre con ellas —le dice ella. Kevin responde con otro beso, que es abruptamente cortado cuando la multitud vuelve a estallar. Lee había empatado. Las del equipo de fútbol femenino, quienes apoyaban a su portera, celebran este punto.

—¡Lee 1, Doble D 1!

—Ah, que bien —se regodea Kevin—. Hasta aquí llegó la suerte, Cabeza de Calcetín.

—¡Sigue así, Lee! —la anima May. Marie todavía permanece en silencio.

* * *

Todo comienza a formarse como un horizonte en la oscuridad. Una línea que desaparece con cada parpadeo y luego regresa, intermitente. Eddy tiene la sensación de haber experimentado un largo y osado sueño, aunque no haya ni registros de recuerdos. Luego, el ruido. Luego, un empujón. Al moverse escucha el estruendo del follaje que lo rodeaba. Una persona lo desata y otra le quita la mordaza.

—¿Estas bien, Eddy? —pregunta Clark.

—Oye, viejo. ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunta ese canadiense loco cuyo nombre no podía recordar debido al golpe.

—¿Qu... qué?

—Seguro fueron esos bravucones. Lo sabía, ya están encima de nosotros. Oh, Dios, ¿qué hemos hecho? —dice Clark.

—No, parece más un ataque de locas… lo que es más aterrador —opina Liam, inspeccionando su rostro—. Pero al menos no lo dejaron en un contenedor de basura, como hicieron las Kanker conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Eddy termina de reaccionar. Lo habían atado en unos arbustos, al pie del estadio—. ¡No, viejo! ¡Me la hicieron! ¡Esos desgraciados me la hicieron! ¿Y el partido? ¿Quién ganó? ¿Qué pasó?

—Tranquilo, amigo. Relájate. Recién ha comenzado —le dice Liam.

—Van 1 a 1, pero…

—¡Carajo! —grita Eddy, terminando de quitarse las sogas que lo tenían atado—. Escuchen, alguien quiere que Doble D no gane. Lo van a fastidiar con lasers y trampas.

—¿De qué hablas, Eddy? —pregunta Clark, levantando una ceja.

—¿Es que no entienden? —insiste Eddy—. Me volvieron a atacar. Alguien me atacó para que yo no pueda ayudar a Doble D.

—¿Van a atacar a Doble D? —vuelve a preguntar su primo, comenzando a entenderlo.

—¡Si! Bueno, no de esa forma. Lo van a cegar con lasers para que pierda el juego. Solamente… —Eddy se mete la mano en el bolsillo izquierdo, donde se supone que debía estar el elixir. Y ya no estaba—. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Carajo! ¡Me robaron! Me robaron de nuevo. ¿Por qué siempre me roban a mí, maldita sea?

En ese momento suena el teléfono de Eddy. Atiende.

—¡Al fin! ¡Dios salve a la reina! —suspira Freddy.

—Fui atacado... No sé, no pude ver. Oh, mierda. De acuerdo. Ya voy para allá. —Cuelga—. Vamos —les ordena a los chicos.

—¿Tienes idea de que estaba hablando? —pregunta Clark.

—No sé, pero se va a poner interesante —responde Liam, quien decide seguir a Eddy, pero no sin antes pasar por el baño.

Lee se pone 2 a 1. Luego, con ayuda de otra pelota en la línea, se pone 3 a 1. Doble D la alcanza 3 a 2.

—Nada mal, Doble D —le dice Lee—. Aunque ambos sabemos que esto no es normal y que en condiciones normales ya te habría ganado. Es más, en condiciones normales dudo que hayas podido llegar a la final. ¿Cuál fue tu truco?

—Solo di lo mejor de mí y traté de jugar de manera inteligente.

La dura verdad es que Doble D sabe que esto no es normal, y es peor ahora que Lee lo sospecha. Es sencillo concluir que Eddy tiene algo que ver en esto. Él y Freddy. Un arbitraje inclinado, raquetas deshilachándose y más de tres sujetos obstruyendo su visión con linternas, contra una sustancia potenciadora a su favor. No le agrada, pero a estas alturas lo único que puede hacer es seguir jugando.

—Si tú lo dices… —dice Lee, pensando sorpresivamente en los veinte dólares que le debía a Eddy. Veinte dólares es lo único que piensa perder hoy—. Aunque me parece que fue Eddy quien lo hizo, ¿no crees?

—No entiendo —responde él.

—Pfff… Mientes igual de mal que Marie. Toma.

Lee vuelve a jugar. Doble D responde, pero esta vez empieza a sentir una leve sacudida en todo su cuerpo. Al ponerse 40 a 15, comienza a caminar y lo percibe. Hace mucho tiempo que no había realizado tanto ejercicio, e indudablemente cuando termine, le tocaría pagar el precio.

Doble D está por llegar a su tercer juego, pero de nuevo algunos graciosos lo atacan con lasers en la vista. Una pelota le golpea en la cabeza.

—¡Oye! ¡Deja de hacer tonterías y juega bien! —le exige Lee, quien aún no termina de notar lo que pasa.

Algunos de las gradas de populares comienzan a reír. En ese momento Eddy llega con los demás.

—¿Dónde estabas, Eddy? —interroga Nazz.

—No hay tiempo para explicar. Kevin, Rolf. Alguien está jodiendo a Doble D con lasers.

—¿Qué? ¿Lasers? —pregunta Rolf, como si nunca hubiera escuchado esa palabra.

—¿De dónde sacas eso? —pregunta Kevin.

—Hace un momento Doble D recibió un pelotazo en la cabeza. Debe ser por eso —informa Nazz.

—Eso es porque los del Consejo le están jodiendo la vista, igual que le ocurrió a Rolf —responde Eddy.

—Esas del Consejo ya nos joden la vista con su fealdad —brama Kevin, haciendo que Rolf y Nicole se echen a reír.

—Esto es en serio. ¿Y Johnny? ¿Dónde está Johnny? —pregunta Eddy, girándose a los lados.

—No lo sé. Hoy no lo he visto. Creo que ni siquiera vino —responde Nazz.

—Que extraño… Bien, yo voy a buscar a los de las linternas. El que quiera un poco de acción que me siga. —Eddy se va.

—¿Y perderme lo que queda de la final? Olvídalo, maestro —dice Kevin, rodeando con un brazo a Nicole.

Lee anota. 4 a 2.

—¡Si! ¡Bien hecho, Lee! —celebra May—. Aplastando a los Eds, como en los viejos tiempos, hermanita —le dice a Marie.

—Están perjudicando a Doble D.

—¿Qué?

—¿No viste el pelotazo de recién? Alguien lo está molestando con linternas.

Eddy atraviesa los pasillos de manera frenética. Sin poder evitarlo, choca con un grandulón. Dándose por muerto, levanta la vista, para encontrarse con la expresión estupefacta de Ed.

—¿Eddy? ¿Dónde estabas? —pregunta él. Eddy respira.

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¿Ya encontraste a los de las linternas?

—Eh… no… Ni idea —responde, rascándose la nuca.

—Me lo imaginaba. Muévete.

Liam llega en ese momento.

—Aquí hay uno —informa. Eddy pregunta dónde. Liam señala a su izquierda—. Ese de ahí que no se mueve por estar concentrado. ¿Ves las sandalias?

—Ah, sí. Y está escoltado por otros dos gorilas. A este también tendré que arrojarle bebidas.

—¿Arrojarle bebidas? Tengo una mejor idea. —Liam se acerca a Eddy y le resume su plan al oído.

—¿Estás loco? Morirás.

—Para nada. Un sacrificio por mi nuevo hogar es lo que corresponde —sostiene Liam, golpeándose el pecho.

—Suenas igual que Billy.

—Escucha, Eddy… Tuve algo de responsabilidad esa noche en el bar, así que creo que es lo mínimo que debería hacer.

Eddy mira de nuevo hacia las sandalias del objetivo. De pronto sintió una rabia inmensa. Doble D no le había hecho nada a ninguno de esos imbéciles, pero ahí estaban. Fastidiando su única oportunidad de tener fama y reconocimiento.

—De acuerdo, hagámoslo.

Liam sale a las gradas. Doce segundos después vuelve a entrar a toda prisa. Le arroja la linterna, y Eddy lo atrapa por la mínima, alcanzando a ocultarlo. Liam se va corriendo por el pasillo, perseguido por los dos matones y el flacucho.

—¡Libertaaaaad! —se lo escucha gritar antes de desaparecer en una esquina.

—Excelente, funcionó —celebra Eddy. Mete la mano en el bolsillo para sacar otra linterna, que sorpresivamente no le habían robado—. Ed, toma. Súbete hasta arriba y busca a los demás objetivos para cegarlos, y ten cuidado con que te vea alguien.

—Entendido, Eddy. ¿Y tú qué harás?

—Yo los buscaré por los pasillos —responde. Era mejor decirle eso a revelarle que iba a darle a Lee. Ed era capaz de contárselo a su vieja nueva amiga May, quien de seguro no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Eddy vuelve a salir. Lee estaba dominando. Con solo verla sabe que era lo que había pasado. Quien quiera que lo haya atacado, le había robado la sustancia para dársela a Lee y así darle la misma ventaja. Era un duelo de poderes iguales, con la diferencia de que al que bombardeaban era a Doble D. Pero eso iba a cambiar ahora.

—De esto se trataba, Val. Ya no tenemos alternativa.

Eddy atraviesa los pasillos de nuevo, para apostarse en el sector en donde se encontraban sus seguidores, o lo más cercano a sus seguidores. Los chicos de primer y segundo año ocupaban gran parte de las gradas inferiores y frontales a la jueza. Sarah y Jimmy estaban en primera fila, junto con los mayores, y acompañados por ese niño loco de Willy. Eddy va y se escabulle dos escalones sobre ellos. Le da la mano a varios chicos de primero que se acercan a saludarlo.

—Bueno _kids_. Escuchen. Alguien está molestando a Doble D con linternas, pero afortunadamente yo conseguí otra, y ahora voy a molestar al gracioso. Si alguien con cara de malo se acerca, ya saben qué hacer.

—Entendido, Lord Eddy —dice uno de los niños que estaban al frente. De fondo se alcanza a oír la risa socarrona de Sarah.

Habían sido muchas mentiras en tan poco tiempo. Eddy prepara, apunta, y dispara, logrando darles a los rizos que protegían los ojos de Lee, ojos que tuvo la desgracia de ver muchas veces.

Lee se despista y Doble D logra anotar. 2 a 4 abajo, 40 a 30 a favor.

—¿Viste eso? —pregunta Marie.

—¿Qué? —responde May.

—Ahora le están dando a Lee.

—¿Eh? —May se apoya sobre la cabeza de Marie para ver mejor—. ¡Ey! ¡Es verdad! ¡Alguien la está molestando!

—¿Lo viste?

—¡Aguanta ahí, Lee! —May tira de Marie, llevándola casi a rastras—. Vamos, Marie. Vamos a acabar con quien esté fastidiando a Lee.

Doble D anota. 4 a 3, todavía debajo de Lee. Los niños festejan; muchos de ellos tienen favoritismo por el segundo Edward.

—¡Acaba a esa Kanker, Doble D! —le grita Sarah.

—Esto es aburrido —murmura Willy mientras se acomoda sus grandes lentes. Jimmy da otro gran bocado a su paquete de nachos con queso derretido—. No sé por qué accedí a venir.

—Aburrido es vivir pegado a la computadora. Cállate y vive un poco, cara de pecera —le reprende Sarah. Willy se encoge en su asiento y se cruza de brazos.

Ed se desespera al ser incapaz de encontrar a alguien con linterna. De pronto una mano se posa en su hombro. Es Johnny.

—Aquí estás, Ed. ¿Dónde está Eddy?

—Eh… dijo que iba a robar más linternas para el contraataque —responde Ed. Johnny saca una linterna.

—Se lo robe a otro de los del Consejo. Hay dos más en las primeras filas y tres por los pasillos, pero Billy ya se está ocupando de ellos —le informa Johnny, indicándole dónde se hallaba cada cual.

—Gracias —dice Ed. Apunta a los objetivos y dispara, al grito de—: ¡Mueran, tramposos!

Doble D no puede dejar de temblar. La raqueta se sacude como una rama por cada pelota que golpea, poniéndolo aún más nervioso. En cualquier momento comenzaría a fallar, y eso era inminente.

Anota 15 a 40, luego 30 a 40, luego 40 a 40, pero entonces su brazo se niega a seguir respondiendo, y otra luz verde atraviesa sus ojos. Matchpoint para Lee, que también parece fastidiada. Doble D anota y siguen 40 a 40. Pero Lee logra anotar dos veces más.

Lee 5, Doble D 3.

—Se acabó. El Doble Tonto se quedó sin nada —dice Kevin.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se pregunta Doble D. No está agitado, ni se siente cansado. Lo que le ocurre es otra cosa. Su cuerpo está dejando de responder. Siente que está a punto de ocurrir un suceso inexplicable.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. Lee va a ganar, mierda —masculla Eddy. Él también está temblando, pero de adrenalina—. No, señor. No se saldrán con la suya.

Johnny desciende hasta las gradas más bajas, frente al sector de los primeros años, donde estaba Eddy. Desde allí, prosigue fastidiando a otro chico con láser. Así hasta que una mano (la de Billy) le arrebata el arma a éste. En esos segundos puede darse el lujo de buscar a otro más.

—Excelente, Billy —dice—. Todo marcha sobre rue…

Una mano lo toma de la playera y lo arrastra dentro de las gradas. En dos segundos, se encuentra en la misma oscuridad. En las penumbras, dos rostros enfurecidos lo escrutan. Son las Kanker.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú estás jodiendo a Lee!

Antes de poder reconocer esa voz, la chica se lanza a él.

—Creo que el chico Doble D se está poniendo nervioso —opina Rolf.

—No puede ser… Hasta ahora ha jugado bien —responde Nazz.

—Muy bien, diría yo —opina Kevin—. ¿No les parece raro?

—¿Raro por qué? —pregunta Rolf.

—¿Alguna vez en la vida Doble D fue bueno en algún deporte? —pregunta Kevin, sin ocultar su desdén.

—¿Sigues molesto porque te eliminó del torneo? —acusa Nazz. Nicole la mira con molestia.

—No estoy molesto, ese torneo me importaba tres carajos. Me deje ganar porque me aburrí —argumenta Kevin. Nazz se limita a arquear los ojos.

Lee va arriba 15 a 0. Está solo a cuatro pelotas de coronarse. Entonces…

Una pelota golpea a Doble D en la cabeza, como la otra vez. Pero ahora el muchacho se desploma y permanece ahí, inmóvil.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Doble D! —exclama Nazz.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —se pregunta Kevin.

—Me van a _enfermarrr _—masculla Freddy.

—¿Qué carajos? Oh, mierda. Doble D, no —dice Eddy. Sorpresivamente una bebida le cae en el oído izquierdo.

—Se te cayó esto, perdedor. —Eddy se voltea y ve a uno de los matones a los que le había burlado en las semifinales.

—¡Oh, no!

El sujeto comienza a acercarse a él. Mientras tanto, Marie y May escuchan los murmullos y se detienen en su labor. Marie sale a ver, y se encuentra con Doble D tirado en el suelo.

—¡Doble D!

—Señores, un minuto —dice Valeria, también preocupada. Se acerca a Doble D, pero antes de llegar a él, éste comienza a levantarse, con una facilidad extraña.

Todos lo observan ponerse de pie, con una naturalidad que no llega a ser normal. Ahora se encuentra de pie, pero aún no abre los ojos.

—¿Podemos seguir? —pregunta Lee.

La jueza le da el visto bueno. Lee se prepara para sacar, apuntando a una dirección lejana. Entonces, Doble D se mueve rápido y la devuelve. Lee se asombra tanto que no hace nada para evitar el anote. Punto para él.

—¿Qué mierda? —exclama Lee.

—¿Vieron eso? —pregunta Kevin dándose vuelta.

—El chico Doble D… pero ni ha abierto los ojos.

Doble D saca. El proyectil es tan fuerte que Lee no puede hacer nada. 30 a 15. Doble D vuelve a sacar. Lee intenta detenerlo de nuevo, pero no puede. La secuencia se repite, y Doble D gana el juego. Lee 5, Doble D 4.

—Bien, sigue así —murmura Freddy, impresionado. Está tan concentrado en el juego que casi se cae de su asiento cuando alguien pone una mano en su hombro.

—Perdón por el retraso —dice Susie, tomando asiento en donde estaba Ed—. ¿Ya humillaron a Vincent?

—No sabes lo que te perdiste, mi vida. Te vas a morir —responde él.

—Es imposible —murmura Lee. Doble D estaba remontando el partido. Sin necesidad de ver nada, la estaba venciendo—. No, esto ya se salió de control.

Doble D gana otro juego, empatando 5 a 5.

Mientras tanto, el matón que amenazaba a Eddy en las gradas sale disparado hacia él. Este se cubre con los brazos, pero al ver que no pasaba nada, baja la guardia para ver. Los chicos de primero le estaban arrojando comida. Este solo se cubría con el brazo.

—¡Si! ¡Diversión! —exclama Willy, saliendo hacia donde estaban atacando al intruso.

Eddy ríe de satisfacción al ver como sus seguidores estaban masacrando al matón. Willy Miller, a quien se lo distinguía por el cabello castaño rizado, aparece detrás de él y le patea el trasero, haciéndolo caer. Unas chicas de primero derraman sus bebidas sobre su gran espalda mientras se ríen de él. El matón se levanta y se gira hacia Willy.

—¡Te mato, enano de mierda! —Willy grita y sale corriendo. El bravucón va tras él—. ¡Ven aquí, asquerosa rata judía! ¡Cuatro ojos!

Eddy suspira de alivio. Ahora que el problema se había solucionado, podía concentrarse en lo que le ocurría a Doble D.

—No sé qué está pasando pero que siga así.

May termina de ajustar bien la mordaza que le habían colocado a Johnny, y sale hacia las gradas, con Marie.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Doble D… —murmura Marie—. Van 5 a 5. Doble D... está jugando con los ojos cerrados.

—Ya. Tampoco para que lo sobrevalores. Lee no es menos que él.

—¡No, tonta! Literalmente está jugando con los ojos cerrados. Mira.

Marie toma su hueca cabeza y la apunta hacia Doble D. May se sorprende al ver como estaba jugando. Su agilidad se había duplicado. Estaba apabullando a Lee.

—¿Qué le pasa? —pregunta ella.

—¿Yo que voy a saber?

Lee no puede dejar de pensar en que esto también es obra de Eddy. Aunque aún no le encontraba explicación al ataque de lasers a ambos. En ese momento se le aparece una sencilla pero grandiosa idea. Se trata de esas caricaturas que solía ver con sus hermanas hace años, en donde había una fórmula recurrente que se repetía al pie de la letra. Consistía en que un personaje recibía un golpe en la cabeza y entraba en un estado nuevo, ocasionando problemas a los demás personajes. En el desenlace, el personaje volvía a recibir el golpe y regresaba a la normalidad.

Claro que esto no era una caricatura, y que ni ella ni Doble D eran personajes de ficción. Pero no había otra alternativa.

—Muy bien, Doble D. Tú lo pediste. Ese cerebrito va a pagar las consecuencias.

Apunta, dispara y le golpea. Doble D da varias vueltas y cae al suelo. Se levanta con pesadez. Lee se lleva el punto.

—¡Ehh! ¡Roja! ¡Eso es falta! —vocifera Eddy, acompañando el reclamo con un vehemente movimiento de brazos. Sarah y Jimmy se ríen.

Doble D, o la inercia de Doble D, intenta volver al ritmo, pero debido a que su cuerpo aún sigue aturdido, Lee logra sumar más puntos. Finalmente logra el juego. Lee 6, Doble D 5.

—Un juego más... Solo uno más… —murmura Lee.

—Rolf se da por satisfecho. Este encuentro resultó ser más emocionante que plantar verduras en casa —comenta Rolf.

—Uff… Ya volví, chicos. ¿Cuánto me perdí? —anuncia Clark. Había parado en la entrada para comprar un hot dog que se estaba engullendo ahora mismo. Nazz señala a Doble D e intenta explicar algo, pero no le salen las palabras.

Doble D se lleva una mano al rostro. Eso es lo que todos observan, pero nadie parece saber lo que ocurre allí dentro. Nadie está cerca de siquiera imaginar lo que se libraba en la cabeza del aparentemente Doble D inconsciente.

«¿Qué está pasando? No logro reaccionar ni abrir los ojos.»

No es una pregunta retórica, pero de ninguna manera espera una respuesta. Mucho menos viniendo del fondo de su propia consciencia. Tras unos intensos segundos de silencio y oscuridad, logra escuchar:

«No vuelvas. Quédate ahí y déjame esto a mí.»

Incluso sin encontrarse en una representación física concreta, Doble D siente como se le ponen los pelos de punta. Se sienta capaz de gritar.

«No… No, por favor, no.»

Pero ya no hay más respuestas. Así era él. Le gustaba resolver las cosas por sí mismo, y no había forma de hacer algo contra su pragmatismo. Su mortal pragmatismo.

Lo que ve todo el mundo es a Doble D sobarse el rostro con las manos.

—¿Ya terminaste de llorar? Quiero seguir jugando —le dice Lee.

Todavía sin abrir los ojos, Doble D levanta la cabeza, y estimula una sonrisa, confundiendo aún más a Lee.

Doble D saca y dispara. La pelota le pasa a Lee por el oído, dando un fuerte zumbido. Lee saca y le vuelve a apuntar a él. Doble D esquiva. Saca y trata de darle. Lee hace lo mismo.

—¿Qué están… haciendo? —pregunta Valeria.

—¡Mira! ¡Doble D está tratando de pegarle a Lee! —protesta May. Marie está tan asombrada que ni siquiera puede hablar.

Doble D toma la pelota, pero esta vez vuelve al juego, llevándose el punto. Doble D 6, Lee 6.

—¡Seis a seis! ¡Y todo se define en el desempate! —anuncia Valeria.

—Por favor, Doble D. Deja de jugar y gana, por favor —suplica Eddy.

—Vamos, Doble D —dice Ed.

Doble D anota. 1 a 0.

—Dame el trofeo, maldita sea —suplica Freddy. Susie observa en silencio.

Doble D anota. 2 a 0.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! —celebra Freddy.

Doble D anota. 3 a 0.

—Ay no. Va a ganar —se lamenta May.

Pero Lee logra romper una pelota. Doble D intenta seguir el juego. Lee devuelve, y gana. 3 a 1.

—¡Bien!

Lee saca. Doble D devuelve. Lee golpea, dejándolo muy cerca de la red. Doble D la desvía y anota. 4 a 1.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor —reza Nazz.

Lee vuelve a anotar. 4 a 2.

—¡Por favor! —grita Eddy.

Doble D dispara. Lee logra romper. Y anota. 4 a 3.

Doble D baja su raqueta. Lee lo observa. La sonrisa era exagerada. Fue ahí cuando Lee advierte lo pálido que se había puesto.

Pero antes del desenlace, ella alcanza a ver algo que no olvidaría por el resto del otoño. Doble D mueve sus labios, pronunciando algunas palabras. Lee no sabe de lectura de labios, pero por lo que entendía, parecía haber dicho «hola».

Y sus párpados comienzan a levantarse, lentamente.

Lee eleva la pelota. Antes de disparar, por última vez, bajo esos párpados se alcanzan a atisbar los ojos de vacío. Los ojos sin color.

La pelota golpea a Doble D, derribándolo.

El silencio que se hizo en el estadio fue monumental. Doble D se incorpora mientras se toma la cabeza.

—Me duele… ¿Qué ocurrió…? —balbucea él.

Doble D 5, Lee 3.

—¡Saca! —ordena ella.

Todavía aturdido, Doble D regresa al juego, pero toda su energía se había ido. Lee decide terminar con esto de una vez. Anota.

Doble D 5, Lee 4.

Doble D 5, Lee 5.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? —protesta Freddy.

Doble D 5, Lee 6.

—¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Si! —celebra May.

Doble D 5, Lee 7.

Y el estadio se vino abajo. Sin ser consciente de nada, Lee se dejó caer al suelo, al mismo tiempo que serpentinas salían disparadas hacia el campo y _We Are The Champions_ sonaba en los parlantes.

—¡Final! ¡Ganó! ¡Lee Kanker es la ganadora del torneo! ¡Lee Kanker campeona del torneo de tenis! —anunció Valeria.

Eddy se quedó estupefacto ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Arrojó la linterna al suelo.

—¡Me CAGO en Dios!


	14. Detrás de cámara

—Me cago en Zeus, me cago en Buda, me cago en Allah, me cago en Arceus, me cago en Hefesto, ¡me cago en todos ellos! —continúo refunfuñando Eddy, mientras corría por los pasillos hacia las afueras del estadio.

Lee había sido rodeada las chicas del equipo de fútbol; sus hermanas y las demás, Laura, Wendy, Cindy, Grace, Robin, Karen, Alex... Básicamente todas salvo Nazz, se habían acercado a felicitarla. Eddy solo dio un suspiro de derrota. Una vez más fue derrotado por Lee, como en los viejos tiempos.

Encontraron a Doble D sentado en el suelo. Nazz y Rolf fueron los primeros en acercarse a él. Los demás vinieron detrás.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Doble D? —preguntó Nazz.

—No se… Siento como si acabara de perderme a mí mismo. —Doble D levantó la vista. Había palidecido bastante. Ostentaba una expresión de sufrimiento que por poco llegó a ser conmovedor—. Lo siento.

—No digas tonterías, Doble D. No le debes nada a nadie —rectificó, acercándose a él. Cuando tocó su nuca casi se paralizó. Estaba muy frío.

—La maldición se ha roto. Lee ha ganado habiendo tocado el trofeo. Ahora el muchacho Doble D está maldito —pronosticó Rolf.

—Cállate, Rolf —espetó Nazz, mientras ayudaba a Doble D a levantarse del suelo.

Eddy corrió hacia la entrada del estadio. Allí estaba Bobby, el leal sirviente de Freddy, quien le informó que ya estaban investigando sobre el ataque. Eddy regresó al estadio, donde todo seguía igual. Miró hacia arriba. Freddy seguía con las manos en el rostro, posiblemente sollozando. A su lado estaba esa chica pelirroja que había participado también en el torneo. Ed llegó en ese momento.

—Listo, Eddy. ¿Ya ganamos? —preguntó, mientras reía. La expresión de Eddy le dio la respuesta. Hasta alguien poco iluminado como Ed podía llegar a comprender las miradas.

Luego de la entrega del trofeo, colocaron un podio de tres lugares, el clásico que instalaban para el primer, segundo y tercer lugar. Allí estaban, con las medallas de bronce, plata, y oro, Kevin, Doble D, y la primera campeona de los Juegos, Lee Kanker, exhibiendo el trofeo para las cámaras de celular.

Doble D y Kevin hicieron un esfuerzo monumental por levantar las comisuras de sus labios. Para levantarle los ánimos, Eddy le recordó a Doble D que al menos logró terminar arriba de Kevin, y que eso le sumaba más puntos en su carrera por conquistar a Nazz. Doble D no le respondió. Solo sabía que se sentía horrible y débil, y no se decidía por cual de todas las cuestiones. Por todas sonaba lo más acertado.

—¿Estas bien, Doble D? —volvió a preguntar Nazz, al verlo cada vez más decaído.

—Si, si… Solo… Solo quiero irme de aquí.

—Ven. Vamos a casa. De todas formas, yo tampoco quiero quedarme.

Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó. El epicentro eran May y Marie elevando a Lee por los aires repetidas veces, rodeadas de las chicas del equipo de fútbol que vitoreaban a su compañera y se adjudicaban la victoria como propia, mientras algún tema de moda sonaba en los parlantes. Ed Sheeran o algo así. El consejo solo se retiró en silencio; su trabajo estaba concluido. En cuanto a las gradas de populares, se escuchaban gritos de burla hacia Doble D, Rolf, Kevin, y los demás, recriminando el haber sido derrotados por una mujer. Valeria solo observaba animada a las chicas. Fue ahí cuando supo que se llevaría bien con ellas por el resto del año.

—¡Bájenme, idiotas!

En realidad, era May la que hacía todo el trabajo. Marie vio a Doble D caminando de la mano con Nazz, ambos abandonando la escuela.

* * *

Solo Ed y Eddy habían acudido a la reunión con el jefe en el jardín de la mansión. Nazz le había avisado por Whatsapp a Eddy que había llevado a Doble D a su casa. Eddy dijo que estaba bien, que debía descansar mientras él y Ed se ocupaban de sus asuntos.

—¡Esto no puede ser! —espetó Freddy.

—Hizo todo lo posible. Es decir… Hicimos todo lo posible —sostuvo Eddy.

—Si, lo sé. Pero perdí la oportunidad de demostrar mi clara superioridad ante el consejo. Maldita sea. De acuerdo. Tranquilidad, Fred. No es el fin del mundo. Todavía sigues siendo billonario y durmiendo en una cama de billetes como un príncipe —habló para sí mismo—. Pero ahora los malditos lograron el arbitraje femenino, por un demonio. Así nunca los sacaremos del poder.

—¿Y qué hay de los que me atacaron afuera? Me robaron el elixir. Apuesto a que eran los mismos del ataque —mencionó Eddy.

—Ah, sí. Si, sobre eso… Bobby y los demás continúan investigando cada detalle de lo que ocurrió. Se quedaron con algunos niñitos de primer año que curiosamente se encontraban en las afueras en ese momento.

—De todas maneras, ya debe ser tarde. Si fueron los populares, bajaron de las gradas para atacar y luego regresaron —opinó Eddy. Luego se le cruzó una idea, no tan descabellada como para ser tomada en cuenta—. ¿Y si Sullivan dio la orden desde su exilio?

Freddy soltó una risa desganada.

—No. No sería capaz. Es la chica más angelical del club de porristas. Era. Si me entiendes.

—Pero aun la buscas, ¿no?

—Por supuesto que sí. No pararé hasta dar con ella, y cuando lo haga, lo sabrán. Por cierto… —El millonario se acercó a ambos—. Muy pronto saldrá otro trabajo, y creo que será un poco más fácil. Nos mantendremos en contacto.

* * *

Doble D le dio las llaves a Nazz, y esta abrió la puerta. Para ese entonces ya era de noche. El estruendo de los grillos era ensordecedor e insoportablemente pulsátil, llegando a martillar la cabeza del muchacho. Era un apasionado de los insectos, pero en ese instante deseó verlos morir. Nazz encendió la luz y llevó a Doble D al sofá, sentándose con él.

—Fue un buen juego, debes admitirlo. Especialmente la parte en la que jugaste con los ojos cerrados —bromeó ella, tratando de animarlo.

—¿Qué? ¿Jugué con los ojos cerrados?

—Si. ¿No lo recuerdas?

—No. Bueno, no sé. Estoy tan confundido que no sé qué recuerdo y qué no.

—Ya veo… Pues para no ver nada te has movido muy bien. ¿Estuviste entrenando en la oscuridad?

—Eso desearía, Nazz. De verdad, no sé qué me ocurrió.

Pero tenía la sospecha. La idea de que la muralla había sido derribada, como el muro de Berlín o las torres gemelas, le aterraba incluso más que otra cosa. Atravesar un momento que luego pasaba a ser una laguna mental tenía explicación luego de una noche de alcohol, como la que había vivido hace unas semanas. Pero aquí no hubo alcohol de por medio. Incluso recordó escuchar su voz durante el sopor. Se temía lo peor, pero aun así, también cabía la posibilidad de que todo eso se lo haya imaginado, y que simplemente haya tenido algún borrón de recuerdos. Decidió que lo mejor era no decirle nada a Nazz.

Pero para la avanzada agudeza de una mujer, esto no pasaría por alto. Nazz supo que algo ocurría con él. Estaba deprimido por alguna otra cosa. ¿Alguna chica? Era posible, aunque tendría que responder por qué injusta razón no le contó nada a su mejor amiga. Quizás lo vio con otro en las gradas y por eso cerró los ojos, aunque eso le costara el torneo. Pero eso sonaba aún más estúpido, concluyó Nazz, pensando en que tenía que dejar de hacer chismes de fantasías.

—Te traeré agua.

La chica se fue a la cocina. Doble D aprovechó para estirarse en el sofá, el cómodo sofá. Su cuerpo se iba tornando más frágil. Mañana amanecería destruido, de eso no tenía dudas. Nazz volvió con un vaso.

—Ten.

Se sentó a su lado, mientras Doble D acababa el agua de un trago.

—Tienes que contarme qué fue lo que pasó —suplicó él. Nazz apoyó su mano sobre la de él, tomándola.

—Doble D, estas muy pálido. Creo que primero deberías descansar —dijo ella, llevando su otra mano a la mejilla de él y dibujando una suave caricia—. Bueno, aun no es grave pero pronto lo será.

Doble D pasó de blanco a rojo en cuestión de instantes. Si la intención de Nazz fue darle un poco de color, había resultado.

—Si… Si… Pero…

Pero la puerta se abrió. Los dos apartaron sus manos con la mecánica celeridad digna de dos amantes jugando sobre el límite.

—¡Hey, Doble D! —saludó Clark. Detrás estaban su madre y su tía.

—Hola, tesoro. Hola Nazz —saludó la señora Carla. Doble D y Nazz se levantaron, ambos sonrojados. La tía Marta pasó directamente hacia la cocina.

—Traje a Doble D porque se sentía muy agotado. Y-yo… ya estaba por irme.

—¿Segura? De acuerdo. Gracias por todo, querida. —Se despidió de ella, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nazz prácticamente desapareció de ahí.

Clark se acercó a Doble D y le susurró al oído.

—Mi tía dice que quiere hablar seriamente contigo. Suerte, hermano.

—¡Clark! ¡Ven a ayudarme con la cena! —llamó la tía, desde la cocina. Clark se fue, dejando a Doble D. Todo rastro de simpatía y calidez en el semblante de su madre se esfumó una vez que ambos se encontraron solos en la sala. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Siéntate.

La frialdad de sus palabras calmo el creciente calor de hace unos segundos. Doble D obedeció. Mamá era la persona que más quería y a la que más respetaba en el mundo, y el solo recuerdo de la mañana del robo era suficiente para mantenerse dócil con ella. Reconoció que, en términos de confianza, aún estaba en deuda. Y presentía que más adelante terminaría embargado.

Desde el sofá la observó ir de aquí hacia allá, manteniendo su vista sobre el suelo.

—No sé por dónde empezar así que iré al grano. ¿Acaso te volviste loco?

Doble D levantó una ceja.

—Mamá, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—¿De qué más? Hablo de lo que ocurrió allí.

—¿El partido? —A Doble D le pareció extraño eso. Mama nunca había sido el tipo de figura paterna que sobre exigía a sus hijos. Incluso si supiera del elevadísimo intelecto de su hijo, no sería capaz de siquiera sacar algún provecho de él—. Pues, no sé qué decir… Hice todo lo que pude, pero no fue suficiente.

Extrañada, su madre levantó una ceja.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¿T_ú_ de que hablas?

—¿De qué hablo? ¡Atacaste a esa chica! Todo el mundo te vio intentando darle con la pelota. Eddward, así no te hemos criado.

—¿Qué hice qué?

—Trataste de golpearle en la cara. El que ella lo haya hecho contigo primero no te da derecho a responder así.

La confusión no hizo más que saturar su cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que haya intentado golpear a Lee?

—Mamá, estoy confundido. De verdad, no lo recuerdo —dijo Doble D. Su madre retrocedió, bajando el fuego, pero sin apartar la firmeza en su rostro.

—¿Cómo? ¿No recuerdas nada?

—Para ser franco, desde que Lee me golpeó por segunda vez tengo recuerdos muy vagos del juego. —El muchacho se llevó una mano a la sien. Todavía dolía.

Mamá se acercó más a él. Durante la conversación, Doble D había ido perdiendo gradualmente el rojo pasional que le había provocado Nazz. Ahora volvía a estar blanco como la nieve. La mueca desafiante del rostro de ella se esfumó al notar por primera vez la palidez de su hijo.

—Ay, Eddward… ¡Estás muy pálido! —señaló alarmada.

—Ah, no. Tranquila, madre, no es nada.

—¿Cómo que no es nada? ¡Ah, no, no! ¡Tendré que hacerte un caldo! Ve a bañarte y cuando vuelvas la tomarás, y te iras a acostar. ¿Entendido?

—Pero…

—¿Entendido? —repitió con firmeza.

—Sí…

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, mamá…

Doble D se fue en silencio, arrastrando los pies. Carla ahora estaba más preocupada.

«Primero el asalto y ahora esto. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando, cariño?»

* * *

La señora Kanker llegaría esa noche a altas horas de la madrugada, como solía hacer los viernes y sábados, pero eso no arruinaría la pequeña y mesurada celebración de las hermanas. Dos grandes de muzzarella con anchoas y el vino de mama para embriagar la serenidad de Lee, los ánimos de May, y la ansiedad de Marie. Normalmente lo que harían las chicas de su edad sería prepararse para disfrutar el éxtasis potenciado de la vida en algún bar o club del centro de Peach Creek, pero los ahorros de las tres a base de mesadas se habían acabado con las tres camas nuevas que compraron una semana antes de clases. Aunque de por sí, ese lujo de salir excedía sus capacidades económicas, y a las únicas fiestas a las que lograron acceder en sus vidas fueron las que hacía Freddy en su mansión. No obstante, ninguna hizo alguna objeción con respecto a las camas. El placer de poder estirar las piernas, y en el caso de Lee y de Marie, no padecer más las patadas de May durante la madrugada, era algo innegociable.

Marie intentó hacer un gran esfuerzo por colaborar al buen momento. Eso mientras esperaba a que su celular terminara de cargar. Le había insistido a Lee con hablar sobre su evidencia, pero esta respondió que estaba agotada y que esperara hasta mañana.

El trofeo de tenis descansaría sobre una repisa en la recamara, reflejando la luz exterior de la noche de lleno en la pared, sobre el póster de Evanescence que colgaba entre la cama de May y la de Marie. Esta se había colocado auriculares (el izquierdo ya no le andaba), y se había echado a escuchar todo lo que el idiota tendría para revelarle en la grabación.

Esperó a que sean la una de la mañana, horario en que, salvo algunas excepciones, las tres se hallaban en sus camas, sumergidas en sus redes sociales. Entonces, dio play.

«Ya comenzaron a atacar... —decía Freddy, con detalles sobre alguna linterna verde. Marie notó que estaba hablando por teléfono. Mencionó algo más sobre un ingrediente—. Y si puedes, róbale la linterna y ataca a Lee. Bye.»

—Hijo de… —susurró Marie, dando pausa para procesarlo. La campeona iniciaba sus ronquidos mientras May disfrutaba de su música a todo volumen con auriculares, y desde allí Marie escuchaba los tonos altos de Christina Aguilera. De seguir así se quedaría sorda muy pronto, pensó mientras le daba a reanudar.

En los próximos minutos no escuchó más que los rugidos del público por el partido de Lee contra Rolf. Marie no adelantó; no quería perderse ningún posible detalle oculto, algo que se le hubiera podido escapar. El partido finalizó y luego le siguió el de Doble D y Kevin. Durante ese encuentro, Freddy hizo una llamada.

«¿Dónde estás, cariño? No tienes idea de lo que te pierdes. —La persona de la otra llamada, que Marie sospechaba quien era, dijo algo—. Date prisa, estoy sucumbiendo a la presión… Ah, ah, muy graciosa».

Luego de un momento, Doble D derrotó a Kevin.

«Excelente. Al fin le haces un bien a mi vida, calcetín con patas. Aunque a quien debería agradecer es a Eddy», dijo Freddy. Marie contuvo el impulso de golpear a la pared imaginando que era su magro rostro. Era satisfactorio de solo recordar su estúpido cabello saltar por el puñetazo. Él y su ridículo corte de cabello de niño bien, con la línea recta en medio.

Durante el aburrido intervalo, Ed y Freddy intercambiaron palabras acerca de la última película del _Joker_. Ed dijo que se había quedado dormido cuando fue a verla (con Doble D y Eddy seguramente), lo cual no extrañó a Marie, a quien le había encantado de principio a fin. Freddy le habló maravillas sobre esa película. Marie nunca supo que era un aficionado de DC, pero si sabía que era un aficionado en el arte de engatusar.

Luego de que los parlantes ofrecieran _Two Minutes to Midnight_ y de oír a Freddy tarareando el estribillo (que ella también tarareó hasta el final), Doble D y Lee entraron al campo.

«¡Tocó el trofeo! ¡Tocó el trofeo!», dijo Ed.

«¿Y?», preguntó Freddy.

«Tocar el trofeo es de mala suerte. ¡O sea que Doble D ya ganó!», aseguró Ed, con su boba risa grave. Freddy emitió un sonido de queja. Desde la grabación se lo escuchaba muy tenso.

«Eso es falso, Ed —resolló—. Dios… Por todos los cielos. Creo que voy a morir de un infarto aquí. Este lugar no es digno de verme perecer. ¿Dónde está el agua que pedí, Bobby?»

El partido inició. Doble D anotó. Notaron una molestia en él. Supuestamente estaba siendo atacado por linternas, al igual que Lee. Freddy envío a Ed a buscar linternas y luego llamo a alguien desesperadamente, quien por alguna razón no le atendía. Estuvo como un loco marcando a su número hasta que por fin le atendieron.

«¡Al fin! ¡Dios salve a la reina! ... ¿Cómo que atacado? ¿Quién lo hizo?... Bueno, olvida eso. Están bombardeando a Doble D, debes volver rápido. Habrá una secuela de Star Wars de inmediato.»

Eddy atacado, esa sí que era nueva. Pero qué ridículo sonaba todo esto. ¿Quiénes estaban atacando a Doble D en primer lugar? Lo único que entendía Marie, era que Freddy estaba con los Eds, que algún grupo de rebeldes no quería que Doble D ganara, y que como contra ataque, robarían las linternas para cegar a Lee, lo que significaba que tal vez su hermana supiera algo. Así que fueron esos idiotas. Y no olvidar también a Luke Skywalker 2x4. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Doble D sabia de esto? ¿Doble D sabía que Eddy y la otra escoria británica buscaban atacar a Lee? Seguramente no. Él no lo habría permitido.

«Bobby, busca a los demás y vayan de inmediato a las afueras del estadio. Alguien atacó a nuestro amigo —ordenó él.»

Transcurrieron varios minutos...

«Me van a enfermar. —Eso fue de cuando Doble D cayó al suelo. Ella recordó cada detalle de los murmullos del público. Casi hasta revivió el momento; creía que se había desmayado cuando lo vio con sus propios ojos. Mantuvo el silencio hasta que volvieron a jugar—. Bien. Sigue así.»

Luego llegó esa Susie, la presidente (o presidenta) del club de periodismo desde la renuncia de Doble D.

«Perdón por el retraso. ¿Ya humillaron a Vincent?», preguntó ella. Mientras Doble D sumaba puntos, estos dos tuvieron una trillada y estúpida conversación sobre el novio de Susie. Marie se vio tentada a adelantar la grabación, pero decidió no hacerlo. En cualquier momento podría escapársele algún dato útil a alguno de ellos. Sin embargo, solo escuchó los lloriqueos de Darth Vader cuando Lee finalmente ganó el torneo.

«¿Qué pasó con los que enviaste a robar linternas? Qué fiascos resultaron ser», espetó Susie.

«¿Ah? ¿Qué? Yo que sé, Susie.», murmuró, sin ocultar su frustración y sus pocas ganas de hablar.

«No te desanimes. El Consejo no durará mucho si sigue fastidiándonos así.»

Así que era el Consejo, pensó Marie. Todo era para enfrentar al malvado régimen. Después de tantos años aún seguía encerrado en ese estúpido capricho. Eran ellos los que jodieron a Doble D para que no ganara. Marie sabía que no lo habían hecho para ayudar a Lee —quien por cierto, también los odiaba—. Pero no podían tener algo contra Doble D. Él nunca les había hecho nada. Así es como llego a otra conclusión: el bastardo de Freddy estaba tratando de sacar provecho de ellos. De él y de los otros dos idiotas nocivos llamados Ed y Eddy.

Los escuchó levantarse e irse. Y eso fue todo.

Nada de lo que ocurría era novedad para Marie, quien había visto de cerca varios de sus negocios. Solo la gente medianamente adinerada e importante lograba hacer tratos con él y terminar bien parado. Pero cuando se trataba de gente insignificante como los Eds, de alguna manera salían perdiendo. Terminaban estafados, o rodeados de enemigos nuevos, o en la correccional. ¿Puede ser peor? Si, tomando en cuenta que Freddy ve a Doble D como un obstáculo (y gracias a Dios no más que eso), era evidente que los estaba llevando directo a un acantilado.

Marie detestaba admitirlo, pero necesitaba a Lee. A ella, a su evidencia, si es que la tenía, y a May, cuya relación con su nuevo mejor amigo Ed les vendría como anillo al dedo.


	15. El infiltrado

La euforia por el primer torneo se había esfumado tan rápido como llegó, junto con la super gripe que pescó Doble D y que por suerte no duró más de dos días, aunque fueron terribles. Los primeros exámenes se encargaron de mitigar gran parte de la emoción de los próximos juegos, pese a que algunos populares solían recordarle a los de futbol soccer la derrota del número diez, Doble D, ante la número uno del equipo femenino. El segundo torneo, que era de patineta extrema, solo alcanzó a llamar la atención de Johnny, Billy y de varios chicos de cuarto. Eddy pudo al fin encontrar un momento para trabajar en su emprendimiento; alcohol oculto en botellas de soda para repartir en las gradas. Consiguió algunos chicos de segundo y tercer año, que se comprometieron a trabajar con él a cambio de una ganancia. Quiso comentárselo a Doble D, pero este se mantuvo bastante apartado de él. El resto de los chicos tenía los ojos sobre otros eventos: una excursión a las afueras de la ciudad con noche incluida. Y lo más llamativo de todo: la fiesta de Halloween, que se celebrará de nuevo en la mansión Lockhart.

Los Eds y los demás se encontraban en las prácticas, con el resto del equipo de fútbol. Era la cuarta práctica del año, la tercera con el entrenador Straker, por lo que el verdadero potencial de Ed, Clark, Rolf, Liam, y los demás ya lo habían defraudado desde la segunda práctica.

—A ver, manojo de fracasados. No espero que sean el Barcelona y hagan veintiocho pases seguidos con tacos y rabonas incluidas. Solo les pido tres. ¡Tres putos pases! ¡Y ni siquiera eso pueden hacer! Ferguson le tiene fobia al balón. El Vincent gordo no puede correr ni un rumor. Rosenberg tiene un balde en la cabeza. Yonick caga a patadas a todo lo que respire. Graells es una máquina de llorar. McLean se arrastra como una babosa. Parker es el único negro que no sabe correr. Scotto tiene más cabello que neuronas. Dignam se revuelca como si le hubiesen disparado cada vez que lo tocan. Horace es incapaz de meterla en cualquier circunstancia de su vida. El único que usa la cabeza para jugar en este equipo… es este señor —dijo, señalando a Doble D—. Pero ya es bien sabido que si llega a los 60 minutos sin molestias es por pura fortuna. Además de que haber perdido una final en un juego contra una chica es algo de lo que no se vuelve. Vincent solo no nos llevará ni a clasificar a segunda fase. ¡Entiendan eso, inútiles! ¡Ningún equipo jamás logró algún campeonato con un solo jugador bueno, y el que intente discutírmelo lo invito a irse a la mismísima mierda!

—...porque seguro su mujer le puso los cachos —murmuraba Eddy a Ed. Straker tomó la pelota y se la arrojó a la cara, dándole en la nariz. Eddy pegó un alarido y cayó de espaldas.

—¡Largo de mi entrenamiento, McLean! —Eddy se levantó y, tras dirigirle una mirada de desprecio al entrenador y a Kevin, que reía disimuladamente, se retiró con el mayor placer. No tenía ganas de oír a ese pelado frustrado tirar mierda a los demás—. Es igual que el cerdo de su hermano.

Eran las tres y media de la tarde. Las prácticas terminaban a las cuatro, por lo que podría esperar a Ed y a Doble D para ver que hacían después de eso, si es que Doble D ya estaba de humor para dejar de responder monosílabas, aunque tenía una mínima idea de la causa de su distancia. Caminó por los campos hasta que recibió una llamada.

—Buenas y malas noticias —dijo Freddy desde la línea—. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero?

—La mala.

—Nos delataron. Hoy a la mañana un pajarito cantó más de la cuenta, y para el mediodía el consejo ya se enteró de que nosotros, ustedes tres y yo, intentamos sabotear el torneo.

—¿Qué? No puede ser.

—Calma. Calma. Por ahora estamos a salvo. Mientras no puedan demostrarlo, no podrán hacernos nada, pero hay que actuar rápido, y con cautela.

—¿Y la buena noticia?

—Tengo otro trabajo para ustedes y será algo muy fácil y rápido. Lo terminaran hoy.

Y colgó.

Eddy fue a buscar a Ed al final de las prácticas. Este le dijo que Doble D le había dicho que tenía que dar clases y que no podía acompañarlos hoy. En un principio Eddy se lo tomó como una excusa, pero trató de comprenderlo; solo un tonto se negaría a dar clases de apoyo a una popular de quinto año. Ed y Eddy encontraron a Freddy en medio de una llamada en su jardín. Sin dejar de hablar, el millonario dio la orden de abrir las rejas.

—Exacto, mantén el guion y aprobarás. Nos vemos. —Colgó—. Buenas noticias, muchachos. El topo cayó en la trampa —dijo. Eddy encontró extraño que no sonriera, si se suponía que era una buena noticia.

—¿Qué topo? —preguntó Ed, agachándose para inspeccionar el suelo—. No veo ningún topo.

—Levántate, tonto —ordenó Eddy—. No ese tipo de topos. Hablamos de una persona.

—Exacto, alguien que nos delató. Fueron a hablar con el consejo y los directivos acusandonos a nosotros seis, incluyendo a Johnny y a Billy, de intentar sabotear la final del torneo de tenis con linternas.

—Pero eso es ridículo. Ellos comenzaron —comentó Eddy.

—Pero son el consejo. La ley no se aplica para ellos. Pero lo bueno es que tenemos algo de tiempo para limpiar nuestros nombres y de eliminar pruebas. Es una gran ventaja, puesto que esos niños tienen una obsesión con las denuncias sin pruebas y a menudo olvidan que viven en el mismo mundo que nosotros. En fin, sin desviarme del tema. Alguien de nuestra pequeña alianza fue a cantar con ellos, pero ya lo he atrapado, ha caído en mi trampa.

—Genial. ¿Y quién fue? —preguntó Eddy. El jefe solo suspiro.

—Lo encontrarán en mi club de Belfast a las nueve y media de la noche. Antes de eso, pasen por el terreno baldío y reúnanse con Johnny Scotto. Él les dará las indicaciones, todo lo que necesitan saber para la captura —finalizó. Eddy se sorprendió al escuchar la última palabra.

Ambos se fueron, cuando Eddy al fin lograba ponerle un nombre a su expresión: afligido.

* * *

Lee regresó a casa a las ocho de la noche, tras su primer día de trabajo en un local de tatuajes de Lincoln, a mitad de camino hacia el centro. No se imaginó que la jornada resultara ser así de simple, a excepción de la monotonía del trabajo y la radio repitiendo una y otra vez la misma basura auditiva. La simpleza podía ser muy peligrosa en la medida en que llevaba al aburrimiento.

Mientras abría el refrigerador y sacaba la caja de leche, se encontró a mí misma preguntándose si ella también podría alcanzar ese estado zen que había revivido Doble D. Si lo que vio esa tarde en el juego fue real, habría que explicar cómo es que él consiguió ese estado de nuevo. No creía que estuviese experimentando de nuevo, no lo creía tan irresponsable como para hacer eso, pero si no fue su imaginación, alguna explicación debía tener.

Ese extraño estado era lo más siniestro que había visto en su vida, lo suficiente como para llamar a su curiosidad. Seguramente alguien más en la historia de la humanidad habría pasado por eso. Debía de estar en algún libro de sueños, tal vez en la extensa obra de ese sociópata de Freud, si es que hablaba de esto. No estaba segura. Aunque a veces era entretenido imaginarse lo que haría si ella también fuera sonámbula. Probablemente asesinar a May y a Marie. Y a muchos más. Si alguien como Doble D, que era lo más cercano a Jesucristo en esta ciudad, estuvo a punto de matar a todos en un basurero, ella quizás llegaría más lejos. Esta idea de organizar un plan con Marie para llegar al fondo de lo que sea que estuviesen tramando los Eds era crucial, y ambas tenían algo que sacar de ello. Si se propusiera indagar más en el asunto, quizás logra sonsacarle información a Doble D acerca de su extraña mutación. Eddy no soltaría nada que supiera. Intentar sacarle algo a él seria estúpido, lo alertaría y eso reduciría las posibilidades de averiguar algo. Ed no era una opción; él solo confiaba en May, y Lee aun no pensaba decirle nada de lo que vio a sus hermanas, no hasta asegurarse de que fue real. Si ella o incluso Marie lo supieran, se armaría un escándalo, y quizás por una falsa alarma. Marie se volvería loca si descubriera que su príncipe negro estuvo a segundos de volver.

Podía preguntárselo ahora mismo. Marie se encontraba de espaldas a ella, anunciando su presencia con un resoplido.

Lee cerró el refrigerador y se volteó a ella. Estaba de brazos cruzados, y en opinión de Lee, se veía más tierna que amenazante.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Me dirás de una maldita vez por todas que mierda tienes como evidencia? —interrogó Marie, observando como Lee tomaba asiento con calma.

—Déjame pensar… No.

—¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Trataron de hacerte perder el torneo de tenis, y tú y yo lo sabemos! ¿Dejarás que te pasen por arriba?

—Ya, tranquila. Solo bromeaba. ¿Dónde está May?

—¿Qué se yo? No soy su niñera —repuso Marie, sentándose con ella.

—Pues cuando llegue hablaremos.

May llegó a las nueve de la noche. Al escuchar la puerta, Lee y Marie se prepararon para bombardearla con interrogatorios y sugerentes vulgaridades acerca de su amistad con Ed, con la intención de sacarla de quicio, pero no pudieron hacerlo. Traía una bolsa de compras.

—¡Lee! ¡Marie! ¡Miren lo que traje!

May sacó el contenido.

—Eso es… ¿un disfraz? —preguntó Marie.

Era de una temática griega, blanca. Tenía una sola pieza, complementada con un sostén de acero y otros accesorios.

—No se ve tan mal —opinó Lee.

—Pero faltan dos semanas para Halloween, tonta —respondió Marie. Ahora se explicaba porque había ahorrado casi un año de mesadas aparte del presupuesto para su cama.

—¿Y además no tenías ya un disfraz? ¿De Frozen o algo así? —preguntó Lee.

Así era. May había conseguido un adecuado vestido de la reina Elsa para las primeras fiestas de Halloween. Por supuesto que era en versión adolescente; hasta las rodillas.

—Si, pero ya tengo diecisiete, no quiero que piensen que soy infantil.

—Claro —dijeron las dos, intercambiando miradas.

—¿Y ustedes de qué se van a disfrazar?

—Te digo que aún falta mucho, tonta —respondió Marie.

—Sí, y además tenemos otra cosa en mente antes, algo más importante —anunció Lee. May ladeó la cabeza—. Siéntate, May.

El relato que escuchó la menor de las hermanas le resultó más fantasioso de lo esperado.

—¿Pero no le preguntaste a Dobl Freddy? —preguntó May.

—Ya lo intenté, y ninguno de los dos quiso decirme nada —respondió Marie.

—Y como Marie resultó tener mucha influencia con sus… con ellos, tuvo que recurrir a mi —se burló Lee, mientras enviaba un mensaje por Whatsapp a alguien—. May, si quieres ser parte de esto, tienes que estar dispuesta a todo. Y eso implica vigilar bien a Ed.

—¿Vigilar a Ed? Pero… —La chica tuvo un momento de duda. Le había tomado mucho tiempo ganarse su confianza, y si él se enteraba de esto, la perdería definitivamente—. Pero no quiero aprovecharme de él.

—No tienes que aprovecharte de él. Ni siquiera tienes que interrogarlo. En algún momento se le escapara información. Es Ed, por el amor de Dios —sostuvo Marie.

—Oye, ¿qué estás insinuando? ¿Que Ed es muy tonto para guardar secretos? —interrogó May.

—Si.

—Muy bien, suficiente —finalizó Lee—. Dejen de discutir y concéntrense, que esto es muy serio. ¿Contamos contigo, May? ¿Si o no?

Pero por otro lado, también le debía fidelidad a sus hermanas. Y a lo mejor, si había bien las cosas, Ed no sospecharía nada.

—Está bien —respondió ella, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Y cuál es el plan?

Lee sonrió.

—Bueno, niñas, ustedes sabían que en algún momento de nuestras vidas íbamos a tener que recurrir a esto. —Se acercó hasta la mesa del televisor. De ahí sacó un llavero de un gnomo de navidad. Tomó su cabeza y la saco, revelando un conector USB. Era un pendrive. Solo con las palabras que dijo, ni Marie ni May tuvieron que ver su contenido para ver de qué se trataba—. Con esto vamos a asesinar a Freddie Lockhart.

* * *

Ed y Eddy llegaron al terreno baldío. Los restos de la casa del árbol seguían ahí. Apenas verlo, Eddy reconoció al instante el primer día de clases, en el que corrieron de los matones de ese bar. Se visualizó a sí mismo a punto de ser golpeado por uno de esos gorilas, y a Doble D sobre éste asfixiándolo, y luego se vio lanzándose contra los dos, cayendo al vacío. Heroicas mañanas que no se repetirían, con un Doble D que él nunca imaginaría ver.

Johnny estaba tras el árbol. Al sentir el ruido de la maleza con sus pasos, salió a la vista. Llevaba un gran bolso negro.

—¿Qué hay, muchachos?

—Vamos al grano —dijo Eddy—. ¿Quién es el soplón?

—No lo sé, a mí tampoco me dijeron nada. Pero miren.

Johnny abrió el maletín. Cuando vio el contenido, comprendió de qué se trataba el plan. Estaba atiborrado de billetes de cien dólares.

—Según me explicaron, el objetivo se encuentra en el sector del bar sentado con un hombre de traje gris, corbata roja y cara de pervertido. Lo único que hay que hacer es intercambiar su bolso con este bolso sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Inmediatamente después, llamar a la policía y denunciar el avistamiento.

Eddy sólo alcanzó a escuchar el 20 por ciento de lo que Johnny explico. Se había quedado anonadado, observando el material. Sabría reconocer un billete falso a kilómetros. Tenían distinto olfato, y estos eran más reales que la uniceja de Ed. Calculaba más de quinientos mil ahí, en un bolso y a disposición de tres muchachos cuyo futuro en cuestiones de éxito no pasaba más allá de graduarse de la universidad, casarse y tener un trabajo estable. El papel era tan jugoso como un trozo de carne de parrilla, y Eddy comenzó a relamerse. No había muchas opciones para escapar en el estado de Washington, aunque si viajaba unas horas más, mañana mismo estaría en Las Vegas, derrochando todo en un casino mientras bebía whisky de los pechos de alguna modelo voluminosa que repetiría su nombre con total sumisión. Al carajo la chica del sombrero y sus amigos, por él podían morirse. Y el infeliz que se había quedado con su billetera y su teléfono podía metérselos en el culo.

De pronto le llegó un mensaje de Whatsapp. Era Lee. Le había enviado dos fotos. En la primera estaba el trofeo del torneo de tenis sobre la repisa de su habitación. En la segunda, estaba Lee comiendo pizza, usando el trofeo como tenedor.

—¿Eddy? —lo llamó Ed—. Vamos, Eddy, hay que atrapar al malo como nos lo ordenó Freddy.

—¿Eh?

Sacudió la cabeza como un perro cuando tenía que secarse. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Huir con el dinero? No duraría mucho tiempo antes de ser atrapado, y de ahí, un par de meses en la correccional, y muchos años en prisión. No valía la pena. Y no podía permitirse caer tan pronto, no sin antes haber atrapado a esa chica. ¿Pero porque le confió Freddy tal cantidad inenarrable de fortuna? Quizás como prueba de confianza, se respondió.

—Andando —ordenó Eddy. Ed y Johnny lo siguieron.

La sorpresa que se llevaron los tres al llegar a Belfast e identificar al soplón no se comparó con nada de lo que verían esa noche.

Era Bobby Hunt, el más leal sirviente de Freddy.

—No, esto no puede ser.

—Pero Eddy, ¿no que Bobby estaba de nuestro lado?

—Claro. Por eso Freddy no quería saber nada de esto. Ese miserable nos delató. Denme la bolsa, yo iré a hacer el intercambio —ordenó airado.

—Ten cuidado, Eddy —le dijo Johnny, entregándole el bolso de dinero.

El bar estaba comenzando a llenarse. Eddy se colocó el bigote falso que había usado hace unas semanas, y se dirigió furtivamente hacia la mesa de Bobby y el otro comprador. Tenía el bolso sobre el piso. Estaban en medio de una negociación.

—Eddy necesita apoyo. Rápido, Ed. Hay que pensar en algo para distraer a la gente. Ah, pero que digo. Deja que yo piense algo.

Johnny cerró los ojos e intentó concentrarse. Hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando se encontraba en un problema que implicaba una resolución.

«¿Qué haría Tablón en mi lugar?»

—¡Lo tengo!

Johnny le dio indicaciones a Ed para llamar a la policía. Después tomó su sombrero y se lo colocó. Caminó hacia donde los dos sujetos, cruzando miradas con Eddy, quien comprendió su plan. Le arrojó el bigote falso a Johnny, y este se lo coloco. Johnny tocó el hombro del sujeto.

—Disculpe, ¿tiene fuego?

El hombre de traje gris se giró y río. Bobby también lo vio.

—Ese bigote es más ridículo que un _dinosaurrio_ _trratando_ de rascarse la espalda. Se te _quemarrá_ con el fuego, amigo —respondió, mientras le daba su encendedor. Johnny sacó un cigarrillo y se lo encendió. Dio las gracias y pasó al baño, y el sujeto volvió su vista hacia Bobby. El plan había resultado. Eddy había aprovechado para intercambiar los bolsos.

—Buen trabajo, Eddy —dijo Ed, una vez que ya se encontraban afuera. Sacó su teléfono y recito lo que le dijo Johnny que dijera—. Hola, ¿policía? Creo que vi a María en el club Belfast.

Llegaron en dos minutos. Dos patrulleros rodearon el bar. Bobby intentó escapar, pero lo detuvieron, justo cuando un Audi negro aparcó frente al lugar. De allí salió Freddy.

—Lo sabía, traidor. Sabía que nos habías delatado. ¿Qué pasó, Robert? ¿Te ofrecieron hamburguesas y un babero para que no mancharas más tu camisa?

—Pero Jefe, yo…

—No. Ya no soy tu jefe. Llévenselo, muchachos —ordenó Freddy.

—Oiga, yo doy las órdenes aquí —replicó el oficial—. Llévenselo, muchachos.

Los policías decomisaron los billetes y se llevaron a Bobby y al sujeto de traje gris.

—¡_Perro_ yo no tenía nada que _verr_!

—No encontramos a María, pero al menos atrapamos al ladrón del cajero automático y a este proxeneta. A Miller le encantará esto —comentó un policía, llevándose al sujeto esposado.

En la salida, Freddy se acercó a Eddy, Ed y Johnny.

—Se que no es propio de mí decirlo, pero gracias por ocuparse de este asunto, muchachos. Yo no habría podido hacerlo.

—No es nada. Debe ser duro una traición —comentó Eddy.

—Era como mi hermano. Yo lo quería. —Dio un suspiro—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? El mundo está lleno de traidores.

—Oye, no es por ser curioso, pero ¿qué era lo que había en el bolso que robamos? —preguntó Eddy.

—Sombreros. Eran de mi abuela, pero Bobby quería venderlas y luego armar un escándalo fingiendo que ustedes lo habían robado. El comprador quería esos sombreros para su personal.

Ed, Eddy y Johnny se retiraron, comentándose lo sencillo que había sido esa misión.

Un par de días más tarde, en una prisión a veinte minutos de Peach Creek, Freddy iría a visitar a Bobby.

—¿Qué tal lo hice, jefe? El examen —preguntó el recluso, desde el otro lado del vidrio.

—Los profesores no sospecharon nada. Muy buen trabajo, estoy orgulloso de ti, amigo.

* * *

**¿Ustedes también leen los diálogos con las voces de los personajes? Si es así, yo he pensado en un cast con actores de doblaje para algunos OC: Arturo Mercado Jr como Freddy, Leyla Rangel como Susie, Victor Ugarte como Liam, Manuel Campuzano como Clark, Gaby Ugarte como Nicole, Adriana Casas como Carla, Liliana Barba como Valeria, y para el resto aun no pensé nada.**


	16. Un plan complejo

La misma noche en que Ed y Eddy, con ayuda de Johnny, capturaron a Bobby Hunt en una operación que resultó relativamente sencilla, Lee Kanker reveló a sus hermanas el secreto que ocultaba el adinerado de Peach Creek y que ellas ya conocían.

—¿Lo vamos a matar? ¡No podemos hacer eso! —espetó May—. ¡Y además iremos a la cárcel! ¡No quiero ir a la cárcel!

—No, tarada. Hablo en sentido figurado —aclaró Lee, manteniendo la paciencia—. Acabaremos con su vida. Cuando revelemos lo que hay en este pendrive, si es que lo hacemos, el muy bastardo no querrá ni salir a la esquina.

—Entonces… ¿es verdad? ¿No borraste el video? —preguntó May. Lee asintió—. ¿Y él creyó que sí?

—No lo sé, pero hay que hacerle saber que aún existe.

—¿Podemos verlo? Yo nunca vi el video —propuso May. Las tres se dirigieron al portátil que compartían en la recamara. Lee conectó el pendrive y reprodujo el video. May miraba pegada a la pantalla, Lee un poco más atrás. Marie sin embargo, se limitó a observar todo sentada en su cama, sin decir una palabra.

—Boalá.

—Sí, definitivamente estará perdido cuando vean este video —opinó May.

—En realidad, este video es el collar que le colocaremos en el cuello, y si todo sale como lo esperamos, nunca tendremos que revelarlo.

—Bah. Qué decepción.

—Como quisiera revelar el video y arruinar su vida —admitió Marie, luego de haberse quedado callada por mucho rato.

—Puede ser. Si lo presionamos, se equivocará y ahí lo publicaremos. Su futuro terminará con este video. Todo el mundo lo defenestrará en las calles.

—Si, y tal vez hasta se suicide… Pobre… Recuerdo que una vez dijo que quería ser alcalde de Peach Creek —mencionó May.

—¿Pobre? ¡¿Pobre?! —exclamó Marie, acercándose amenazante a ella.

—No sé si un extranjero pueda tener un cargo público en este país. Pero ahora que lo pienso, ya tuvimos un presidente negro, y ahora tenemos uno naranja. ¿Qué nos hará un alcalde… británico como él? —comentó Lee, casi riendo. Marie se calmó.

—Pero eso nunca pasará. Este video será suficiente para que Freddy deje de existir —aseguró Marie—. Acabará con su vida.

—Sí, y de hecho seria lo más justo. Él se lo buscó, al haber hecho… lo que hizo —opinó Lee.

—Es verdad —dijo May—. Es un… es un…

—Es un monstruo —masculló Marie.

—Ya, tampoco exageres —dijo Lee.

—¿Pero y si mejor nos olvidamos de todo y publicamos el video? —sugirió May.

—¿Quieres que Freddy olvide sus condiciones y arruine la vida de Doble D, Ed y Eddy? —sostuvo Marie—. No me gusta, pero tenemos que usar la existencia del video para mantener a salvo a Dobl los otros dos estúpidos.

—Claro —murmuró May, ya sin ganas de discutir—. ¿Y qué hacemos ahora?

—Lo primero que hay que hacer es hablar con él. Dejen que yo me encargue de eso. Tú no sabrás qué decir, May. Y Marie es capaz de golpearlo de nuevo. Lo segundo… bueno. Marie dijo que tenía un plan.

—Hay una forma de adelantarnos a los Eds y descubrir qué tan involucrados están con él. Y de paso ayudará a mejorar las calificaciones de ustedes dos, burras —dijo Marie, esbozando al fin una leve sonrisa. Lee y May se extrañaron por el segundo detalle, y Marie procedió a explicar su plan.

* * *

Pasaron unos días hasta que decidieron poner en ejecución el plan. El primer paso requería los servicios de Willy Miller, el elocuente niño nerd de segundo año al que le fascinaba pegar gomas de mascar a las mujeres, y un genio de la informática.

May le había dejado una nota en su cuaderno, haciéndose pasar por una admiradora secreta y solicitando un encuentro en el aula 202, que en ese horario se encontraba vacía. Esperó tras un casillero a que ese chico entrara al salón. Se estaba tardando bastante. No tenía idea de lo tonta que se veía hasta que alguien muy conocido se lo advirtió.

—¿A quién esperas? —preguntó Kevin. Eso sorprendió bastante a May.

—Eso a ti no te importa.

—Tranquila, solo lo preguntaba bien. Lo siento —dijo él, aparentando toda cortesía posible. Algo para nada propio de él.

—¿No deberías estar besuqueándote con tu novia en algún pasillo?

—No todo en la vida son besos, May —respondió Kevin, arrojando una sonrisa burlona—. Es solo que... me dio curiosidad verte hoy.

—¿Por qué?

—Te veo más linda. ¿Te has maquillado para alguien?

May se ruborizó.

—Qué dices… —murmuró ella, comenzando a jugar con su cabello—. Tengo que hablar con un niño de segundo año, no es nada de lo que te imaginas.

—Mas te vale. Mientras no le hagas lo mismo que le hacían ustedes a los Eds en primer y segundo año —rio Kevin, largándose. La chica solo se dedicó a suspirar, tratando de no pensar más en él y concentrarse en su asunto.

Finalmente apareció un Willy salvaje, con sus gruesos anteojos y su playera negra con el martillo de Thor que le quedaba grande. May estaba lista para capturarlo. Esperó a que entrara al salón, y entró ella también, encerrándose con él.

—Hola, pequeño.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, ¡he caído en una trampa! —espetó Willy, señalando—. ¡No me atraparán brujas!

—Oye, solo quiero pedirte un favor. Por favor —rogó May, poniendo su mejor cara de súplica. Willy debía admitir que en esta ocasión la más benevolente de las Kanker se veía bastante linda.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Qué favor? ¿Y por qué debería hacerles un favor?

—Porque si no accedes… —May pensó un poco—. Te atraparemos y te cortaremos el cabello.

—Piérdete.

Willy le arrojó unos pequeños caramelos esféricos de colores. May alcanzó a cubrirse el rostro. Cuando pudo ver, el chico estaba escapando por la ventana.

—¡Ey! ¡No te vayas!

May dio un paso y resbaló con los caramelos. La caída fue dura. Se puso de pie y salió de un salto, para perseguirlo. Corrieron por todo el campo de Béisbol. Willy era rápido, pero no contaba con mucho físico, a diferencia de May y su entrenamiento en el fútbol soccer. Sobre el comienzo del bosque la muchacha logró atraparlo, arrojándose a él.

—Ahh… ¡Suéltame! ¡Marie se merecía lo que le hice!

—Ya, silencio.

—Ella se lo buscó por llamarme jabón.

—¡Que te calles! —gritó May. El chico se volvió una tumba—. Lo siento. Solo quiero que nos ayudes en algo, es todo. Lo de cortarte el cabello no era en serio.

—Bien, pero suéltame.

—No. Primero vas a escucharme. —Willy se calmó y le dijo que hablara—. Queremos que vengas a casa y nos ayudes con un programa.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó este. May le dio algunos detalles—. ¿Y qué gano con ayudarles?

—Bueno… Yo no quería hacerlo por este modo, pero Lee me dijo que te mostrará esto. —May puso una foto en su celular y se la mostró. Era la figura de acción de Iron Man que le habían robado a Willy esta mañana—. Mis hermanas dicen que harán el experimento del cuchillo caliente con tu juguete si no accedes.

Una hora después, en otro pasillo del instituto, Marie encontró a Doble D en su casillero conversando con Nazz, con un vaso de café en la mano.

—¿Pero no le has preguntado? —preguntó esa rubia.

—No, pero hoy pienso hacerlo. Ya ha pasado bastante desde el torneo, y tengo que saber qué es lo que hizo —respondió Doble D.

—De acuerdo. Solo no te pelees con él.

Marie se decidió y se acercó a ambos, dispuesta a enseñarle a esa oxigenada como había que coquetear con Doble D.

—Hola, Doble D. Hola… Nazz...

El chico se sobresaltó, casi derramando el café.

—Oh, dios. Vaya susto me has dado, Marie —dijo él.

—¿Qué tal? Marie… —murmuró Nazz, recibiendo de lleno la incomodidad.

—Ya, tranquilo. No voy a comerte —respondió Marie a Doble D—. Quería… pedirte un favor.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas? —preguntó sonriendo.

«Te necesito a ti, ¿no lo ves?»

—Mañana es el examen de Álgebra, y Lee y May no entienden nada de números complejos. Así que…

—¿Quieres que les dé una clase de apoyo? Pero claro que sí.

—Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero. ¿Cuánto te debo? Te daré lo que quieras… —sugirió Marie, guiñando un ojo.

—No, n-nada, Marie. Será un p-placer ayudarte... es decir, ayudarles.

—Gracias. ¿Qué tal esta tarde en casa?

Luego de quedar con él, Marie se retiró triunfante, dejando a los dos chicos solos y llamó a Lee.

—Ya hice mi parte, y May ya llevó al cuatro ojos a casa, ¿qué tal vas tú?

—Recién hablaré con él. ¿Quieres que le deje un mensaje de tu parte?

—Te diría una patada en sus partes, pero dudo que sirva de algo —respondió Marie.

Lee rió. Se quedó en la sala a solas, esperando unos minutos más hasta que apareció ese tarado de Freddy, siempre tratando de aparentar elegancia y poder.

—Oh, querida Lee. ¿Qué es lo que se te ofrece en este bello… ¿salón de computación?

La muchacha levantó una ceja.

—Ver tu cara me da nauseas así que lo haremos rápido. Siéntate.

—Si... yo también me alegro de verte —dijo con sorna—. Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer… ya sabes, asuntos más importantes.

Lee conectó el pendrive en la computadora. Abrió un archivo que decía ES TU FIN HIJO DE 4.

Fueron minutos de tensión absoluta. Cuando terminó el video, un descontrolado Freddy tomó el pendrive, lo arrojó al suelo y lo pisó repetidas veces.

—¿Ya terminaste?

Lo volvió a arrojar contra la pared hasta que al fin se rompió.

—Bien hecho, pero aún te falta la copia.

—¿Po… por qué? ¿Por qué me hacen esto? —lloriqueó él.

—Oh, tú sabes bien por qué. —Lee lo tomó de la mandíbula, clavándole las uñas—. Mira, asqueroso gusano. Si intentas hacer algo contra Ed, Doble D o Eddy, todo el mundo sabrá lo que hiciste. Todo el mundo sabrá quién eres. ¿Te quedó claro? —Freddy asintió. Lee había conseguido lo que quería, ver el terror en sus ojos. Lo estaba disfrutando—. Muy bien. Ah, y por cierto. Quiero otro pendrive para mañana, igual a este. Ahora fuera de mi vista.

Freddy huyó del salón como si hubiese visto un espectro. Corrió hasta el exterior de la escuela, ignorando los saludos de todos en el camino. Una vez afuera, llamó a Eddy.

—¡Vayan a la mansión, ahora mismo!

Una hora más tarde, Ed y Eddy lo encontraron en el jardín, caminando desesperado de un lado a otro.

—¡Esto es muy urgente! Tienen que ir a la casa de las Kanker a destruir un archivo.

—¿Que qué? —preguntó Eddy.

—Tienen un archivo en su computadora que nos compromete a todos, a mí y a ustedes. No hay tiempo para explicar.

—Pero ¿qué archivo?

—Es un archivo de video. Esta en formato mp4 —informó Freddy, dándole el posible nombre.

—Vaya nombre tan agradable —rio Eddy.

—Es muy importante que borren ese archivo hasta de la papelera de reciclaje, y por lo que más quieran, no lo abran.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué contiene?

—Solo no lo abran —suplicó él. Se lo notaba demasiado tenso—. Oigan, ¿y Doble D?

—No nos dio tiempo de buscarlo, nos llamaste urgentemente.

—Está bien. Sí, es mejor que no sepa de esto.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de las Kanker, Lee ya había llegado. Curiosamente hoy le tocaba el día libre en el trabajo. Encontró a May y a Willy en la puerta del remolque. Al parecer ya habían terminado el trabajo, por lo que el chico exigía su figura de acción de regreso.

—Primero tenemos que asegurarnos de que el programa funcione. Cuando lo hagamos, te devolveremos a Iron Man —informó May, con el muñeco en la mano.

—¿Qué? Eso no era parte del trato, par de brujas.

—Solo hasta comprobar que no nos estafaste —aclaró Lee, entrando a casa.

—¿Qué acaso no pueden hacer eso ahora? ¿Tan tontas van a ser? —espetó Willy. Lee le arrebató el muñeco a May e hizo un ademán de partirle el cuello—. ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Pero no lastimen a Iron Man. Si lo hacen lo lamentarán.

—¿Oíste eso, Sr. Stark? El chico no se quiere ir. Pues se irá de todas maneras —se burló Lee, cerrándole la puerta en la cara. May se asomó por la ventana.

—Lo siento. Prometo que te lo regresaré mañana. —Antes de que el niño pudiese objetar, May cerró la ventana. Desde allí vio llegar a Marie. Willy lo advirtió y se fue corriendo. Marie lo persiguió por un gran trecho, solo para asustarlo un poco. Luego regresó.

—Doble D vendrá en una hora. Y no vendrá solo —informó ella.

Pasada la hora, tocaron la puerta. Era Doble D, y estaba solo.

—Oh, pero si es nuestro chico favorito —saludó May.

—Hazlo pasar, May —ordenó Lee desde la cocina.

—Gracias, gracias. ¿Y dónde está Marie?

Marie bajó de la habitación casi corriendo. Estaba descalza.

—Vaya, Doble D. Sí viniste. Sabía que no me defraudarías —dijo ella.

—Me comprometí a ayudarlas y es lo que voy a hacer —respondió él, pensando en que nunca defraudaría a Marie. Originalmente tenía pensado hablar con Ed y con Eddy antes de salir de la escuela, pero no los encontró por ningún lado, así que decidió posponerlo y cumplir con su compromiso. Vio a Lee susurrarle algo a Marie, a lo que esta asintió—. Bien, damas. Tomen asiento.

Ed y Eddy, que recién habían llegado, observaron todo desde la ventana.

—¿Qué carajos hace Doble D con ellas? Maldita sea.

—Dijo que iría a ayudar a alguien… Genial, no tendré que entretenerlas —festejó Ed.

—Sí, te salvaste. Solo espero que Cabeza de Calcetín las tenga entretenidas lo suficiente. Que se haga una orgía con las tres si es necesario. Vamos.

Los dos chicos subieron al tendedero de ropa, por el que escalaron hasta la ventana de la habitación de las chicas, que curiosamente estaba abierta. Allí descendieron.

—Mira esto, Ed. Tres camas.

—Se ve más ordenado de lo que esperaba —dijo Ed.

—Al lado de tu cueva todo lugar es ordenado e higiénico.

Se dirigieron a la computadora portátil. A Eddy no le sorprendió que aún usaran Windows 7. Tenían el Google Chrome, Spotify, y otras pocas aplicaciones. Entró a los documentos, dispuesto a usar el buscador, pero de pronto le llamó la atención investigar otras cosas que las hermanas guardaban. Entró a Windows(C:), y entre algunas carpetas, estaban las de cada una. Lee, Marie, May… Y muchos secretos ocultos detrás de dos clicks, suponiendo que allí guardaran todo lo que tuvieran que ocultar.

—Eddy, date prisa. Pueden entrar en cualquier momento —alertó Ed, comenzando a temblar.

—Oye Ed. ¿No te da curiosidad ver que ocultan la Kanker? ¿No quieres saber qué tiene May en su carpeta?

—Pues sí, pero no creo que debamos meternos… No está bien…

—Pero nunca tendremos la oportunidad… Oh, maldición. Cabeza de Calcetín ya está martillando mi conciencia —dijo Eddy, pensando en cómo debían ser May y Marie. Les dio una última mirada a las carpetas amarillas, y suspiró—. Bah, ni que fueran 90-60-90.

Dejando de lado las carpetas de las hermanas, su atención regresó al archivo. Colocó el nombre en el buscador. Tardó poco más de un minuto, pero finalmente arrojó un solo resultado. Solo le habían hecho una copia. El nombre era curioso, más que nada por el insulto del final. Freddy le había dicho que en ninguna circunstancia lo abriera, pero el hombre era curioso por naturaleza.

—No abras el archivo, Eddy. No podemos.

Y necesitaba saber. Quería saber.

—A la mierda.

Acercó el cursor al archivo.

—¡No, Eddy!

Dio doble click y el archivo se abrió.

Doble D se había extendido bastante en su definición del número i, logrando mantenerlas entretenidas y sumidas en su clase por largo rato.

—¿Pero entonces qué número es i? —preguntó May.

—No es ningún número real, tonta —dijo Lee, quien había captado algo de la explicación—. No existe en el mundo real. ¿Es correcto, Doble D?

—Exactamente, Lee. Simplemente tiene una definición. Es algo cuya potencia al cuadrado es igual a menos uno. ¿Conocen algún número que cumpla esa definición? No. No hay. En base a este número imaginario, se desarrollaron estudios complejos y teoremas que ayudaron a la humanidad a desarrollar su tecnología. Los circuitos que manejan la corriente alterna, por ejemplo, utilizan números complejos para representar las oscilaciones con elementos que se llaman fasores. Pero antes de que me explaye, un número complejo está compuesto por una parte real, digamos 2, y una parte imaginaria, digamos 3i. El número complejo en cuestión será 2+3i. Otro ejemplo es -5+i. Y otro es 4i, este es un número imaginario puro. —Doble D dio un trago a la taza de café con leche que le habían servido—. Ahora ya estamos en condiciones de reformular la jerarquía de los conjuntos. Números naturales, números enteros, números racionales, números reales, y números complejos. ¿Lo anotaron?

Marie solo los miraba desde el sofá de la sala, notando desde el comienzo que a Doble D le apasionaba más la ciencia en cuestión que la tarea de enseñar. No supo en qué momento comenzó a sonreír como una boba. Le daba un poco de melancolía ver todo eso. Desearía que fuera así todos los días, y bajo otras circunstancias.

De repente May comienza a reír.

—Ahora entiendo ese chiste —comentó ella.

—¿Cual chiste? —preguntó Lee.

—El del niño. Dice así: ¿Qué es un niño complejo? Es un niño con una madre real y un padre imaginario —relató ella, rompiendo en carcajadas junto a Lee. Doble D tardó un segundo en entenderlo y rió también.

—Tan real —dijo Lee.

—Es un tema complejo —retrucó Doble D. Los tres rieron más. Marie comenzó a reír también.

Mientras tanto, escaleras arriba…

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Eddy.

—Una computadora —respondió Ed.

—No, soperútano. Me refiero a lo que hay en la pantalla.

Se había abierto un cuadro con tres barras horizontales blancas, y debajo un botón que decía ACEPTAR. Eddy dio click pero nada pasó.

—¿Qué son esas barras, Eddy?

—Yo que sé. —Eddy probó dando click a la barra de arriba. Al extremo izquierdo una pequeña barra negra comenzó a parpadear. Eddy escribió algo y apareció en la barra blanca—. Claro. Es para escribir una contraseña. No, tres contraseñas —explicó, probando lo mismo en las otras barras.

—¿Y cuáles son las contraseñas? —preguntó Ed. Eddy lo tomó de la cabeza y lo giró hacia él.

—¿Tengo cara de saberlo? Nos madrugaron, maldición. Fueron ellas. Le pusieron tres putas contraseñas al video, pero no sé cómo lo hicieron.

—Pero no hay problema. Solo hay que borrar el archivo, ¿no Eddy?

—Sí, pero yo quería saber qué contenía.

Eddy apoyó la cabeza contra el escritorio. Su vista se encontró con una hoja que yacía en el piso y a la que no le había prestado atención. Ed también lo vio.

—¿Qué es eso, Eddy?

—Una hoja —respondió Eddy, imitando la voz grave de Ed para burlarse de él. Tomó la hoja y la examinó.

Decía:

CONTRASEÑAS:

x'(t)=x(t)+y(t)+z(t)+e^4t

y'(t)=2y(t)+3z(t)-e^4t

z'(t)=5z(t)+2e^4t

x(0)=0; y(0)=0; z(0)=0

resuelvan esto, idiotas!

—¿Qué carajos es esto?

De pronto escucharon pasos en las escaleras y la voz de Marie acercándose.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda. —Eddy sacó de su bolsillo su propio pendrive y lo conectó. Movió el archivo al pendrive y lo retiró, sin seguridad. Luego borró el archivo de la computadora. Le dio la hoja a Ed—. Toma esto y vámonos, ya.

Los dos se fugaron por la ventana. Marie entró.

—Mmm… Excelente —fue lo único que dijo. Cerró la puerta y volvió con sus estimadas hermanas, y su estimado Doble D.


	17. Tensión en la biblioteca

Doble D fue liberado a las siete de la tarde. La explicación del Álgebra compleja requirió un poco más de tiempo del estimado. Cuando Marie comenzó a notarlo cansado le dijo que era suficiente, que con lo que habían avanzado debía bastar. Como agradecimiento le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que de alguna manera le sintió bien a Doble D.

Apenas salir, un mensaje de Eddy lo recibió. Lo estaban esperando en la casa de Ed. Doble D fue y los encontró en su alcoba, jugando de nuevo a la Playstation 2 en lugar de estar estudiando para el examen de mañana.

—Eddy, creo que ya es hora de que hablemos. Y quiero que seamos directos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Eddy le puso pausa al juego.

—¿Qué le pusiste a mi agua?

—¿De qué…? —Doble D levantó un dedo.

—Sin mentiras. Díganme la verdad o no contarán conmigo para ningún otro trabajo práctico.

—Bien, de acuerdo —dijo Eddy—. Nosotros… bueno, yo… te puse una sustancia que eliminaba tu agotamiento por media hora.

—¿Qué?

—Tenía que hacerlo. Los del consejo estaban conspirando para hacerte perder. ¿De dónde crees que salieron las luces verdes? ¿De un ovni?

—Si, lo recuerdo. Pero por el amor de Dios. ¿Saben que ocurrirá si se enteran de que hice trampa?

—Calma, no tienen nada contra nosotros, aún. Y no hiciste trampa, solo acomodamos las cosas.

—Pero Eddy —irrumpió Ed—. Nosotros también usamos linternas.

Eddy lo golpeó en la nuca.

—Tenías que abrir la boca para cagarla.

—¿Ustedes también? Maldita sea. ¿En qué nos metimos? Dios mío, ¿en qué nos metimos? No merezco la medalla de plata.

—Relájate, Doble D. Todavía podemos arreglarlo. Freddy ya se está ocupando de eso. —Ed y Eddy procedieron a contarle lo de Bobby Hunt—. Ahora. Estamos en medio de algo y necesitamos tu conocimiento.

Eddy le puso el pendrive y la hoja plegada en el escritorio.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Porno.

Doble D abrió el pendrive y se encontró con el video que contenía el inusual nombre. Abrió el menú de las tres contraseñas. Luego desplegó la hoja.

—Esto no es porno.

—Sí para ti. Vi un montón de letras y signos y dije este es un trabajo para Doble D.

—Muchachos, ¿de dónde sacaron esto?

—De la habitación de las Kanker —respondió Ed.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Doble D—. ¿Cuándo estuvieron en su habitación?

Eddy suspiró.

—Bueno, de todas maneras, te íbamos a contar. Hoy a la tarde fuimos a la alcoba de las Kanker para robar unos archivos por órdenes de Freddy. Tenían un video en contra de él y de nosotros, y él nos ordenó ir y borrarlo. Así que mientras tú complacías a tu harem con tu enorme y extenso conocimiento, nosotros aprovechamos y robamos el video. A esas tontas se les olvidó que nosotros teníamos a un genio de nuestro lado — relató Eddy, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Ya conozco esa jugada, Eddy. No será de esa manera.

—¿Cuál jugada? Anda, mira. —Eddy le acercó la hoja al rostro y comenzó a moverla de un lado a otro—. ¿No tienes ganas de saber qué es lo que hay detrás de estas ecuaciones? ¿Qué números hay que hallar?

—Funciones, Eddy. Son funciones lo que hay que hallar.

—Exacto. Ponte a trabajar.

No pudo evitarlo. Diez minutos después, Doble D tenía la respuesta.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué era? —preguntó Eddy.

—Era un sistema de ecuaciones diferenciales lineales ordinarias. Su resolución requiere conceptos de álgebra lineal avanzada y algo de cálculo diferencial e integral. Afortunadamente la matriz que formaba era diagonalizable —Eddy empezó a hacer muecas para burlarse de Doble D, provocando la risa de Ed—, así que solo tuve que usar un sencillo teorema de autovalores, y el método de variación de parámetros para hallar la solución particular. Una vez que…

—¡Ya! ¡Estoy hablando del video! —irrumpió Eddy. Doble D suspiró.

Los tres regresaron a la computadora. Doble D escribió:

x(t)=e^5t+1.5e^2t-e^t-1.5e^4t

y(t)=2e^5t+1.5e^2t-3.5e^4t

z(t)=2e^5t-2e^4t

—Tengo que confesar que lo que hicieron con las contraseñas fue magnífico. Pero es extraño, vengo de darle clases de Álgebra a Lee y a May. ¿Será que Marie hizo ese ejercicio?

—Seguro lo sacó de algún libro. ¿Qué importa? Dale ya a aceptar —respondió Eddy.

Sin pensar en el video, Doble D dio click y el video inició. Era Lee acomodando la cámara. Estaba sentada en la habitación a oscuras, con solo una vela alumbrando.

«Buenas noches, Doble D. Si tú y los otros retrasados mentales de Ed y Eddy están viendo esto, quiere decir que resolvieron el problema. Bueno, que resolviste el problema. Sabemos que iban tras el video que tenemos contra Freddy. Les diré la verdad. ¿Alguna vez jugaron _Super Mario Bros_ y se frustraron cada vez que llegaban al castillo y no encontraban a la princesa?»

—Siempre —respondió Ed.

«Bien. Esto es parecido. Este no es el video que el bastardo para el que ya sabemos que trabajan quería borrar, por si aún no lo notaron. Si quieren encontrar… —Un ruido la interrumpió. Alguien daba golpes a una puerta. Se escuchó a Marie decir «Maldita sea, May, llevas dos horas allí dentro». Doble D dejó escapar una pequeña risa. Lee continuó con el mensaje—. Si quieren encontrar la verdadera copia, la hallarán en un pendrive más, oculto en la biblioteca, detrás del libro que nadie retira. Ustedes sabrán cual es. Pero tengan cuidado. Tal vez a los del club de periodismo se les ocurra preparar una edición especial sobre el torneo de tenis y decidan comenzar en la biblioteca. Nos vemos.»

El video finalizó. Doble D cerró el archivo.

—No, esto no puede ser. ¿Qué está pasando? Se están adelantando a nuestros pasos —se quejó Eddy.

—Tal parece que estamos en medio de su trampa. Lo voy a admitir, esto es muy interesante —sonrió Doble D. Había una cosa que no podía negar en todo esto; Marie era más astuta que él. Doble D podía ser más inteligente y sabio, incluso más precavido, pero la astucia le pertenecía a ella—. Pero hay algo que me preocupa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué Marie sea más lista que tú? —aguijoneó Eddy.

—No —respondió él, poniéndose rojo—. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que Freddy quiera que sea borrado? ¿Y que además nos involucre a nosotros? No creo en esta última parte. Yo por lo menos nunca hice nada malo. No conscientemente.

—¿Qué estás insinuando?

—El hizo algo, en el pasado. Algo muy grave. Por una razón no quiso ni que miráramos su video —concluyó Doble D—. Dadas las circunstancias, ahora sí es necesario averiguar qué hay detrás de todo esto.

—Como en otra misión —señaló Ed.

—O tal vez solo se metió en problemas con otras personas. No tiene que ser malo. De todas formas, creo que tengo un plan. —Eddy los reunió a los dos les dio un abrazo grupal, el que hace todo el equipo antes de salir al campo para ultimar detalles—. Le dije a Freddy que borramos el video sin abrirlo, así que él de momento no debe saber nada. Mañana haremos esto: inventaremos una excusa para salvarnos del examen de Álgebra, y nos iremos a la biblioteca. Solo los tres.

—¡Siiiiii! —festejó Ed.

—¿Te volviste loco? De ninguna manera faltaran al examen —acusó Doble D. Ed hizo un murmullo de lamento—. ¿Qué les diré a sus madres cuando vengan a quejarse conmigo de nuevo?

—Pero Doble D, no estudiamos nada. No sabemos ni sumar fracciones —justificó Eddy.

—Les enseñé a sumar fracciones en segundo año —corrigió Doble D.

—¡Nos olvidamos!

—Por favor, Doble D —rogó Ed.

—Por favor, nada. Si faltan a ese examen no haré los proyectos con ustedes.

La advertencia de Doble D puso a Eddy en jaque.

—¡Esta bien! Nos presentaremos a ese tonto examen. Pero después de eso bajaremos a la biblioteca.

—Bien por mi —declaró Doble D.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Doble D se dirigió al salón, llegando unos minutos antes que el resto. Escuchó a varios de sus compañeros comentar sobre la antigua cárcel abandonada al noreste de Peach Creek, muy cerca de donde harían la excursión este fin de semana. Se corrían rumores de sucesos paranormales y fantasmas, esas cosas dignas del cine de antaño y videos de internet de la década pasada. Por otra parte, unos chicos, Rolf entre ellos, se acercaron a Doble D para resolver dudas de último momento con relación al examen. Conforme el salón se iba llenando, atendió a los que pudo hasta que se hizo el silencio. La profesora había llegado.

—Guarden todo y saquen una hoja. El que se copia muere —ordenó la profesora Finch. Una cuarentona un tanto malhablada y a quien el tabaco le había dejado una huella en su voz, pero una buena persona dentro de todo. Fue repartiendo los exámenes hasta que llegó hasta Doble D—. ¿Cómo le va, Vincent?

—Bastante bien, profesora. Gracias.

—¿Listo para romper tu récord de cuarenta y cinco segundos en terminar el examen? Aún no sé qué haces aquí, muchacho.

El único reto e interés que encontraba Doble D en las mesas de examen era su agilidad para mover el bolígrafo lo más rápido posible. No le costó trabajo romper el récord: cuarenta y dos segundos. Antes de irse, vio a Eddy, quien con una mirada le recordó todo lo que habían hablado.

Bajó por las escaleras desiertas hasta la entrada de la biblioteca, siempre asegurándose de que nadie lo viera.

«Tengo que darme prisa. Si Marie pudo colocar un problema de Álgebra universitario en una contraseña, quiere decir que bajará aquí en cuestión de minutos.»

La biblioteca era un amplio salón dedicado al saber y al conocimiento en sus múltiples campos. La habían comenzado a construir en tercer año, junto con el resto del proyecto de reforma para agrandar la escuela frente al nuevo flujo de estudiantes, dejando a la antigua y pequeña biblioteca como otro salón de estudio que los nerds adoptaron para quemar sus pestañas todo lo que desearan. Las obras finalizaron a principios del ciclo lectivo, por lo que era prácticamente algo nuevo.

Frente a la entrada, un pasillo ancho se abría paso entre estantes altísimos de libros a ambos lados, provocando en todo el que era consciente de su valor un sentimiento de insignificancia al atravesar los pasillos inmensos y rebosantes de conocimiento humano. Cada tres estantes, se había colocado una fila de mesas en serie, siguiendo ese patrón hasta llegar al final, donde se podía ver a la bibliotecaria trabajando en la recepción todas las mañanas, salvo en los intervalos que aprovechaba para salir a fumar. Era una mujer joven, de menos de treinta años, y que pertenecía a la misma agrupación a la que está pegado el Consejo. Solo que ahora ella no estaba allí.

Pero algo más lo alarmó. Tal como dijo Lee, allí estaba también el club de periodismo.

Eran más de diez. Uno de los más grandes advirtió su presencia y se volteó hacia él.

—Hablando del rey de Roma, ahí esta Eddward Vincent.

Enmudecido, Doble D observó como los miembros se giraron a él, comenzando a acercarse como lobos hambrientos de un poco de diversión. Cinco de ellos eran nuevos, y eran los más imponentes. El resto permanecía atrás. Sin embargo, fue una voz femenina detrás de él lo que lo hizo dar un respingo.

—Un rumor en nuestro club nos informó que hubo arreglos en el torneo de tenis. Y dicen que el sospechoso siempre vuelve a la escena del crimen.

Tres chicas más se habían posicionado detrás de él, acorralándolo.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué están…?

—Claro que fue él —advirtió otra chica—. Nunca ha sido bueno en ningún deporte salvo el fútbol soccer, con los cerdos de sus amigos.

—¡Podemos interrogarlo para que confiese haber hecho trampa! ¡Que alguien lo atrape! —propuso otro.

Doble D retrocedió. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —irrumpió una voz de chica en la entrada. Doble D se volteó y vio a Susie.

—Oh, gracias a Dios llegaste, Susan. Creo que hubo un malentendido con ellos.

—Ah, sí. Vincent. En primer lugar, llámame Susie —corrigió la chica, manteniéndose impasible—. En segundo, no hay malentendidos. Atrápenlo, chicos.

—¿Qué?

Doble D se dispuso a correr hacia la entrada, al mismo tiempo que los demás iniciaron la persecución.

—¡Cierra las puertas, Cindy! —ordenó otro de los miembros. Una chica bajita que estaba cerca cerró lentamente las dos puertas, colocando una barra de madera en los asideros para bloquearlas, y dejando sin salida a Doble D.

El chico se lanzó a su derecha, todavía sin entender nada de lo que ocurría. En ese momento salió de su boca algo que nunca imaginó que diría.

—¡Esperen! ¡Yo no hice trampa! ¡No tienen pruebas!

—No se dejen manipular. Este tipo quiso sacar provecho con sus amigos porque no soportó que una chica le ganara en un juego —acusó Susie.

Marie entregó el examen y bajó corriendo hacia la biblioteca. No se esperaba que Ed y Eddy entregaran en blanco y bajaran detrás de él también, y mucho menos que fuera el mismo Doble D quien bajara primero. Eso no estaba en sus proyecciones.

Encontró a Ed y a Eddy tratando de abrir las puertas de la biblioteca. Sin hacer ruido, se escabulló en el cuarto del conserje que estaba frente a la biblioteca, tras las escaleras.

—Muy bien. Usemos el plan B. Ed, abre esa puerta. —Ed tomó carrera y se arrojó contra las puertas, derribándolas.

Doble D había subido al pasillo flotante que corría por el lateral izquierdo de la biblioteca a tres metros, extendiéndose hasta el final, donde dos puertas conducían a la sala parlante. Desde allí, se había encaramado en un estante, el más inmediato al pasillo. Cuatro del club de periodistas lo siguieron.

—¡Atrapen al culpable!

—¡Pero si no soy culpable! ¡No lo han demostrado!

—¡No nos importa, vas a morir!

Desde abajo, otra de las mujeres le gritaba.

—¡No sirve de nada que escapes!

—¡Tírenle libros!

—No, con los libros no —rogó Doble D.

Llegaron a darle sin fuerza, pero fueron los daños en las tapas de los libros lo que le dolió a Doble D. Todo el esfuerzo de autores por compartir su conocimiento, para que esos desalmados usaran sus obras como proyectiles.

Ed irrumpió en el salón derribando las puertas con la fuerza de un ariete, haciendo volar por los aires a Cindy. Eddy entró con él.

—¡Son sus amigos! —anunció uno de ellos.

—Ed, tú distrae a estos millenials. Yo iré por el pendrive y por Doble D, si está aquí.

Un par de pisos más arriba, Rolf había entregado el examen más deprisa de lo esperado. Rolf no estaba seguro de si las resoluciones fueron correctas, pero no le importaba mucho. Rolf no se iba a morir por no saber calcular las cochinas raíces de un polinomio. Y además tenía ganas de ir al baño. Luego de hacer lo suyo, Rolf vio a Kevin corriendo hacia él.

—¡Rolf, no lo vas a creer! ¡Hay guerra de libros en la biblioteca!

Bajaron corriendo hasta el piso más bajo y entraron a la biblioteca. Marie lo vio todo desde su escondite.

—Entrometidos. Ya que están entren tomados de la mano —murmuró.

Eddy se escabulló entre el lio, tratando de esquivar los pesados libros que le arrojaban y sin poder visualizar a Doble D. Según esa desquiciada de Lee, el pendrive se encontraba detrás de un libro que nadie rentaba. En seguida se le vino uno a la mente. Hace un par de años, en el presupuesto anual para la bibliografía de las asignaturas, hubo un pedido extraño que fue cumplido por el director, según rumores para contentar a algún miembro de la junta directiva, pese a que el mismo director aseguraba que nadie siquiera tocaría tal libro.

Eddy recorrió los largos pasillos hasta llegar al último. A su derecha se encontraba la escalera de servicio, para alcanzar los estantes más altos. Tomó la escalera y la llevó hacia el pasillo izquierdo. Luego subió hasta el tope. Así fue como dio con tal adquisición ignorada.

La biblia.

Retiró el libro. Allí estaba. El pendrive negro.

—¡Lotería!

Eddy tomó el pendrive. Entonces la escalera comenzó a sacudirse. Eddy cayó al suelo golpeándose la cara.

—¡Oigan! ¡Este tipo quería robar un libro! —dijo la chica de lentes que lo había hecho caer.

Ed llegó a su sector y le arrojó libros. La chica huyó de ahí gritando.

—Eh, Eddy… ¿Estás bien? —Eddy se había desmayado. Ed abrió su mano y tomó el pendrive que tenía, levantándolo con victoria—. ¡La bandera es nuestra!

Un libro pesadísimo le cayó en la cabeza. La chica que había espantado regresó.

—¡Bestia! ¡Te denunciaré ante los directivos por tirarme libros!

Ed levantó a Eddy con un brazo y se guardó el tesoro en el bolsillo de su pantalón, el que no tenía agujeros. Cuando se preparó para huir, se dio cuenta de que ahora eran cinco los que lo rodeaban. Tres chicas a su izquierda, dos varones en el pasillo central.

—No vas a ningún lado, galán —advirtió uno de los hombres que había, con un tono amanerado.

—Toma esto, marica. —Un libro arrojado desde el lado de la entrada lo derribó. Otro derribo al segundo. Allí apareció Kevin—. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ahora qué hicieron, torpes?

Las chicas respondieron tirándole más libros. Ed se agachó, y los proyectiles cayeron sobre Kevin.

—¡Cuidado Kevin! —alertó Ed, alejándose de las chicas con Eddy en el brazo.

Doble D había regresado al pasillo elevado, siendo acorralado por los periodistas restantes.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad, Eddward? Nunca nos gustó tu gestión —criticó uno de ellos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por no dejarlos opinar ni inventar historias disparatadas? Su trabajo era informar —se defendió Doble D.

—Ya tiene incrustado el discurso de odio —criticó una niña—. Sus tontos amigos lo contagiaron.

—No es odio, es la realidad. No pueden llenar todo el periódico semanal haciendo política y calumniando a un candidato, independientemente de cuál sea.

—Tu problema es que te gusta vomitar tu odio, Vincent —sostuvo el muchacho, tronándose los dedos—. Eres un retrógrada más, me encanta eso.

—Entonces te encantará Rolf —dijo una voz aguda.

Nadie vio venir a Rolf. Este les arrojó lápices a los cuatro que habían acorralado a Doble D. Gritaron como si les hubiesen disparado con balas de plomo.

—¿Rolf? —dijo Doble D.

—Chico Doble D. ¿Qué es lo que…?

—¡Es ese cavernícola de Yonick!

—¡Nos tiraste lápices! ¡Eso fue intento de homicidio! ¡El director se enterará de esto!

Rolf tomó un cuadro de la pared y se los lanzó como un disco. El cuadro se los llevó puestos unos metros lejos. Uno de ellos cayó a la planta baja.

—Estos niños de hoy no se aguantan nada. Rolf apenas y los ha tocado. ¿Qué está pasando, Edd muchacho?

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió Doble D, y de verdad no la tenía.

Los tres que quedaron se pusieron de pie y arremetieron contra ellos. Por si fuera poco, al fondo del pasillo, de la puerta que daba a la sala parlante, salieron disparados dos carritos de libros, uno detrás del otro. Sobre ellos iban Clark y Liam.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —gritó Doble D.

—¡Espera, no! —gritó el segundo Vincent.

Su carrito golpeó a los tres periodistas. Doble D y Rolf se corrieron a un costado. Clark ayudó a Doble D a subir a su carro, mientras Liam hizo lo mismo con Rolf.

—¡Las escaleras! ¡Vamos a morir! —exclamó Clark, aterrorizado. Doble D también gritó.

Liam saltó al vacío antes de la caída. Los tres cayeron junto con los carritos dando varias vueltas y golpeándose repetidas veces. Doble D sintió como el desayuno de la mañana amenazó con escapar.

Aterrizaron en la planta baja, frente a la salida, adoloridos y afortunadamente con los carritos de pie. Los periodistas habían vuelto a bloquear las puertas colocando mesas. Allí ya habían arrinconado a Ed y a Kevin. Eddy seguía inconsciente bajo el brazo de Ed. Estaban acorralados por los periodistas.

—¿Ed? ¿Eddy? —preguntó Doble D.

—Doble D, ya tengo el… —Doble D le hizo señas con la mano para que no hablara—. Ah, sí…

—Oigan, aquí detrás había otro tonto —dijo el más grande del club, desde el pasillo contiguo. Se acercó a los demás con un niño al que llevaba del cuello de la camisa. Era Billy.

—¿Billy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —siguió preguntando Doble D.

—Aquí es donde vengo a leer mis historietas en paz —respondió, mostrando un ejemplar de _Batman_.

—¿Ese es el _Knightfall_? —preguntó Ed, despertando a su curiosidad.

—¡Sí! ¿También lo estás leyendo? —respondió Billy.

—Claro que sí. ¿Ya llegaste a la parte en la que…?

—¡Silencio! —gritó la voz de Susie, detrás de sus hombres.

El grandote arrojó a Billy a los pies de los demás, al mismo tiempo que los ahora quince periodistas abrían paso a la presidente (o presidenta) del club.

—Esa es… Susan… McKagan. Vaya, como el bajista de los _Guns n Roses_ —comentó Clark.

—Calla, gordo —lo silenció ella—. Seis chicos de quinto año que deberían estar en un examen, y un bobo de cuarto que se escapa de clases para leer cosas de frikis, reunidos destruyendo la biblioteca. ¿Ya vieron el desastre que hicieron? A la escuela le encantará leer esto en primera plana.

—¿De qué estás hablando, loca? ¡Ustedes ya estaban arrojando libros cuando llegamos! —acusó Kevin.

—¡Así es! ¡Rolf cree que ustedes comenzaron!

—¿En serio quieren que sea así? ¿La palabra de dieciséis de nosotros contra siete perdedores?

Mientras Rolf y Kevin discutían con los periodistas, Clark se acercó a Doble D.

—Oye, Doble D. ¿Se te ocurre algo? No quiero morir —siseó él.

—Hay que abrir esta puerta como sea para salir y luego dejarlos encerrados. La biblioteca es nueva y nunca le instalaron cámaras, así que no tendrán forma de probar que estuvimos aquí —explico él, convencido de que no podía permitir el atropello de recién. Ya había tolerado demasiado de ellos—. El problema es que no sé cómo haremos todo eso.

—Ya veo. No nos dejarán salir. Veré si me dejan hacer mi testamento.

—_¡Allahu Akbaaaarr!_

Susie y los demás se corrieron. Del fondo de la biblioteca venia Liam sobre un carrito a toda velocidad. Ed, Doble D, Rolf, Kevin, Billy y Clark gritaron y saltaron para esquivarlo. Antes de llegar, Liam saltó y el carrito destruyó los muebles y abrió las dos puertas, azotándolas con violencia y continuando su camino.

Marie pegó un gritito de susto cuando el carrito colisionó a metros de su escondite, provocando un gran estruendo. Ed subió a Eddy a un carrito con Clark, y Rolf y Kevin fueron en el otro. Billy huyó por las escaleras. Marie tomó su teléfono y envió un audio por whatsapp.

—Ya salieron de la biblioteca. —May le envió otro audio—. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que recién entregaste el examen? Maldita sea, May, date prisa.

—Vaya, siempre quise gritar eso —comentó Liam, poniéndose de pie. El grandote lo tomó de la playera y lo levantó con facilidad, sin sentir el peso de la gruesa cadena que este llevaba en la cintura.

—¿Quién es este payaso? —preguntó Susie a sus colegas.

—Creo que es Rosenberg, ese al que le dieron una paliza en el bar de Dublín.

—No es cierto, no me atraparon. Aunque estuvieron a punto, pero yo fui más rápido. ¿Quieren saber cómo hice para escaparme?

—¡Golpéenlo! —ordenó Susie.

—Sí, eso dijeron —dijo Liam. Le hizo cosquillas en el cuello al sujeto que lo sostenía, haciendo que lo soltara y retrocediera en carcajadas. Liam cayó y retrocedió hasta el marco de la puerta. Todos se estaban preparando para matarlo, pero él los detuvo con un gesto—. ¡Esperen!

Marie había decidido llamar a May para coordinar mejor los movimientos. Doble D la encontró agazapada tras la puerta del cuarto del conserje.

—¿Marie? ¿Qué estás…?

Sin decir nada, ella lo tomó de la playera, lo metió al cuarto y colgó la llamada.

—Terminé el examen y bajé corriendo a ver por qué jodido motivo todos ustedes se apresuraron en salir. Oye, ¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó ella, señalando a Liam y a los periodistas.

Susie se había adelantado.

—Tranquila… tranquila… Podemos resolverlo como seres humanos, señorita.

—¿Seres humanos? ¡Te acabas de burlar de un atentado, imbécil! —acusó Susie—. ¡Atrápenlo, inútiles!

—Eh… eh… ¡Miren! ¡La bibliotecaria! —Liam señaló al fondo de la biblioteca. Todos se giraron, curiosos. Liam salió y cerró las puertas en menos de un instante. Tomó la cadena que tenia en su cintura y la devanó en los asideros.

—¡Oigan! ¡Nos está encerrando!

Los periodistas hicieron fuerza para salir. Liam se dio la vuelta y vio a los dos chicos, que habían presenciado todo.

—¡Doble D! ¡Marie! ¡Ayúdenme!

Los dos corrieron a sostener las dos puertas mientras Liam terminaba de encerrarlos. Del otro lado, los del club de periodismo azotaban violentamente la puerta. Finalmente puso llave. Las bisagras se habían roto, pero Doble D pensó que el grosor de las puertas podría ayudar a resistir un poco más.

—¡Santo Dios, Liam! —exclamó Doble D—. ¿Tú planeaste esto?

—Encontré la cadena en la recepción de la biblioteca. Tenemos que desaparecer antes de que alguien nos vea nos vemos después amigos —recitó Liam de corrido. Sin siquiera termina de hablar, huyo como mejor lo sabía hacer, corriendo a todo pulmón por el pasillo contrario al que se fueron los demás.

—Ese chico está loco —comentó Marie, de brazos cruzados.

—Ven, Marie, hay que irnos —dijo Doble D.

Ed, Clark y Eddy rodaron hasta la zona de beisbol. Allí dejaron el carrito seguir hasta la arboleada. Ed todavía cargaba a Eddy con el brazo.

—Dios… ¿Qué hemos hecho? Nos metimos en problemas. Otra vez —bramó Clark, tratando de levantarse.

—Ya, pero fue divertido —opinó este, con una sonrisa boba.

—Hay que separarnos antes de que alguien vea que salimos de ahí. Si en casa se enteran de que estuve en otro problema me regresarán a Canadá y a Doble D lo crucificarán.

—De acuerdo —dijo Ed. Clark regresó a la escuela para aparentar que no había ocurrido nada. Ed pensaba en regresar a casa, pero su estómago rugió y el menú de la cafetería le había llamado fuertemente la atención.

Caminó hasta la salida de emergencia de la escuela, sin decidirse. Cuando estaba por entrar, May salió sorpresivamente. Ambos chocaron.

—¡Auuu! —se quejó May—. ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por donde…! ¿Ed?

—¿Qué ha…? ¿May?

La chica esbozó una corta sonrisa, una que no se parecía mucho a las que solía ver en ella.

—Lo siento, Ed. Fue mi culpa. ¿Qué le pasó a Eddy?

—Lo golpearon unos tipos malos, pero creo que está bien.

—Seguro se lo buscó tratando de estafar gente —inquirió May—. Estoy apurada, luego nos vemos, Ed.

—Si… claro —murmuró Ed, todavía aturdido. May recogió las cosas que se le habían caído y se fue. Ed tomó a Eddy y al pendrive y siguió su camino.

Doble D y Marie caminaron sin rumbo por las afueras de la escuela para escapar de toda sospecha posible, mientras hablaban sobre algunas cosas, por no decir que ella le había obligado a relatarle su bélica batalla en la biblioteca. Recibió un mensaje de May y uno de Lee, pero decidió ignorarlos.

—Lo que no entiendo es qué prisa tenías por ir a la biblioteca.

—¿Yo? Pues… Había bajado a rentar un libro de Mecánica Newtoniana para dar clases a unos chicos de tercero antes de que alguien me lo ganara. Ya sabes, por los dibujitos de los libros y eso…

—Claaaaaro.

—De verdad.

Marie se dio cuenta de que estaba en una situación compleja. Ahora sabía que Doble D trabajaba para Freddy, así como también sabía que Doble D sabía que ella lo sabía. Se sentían estúpidos fingiendo que no lo sabían, ocultando sus pensamientos y emociones. Mintiéndole al otro y mintiéndose a sí mismos. Y de alguna manera, la conversación que estaban teniendo era demasiado agradable y cálida como para irrumpirla en otro insufrible interrogatorio que terminaría metiendo en el tema al chico que más odiaba Marie en su vida.

—Tú y tus libros. Seguro que tu disfraz para la fiesta de Halloween será de un libro.

—No exactamente —dijo Doble D, comenzando a reír—. Y aún no sé si iré a la fiesta.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Antes de eso tendremos la excursión de campo, y tal vez llegue agotado.

—Pero si hay como cinco días en medio. No seas así, Doble D.

Regresaron a la entrada de la escuela. Allí estaba Nazz. Saludó a Doble D con la mano. Todo lo que había ocurrido le hizo olvidar que ya era la hora de salida.

—Yo tengo que volver con mis hermanas —informó Marie—. Anda, ve con tu novia.

Antes de que Doble D balbuceara alguna tontería, ella se alejó.

—No lo vas a creer. Hubo una batalla campal en la biblioteca. Los del club de periodismo se tiraron libros entre ellos. Fue una locura. Dijeron en los pasillos que hoy sí rodarán cabezas —le comentó Nazz. Doble D comenzó a toser—. Doble D, ¿te sientes bien?

—Si… sí. Solo vámonos de aquí. Creo que necesito dormir un poco.

Salieron de la escuela y caminaron juntos, como ya era de costumbre, pero Doble D no pudo evitar voltearse hacia donde se fue Marie, preguntándose si de verdad le había dado la impresión de tener algo con Nazz. Esa idea le daba escalofríos. Era maravillosa, pero allí estaba el temor a lo desconocido. Aunque ahora mismo tenía otro problema mayor.

Eddy despertó en el vestuario de la escuela, que en ese horario estaba vacío. Ed le conto todo lo que ocurrió con entusiasmo. También le contó que en el grupo de Whatsapp, Rolf y Kevin le dijeron que huyeron hasta sus casas, y que Eddy les debía una por salvar su trasero.

—¿Qué? ¡Maldita sea, Ed! ¿Y si los pasillos de ese piso tienen cámaras? ¡Sabrán que estuvimos ahí, y nos matarán!

—Cómo, ¿cómo?

—Mierda. No quería recurrir a esto, pero no tengo opción. —Eddy marcó a un teléfono—. Escucha, Freddy. Oye… Estamos metidos en un problema…

El millonario no tuvo problemas en hacer unas llamadas para deshacer toda evidencia de la presencia de los chicos del barrio en aquel incidente de la biblioteca. No obstante, alguien tendría que darle explicaciones de lo que ocurrió. Alguien que no era Susie. Según la nueva versión improvisada de Eddy, Doble D había bajado a buscar un libro de Química para dar sus clases, y Ed y Eddy habían bajado al ver que se estaba tardando demasiado. Freddy se lo tragó, o fingió que se lo tragó, pero no hubo más cuestionamientos de su parte.

Tras el extenso día, los tres Eds se reunieron en la habitación de Ed.

—Muy bien, chicos. Llegó la hora. Finalmente sabremos la verdad de todo —anunció Eddy, blandiendo el pendrive.

—Ábrelo, Eddy —dijo Ed. Los tres tenían el rostro pegado al monitor de la pantalla. Eddy puso el pendrive. Allí estaba el archivo de video, con el mismo nombre. Sin meditarlo más, lo abrió.

Solo por sus preferencias hacia la música disco de hace décadas fue que Eddy reconoció el video musical. Rick Astley apareció bamboleándose con estilo frente a un micrófono, mientras su hilarante canción brotaba de los parlantes de la computadora, y Doble D caía de espaldas al suelo.

Lee regresó a casa después de otro día de trabajo. Las holgazanas de sus hermanas la esperaban, descansando sus traseros en el sillón y mirando la tele.

—¿Y bien? Espero que tengan buenas noticias, porque Freddy aún no se me apareció con mi nuevo pendrive —dijo Lee.

—Todo marchó sobre ruedas, Lee. Literalmente —respondió Marie. May sacó de su bolsillo el pendrive negro.


	18. Extremadamente Johnny

El torneo de patinaje extremo se celebró en los dos días siguientes. El nombre que le pusieron era en principio una exageración, pensó Johnny, mientras se colocaba el casco en la pelada cabeza y se preparaba para salir. El hecho de que ninguno de sus amigos, salvo Billy, se hayan interesado en participar en este torneo hizo que bajara su emoción. Jugar con amigos era mas divertido, y ya se había hecho una idea de lo desopilante y ridícula que habría sido la actuación de Eddy, o de Rolf, de haber participado. Aunque tenerlos en las gradas, dándole ánimos y recordándole que no estaba solo, tampoco estaba tan mal.

Johnny salió junto con los otros quince contrincantes, al campo de patinaje que habían instalado casi a las apuradas la última semana. Mientras la radiante Valeria hacia la presentación frente a su público, Johnny buscó con la mirada a su casi inexistente número de amigos. Desde los trece años no recordaba haber hecho ningún nuevo amigo, a excepción de Billy Dignam, cuando lo rescató de unas obesas del Consejo a fines de primer año. Recordaba haber explotado de risa cuando Billy le contó que ellas lo habían llamado enano destinado a morir virgen, y que ante tal improperio este les había tirado la bandeja de comida en la cara. La justicia tenia que llegar de un modo u otro, en eso coincidieron los dos. Nazz le había advertido que Billy daba toda la impresión de haber salido de un manicomio, y Johnny tomó en cuenta eso, en especial porque Nazz era una de las pocas personas que él estimaba, por no decir que en cierto momento de su vida sintió que era la única amiga que tenía. Ahí estaba otra característica compartida con el pelirrojo de rizos, que tampoco tenía amigos. Con Rolf y Kevin también compartía momentos, pero se mantenía reservado con relación a otras cosas. Sarah y Jimmy eran una historia aparte. Durante una de las últimas actividades como Llanero Urbano, Jimmy le había confesado, ante las dudas de Johnny acerca de la reactividad de Sarah, que ella sí lo estimaba, pero a su manera. Y todo el grupo sabia que a su manera significaba gritos destructores de tímpanos y golpes sin aviso. No obstante, Johnny lo entendió. La única persona que parecía soportarlo era Billy.

Y hoy todos ellos habían venido a verlo. Dadas las circunstancias, no podía pedir más.

La primera ronda resultó ser muy sencilla. Había consistido en un duelo de exhibición. Se hacían desfilar a los dieciséis participantes uno por uno en una pista simétrica, simple y corta, con rampas verticales en cada extremo, y sin obstáculos, y solo tenían que hacer lo que mejor podían en el aire. Finalizada la jornada, los mejores ocho pasaban a la segunda de las cuatro rondas.

Johnny no le hizo miedo frente a tal desafío. Para él era como un juego de niños.

—Nos vemos en la final, viejo —le dijo Billy.

Eddy por su parte, había preparado con ansiedad su emprendimiento en las gradas, capacitando a sus empleados y puliendo estrategias de evasión ante el exhaustivo control de la escuela, pero una llamada de Freddy para otro trabajo terminó por cambiar sus planes. Ed y Doble D tuvieron que ir al centro a vigilar a un deudor del millonario que llevaba meses sin devolverle el dinero. Los tres habían resuelto no decirle a Freddy que no habían borrado ningún video; que ese archivo, sea lo que sea, seguía en manos de las Kanker, quedando en ellos la misión de encontrarlo por sus medios, aunque las posibilidades no eran nada alentadoras.

La segunda ronda presentó sus dificultades. La pista era más alargada, y había sido dañada apropósito para el deleite del público y el infortunio de los participantes. Las ruedas de la patineta de Billy se salieron en medio de una maniobra, pero el muchacho logró caer con estilo y salvarse. Todos aplaudieron su manera de hacer frente a tal dificultad.

Mientras ocurría esto, Ed y Doble D fueron a cazar al deudor, tendiéndole la misma trampa que le habían usado contra Bobby. Pese a que los antecedentes del sujeto realmente ameritaban un buen tiempo tras las rejas, Doble D estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás. No se sentía nada cómodo haciendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Inmediatamente después de eso, Freddy les ordenó tomar un Chevrolet que tenía aparcado en la cochera, y llevarlo al taller para que lo pintaran y le instalaran un nuevo sistema reprogramable. Las manos de Doble D temblaron sobre el volante todo el camino. En menos de cuatro horas ya había hecho un montón de cosas que no le daban buena vibra. Ed no parecía preocupado.

Ese había sido un día larguísimo para Doble D. Todo eso se lo contó a Nazz a la noche por Whatsapp. Se había ido a preparar un café ultra cargado, con la idea de planificar sus clases de Física, pero terminó por distraerse con ella y sus anécdotas con los niños que le había tocado cuidar hoy, entre otras cosas.

Al día siguiente, en la cafetería, Eddy y sus amigos se encontraban reunidos en el almuerzo discutiendo acerca de las nuevas noticias. Johnny no estaba presente, tenía que llegar temprano para las últimas rondas, que se celebrarían fuera del instituto. La noticia recorrió la escuela de punta a punta apenas salió del horno: de los dieciséis integrantes del club de periodismo, once habían sido expulsados del colegio. Para Eddy no era de extrañar que Susie no estaba entre ellos. La había visto al lado del platudo en aquel partido de tenis.

Rolf devoraba unas chuletas de cerdo jugosas, y sonreía mostrando los dientes cada vez que un miembro activista del Consejo pasaba con su bandeja llena de verduras. Incluso el bienintencionado Rolf tenía sus cruces con ellos.

—Rolf aún tiene esa incomodidad de saber sus movimientos, Ed-amigos. Y más aún considerando que Rolf los ha rescatado dos veces.

—Rolf tiene razón. ¿En qué andan metidos? —interrogó Kevin. Su novia estaba sentada al lado de él—. Primero unos matones en un bar los persiguen para matarlos. Luego los roñosos del Consejo ciegan a Doble D para hacerle perder el torneo de tenis. Ni que fuera Federer. Y ahora lo atacan, ¿cuántos? Mas de diez miembros del club del periodismo.

—Para mi que Eddy estuvo estafando de nuevo —comentó Jimmy.

—Ah, si… Eso… Si, eso debió ser —dijo Eddy.

—Lo del bar fue porque alguien, no diré quien, fue a jugar cartas con tipos que odian perder, porque otra persona, tampoco diré quién, le invitó varios vasos de vodka para motivarlo —argumentó Nazz, mirando a Clark y a Eddy—. El Consejo quería a toda costa que el torneo de tenis lo ganara una mujer, para poder restregarlo en la cara a las demás agrupaciones estudiantiles del estado. Y los del club de periodismo malinterpretaron las cosas. Creyeron que los amigos de Doble D fueron los de las linternas.

—Creo que yo también la amo —le susurró Eddy a Doble D, luego de escuchar la defensa de Nazz—. Si no haces algo ahora te la robaré.

—Esperen, ¿de qué linternas están hablando? —preguntó Sarah. Nazz le explicó que Ed y Eddy habían detectado un ataque de linternas por parte de los miembros del Consejo en algún momento durante el torneo de tenis.

—Oh, sí. Como olvidar a Linternín… —recordó Eddy.

—Rolf tiene otra duda. ¿No era que el consejo y los renacuajos de periodismo se odiaban? —preguntó Rolf.

—¿Odiarse? Pero si el club ayudó a esa tal Betty O'Connell a ganar la presidencia —explicó Kevin—. Le tiraron mierda de la buena al otro candidato durante una semana entera.

—También ayudaron al Consejo en otra ocasión, hace dos años —dijo Doble D—. ¿Recuerdan el caso de Jack Ferguson? Era la pareja de una de las integrantes del Consejo.

—Sí, ya hemos oído esa historia mil veces, Cabeza de Calcetín —respondió Eddy.

—Ellos no la han oído —replicó Nazz, señalando a los forajidos—. Este chico Jack era un golpeador. Una vez, una chica del club de periodismo, creo que Cindy, logró encontrarlo con las manos en la masa en la sala del Consejo. La chica tenia moretones por todos lados. Jack no solo fue expulsado, sino que ahora mismo cumple una pena en prisión.

—¿Jack Ferguson? ¿Es hermano de Jason Ferguson? —preguntó Liam.

—Sip. Jack es el menor.

—El punto es que esos dos grupos están relacionados. O estaban, porque el club de periobobos ya no existe —se burló Eddy.

—Y se lo buscaron, por tratar de matar a Doble D —opinó Sarah, sin modificar su semblante de amargura.

—Pero el que el club haya hecho algo malo no significa que el Consejo sea malo —aclaró Jimmy.

—Y este enano de aquí es miembro del Consejo —informó Eddy, señalando a Jimmy—. No se sorprendan si los defiende.

—Lo que se suele pensar es que los del club de periodismo tienen los mismos ideales que el Consejo, pero con buenos modales —siguió Nazz.

—Claro. Modales tan buenos que nos desasnaron a librazos —se quejó Eddy—. Aunque en el club de periodismo las chicas no son tan horripilantes como en el Consejo, eso hay que reconocerlo.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Han visto a Susie? Es preciosa —confesó Liam, dibujando una tonta sonrisa.

—Si, no está tan mal… —murmuró Kevin. Nicole lo codeó—. Es decir… Esa demente nos tiró encima a todos sus secuaces. Debieron haberla expulsado también.

—¿Cómo te puede gustar esa loca? —preguntó Sarah a Liam—. Por su culpa casi matan a Doble D. Además ya tiene novio.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —preguntó Liam, desanimándose.

—No, yo tengo una gran pregunta hacia ustedes dos —dijo Kevin, señalando a Liam y a Clark—. ¿Qué hacían en la biblioteca antes de que todos llegáramos?

—Fueron a espiarnos a mi y a mis compañeras —interfirió Nicole, tomando de sorpresa a todos—. Tu primo y su amigo tuvieron una buena vista a la práctica de porristas, Doble D.

—¿Se escaparon del examen para… para ver la practica? —preguntó Doble D, girándose a ellos.

—Bueno… Ya nos descubrieron. Lo que pasa es que yo no había estudiado para el examen, y él tampoco —explicó Clark—. Así que en lugar de ir a perder el tiempo bajamos al único punto en donde se tenia una buena vista de… ustedes ya saben.

—¿Se podía ver la practica de las animadoras desde la sala de la biblioteca? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? Díganme que valió la pena —protestó Eddy. Nazz le piso el pie con fuerza y este pegó un gritito.

—Oh, ha valido cada maldito segundo —respondió Liam, dándole un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Hasta que los vi y llamé la atención de todas —relató Nicole, echándose a reír con Kevin—. Ustedes dos se cayeron de espaldas, eso sí que valió la pena ver.

—Si, antes de que todas se voltearan a nosotros, nos ocultamos. Y fue ahí cuando escuchamos todo el lío que se había armado en la biblioteca. Pero tienen que agradecer que estuvimos ahí. Sé que se alegraron cuando nos vieron entrar heroicamente a la biblioteca —se defendió Liam.

—Lo que hace la abstinencia —opinó Kevin.

Ninguno de ellos vio llegar a su mesa a la figura mas reconocida de la escuela.

—Buenos días, damas y caballeros, niños y niñas… —saludó Freddy, desenfundando su sonrisa de buenas relaciones.

—¿Qué tal, amigo? Ven, siéntate con nosotros —dijo Eddy, haciendo un lugar entre Ed y él

—Ay, te lo agradezco, socio, pero temo que mi traje se ensucie con esos asientos. Solo pasaba a saludar a mis invitados, o sea todos ustedes, a mi fiesta de Halloween —dijo con un entusiasmo tan empalagoso que parecía sarcástico.

—¿Fiesta de Halloween? —dijeron Sarah y Jimmy al mismo tiempo. Este último preguntó—: ¿Nosotros también estamos invitados, señor Lockhart?

—Claro que ustedes también, adorables criaturas. Hay un área de juegos para niños de su edad equipado con la mayor seguridad y vigilancia. Y por favor, no me llamen señor. Tengo solo veinte años —rectificó Freddy. Kevin y Rolf rompieron en risas.

—Será a la madrugada, y a esa hora sus padres no los dejarán ni salir al jardín —les dijo Nazz—. Tengan paciencia, ya llegaran a la edad.

—Si, pero yo quería ir con ustedes —dijo Jimmy.

—¿Y en esta edición sí nos dejarán usar alguna de las cincuenta habitaciones? —preguntó Kevin. Nicole lo codeó de nuevo.

—El nunca cambia —opinó Nazz.

—Siempre tan osado, Graells. No creo, la última vez los que se metieron, sin permiso por supuesto, las dejaron hechas un desastre, así que preferiría que mantengan las cosas bajo control. ¿Pero saben que sí habrá además de bebidas? Videojuegos.

—¡Siiii! —festejó Ed, chocando la mano con Eddy.

En otra mesa estaban las Kanker.

—Miren a ese idiota. Tratando de engatusarlos con su dinero, como si no tuviera intenciones ocultas.

—Tranquila, Marie. Recuerda tu plan, por ahora todo está saliendo bien —murmuró May.

—Sí. Extinguimos al club de periodismo. ¿No estaba eso contemplado en tu grandioso y brillante plan? —preguntó Lee.

—Sí, pero Doble D me vio en la biblioteca, así que ahora ya saben que sabemos que saben. Sera imposible sacarles información. Y además ese bastardo de Freddy me da rabia. Sonríe como si estuviera ganando —dijo Marie, jugando con su tarta de calabaza con el tenedor.

—Nunca me dio otro pendrive. Realmente cree que destruyeron el video —comentó Lee. Marie no la escuchó. Seguía despedazando con la mirada a su inverosímil ex novio.

—Disfruta mientras puedas, hijo de perra.

Inmediatamente después del horario escolar, muchos de los estudiantes que no tenían nada mejor que hacer en el día se congregaron en cierto punto de la ciudad, a la espera de la segunda mitad del torneo de tenis.

Las dos rondas finales se celebrarían en las pistas de patinaje que había inaugurado el ayuntamiento en un parque del centro hace un año, junto a su anfiteatro. Las gradas estaban saturadas, pero por mera cuestión de estadística, el número de espectadores apenas llegó a ser el cuarto de la final del torneo de tenis. Johnny, Billy, y otras dos chicas competirían por la medalla de oro.

Eddy Skipper McLean se preparaba para continuar su actividad económica. Estaba puliendo los últimos detalles con sus dos empleados, unos chicos de segundo. Uno de ellos era aquel desafortunado anteojudo relleno al que los bravucones de cuarto le habían robado el dinero en el primer día.

Ed y Doble D habían ido a hacer el trabajo de hoy para Freddy. El Chevrolet ahora estaba pintado como una patrulla, con sirenas incluidas. Fácilmente pasaba por una. Tenían que llevarlo hasta una zona periférica de la ciudad, hacia el noroeste, en una extraña cabaña oculta bajo un otoñal follaje abundante, donde lo recibiría otro de los amigos de Freddy, alguien a quien a Doble D le terminaría dando más mala espina.

Eddy pudo ver a las tres juezas con caras de pocos amigos preparándose para otro acto de justicia social. Billy, que hasta ahora lo había hecho de maravilla, resbaló cómicamente al tratar de aterrizar luego de una pirueta. Todos rieron, menos Johnny y Eddy, que ya se veían venir el ataque. El jurado vio su oportunidad perfecta para actuar: tres puntuaciones que no superaban el seis en promedio, posicionándolo como el peor de los cuatro y dejándolo fuera de la final.

Los siguientes minutos fueron mejores para Eddy. Estaba teniendo éxito en su comercialización de alcohol enmascarado en latas de soda, logrando burlar a los de seguridad, y Billy había logrado la medalla de bronce.

La última prueba era monstruosa: Una rampa altísima caía sobre el campo de acrobacias de hormigón. Johnny y Dina, otra chica de cuarto año, esperaban el pitido desde el extremo en las alturas, en donde la estructura de madera comenzaba a bambolearse. A Johnny le extrañaba esa niña. Se veía muy temerosa, y se notaba a simple vista su temor a las alturas. Todo indicaba que él ya era el ganador.

Eddy había trabajado duro durante la semifinal, pero en la final decidió relajarse disfrutar del juego. El hecho de tener a dos sujetos que hacían el trabajo por él y prácticamente ganar dinero por no hacer nada lo hacia sentir completo, realizado. Tan Eddy. Era una sensación mucho mejor que el que experimentaba cuando tenía sexo.

Fue donde Nazz, Rolf, Kevin, Sarah y Jimmy.

—¿Cuánto a que tratarán de hacer perder al pelón? —opinó Eddy.

—Tenle algo de fe, chico Eddy.

—Yo le tengo fe, pero ese jurado se muere de ganas por hacer ganar a la chica. El que no lo ve es un ciego.

—Johnny se ha esforzado mucho para este torneo. Deberíamos estar apoyándolo —dijo Nazz.

Dina Ortiz fue la primera. Se arrojó por la inmensa rampa con su patineta rosa, gritando de miedo. Lo había hecho extrañamente bien desde el inicio del torneo hasta aquí. Luego de hacer algunas piruetas, finalizó su acto aterrizando frente al público. Todos aplaudieron. Ocho, siete, ocho.

—Meh. Johnny puede hacerlo mejor —dijo Sarah.

Johnny tomó aire. Miro hacia arriba, para saludar a su amigo eterno. Sin palabras, este le dio sus mejores deseos, como siempre lo había hecho. La vista allí era grandiosa e impresionante. Bíblica. Desde allí podía ver el sendero llamado Lincoln que partía Peach Creek hasta la mitad y finalizaba en los suburbios, las calles que lo vieron crecer.

El trofeo del campeón y la medalla de oro lo estaba esperando allí abajo.

—Ahí les voy, ciudadanos.

Hizo el gesto de saludo militar, que ya se había vuelto una costumbre desde que se juntaba con Billy, y se lanzó.

La empinada rampa se volvió una pista, y la superficie del anfiteatro se elevó como una pradera cuesta arriba, con las cabezas de todos como la maleza. Vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos, cuando antes de llegar al final, una tabla se abrió.

Con una maniobra peligrosa, Johnny sorteó el agujero y se vio obligado a entrar a la pista por otra parte, distinto a lo que pensaba, por lo que tuvo que improvisar.

—Oigan, ¿qué quiso hacer Johnny? —preguntó Sarah.

—¿Qué no lo vieron? —dijo Eddy.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Nazz.

—Una tabla se salió de la rampa. O eso me pareció ver. Por eso Johnny tuvo que esquivarla. ¡Esas malditas! Ya vengo.

Eddy se escabulló por detrás de la rampa gigante, sin que nadie lo viera. Johnny no pudo desenvolverse bien como lo había hecho en las semifinales, aunque varios en las gradas opinaron que lo había hecho lo suficientemente bien como Dina.

El minuto finalizó. Era hora de la sentencia final.

—Muy bien, damas y caballeros. _Ladies and gentleman._ Amigos y amigas —dijo Valeria. El micrófono dio un chirrido. Val le dio dos golpes—. Ha llegado el momento decisivo. La decisión de los jueces.

Seis, seis, cinco.

Entonces Eddy apareció sobre el final de la rampa de madera, a la vista de todos.

—¡Esperen! Esta tabla se salió de lugar antes del juego de Johnny —dijo señalando a la tabla salida, que a simple vista no parecía fuera de lugar.

—¿Eddy? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Valeria.

—¡Ese chico se metió en la pista sin autorización! ¡Deténganlo! —acusó la jueza que estaba sentada en el medio.

Eddy pateó la tabla y la hizo volar. Todos murmuraron.

—Ahí lo tienen. Johnny entró con esa maniobra para esquivar esta tabla.

—¿Qué? Pero… Pero…

—¿Que se ha salido una tabla? A ver… Según las reglas de los juegos… —Valeria examinó su celular—… aquí dice que… Oh, ¡debe repetirse la actuación!

Johnny volvió a subir. Al bajar por la rampa, pudo desenvolverse incluso mejor de lo esperado, finalizando con un salto mortal triple. Fue aplaudido por todos. Los ojos de absolutamente todo el público se colocaron sobre las tres juezas, quienes vieron obligadas a dar buenos puntajes.

Ocho, ocho, ocho.

—Wau —murmuró Valeria—. Es decir… ¡Johnny Scotto es el campeón del torneo de patinaje extremo!

Murmullos y festejos en el público.

—¡Si! ¡A tragarla! —gritó Eddy, tirando la mercadería por los aires. Hasta Val lo escuchó.

—Cállate, Eddy —dijo Sarah.

Eddy corrió hasta las juezas y se subió a la mesa.

—¡¿Qué les pareció, trío de tramposas?! ¡Querían arruinar a Johnny pero él las arruinó a ustedes! ¡Siéntanla! ¡Ni con ayudin nos pueden ganar!

—Creo que… ahora sí los ofendió —opinó Jimmy.

—¡Eddy! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —reprendió Valeria.

—¿Yo? Las estaba poniendo en su lugar. Querían hacer perder a Johnny, Val.

—¡Bájate de la mesa, pero ya! —Ante la falta de autoridades, era Val la que tenia que ponerse dura con él.

—Pero… pero…

Un empleado de seguridad se acercó a Eddy, ante los gritos de las juezas.

—Señor, por favor retírese de aquí.

—Oblígame. —Vino otro de seguridad, y entre los dos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo condujeron hasta la salida—. ¡Suéltenme! ¡Esto es abuso de autoridad! ¡Ustedes no saben quién soy yo! ¡Suéltenme!

En las gradas todos permanecieron perplejos.

—Tengo una idea. Hagamos como que no lo conocemos —propuso Kevin.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sarah.

Rolf y Nazz salieron a buscarlo en la calle. Lo habían arrojado en un contenedor de basura, razón por la que traía una cascara de naranja en la cabeza y olía a mierda. Rolf lo ayudó a salir. Kevin apareció después, justo a tiempo para reírse de él.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Eddy? —preguntó Nazz.

—En parte. ¿Johnny ya salió?

El segundo campeón de los Juegos iba como un rey vengador acompañado de Sarah y Jimmy, uno a cada lado. Traía bajo su brazo el trofeo, que era idéntico al de tenis, solo que con un patinador en lugar de un tenista.

—Muy bien, fieles amigos. ¿A dónde iremos a festejar? —preguntó Johnny.

—Yo propongo a un bar. Dejamos a Sarah y a Jimmy en sus casas y vamos a festejar como Dios manda —opinó Eddy.

—Cierra el pido —ordenó Sarah. Eddy no alcanzó a escucharla. Había revisado su teléfono. Tenia un nuevo mensaje del jefe—. ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia? —preguntó Sarah.

—Su novia, esa estuvo buena —dijo Kevin entre risas.

—Creo que yo me largo, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer —se despidió Eddy. Al pasar por al lado de Johnny le palmeó la pelada—. Buen trabajo, cabeza de kiwi.

Eddy tomó una calle paralela a Lincoln y llamó a Freddy, como él se lo ordenó.

—Han pasado varias cosas. Doble D y Ed han logrado hacer bien sus trabajos. Ahora, ¿recuerdas el laboratorio de donde sacamos el elixir?

—Sí. ¿Qué tiene?

—Se supone que ese negocio era un secreto aquí en Peach Creek, pero he detectado a algunos chicos de la escuela visitándolo. Mis contactos investigaron a fondo, pero no lograron descubrir quienes eran. Sin embargo, consiguieron otra cosa. El vendedor les dijo que uno de sus nuevos clientes era un niño de primero que aparentemente le había comentado haber estado en las afueras del estadio de tenis, ese día de la final.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y quién es? ¿Qué vio? —preguntó Eddy.

—Calma, calma. Aún no he dado con el chico, pero mis contactos ya están rastreando al pequeñín. Mientras tanto, necesito que estén atentos. El Consejo sigue como un sabueso detrás de nosotros, aunque sin club de periodismo respondiendo a sus caprichos conseguimos un poco mas de tiempo. A esta hora ya habrían sacado reportes enteros exponiéndolos a ustedes tres con pruebas falsas.

—Genial. ¿Y qué hay que hacer?

—Solo esperen mi llamado. Creo que tengo un plan para limpiar mi… nuestra imagen. Denme un día y les contaré los detalles.


	19. Prohibido gritar

Finalmente llegó el sábado, y con ello la esperada excursión hacia los bosques de la ciudad. Era un evento organizado por los directivos de la escuela y la secretaria de educación, cuyo fin era el de proporcionar a los estudiantes las herramientas necesarias para garantizar la supervivencia en el medio, además de una experiencia imprescindible de contacto con la naturaleza. Dividieron a quinto año en dos mitades. La primera, conformada por casi todos los populares y algunos otros chicos, había partido el viernes a la tarde, y estarían de regreso a las cuatro o cinco de la tarde a más tardar. La segunda, conformada por un puñado de animadoras, chicas del equipo de futbol y la pandilla de Eddy, tenía previsto salir hoy.

Uno de los dos encargados de dirigir la excursión había amanecido enfermo, por lo que la escuela tuvo que buscar a un voluntario a último momento. Las Kanker reconsideraron escaparse a casa cuando vieron a Valeria esperando en el bus. Todos se habían congregado en la puerta esperando para subir.

—¡Subid, chicas, que hoy la pasaremos bien!

El otro acompañante era un muchacho llamado Mike, el ayudante de campo del neurótico entrenador Straker que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, y también un graduado de la escuela.

Entre canciones en el bus con la guitarra de Jason, guerra anticipada de comida y preguntas de Eddy sobre si les harían tomar su propia orina como lección de supervivencia, finalmente llegaron al campo a las tres de la tarde. La primera actividad consistió en hacer grupos de tres e instalar las tiendas de cada grupo. Les habían dado una guía con instrucciones, pero nadie lograba entenderlo.

—Esto tiene que ir así —corrigió Marie, cansada de ver como Lee era incapaz de reconocer las estacas.

—No puede ser. No llega la señal aquí —se quejó May, elevando su celular—. Necesito subir la historia. Carajo.

—Ya. No vas a morir por no conectarte a Internet por unas horas —respondió Lee. Señaló hacia Valeria—. Yo me preocuparía por esto.

—¡Chicos! —los llamó Valeria. Al ver que nadie le escuchaba volvió a gritar, con mucha más fuerza—. ¡Chicos!

—Menos mal solo la veremos en los juegos —opinó Marie.

—Lo estais haciendo todo mal. Chicos, lo que debéis hacer es esto. —Valeria llevaba un chaleco militar sobre una musculosa negra, y hasta sus omóplatos se sentían ardientes para todos ellos—. ¿Dónde está Mike? Ah, cierto. Aún no ha regresado. Vale, necesito un voluntario para instalar esta tiendita. A ver… ¡Rolf Yonick!

—Maldita sea, qué suertudo —se quejó Kevin.

Con ayuda de Rolf, quien junto a Eddy eran los únicos que parecían no embobarse con ella, hizo la demostración.

—¿Quedó claro? ¡Ahora todos a trabajar! —ordenó la señorita Entusiasmo.

Luego del almuerzo y algunas actividades, los muchachos se pusieron a jugar fútbol, mientras que algunas chicas, como las Kanker, comenzaron a trotar alrededor del campo. En un desafortunado cruce, Ed pateó al arco con brutal potencia, y Rolf rechazó. La pelota rebotó, cruzando todo el largo de campo y golpeando en la cabeza a Marie, que justo pasaba trotando detrás de Lee y delante de May.

—¡Oye! —se quejó ella, tomando el indefenso balón con sus garras.

—Oh, por Dios. —Doble D fue el primero en acercarse a ella—. ¡Cómo lo sentimos! ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Yo… —murmuró Marie. Lee le arrebató la pelota y se la arrojó a May.

—¿Saben qué? Despídanse del balón —dijo la mayor.

May elevó la pelota, y la pateó hacia el cielo.

—¡No!

Eddy trepó por uno de los pinos que habían usado como portería. Cuando vio lo que se alzaba allí a lo lejos, donde había caído el balón, sintió como sus pelos se pusieron de punta. Había caído en ese lugar. Justo en ese lugar.

—¡Oigan! —se quejó Kevin.

—¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! —exclamó Eddy, bajando rápidamente.

—Para que aprendan, hijos de puta —dijo Lee.

—¡Son unas taradas! ¡Si no se hubieran metido en nuestro campo…!

—¿Su campo? ¡No veo sus nombres aquí! —respondió Marie.

Pero detrás de Eddy, justo en ese momento se apareció Valeria.

—¿Qué sucede, chicos?

Antes de que Eddy pudiera decir algo, May se le adelantó:

—¡Eddy nos insultó!

—¡Si! Nos dijo taradas —acusó Marie.

—¡No las insulté! ¡Las describí!

—¡Eddy! ¡Ese no es vocabulario para tratar a tus amigos! —lo reprendió Val.

—Pero…

—Ah, ah. Vinimos a divertirnos, muchachos. Sin discusiones. Ahora seguid jugando.

Sin esperar reproches, Valeria se retiró. Kevin y Rolf no pudieron contener la risa ante la escena.

—¿Con qué pelota? —Eddy miró a las Kanker. Las tres le sacaron la lengua. Casi sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza. Hizo una rabieta en el lugar.

Luego de un par de actividades agotadoras, cenaron salchichas que había traído Rolf en la nevera de Kevin, acompañada de malvaviscos, frente a una fogata mientras Valeria aburría a todos con anécdotas de sus días en Boston. Por suerte, Mike se apareció para tocar unas canciones acústicas con Jason. Para la medianoche, todos se habían metido a sus tiendas. Eddy esperó a que el control de los encargados finalizara para salir a despertar a todos.

—Vamos, muchachos. La pelota cayó en la prisión abandonada.

—Pero Eddy… —dijo Doble D.

Eddy avisó a su pandilla. Partieron hacia allá. Las Kanker los vieron ir y se sumaron.

La prisión municipal de Peach Creek había sido trasladada del noreste de la ciudad debido a razones privadas. Un emprendedor heredero de fortunas y tierras no tuvo mejor idea que colocar un campamento a quinientos metros de donde originalmente se había levantado la prisión. Luego de eso se sumó una carretera que conectaba a Peach Creek a otra ciudad vecina. Tras una serie de motivos, se decidió clausurar la antigua prisión y trasladarla a su nuevo nido: el extremo noroeste de la ciudad. Al ciudadano promedio le pareció una excelente idea como simbolización colocar aquel recinto de malvivientes a menos de un kilómetro de carretera que conectaba a la ciudad con Lemon Brook, suponiendo de alguna forma una barrera para recibir menos visitantes de esa ciudad. La posterior demolición de la antigua prisión se pospondría a través de la historia, resultando en obras que terminarían cancelándose, una tras otra. El resultado estaba a la vista. Ahora un turista no se lo pensaba más de dos veces al asistir al campamento y explorar por la noche las afueras de la prisión abandonada, que había pasado a ser una de las únicas, si no la única atracción turística de la que podía vanagloriarse la ciudad. Por su naturaleza lúgubre y hostil, eran los audaces jóvenes preuniversitarios los que más atraídos se sentían, de manera que conforme pasaban los años, más y más relatos iban surgiendo en torno a la prisión. Algunos descabellados, otros no tanto.

Nazz había permanecido callada durante el camino. Doble D pensó que la cercanía con su ex y su nueva pareja tendría algo que ver. De repente y como si le estuviese leyendo la mente, ella habló.

—Doble D…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué mi ex novio ya tiene otra relación y yo aún sigo sola?

Todo lo que se había estado guardando desde que llegaron a este lugar finalmente había brotado de su boca. Doble D vio como el peso que cargaba al fin la dejó libre. El mismo peso que ahora recaería sobre él, sobre su espalda de buen amigo incondicional.

—¿Qué?

—Perdón. ¿Lo dije en voz alta? A quien engaño… tal vez eso responda mi duda. No sé por qué, pero comienzo a pensar tal vez que algo andaba mal en mí.

—No digas eso, Nazz… No necesitas una pareja para sentirte bien contigo misma. Yo creo que aún no has conocido a nadie que te merezca.

Una risita dulce fue ahogada entre el estruendo de insectos y el susurro de los pinos.

—Eres un encanto, Doble D… Pero no lo sé. A veces me gusta pensar en eso también. Interesados no faltaron, pero… Creo que son de los que solo buscan algo de una persona. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Si, lo sé. Aunque también hay chicos que simplemente no saben expresar lo que quieren. Mírame a mí y a mis amigos.

—Que malo eres —dijo Nazz, riendo con él—. Pero yo sí sé lo que quiero. Quiero a un chico atento, detallista, sincero. Un chico audaz. Y sobre todo alguien que me ame y me respete. —Doble D no dijo nada. Se había quedado inspeccionando la lista de demanda que había hecho su amiga, preguntándose si él cumplía con algún requisito—. ¿Crees que pido mucho?

—No.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Kevin también me amó como yo a él… A pesar de esa canallada que me dijo.

—Sí… —asintió Doble D, sintiéndose más amigo que nunca. Esa canallada que había escapado de la boca de Kevin en una desafortunada noche hace más de un año había sido lo que dinamitó su relación con Nazz. Ella terminó con él al día siguiente, luego de haber pasado una noche en vela en la habitación de Ed, enjuagándose las lágrimas en los brazos de Doble D, y reflexionando con Eddy, con Ed y con su Playstation sobre lo que sería mejor y más sano para ella.

—¿Crees que se lo vaya a decir a ella también? —preguntó Nazz.

—No lo sé… Bueno, es posible. Ojalá que no.

Los dos se giraron. La pareja venia detrás, dándose cortos besos cada cierto metro.

Caminaron por un largo trecho en silencio hasta que Nazz lo rompió.

—No. ¿Sabes qué? Al diablo Kevin. Mejor háblame de otra cosa —dijo ella, asiéndose a su brazo.

Se la pasaron el resto del camino conversando y riendo. El gran tema de conversación era la fiesta de Halloween del próximo viernes.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Doble D.

—Se supone que las fiestas de disfraces son para ligar.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no lo creí necesario.

—¿En serio un disfraz de cura es lo mejor que se te ocurrió? —preguntó ella.

—Sabes que nunca he tenido mucha imaginación para los disfraces. ¿Recuerdas mi disfraz de la peste negra?

La risa de Nazz se desgranó hacia el extremo de los altos pinos. Eddy iba adelante fumándose uno, y se volteó a verlos.

—¡Ya bésense! —gritó, riendo con Ed. Doble D y Nazz los ignoraron.

—¿Era de la peste negra? Siempre creí que era de la Banda Ameba.

Doble D se ruborizó como un tomate.

—Qué bueno que ya quemé ese disfraz.

—Bueno… Pensándolo bien, creo que te verás muy sexy de negro —dijo ella.

Ayer por la tarde Doble D había acudido a una tienda de disfraces, junto con Ed y con Eddy, y dentro de lo que a los tres respectaba, él era el menos animado para disfrazarse. Eddy le dio a elegir entre la túnica negra, y una blanca con alas de ángel. Más allá de que la segunda opción era ridícula, había elegido el disfraz negro por un gran motivo. Necesitaba demostrarse una cosa a sí mismo.

—Sí, claro.

—De verdad. El negro combina bien con todo. Tendrás a muchas chicas peleándose por ti. —Se le acercó al oído—. Y yo tendré que defenderte.

—¿Y tú de qué te disfrazarás? —le preguntó a su risueña amiga.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió Nazz.

Llegaron a la prisión abandonada. En persona se veía más colosal e imponente, como un castillo oscuro, perdido en el bosque. Sobre el pie del edificio había mucha basura desparramada en la maleza. Grafittis y marcas de humedad adornaban los grandes muros de concreto, debajo del nivel de aquellas ventanas rotas. Doble D no pudo evitar recordar la teoría de las ventanas rotas. Si en un edificio aparece una ventana rota y no se arregla pronto, el resto de las ventanas serán destrozadas por los bandidos. O en este caso, los turistas y jóvenes bienaventurados como ellos, aunque dadas las circunstancias, no había diferencia.

—De acuerdo, novatos. Este es el plan —dijo Eddy, exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo. Al voltearse solo vio a Dobl Nazz. Habían llegado abrazados, como dos cómplices luego de haber hecho una maldad.

—¿Esta es la prisión? —preguntó Nazz.

—Oigan, ¿Dónde están todos? —Eddy miró detrás de ellos. Venían muy detrás—. ¡Dense prisa! ¡Antes de que Valeria se despierte!

Ed, Rolf, Kevin, Nicole y las Kanker llegaron a paso lento. Lee y Marie arrojaron sus cigarrillos por ahí.

—Pues se despertará si sigues gritando como un loco —respondió Lee.

—Se ve muy aterrador —opinó May.

—No. La cueva de Ed da más miedo —respondió Kevin. Rolf comenzó a reír, y May se unió a la risa.

—Oye, Doble D, ¿tu primo y su amigo el terrorista no iban a venir? —inquirió Eddy.

—Se quedaron en las carpas. Querían quedarse a cuidar a las chicas por si algún oso aparecía.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Quién entrara a buscar el balón? —preguntó Rolf. El hilo de voz dejó ver lo asustado que estaba.

—Dicen que el espectro que vive aquí dentro no puede verte si eres virgen —recitó Lee.

—Buena idea. Eddy, entra —dijo Kevin. Casi todos rieron.

—Que gracioso. Me estoy partiendo de risa —bramó Eddy con sorna.

Eddy, Doble D, Nazz, Kevin, Nicole, Lee, Marie y Rolf se apartaron de la entrada.

—¿Y tú con quien lo hiciste? —le preguntó Eddy a Rolf.

—Rolf lo hizo con… ehmmm… Con una chica llamada... ehhh… Helena.

—Ja, claro —dijo Kevin —. Es mentira.

—Rolf, responde esto. —Nazz le hizo una pregunta sobre cierto tema en específico. Rolf titubeó y no supo qué contestar. Kevin lo envió de vuelta con los otros a empujones.

—¿Y ahora cómo lo decidimos? —preguntó May. Se había quedado junto a Rolf y Ed a la espera de alguna orden.

—Pues piensen también en algo, vírgenes —respondió Eddy.

—Que entre el que nunca haya dado un beso —propuso Marie de pronto. Doble D la miró con miedo.

—¿Q-q-que?

—Ah, pero los de Ed y May no cuentan —estipuló Lee. Marie formó una sonrisa de maldad.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —dijo Eddy.

—Ed no tuvo méritos, no sería justo —aclaró Lee.

—¡Tú no eres justa!

—¡Sí! ¡Rolf esta salvado! —Rolf volvió con los demás—. El chico Kevin es testigo.

De pronto May sintió el peso de los ojos de todos sobre ella. Incapaz de decir algo, cruzó una furtiva mirada con Kevin, quien solo le guiñó el ojo. Nunca imaginó que un descuido de copas la salvaría de adentrarse sola en un horripilante edificio oscuro un año después. Como mamá suele decir, todo pasa por algo.

Luego de insultarlo mentalmente, se alejó de la puerta, apenada.

—Bien, tenemos a un elegido —declaró Kevin.

Doble D y Eddy se acercaron a Ed.

—Relájate, Ed. Mientras seas rápido nada te ocurrirá. Pero si el fantasma te ve y te atrapa morirás —le dijo Eddy. Ed ahogó un grito.

—No le hagas caso, Ed. Los fantasmas no existen.

Temblando hasta los pies, Ed abrió las puertas. Rechinaron horriblemente. Con un trago de saliva y el autocalmante que consistía en pensar que los monstruos de sus historietas eran peores, se adentró, lleno de temor, y fue absorbido por la fina capa de oscuridad, uniforme y desconocida, que lo tragó de un bocado.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó Rolf.

—Pues… ¿Qué tal si contamos historias de terror? —propuso Nazz. A todos les encantó la idea.

Rolf comenzó con una aburrida leyenda urbana sobre una criatura de los bosques de su tierra natal, al que Eddy identificó como una copia barata de Pie Grande. Al finalizar, May se levantó.

—Yo voy a entrar con Ed.

—Ja, ahí va la novia —se burló Eddy. May volvió a sacarle la lengua y se metió al edificio.

—No han pasado ni diez minutos. Qué exagerada —dijo Marie.

—Debe haber pensado que Ed se perdió. ¿Qué esperaba? Es Ed —respondió Eddy.

—O tal vez solo quiere ayudarlo a buscar —opinó Nazz.

Kevin, Nazz y Eddy relataron otras historias de terror y anécdotas paranormales. Algunas más increíbles que otras. Pasada casi media hora, ni Ed ni May habían dado ninguna señal de vida.

—…y por eso, muchachos, es que no existen los fantasmas —finalizó Doble D.

—Oigan. Ya pasó mucho tiempo y aún no han regresado —opinó Nazz.

—Parece que se tomaron lo de vírgenes muy enserio —siguió burlándose Eddy.

—Cierra el pico, ex enano —le dijo Marie.

—Oye, Rolf —continuó Eddy, ignorándola—, deberías entrar para que te dejen un poco de diver…

Allí fue cuando May gritó.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó Doble D.

—¡May! Tenemos que entrar. —Marie se puso de pie y entró corriendo a la prisión.

—¡Espera! —Lee fue tras ella.

—¡A la chica Kanker la han capturado los espíritus chocarreros! —anunció Rolf, corriendo a esconderse detrás del árbol más cercano.

Por un corto instante a Doble D se le cruzó algo muy feo en la cabeza. Ella pudo haber gritado debido a pocas razones. ¿Pero y si fue porque encontró a Ed?

—Creo que deberíamos ir por el nosotros también —comentó Nicole.

Kevin no tenía ganas de moverse, pero le pareció una idea aún peor darle la duda a su novia sobre si realmente tenía valor para entrar.

—Argh, está bien.

—Eddy, tenemos que entrar —insistió Doble D.

—Pe… pero… —Eddy estaba temblando como un perro—. Tú ve, yo t-te alcanzo en un rato.

Doble D lo dejó y entró solo.

—Aguarda, Doble D. Voy contigo —dijo Nazz.

Sin pensar en nada más, cruzaron juntos la densa cortina negra. Al momento de pasar al otro lado, el infernal estruendo de los grillos casi cedió abruptamente. Solo quedó seguir adelante.

La humedad en el salón de entrada era insoportable. Doble D encendió la linterna que había traído de casa. El haz de luz delató miles de partículas de polvo flotando a la deriva, en la vasta inmensidad. Se abrieron paso con cautela, como si estuvieran tratando de evitar despertar a alguien en casa.

Estaban llegando al primer cruce de pasillos cuando un ruido lejano a su derecha los sobresaltó. Se giraron al instante.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Nazz, aferrándose a él.

—Ni i-idea. La pelota cayo en la azotea, si es que esta cosa tiene azotea. Ed debió buscar primero las escaleras.

—¿Estas temblando? Dijiste que los fantasmas no existían.

—Si, eso dije. No dije que lo que estuviera aquí fuera un fantasma.

—Quiero creer que May solo gritó para asustarnos y que se trata de una broma. ¿Tú qué piensas? —preguntó Nazz.

—Ojalá sea así. De hecho, no sería la primera vez que ellas nos hacen algo así.

—Claro. Además, no hay nadie aquí. Seguro solo está jugando —dijo ella. De alguna manera eso logro calmarlo.

Atravesaron el minúsculo patio central. El techo constaba de paneles de vidrio resquebrajados, afectados por el paso del tiempo. La luz de la luna se filtraba por donde podía. El patio contaba con canastos oxidados de basquetbol a cada lado y no mucho más.

—Según leí en una nota, esta prisión era para hombres solamente, y no tenían horario de visita —comentó Doble D.

—Hablando de eso, siempre he tenido la curiosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasa un recluso nuevo hasta que…?

—¿Hasta que…?

—Ya sabes… se involucren entre ellos —sugirió Nazz. Doble D se horrorizó—. Sí. Exactamente en lo que estás pensando.

—Por Dios, Nazz. Qué mente tan perversa.

—Vamos. No digas que no te da curiosidad.

—Rayos. Supongo que se debe al hecho de pasar años enteros sin ver a una mujer ni en fotos. Los compañeros son hombres. Los empleados son hombres. Los de lavandería son hombres. Donde quiera que van, solo ven hombres —explicó Doble D.

—Y seguramente hubo mucho de eso aquí. Qué horror. Kevin se suicidaría si no viera a una mujer por años.

—Lo entiendo —respondió Doble D, pensando en la noche en la que se había quedado hipnotizado mirando a Nazz desde la ventana. Ni siquiera él estaba libre de pecado, pero no lo lamentaba.

—Siéntete afortunado. La única vez en tu vida que pisarás una cárcel es con una chica.

—Pues dadas las circunstancias, soy muy afortunado. Estoy en prisión con una hermosa dama caída del cielo que me incita a corromperme y a pensar en perversidades.

Nazz lo golpeó con la cadera.

—¿Me estás diciendo diablita? Me iré y te dejaré solo —bromeó ella.

—No, por favor. ¿Quién me defenderá si viene alguien?

—¿Perdón?

—Dijiste que me defenderías, Nazz.

—Oye, eso en la fiesta —aclaró, más animada—. Tú eres el hombre, así que si viene alguien tú tendrás que proteger a tu chica.

Doble D se sintió capaz de escuchar sus propios latidos.

—¿De verdad? Bueno… por ti podría intentarlo. Aunque la intención no creo que sea suficiente para mantenerte a salvo. Sabes que no le gano ni a Jimmy.

—No importa. Soy feliz con saber que me protegerás hasta donde puedas —aseguró ella.

—Daría mi vida por ti —declaró Doble D, con un tono que oscilaba entre la convicción y el sarcasmo, pero que en rigor era lo primero. Cuando vio que Nazz no respondía, continuó—. Si tuviera que hacerlo. Claro. Tú sabes…

Nazz estalló en carcajadas. Doble D rio también, aliviado de no haberla cagado.

—Lo sé. En ese caso puedo sentirme segura contigo —dijo ella, pegándose a él.

Encontraron las escaleras. Llegaron al segundo piso, donde oportunamente unos escombros producto de algún derrumbe les impidió seguir subiendo.

—Camino bloqueado. Si no hay más escaleras, Ed debe estar en este piso.

Ambos comenzaron a llamar a Ed y a May, pero no hubo respuesta.

—Creo que ya me estoy preocupando. ¿Les habrá pasado algo? —preguntó Nazz. Doble D comenzó a experimentar de nuevo la angustia incomoda, punzante.

Volvieron a llamarlos. Nada. Recorrieron un pasillo de celdas con barrotes, iluminando cada una con la linterna, y en cada compartimiento rudimentario que alguna vez había almacenado a gente indeseable y amantes de lo ajeno, ambos tenían la sensación de no estar presentes en el lugar. Algo así como ver una realidad virtual, o alguna película de terror de mala calidad con los rostros pegados a la pantalla. Ni siquiera distinguían colores; la iluminación no brindaba más que matices de gris en la asfixiante y húmeda oscuridad.

—Tampoco está aquí. Esta prisión tiene más pisos arriba. A lo mejor encontró otra escalera —opinó Nazz. Doble D se había sumergido tanto en su mente que no notó en qué momento ella se había adelantado.

Corrió a alcanzarla. En ese momento, escucharon el grito de Ed. Doble D y Nazz palidecieron.

—¿Ed? Oh, Dios. ¡¿Ed?!

—¿Era él? Doble D, ¿era Ed? —murmuró la chica, horrorizada.

Agudizaron sus oídos para ver si lo volvían a captar. Nada.

—¡Ed! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —lo llamó Doble D. No hubo respuesta.

—Doble D, tengo miedo.

Nazz escuchó con claridad a Doble D tragar saliva. La realidad aún podía ser más atemorizante.

—Tenemos que seguir.

Se tomaron de la mano y siguieron avanzando, ahora con más cautela. La segunda escalera en hélice se hallaba en el otro lado del edificio. Para llegar hasta allí tuvieron que cruzar otro pasillo oscuro y largo. Por fortuna, la escalera esta no estaba bloqueada, por lo que llegaron hasta el tercer, y el cuarto piso, donde finalizaba. Sobre ellos estaba la azotea.

Siguieron llamando a Ed y a May, sin recibir respuesta. La serenidad que había logrado Doble D hace un momento se estaba evaporando, junto con la esperanza de que todo esto fuera solo un juego.

—Estoy preocupada, Doble D —dijo Nazz. Doble D sostuvo con más firmeza su mano.

—Sí. Yo también. Ojalá que sea una broma tonta.

La angustia de su voz lo había delatado. Ella estaba tan preocupada como él. Lentamente entrelazó sus dedos, pensando que así podía tranquilizarlo o tranquilizarse a sí misma. Doble D le importaba demasiado. Si bien no tenía problemas en reconocer que sentía una atracción hacia él, lo primero que veía era a su más confiable amigo. Alguien que nunca la lastimaría.

Atravesaron un último pasillo de celdas, esperando encontrar del otro lado algún acceso a la azotea. Ahora Nazz llevaba la linterna.

Al final del pasillo, se encontraba una simple puerta de metal.

—¿Será por aquí? —preguntó ella.

—Hay que averiguarlo.

Doble D se acercó lentamente a abrir la puerta, porque era el hombre y como tal tenía que hacer frente a lo desconocido y proteger a su chica. Pero a Nazz no le gustaba quedarse atrás. Se colocó frente al marco para ser la primera en entrar. El chico giró la perilla con cautela, y comenzó a abrir la puerta, que dio un horrible chirrido. Con la linterna, Nazz fue la primera en ver aquel horror en persona.

Doble D no alcanzó a mirarlo, porque antes tuvo que correr detrás de Nazz y sujetarla mientras trataba de calmarla. Todo eso mientras sus oídos escapaban del pitido que provocó su ensordecedor grito.

—¡Doble D! ¡Es un cuerpo! ¡Es un cuerpo! —balbuceó entre sollozos. Se habían dejado caer al suelo.

—Ya, ya… Tranquila. Estoy aquí… —lo calmó él, extrañamente sereno. Estaba cagado, pero era un miedo ausente, alejado. Como si le hubiese concedido la tregua para socorrer a Nazz. Dulce Nazz, que necesitaba de él en este mismo momento.

La tomó del rostro. En la fría penumbra, la pulcra luz de la luna atravesó las destrozadas ventanas y reverberó en los surcos de lágrimas. Decidió darle espacio para que pudiera limpiarse el rostro. Había logrado calmarse un poco.

—Doble D, es un cuerpo —repitió. Su voz había quebrado en agudos—. Por Dios. Es una persona.

El la dejó y tomó la linterna que ella había tirado al suelo en su ataque de pánico. La determinación que lo había acompañado hasta ese punto se esfumó, una vez más, como una cobarde. La figura iluminada temblaba furiosa. Sí, esa era una certera forma de describirlo. Estaba furiosamente cagado. Doble D no dejaba de reprenderse a sí mismo. Era solo un cuerpo. Es decir, no es como si quisiera restarle importancia al asunto, y un suicidio ameritaba un adjetivo inefable. Era algo crudo. Pero visto desde su perspectiva sin escrúpulos, si estaba muerto, no podría hacerle daño a Nazz.

Con la mano izquierda, tomó la puerta, que se había entornado con el viento, y la volvió a abrir, lentamente. Nazz se llevó una mano a la boca.

Era un maniquí vestido de reclusa, que algunos graciosos habían colgado del techo. Doble D dio el suspiro más grande del mes. Nazz tardó unos segundos en reconocer la imagen.

—Nazz, mira. Solo era un muñeco.

Ella se acercó a verlo, y se llevó una mano al rostro. Doble D tuvo el lujo de poder proferir una risa de alivio.

—Soy una tonta. Casi muero del susto por… esta estupidez. Qué ridícula me veo. Malditos los que hicieron esto.

Mientras Doble D inspeccionaba el muñeco, que de realista no tenía mucho, Nazz se fue a sentar en el suelo. El muchacho dejó el maniquí, se acercó a ella y se sentó, a su lado.

—No digas eso. Si yo lo hubiera visto primero, probablemente habría saltado de esa ventana.

Logró arrancarle una corta risa. El surco de lágrimas seguía ahí, pero ahora pudo verla más radiante.

—Doble D…

—¿Sí?

Nazz le dio una suave caricia a los pelos laterales que sobresalían de su gorro. Doble D se estremeció. Ella se había serenado, incluso había recuperado su color. Y se veía más hermosa. Como si fuera su lugar. Como una luz contrastando en la oscuridad.

Sin nada más en ese lugar que pudiera evitarlo, se acercaron. Ya no les importaba el hecho de que todos se hubieran esfumado. Ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro, deseando encontrarse, estrecharse y complementarse en la fina oscuridad.

—¡Hola, Doble D! ¡Hola, Nazz! —saludó Ed de algún lado.

Los dos se separaron con un sobresalto. Ed salió de la puerta de donde habían encontrado el maniquí.

—¡Por Dios, Ed! —gritó Doble D, tratando de calmarse. Era evidente que Ed no se había dado cuenta de que había arruinado su momento con Nazz—. Casi nos terminas de matar del susto.

—Ya fueron suficientes sustos esta noche, Ed —dijo Nazz, acercándose para revisarlo—. ¿Qué te paso?

—¿Por qué gritaste?

—Ah, es que vi un muñeco y pensé que era un cuerpo. —Ed vio el muñeco colgante—. Si. Era este.

—Bueno. Eso también explica porque gritó May —concluyó Doble D.

—Lo importante es que estas bien —dijo Nazz.

—Si, y miren. —Ed les mostró la pelota.

—¡Genial! La encontraste. Espera. ¿No la has visto a las Kanker o a los demás? —dijo Doble D.

—Pues… no… —titubeó Ed, como si tratara de ocultar algo.

Los tres salieron de la prisión. Eddy y Rolf seguían allí afuera. D quiso esperar a los demás. Habiendo recuperado la pelota, todos regresaron a las tiendas. Valeria los escuchó meterse furtivamente a cada tienda. Bien sabía que otro en su lugar nunca les habría permitido siquiera acercarse a la prisión abandonada. Y solo se vivía una vez, ¿qué tenia de malo? Sabían lo que hacían, y la mitad de ellos ya era mayor de edad.

Se levantaron a las siete de la mañana. Hicieron otras actividades, y a las dos de la tarde ya estaban de regreso a la civilización.

—¿Seguro que no te cruzaste con las Kanker allí dentro? —preguntó Eddy una vez más.

—No, Eddy —respondió Ed.

Eddy llegó a su casa más destruido que nunca. Dentro de todo la había pasado bien, había conocido la prisión abandonada. Antes de desplomarse en la cama, recibió una llamada. No tuvo que adivinar de quien se trataba.

—Al fin, Eddy. Al fin acabaremos con nuestros problemas.

—¿Encontraste al niño?

—Si. Tengo los detalles, pero tendrán que venir a mi mansión mañana para que hablemos. Ahora vayamos a lo más importante, mi super increíble e infalible plan para lavarnos las manos —informó Freddy, entusiasmado.

—Oh, genial. ¿De qué se trata?

—El viernes por la noche será la fiesta de Halloween en mi mansión. Necesito que todos estén ahí dentro para revelar nuestra bomba.

—¿Bomba?

—Es un decir. Es algo que nos sacara del radar del rastrero Consejo. Es la solución definitiva. Pero para esto necesito que todo, absolutamente todo, marche sobre ruedas. Necesitamos cinco días de anticipación para hacer los preparativos en mi mansión y en la escuela.

—Parece sencillo —opinó Eddy, de dientes para afuera. Lo que acababa de oír sonaba como a algo que le tomaría mucho trabajo.

—Lo es. Oh, y Eddy.

—¿Sí?

—Este será el último trabajo.


	20. Cinco noches con Freddy, parte 1

_«__¿Quieres que te cuente por qu__é__ uso una navaja? Las pistolas son rápidas. No alcanzas a saborear todas esas… emociones. Y, es que en sus últimos momentos las personas muestran su verdadera cara. Así que en cierto modo conocí a tus amigos mejor de lo que tú los conociste._

_¿Quieres que te diga quienes eran los cobardes?__»_

_Joker. The Dark Knight (2008)_

* * *

Nada volvería a ser lo mismo después de la fiesta de Halloween. No para algunos, que verían como su vida se caería a pedazos luego de aquella noche. Ni para otros que, por el contrario, comenzarían a vivir un lindo sueño, o agradable sopor al menos por unos meses.

Todo comenzó el lunes de aquella semana. Los Eds llegaron a la mansión Lockhart y lo encontraron hablando por teléfono, en el inmenso jardín. Detrás del edificio se hallaba un amplio campo de golf. El millonario estaba vestido como jugador de Golf, con los pantaloncitos a cuadros, medias blancas, la boina, y el palo en una mano.

—Y muy pronto lo tendrás, ¿qué más quieres? Todo lo que hago por ti… Uy, ya llegaron. Luego te llamo, mi vida.

Colgó. Se puso de pie de un salto y se acomodó el traje de golfista con una sonrisa. Realmente era un tipo delgado. Era tan delgado como Doble D, pero más alto que él.

—¿Qué hay, socio? —saludó Eddy. Freddy invitó a todos a sentarse.

—Hice un arreglo con un chico del equipo de fútbol americano. Obtendrá doscientos mil dólares en mano por ser acusado y expulsado del colegio. Lo que hay que hacer es simple. Este viernes será mi fiesta. Usaremos el proyector gigante del salón principal y lo expondremos frente a toda la escuela.

—¿Y va a dejarse inculpar así de fácil? —dijo Doble D.

—Todo el mundo tiene un precio, Doble D. No precisamente en dinero. Pero para nuestra fortuna, nuestro aliado sí lo tiene.

—¿Pero entonces por qué los cuatro días de anticipación? —preguntó Eddy.

—Oh, eso no lo aclaré. Vengan.

Fueron a su despacho. Una sensación de nostalgia se hizo presente. Allí habían comenzado los trabajos con él, y allí terminarían.

Los tres tomaron asiento. Freddy llamó con gestos a la nueva sirviente para pedir bebida para los tres. Todo con sus alargadas y huesudas manos, que solía mover con melindrosa rapidez.

—Les he advertido que detectamos a algunos estudiantes de quinto negociando en el mismo laboratorio donde obtuvimos el elixir. Ehh… —Freddy señaló a Doble D.

—Si, él ya lo sabe —aclaró Eddy.

—Bien. Espero que no hayan quedado resentimientos, Doble D.

—Descuida —dijo Doble D. No había resentimientos. No que él supiera.

—Como les estaba explicando, ellos acudieron a ese laboratorio en busca de algo que no sabemos. ¿Recuerdan lo que ocurrió la edición de Halloween del año pasado? Intentaron inyectar su basura de pastillas en mi fiesta. Tuve que usar a todos mis contactos para mantenerlos fuera de aquí. Lo logré por poco.

—¿Y no has identificado quiénes eran?

—No. Tenían máscaras. Antes de que me lo pregunten, no. No hubo ninguna chica del sombrero. Pero regresando a la actualidad, otros muchachos, no sé si los mismos, han estado comprando en ese laboratorio. No sé qué dulces habrán comprado, pero es de esperar…

—…que los infiltren en la fiesta —concluyó Eddy. El millonario asintió.

—Eso es muy peligroso —opinó Doble D.

—Exacto, por ahí viene el otro motivo de nuestras noches de anticipación. Hay que bloquear todo acceso que esos descerebrados tengan en la mansión, y hay que trabajar tanto adentro como afuera. Ustedes trabajarán afuera. Y recuerden, ellos no son nuestro único enemigo. Los hippies deconstruidos del Consejo se relamen con la idea de empuercar mi fiesta con sus hierbas.

—Cinco noches con Freddy, como el videojuego —señaló Ed.

—Sí. Gracias por el aporte, mi superdotado Ed —dijo Freddy, tomando un sorbo de su té. Con otra mano sostenía el platito de base—. Bien. Aclarado esto… mi sorpresita.

—¿Es sobre el niño? —preguntó Eddy.

—¡Por supuesto! Este niñito Jones, nos dio valiosísima información. Dijo que te vio hablando con esa… ¿Valeria?, y que luego de eso, cuando volvías al estadio, un sujeto con un casco de Darth Vader se acercó por detrás de ti y te noqueó.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Eddy y Doble D.

—Te llevó hasta los arbustos y ahí te ató con una soga. Luego se escapó. Se fue. Nuestro chico incluso alcanzó a sacarle fotos. Vean.

Desde la comodidad de su silla, Freddy sacó un control remoto del cajón y pulsó un botón, apuntando hacia detrás de los Eds. Los tres se voltearon. Resulta que allí había una repisa con dos grandes puertas de madera pulida, que se abrieron corriéndose y dieron lugar a una gran pantalla que hacía ver al plasma de Eddy como una baratija de algún paraíso socialista. Se encendió la pantalla y salió un menú. Freddy fue a la galería y les mostró las dos fotos.

Daba la impresión de haber sido tomada desde una cuadra de distancia y sin zoom. Todo era borroso, pero allí se distinguía Eddy, siendo arrastrado por un tipo alto con un casco negro. De más estaba decir que estaba totalmente cubierto, solo sus manos se veían, y debido a la pésima nitidez no se podía decir nada de ellas.

Pregunta: ¿Por qué todos los avistamientos importantes, desde un objeto volador no identificable hasta un matón buscado con intensidad, tenían que fotografiarse con calculadoras y celulares Nokia, en pleno siglo XXI? Respuesta: ni el que provocó el Big Bang lo sabe.

—Quienes quiera que sean, son muy listos —opinó Doble D.

—No puedo creerlo —declaró Eddy. Esto lo desconcertaba más. Ahora tenían otro bicho raro al que investigar.

—Desconozco realmente si tienen relación con los sujetos que fueron al laboratorio, pero hay que estar atentos. Mi instinto de millonario me dice que hay alguien ahí afuera que se cree más listo que yo y que quiere arruinar mi fiesta. Alguien que ya es consciente de nuestra alianza. Pero dadas las circunstancias, podría ser peor. Al menos las Kanker ya no pueden amenazarme con el video. Gracias a ustedes.

Eddy y Doble D se miraron con preocupación.

—Cierto —murmuró Eddy, riendo con nervios.

—Este será su trabajo. Mis contactos están muy atareados manejando las invitaciones. Ustedes tienen un círculo social, fuera de los del callejón. Es posible que alguno del equipo de fútbol o alguna amiga de la novia de Graells tenga algo que ver. Gente que conozcan, pero que no conozcan. Quiero que los vigilen durante la semana y después de la escuela vengan a reportarme. Restringiremos el acceso a cualquier potencial indeseable.

—No hay problema. Será sencillo. Será el último trabajo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Eddy.

—Por supuesto. Luego de esto no tendrán que hacer nada más que esperar a que les traiga a esa misteriosa chica. Y a Sam, si aún te interesa, Doble D —declaró él, riendo con Eddy.

El martes fue un día de mucho trabajo. Doble D no tenía clases de apoyo que dar, afortunadamente. Ese día, Freddy le hizo llevar un paquete extraño a la misma cabaña donde había dejado la patrulla. Según él, era un disfraz para su fiesta. Doble D estaba desconfiando cada vez más de él. No quería ponerse en el lugar de un juez y determinar mediante antecedentes quien era de fiar y quien no, pero hasta ahora había pasado por alto el hecho de que ese tipo estuvo con Marie y la traicionó. De principios no se podría hablar mucho.

El miércoles, Eddy llevó a la escuela una grabadora que le dio Freddy. Se la dio a Liam y lo retó a tratar de invitar a una de las amigas de Nicole a la fiesta. Además de dos citas, consiguió averiguar que cada una de ellas iba a asistir con su grupo de amigos, algunos fuera de la ciudad, entre los que se incluía gente que el anfitrión no conocía. La edición pasada no fue ni la mitad de concurrida de lo que la seria este año.

El jueves, mientras Doble D y Eddy reportaban todo lo nuevo al jefe, Ed tuvo otra noche de películas con May. Hereditary había sido pospuesta muchas veces, y a la menor de las hermanas más crueles del barrio le llamaba mucho la atención. Ed se quedó dormido a mitad de la película, momento en el que May aprovechó para tomar su mano. Cuando despertó, el largometraje ya había terminado. Se quedaron hablando un rato más. May le preguntó por qué no lo había encontrado esa noche en la prisión. Ed solo dijo que se había perdido y que no veía en la oscuridad. De paso, le preguntó si escuchó voces, a lo que ella le dijo que no. Lo cierto fue que Ed sí escuchó voces en esa prisión, aquella noche. Voces que lo instaban a seguir pasillos para encontrar el balón y le preguntaban si había hecho cosas que no debía un día cualquiera, como el primer día de clases. Ed no reveló mucho. No le contó nada de esto a May, pero ella tampoco tuvo que oírlo. Dos mentiras en una sola conversación. En el momento de la despedida, May le dio un beso en la mejilla, pero a Ed pareció no importarle mucho. No obstante, se fue con una sonrisa.

Finalmente llegó el tan ansiado viernes 30. En cada esquina del instituto no se hablaba de nada más que de la inmensa, espectacular y salvaje fiesta de disfraces que tendría lugar en la colosal mansión Lockhart. La tercera edición llegaba en tiempos de mucha necesidad de un respiro para todos. La primera edición, en donde el anfitrión ni siquiera conocía a las Kanker, había sido algo dentro de todo pequeño y mesurado. Había conseguido meter a todo el colegio con algo de esfuerzo. La segunda edición, la del año pasado y en la que tuvo una rebelde reina al lado, fue el doble de exitosa, más allá de las exhaustivas estrategias de defensa que tuvo que idear para que los revoltosos del equipo de fútbol americano no infiltraran éxtasis, y sobre todo para que el detestable Consejo no metiera marihuana. Pero alcohol, de eso hubo hasta en los floreros.

Eran las once de la noche. Doble D terminó su novena taza de café del día, y se fue a lavar los dientes. No quería dar una mala impresión si le tocaba ganarse la lotería hoy. Desde la más modesta expectativa, obviamente. Y la cafeína corría a servirse cada vez que algo lo traía ansioso. Ed y Eddy lo estaban esperando en la casa del primero. Clark se le había adelantado; tenía que ir con el rayo terrorista a conseguir un disfraz a última hora y luego a pasar a buscar a sus acompañantes, por lo que resolvieron encontrarse en la puerta de la mansión, o adentro.

Se examinó por sexta vez en el espejo. La túnica negra y la cruz de madera no le quedaban nada mal, y lo más importante; por ahora no se había vuelto otra persona luego de ponerse algo negro. Eso fue un gran avance.

Salió hasta la puerta. Mamá y la tía se encontraban en la cocina; los viernes solían regresar temprano.

—Cariño. No vuelvan tarde hoy.

—Si, mamá.

—¿Estás llevando protección?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿De qué estás…?

—Eddward, ya tuve tu edad. ¿Crees que no sé lo que harás? —Doble D giró su vista cómicamente hacia su madre, quien se había asomado por la cocina. Esta le guiñó un ojo y echó a reír—. Solo bromeo, tesoro. Diviértanse.

Doble D abrió la puerta, pensando en lo difícil que era pretender mentir a una mujer cuando se vivía y se crecía con una que parecía leerle la mente a uno.

Llegó con Ed y con Eddy. Este último vestía un traje de policía. Creía que el sombrero le haría ganar mucho. Ed se encontraba revolviendo en la montaña de ropa en busca de su disfraz.

—Todas caerán rendidas ante nosotros, amigos. Si tenemos suerte, Freddy nos recompensará dejándonos subir a las habitaciones —dijo Eddy, vaciándose todo el desodorante encima. Sonó el timbre.

—Oh, Nazz ya llegó —anunció Ed.

—Yo iré a abrirle. —Doble D se puso de pie antes que nadie.

Subió las escaleras de a saltos y abrió la puerta principal. Su mandíbula casi tocó el suelo cuando la vio.

La diablita con la que había estado esa noche en la prisión abandonada estaba allí de nuevo. Vestía zapatos negros, que emulaban las pezuñas del malvado ser de abajo, pero eso era lo de menos. Tenía un vestidito rojo escarlata sin mangas, con acabado en picos. Era tan corto que parecía levantado. También tenía el detalle de la cola de demonio detrás. Se había puesto sombras de un rojo oscuro y se había colocado cuernos.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, con la boca pintada de un rojo vivo.

—Ardiente. Es decir… Hermosa —respondió.

—Aww, gracias —dijo ella, tomándolo de la cruz y acercándolo—. ¿Lo ves? Yo tenía razón, te ves… muy, muy guapo.

—Gracias. Pasa. Ed y Eddy están abajo.

Doble D cerró la puerta. Al voltearse, su visión traidora se fue de nuevo al cuerpo de su amiga, quien caminaba con ese contoneo tan pronunciado. Las curvas de sus piernas fueron un paisaje paradisíaco, una obra sagrada. Que Dios lo perdone, pensó, pero Nazz se veía estupenda. Mentiría si no dijera que lo estaba matando.

—Qué tremenda estás. Si cierta persona que no voy a nombrar no hace algo lo voy a matar —dijo Eddy, mirando hacia Doble D. Nazz solo se limitó a reír.

Luego de esperar a que Ed se pusiera su disfraz de Thor, los cuatro abandonaron la casa a las once y media de la noche. Un piso arriba, Sarah se aseguró de que se hubiesen ido antes de abrir la puerta de su dormitorio.

—Ya podemos salir.

Jimmy salió también. Ambos se habían alistado para encarnar a Harry Potter, y su amiga Hermione. Ron salió detrás.

—Sigo sin entender porque tenemos que ir a esa tonta fiesta llena de matones. ¿Qué tiene de divertido tomar hasta embriagarse y vomitar hasta las alfombras, con esa basura llamada reggaetón de fondo? —seguía quejándose Willy Miller—. Encima no veo nada sin lentes. Yo debería ser Harry.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dan miedo los de quinto año? —aguijoneó Sarah.

—¿Miedo yo? Para nada.

—Necesitamos que alguien nos ayude a encontrar una entrada alternativa para meternos a la fiesta. Jimmy es Harry, y ya deja de quejarte —aclaró ella. Willy salió al pasillo y se chocó con la pared.

—Sarah, es mejor que él sea Harry y yo Ron. Además odio usar lentes —dijo Jimmy.

—Bien —respondió ella con un bufido.

Solo tuvieron que intercambiar pelucas, gafas y varitas. Ahora Jimmy era Ron, y Willy el niño que vivió.

—Mucho mejor. Que quede claro que solo voy porque habrá videojuegos —advirtió Willy—. Si no veo videojuegos me iré y los dejaré solos.

En otra parte del barrio, Marie Kanker salió del remolque. Apenas pisar un pie en la grava del aparcadero, encendió el cigarrillo de su mano y se fumó uno. Llevaba horas con esa maldita sensación de que hoy iba a ocurrir algo que no le gustaría, y lo necesitaba más que nunca. La nicotina se presentaba a sus servicios cada vez que algo la traía ansiosa.

Marie solo se limitó a observar como el humo ascendía hasta ponerse delante de las estrellas, como una nebulosa frágil, hecha a base de ilusiones fallidas. Sus hermanas salieron dentro de un rato.

—No te vayas sin nosotras, Jill —le dijo May, antes de salir. Tras una serie de largas deliberaciones, Marie había decidido al fin disfrazarse de Jill Valentine. Obviamente que su versión con minifalda, y una pistola de juguete. May tenía el disfraz que les había mostrado días atrás; un conjunto griego de una pieza que finalizaba a medio muslo y volaba con la mínima brisa, un sostén que emulaba estar hecho de metal, una diadema de hojas de eucalipto, y unos accesorios más. Parecía una diosa. Marie no podía dejar de ver su propia obra plasmada en forma de trenza del cabello de May. Le había tomado toda la jodida tarde hacerle eso.

—Pareces una estatua. ¿Y la espada y el escudo?

—Decidí dejarlos. No quería tener que cargar con ellos a todos lados.

—¡Lee, sal ya!

Cuando la mayor de las Kanker y la inspiración de todas las pesadillas futuras de Freddie Lockhart cruzó el marco de la puerta, sus hermanas no lo pudieron creer.

Solo tenía una túnica que la cubría por completo, y una hoz. Lee había pasado toda la semana diciendo que su disfraz era una sorpresa y que lo sabrían la misma noche de la fiesta. Y sí fue una gran sorpresa.

—¿Qué… es eso? —preguntó Marie.

—La muerte. Hoy vamos a matar a tu ex.

—Sí, pero… ¿Estás… loca?

—Pero aún no es seguro que quiera arruinar a los Eds —argumentó May.

—Yo dudaría de eso —respondió Marie—. ¿Pero por qué no te buscaste un disfraz mejor?

Debajo de la gran túnica negra, Lee vestía su ropa casual.

—Porque se me dio la gana. No vamos a esa fiesta a divertirnos, niñas. Tenemos algo que hacer.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia Nueva Malibú. Bajaron por la calle paralela al barrio donde todos vivían, y en la siguiente doblaron a la derecha. La mansión del idiota estaba a casi un kilómetro, pero la música ya se escuchaba desde allí. Pasaron meses desde la última fiesta a la que asistieron. El monstruoso zumbido de los bajos ya se podía sentir.

—Oye, Marie —dijo May—. Esta será la primera fiesta a la que vayas soltera. ¿Ya has pensado a que chico te gustaría ligarte?

—Mmm… Tal vez a uno del equipo de fútbol americano.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Claro que no, tarada. Lee tiene razón, no vamos a divertirnos. Y yo detesto a los de ese equipo, del primero al último. Así que concéntrate.

—Pues yo sí me voy a divertir —se excusó May, dando una vueltita. El vestido blanco se elevó con su movimiento, dejando ver gran parte de los muslos. Lee y Marie la miraron raro—. Me refiero a que voy a bailar mucho, con Ed y con sus amigos, y vamos a jugar videojuegos. No me miren así.

—Dudo que Ed sepa bailar —opinó Lee.

—Me pregunto de qué se habrá disfrazado.

—Tal vez de ese monstruo de cereal. ¿Se acuerdan? —sugirió Marie, dándose la oportunidad de reír. Ed le había contado a May sobre aquel día, y ella a sus hermanas.

—¿Saben qué? —dijo Lee—. Sí, pueden divertirse, pero tienen que estar atentas al teléfono.

—Genial. Ahora tengo que encontrar algo con que divertirme —respondió Marie.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de cuadras más hasta que Lee hizo una sugerencia.

—May. Ya que tú y Ed son amigos, y al parecer ninguno lo ha hecho aún, ¿Por qué no lo intentan hoy?

—¿Qué? Bueno… yo… Eso no es posible —balbuceó May, sonrojada.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque solo somos amigos. Todavía. Pero si le hago algo ahora terminaré espantándolo y nunca me querrá —explicó ella.

—Oh, May, esa friendzoneada si se puede ver —se burló Marie.

—¿Y vas a morir esperándolo? —preguntó Lee.

—Sí. Porque quiero que sea especial —respondió con firmeza. Lee creía que era un deseo infantil y soñador, pero Marie la comprendía.

Los Eds y Nazz se encontraron con Rolf, Kevin, y Nicole cerca de Beethoven St, donde comenzaba Nueva Malibu. Rolf se había disfrazado de un minotauro, con cuernos y un pantalón de terciopelo, y en opinión de Nazz y Nicole se veía estupendamente bien con el torso desnudo. Kevin tenía unos pantalones de camuflaje, con unas botas al más puro estilo Rambo, y una playera negra y ajustada, sin mangas. Nicole estaba vestida de Mujer Maravilla. Eddy quedó encantado con su figura, realmente le daba envidia Kevin.

—¿Thor? —preguntó Kevin a Ed.

—¿Qué? Me gusta mi disfraz —respondió Ed.

—Qué imaginación, Nicole —le dijo Eddy.

—Vamos. Sé que te gusta, oficial —argumentó la chica, guiñándole un ojo a Eddy. Kevin rio.

Doble D recibió un mensaje de Clark, quien le avisó que al final se encontrarían dentro de la mansión. En el camino se toparon con Johnny y con Billy. Eran Batman y Robin.

—¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido? —preguntó Kevin.

—¿Envidia, caperucita? Tenemos más estilo que tú y tu disfraz aburrido —aseguró Johnny.

—Ese pelón no la va a poner ni en remojo —susurró Kevin a los Eds.

Todos llegaron a la mansión. Un cuarto de la población de Peach Creek se había congregado en la acera de la calle que bordeaba los jardines de la entrada a la mansión. Los Eds se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a Freddy o a alguno de sus secuaces. Eddy aprovechó para preguntar.

—Oye, Ed. Ya que eres muy amigo de May, ¿sabes si las Kanker también van a venir?

—¿Por qué no vendrían? —interrumpió Doble D.

—Ella me dijo que sí vendrían —respondió Ed.

—Tú sabes la historia con Marie…

—Si, pero Marie me dijo que querían venir a toda costa —informó Doble D—. ¿Es por el video? ¿Crees que lo traerán?

—No creo. Si quisieran publicarlo lo habrían subido a Facebook. ¿Por dónde van a exponerlo en la fiesta? —dedujo Eddy—. Pero cambiando de tema. Hay algo que siempre me he preguntado sobre Freddy.

—¿Qué?

—Le puso los cuernos a Marie, ¿pero con quién?

—Pues… Marie nunca me lo dijo —respondió Doble D.

—Es raro. ¿Pero saben qué he estado pensando? Creo que pudo haber sido cualquiera de las chicas cercanas a él. Principalmente Susie.

—¿Susie? ¿La presidente del club de periodismo?

—Sí. Los he visto sentados juntos el día de la final del torneo de tenis. Luego, después de la masacre en la biblioteca expulsaron a todos menos a ella y a unos más. ¿Por qué? Porque Freddy la salvó. Y hay una prueba más. ¿Recuerdas el lunes cuando fuimos a su mansión y lo encontramos hablando con alguien?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —respondió Doble D. Algo le decía que Eddy había estado pensando en eso todo el día—. Pero Susie ya sale con alguien, o eso recuerdo escuchar.

—De quien nadie sabe tampoco. Tal vez ese novio sea Freddy, o tal vez otro pobre diablo sin consciencia de sus cuernos, o…

—O tal vez solo son amigos, Eddy. Ese es asunto de ellos, y yo prefiero no meterme.

Con vista frente a la mansión, la fila llegaba por la derecha, se doblaba en la entrada enrejada hacia el jardín, y continuaba directo hasta la gran puerta, donde dos de los empleados más fuertes del anfitrión controlaban el acceso. Del otro lado del camino a la entrada se encontraban aquellos que no habían tenido permitido el acceso por ser menores de edad. Por sus rostros se veía que no estaban contentos.

A Doble D le preocupó encontrarse con varios de los miembros del equipo de fútbol americano más revoltosos. Lo más probable era que entre ellos estuviese ese Hank Gilligan, el chico que los había perseguido desde el bar con sus amigos matones, y que hubiera problemas adentro. Fue solo ahí cuando rogó por la presencia de Freddy para que no ocurriera nada.

Todos vieron llegar una larga limusina negra, que se detuvo justo en la reja. Su chofer bajó y le abrió la puerta trasera a Freddy. El millonario, vestido con traje negro de negocios, salió del auto y saludó a todos. Parecía la llegada de algún famoso.

—¡Sí, yo también los amo! ¡No! ¡No tiren piedras! —El grupito comenzó a arrojarle pequeñas piedras a la limusina. Freddy y su chofer se interpusieron para que no dañaran el auto. Por suerte el platudo logró detener casi todas las piedras. Los de seguridad persiguieron a los revoltosos. El anfitrión hizo como que no ocurrió nada y siguió saludando a todos, algo adolorido por los piedrazos. Así hasta que llegó con los Eds.

—¿Qué hay, viejo? —saludó Eddy.

—_¿Cómo estás, amigos? Amigos, no more tears_ —cantó él, girando con alegría—.Mis estimados invitados especiales. ¿Todo está listo para la celebración? Vengan, ustedes pueden pasar conmigo.

Los Eds lo siguieron. En la fila, todos saludaban y vitoreaban a Freddy como si se tratara del mismísimo Papa. Lo amaban. Lo respetaban.

—¡Freddy los ama también, criaturas!

La mansión se veía realmente adecuada para albergar una fiesta de ese calibre. El gigantesco vestíbulo se extendía en profundidad hasta la mitad de todo el edificio, y si uno miraba hacia arriba podía ver los pasillos superiores, hasta el tercer piso. Enfrente se había colocado un proyector gigante que se usaba para la ambientación visual de la música.

El lugar aún estaba medio vacío. Personas no solo de la ciudad sino de localidades próximas habían venido a pasar la noche de brujas en la mansión. Eso sin contar a todos los que hacían fila afuera.

Freddy los condujo hasta su despacho. Allí él se sentó en su silla y comenzó a girar lentamente.

—¿Saben algo, muchachos? Fue divertido trabajar con ustedes. Hace tiempo que no me he sentido Don Corleone, pero versión refinada y limpia. Es bromita.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Qué hay que hacer esta noche? Quiero terminar con esto y divertirme —dijo Eddy, hablando por los tres. Freddy solo se sonrió.

—Pueden divertirse, pero tienen que estar atentos a mi llamada. En algún momento de la noche los llamaré.

—Genial. ¿Para qué?

Freddy volvió a sonreír. Pero no era una sonrisa como las que habían visto antes de él.

—Ya lo sabrán.

Luego de hablar con el jefe, los Eds bajaron a la fiesta. Todavía estaba lejos de llenarse, pero eso no detuvo a Ed cuando fue a atacar la zona de juegos. Eddy fue con él; no encontraba otra mejor cosa que hacer. Doble D pasó por el baño de hombres y allí se encontró con su primo.

—Viejo, nos hemos sacado la lotería —le comentó Clark, mientras se peinaba con agua del grifo. Se había disfrazado de Hulk. No tenía nada en el torso. La pintura era buena, por lo menos.

—¿Quiénes y por qué?

—Liam y yo. Él ha conseguido cita con una chica, y esta traerá a su hermana. Es casi un hecho, hoy al fin lo haré —respondió alegre.

—Vaya, pues te deseo suerte.

—Dicen que traerán a unas amigas. Ven con nosotros y te ayudaremos a llevarte a una.

—Eh… No, gracias. Paso. Ya tengo cosas que hacer.

—Oh, ya veo. ¿Y por casualidad esa cosa que hacer se llama Nazz? —sugirió Clark. Doble D comenzó a toser.

—¡No! No es lo que piensas —espetó Doble D. Tuvo la necesidad de echarse agua al rostro. Le quemaba.

—Tomaré eso como un sí. —Le puso una mano en el hombro—. Buena suerte, primo. Parece una buena chica.

—Lo es. Pero de verdad, no es lo que piensas.

Doble D salió y se encontró cara a cara con las Kanker. Se llevó un susto, pero también se sintió feliz por verlas acá.

—Hola, Doble D —saludó May, alegre como siempre. Lee no pudo contener la risa.

—¿De qué te has disfrazado? —preguntó la mayor.

—Buenas noches, señoritas. Oh, ¿esto? Es un disfraz de sacerdote, o cura, o padre. No he encontrado nada mejor, y los demás opinan que el negro va muy bien conmigo.

—Yo le doy la razón. Se ve muy, muy lindo —dijo Marie. Doble D la miró de pies a cabeza. Se le hacia un poco familiar ese disfraz, pero ella se veía muy atractiva.

—H-hola, Marie. Vaya, si… viniste.

—Si. ¿Por qué no vendría?

—No sé, yo… nada —balbuceó Doble D. Marie se veía guapísima esta noche, y quizás, si no estaba muy ocupado podría permitirse un momento para bailar con ella. Seguro que eso le encantaría. Aunque ahora que lo recordaba, él no sabía nada de bailes. Incapaz de seguir la conversación, inventó algo para huir—. Disculpen, debo volver con mis amigos. Me alegra que hayan venido.

Y Doble D se fue de allí, casi con prisa.

—¿Qué piensan? —preguntó Lee a sus hermanas.

—Él me preocupa —opinó Marie—. ¿Y si Freddy planea hacerle algo esta noche?

—¿En qué sentido lo dices? —preguntó Lee.

—¿No te preocupan Ed y Eddy? —preguntó May

—Esos dos pueden irse al carajo. Solo me importa Doble D. Sin ofender, May, pero si Doble D termina en problemas también habrá sido por mérito de los otros dos retrasados.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella en eso. ¿Pero por qué crees que ocurrirá algo hoy?

—Ehhh, ¿porque es una fiesta? ¿Porque un cuarto de Washington está en esta mansión y porque si algo ocurre aquí para mañana todo el mundo lo sabrá?

Lee lo meditó un rato. May no entendía nada.

—¿Crees que Freddy se deshará de ellos en esta fiesta?

—Si. Esa basura rastrera traicionaba a sus clientes más débiles en los momentos menos oportunos, y a todos los tomaba por sorpresa —comentó Marie, quien conocía mucho sobre los movimientos del excéntrico millonario, tanto como conocía la habitación de Doble D. Si algo hacia perfecto Freddy, era fingir que le gustaban cosas que no le gustaban.

—Separémonos —propuso Lee, luego de pensar un rato.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó May, sorprendida.

—Hay que esperar a que se llene la mansión. De momento es mejor que no nos vean a las tres juntas, o creerán que planeamos algo. Vayan a divertirse como querían.

May llevó a Marie casi a rastras hacia la barra de bebidas, cerca del ala este, al fondo de la sala, y trató de convencerla para que se relajara y tomara algo. Hasta ella la había notado tensa.

—Vamos, Jill. Pediré un jugo para ti.

—Bien. Solo para que no fastidies más.

Marie se lo acabó de un trago. Realmente era un inofensivo jugo de naranja. Estaban frente a una pista de baile. Su hermana notó que un dúo de chicos la miraban disimuladamente. Llamó a uno de ellos para que sacara a bailar a Marie, quien se lo habría sacado de encima si no fuera porque May le rogó para que no lo hiciera.

—Ve, ve, ve. Por favor. Vinimos a divertirnos.

—¿Qué estas…?

A regañadientes, Marie se fue con él. May levantó el pulgar mientras pedía un trago de whisky.

El chico la llevó hasta el medio de la pista. Le preguntó su nombre y ella respondió cortante. Lo único interesante en él era su disfraz de vaquero y que en realidad se veía atractivo.

Tras un par de canciones latinas, este la tomó de la cintura. Ella comenzó a correrse, incomoda. El chico bajó hasta tocar algo que no debía. Marie le dio un puñetazo en el rostro que lo dejó en el piso. Sus amigos se apartaron de ella, intimidados. Marie regresó a la barra con May, quien había presenciado todo.

—Gracias, May. Ya me siento mejor.

—Esa es mi hermanita —dijo, abrazándola.

—No me abraces, me das asco.

En la entrada, los tres jóvenes magos, Sarah, Jimmy y Willy, estudiaban todos los accesos a la gran mansión. Era la tercera vuelta que daban, y no lograban encontrar ningún acceso fácil o secreto.

—Esto es estúpido —opinó Sarah—. Oye, piensa en algo de una vez. O te golpeo de nuevo.

—Diablos. ¿Siempre eres así de agresiva, niña? —respondió Willy. Sarah hizo un amague de golpearlo, a lo que Harry Potter se cubrió—. No puedes golpearme en la cara. Tengo lentes.

—Willy tiene razón —sostuvo Ron (Jimmy).

—Ahora poniéndonos serios, amigos, sí he pensado en algo que puede resultar. Lo vi varias veces en televisión —dijo el genio.

—¿En qué? —preguntaron los dos al unísono.

Era de sorprender que en quinto año hubiera gente tan astrosa y descuidada como Bobby Hunt. Un chico alto y con un poco de peso de más se había disfrazado de Black Hat. Dejó a sus amigos en la fila para irse a hacer pis a los arbustos, fuera del rango de visión. Todo esto mientras los tres magos se preparaban, agazapados tras un árbol.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Jimmy.

—Seguir mi plan. Bien, muchachos. Lo primero que…

Pero Sarah ya se había lanzado contra él.

—Sarah, ¡no!

En medio de sus necesidades, el muchacho sufrió su ataque. La chica se trepó a él y lo hizo caer.

Jimmy fue a ayudarla, tratando de tomar sus pies, pero él lo apartó de una patada. Willy aprovechó para trepar al árbol que ese marrano había usado para mear. Allí arriba encontró una manzana y se la arrojó. Le dio justo en la cabeza.

Lo habían desmayado. Sarah fue a socorrer a Jimmy. Willy bajó para ver lo que hizo.

—Bueno… Sí fue una buena idea.

Entre los tres lo desvistieron y se fusionaron en una sola persona. Jimmy iba abajo, usando sus piernas para llevar a todos. Sarah en el medio, completamente oculta, y la cabeza era el geniecillo.

Con indicaciones de Willy y luego de chocarse con dos árboles y un rastrillo, Jimmy los condujo de vuelta con los amigos del sujeto.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Ray?

—No me aguantaba más. Escribí mi nombre completo —respondió Willy, forzando una voz grave de idiota.

Estaban a solo doce personas de la entrada, así que no esperaron mucho. Pasaron la revisión sin problemas. Una vez adentro Jimmy se derrumbó, haciendo caer a los otros dos chicos.

—¡Ay! Mis piernecitas.

Sarah se levantó como pudo.

—Jimmy, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Cuanto más alto más dura la caída —comentó Willy, sobándose la cabeza—. Bueno. Si me disculpan me voy para la zona de juegos a patear traseros de quinto año.

—Vayamos con él, Sarah —propuso Jimmy. Se había apoyado sobre ella para caminar mejor.

Mientras la mansión se iba llenando, gran parte de la energía de la fiesta se encontraba en la zona de juegos. Muchos de los estudiantes se habían apiñado en esa pequeña zona con computadoras y consolas, ubicada en el lado derecho del salón, a unos metros de los baños. El sector de videojuegos brindaba consolas desde la Xbox 360 hasta la Playstation 4, e incluso una serie de computadoras en el fondo.

Liam se había vestido de Quicksilver. Estaba jugando Mortal Kombat 11 con su cita, una chica asiática del club de porristas disfrazada de colegiala. Esta lo derrotó tres veces seguidas.

—Rayos. Era cierto lo que decían —dijo él.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No importa qué tan bueno seas en algo, siempre habrá un asiático mejor que tú. Oh, disculpa, no quise…

—Descuida —dijo ella, besándolo en la boca—. Eres el primer hombre que admite que soy mejor. Los otros armaban un berrinche y se iban.

—¿De verdad?

Doble D llegó con él.

—¿Has visto a mi primo?

—Oh, sí —respondió Liam. Tenía a la chica colgada del cuello—. Salió a caminar con… Ah, mira. Allá vienen.

El increíble Hulk iba acompañado de la hermana de la cita de Liam, quien también emulaba a una hermosa colegiala.

—Y este es mi estimado primo. Ven acá, Doble D. —Doble D saludó con timidez a las chicas. Freddy se apareció también.

—Oh, ¿qué hay, Akane, Kim?

—Hola, Freddy —saludaron las hermanas.

—¿Todo en orden, Doble D? prepárate, dentro de un rato los llamaré para la operación. Oh. —Freddy vio a Clark y a Liam—. Oigan, los felicito a todos ustedes por dar color a mi fiesta con sus originales disfraces. Colegialas, Padre, Quicksilver, y Shrek. Luego nos vemos.

Las hermanas habían estallado en risas. Eddy llegó a buscar a Doble D.

—¿Oyeron eso? No estoy gordo. Solo tengo los huesos anchos. Estoy en forma.

—Si, en forma redonda —intervino Eddy, a quien nadie vio venir. Esta vez hasta Doble D tuvo que reprimir la risa—. Perdóname, Clark. Tenía que hacerlo. En realidad, te admiro.

—Si. Supongo que es la verdad.

—Ven, Doble D.

Eddy se llevó a Doble D donde estaba Ed. La fila más larga se dirigía a una mesa con una PlayStation 2, donde se encontraba apoltronado Ed y aquel videojuego de espadas que tanto le gustaba a él y a Eddy.

—Ed viene ganando hace seis partidas, y nadie puede derrotarlo. ¿Estás pensando en lo mismo que yo?

Doble D miró hacia la pantalla. Uno de los personajes, una guerrera mujer, estaba vestida igual que May. Eso le pareció curioso.

—No.

—¡Hay que sacarle provecho!

Eddy irrumpió donde todos estaban haciendo fila para enfrentarse a Thor.

—¡Hola, Eddy! Estoy ganando —lo saludó él.

—Dime algo que no sepa, Cejas de Azotador. —Eddy extrajo del sombrero de policía un cartel que decía veinticinco dólares, y un frasco con cincuenta dólares —. ¡Muy bien, damas y caballeros! ¡Escuchen! Mi amigo Ed se ha apoderado legítimamente de esta consola, y si quieren sacarlo de aquí, será con apuestas. ¡Veinticinco dólares para enfrentarse a Ed! ¡El que lo derrote se quedará con el ochenta por ciento de lo que habremos recaudado! ¡Repito: el ochenta por ciento de lo recaudado! ¡Comenzamos con cincuenta dólares!

No muy lejos de ahí, se habían reunido en una mesa varios de los más rudos del colegio. Rolf estaba sentado con otro muchacho. Era una competencia de pulseadas.

—¡Preparados! ¡Listos! ¡Ya!

Rolf ganó los dos primeros enfrentamientos. En el tercero fue derrotado por el gorila con más masa corporal del equipo de Tim.

Liam derrotó a Kim en el siguiente asalto y esta le dejó el mando a Clark. Los dos se pusieron a jugar varios juegos consecutivos. Las hermanas estuvieron a punto de irse cuando los chicos se acordaron de ellas y las llevaron a la pista de baile, donde Rolf los vio. El grajero no encontraba a sus demás amigos y comenzaba a aburrirse.

Fue entonces cuando vio además a unas figuras conocidas acercarse a los cuatro chicos. Era ese Hank, el chico de pelo plateado. Rolf vio a Clark pegar un grito de susto y ocultarse detrás del muchacho Liam. Las colegialas miraban confundidas. Hank venia acompañado de dos de sus matones, todos del equipo ese, disfrazados de miembros del Ku Klux Klan. La curiosidad y el ocio invadieron a Rolf, y este decidió acercase a escuchar.

—¿Cómo que… un tratado de paz? —preguntó Liam—. ¿Con documentos y todo?

—No, imbécil. Solo un apretón de manos, que simboliza que no nos joderemos más —explicó Hank. Se había quitado la mascara para hablar con él.

—Entonces, ¿ya no me perseguirán por los pasillos ni pondrán sostenes en mi casillero? —preguntó Clark.

—No mientras respeten nuestros términos.

—¿Y los términos son…?

Hank estrechó su mano, mientras Rolf pensaba que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que ese mentecato tratara de atacarlos de nuevo. Hank se le acercó a Liam al oído.

—Sencillo, Rosenberg. Ya no lo tomaremos personal. Pero no te metas con mi novia, o yo me meteré con todas tus amigas.

Hank lo soltó y se marchó con sus amigos.

—Ja, que bromista… Bueno damas. ¿En que estábamos? —reanudó Liam, riendo nervioso.

Luego de pensarlo un poco mejor, Rolf decidió que se quedaría un rato más en esta fiesta.

Lee había aterrizado en el sector de juegos de computadora. Los nerds que tuvieron un mínimo interés en asistir a una fiesta se reunieron para organizar un torneo de Counter Strike GO. Ella era la mejor de su equipo. En el equipo rival estaba Willy.

—¿Asustado, Potter? —preguntó Lee. Estaba sentada justo a su izquierda.

—Ni un poco —respondió él.

Eran cinco contra cinco. Los dos eran los mejores del juego. Sarah y Jimmy le daban ánimos a su amigo.

Llegó un momento en el que solo quedaron ellos dos de pie. Lee no encontraba en el mapa a Willy. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que tenía el francotirador. Otra vez se puso a campear esa rata, pensó. Finalmente cayó en la trampa. Cruzó una puerta y Willy le voló la cabeza.

—¡No!

Willy se le rio en la cara. Lee tomó el teclado y lo golpeó en el rostro, mandándolo a volar y a estrellaste contra unas mesas del fondo.

—¡Willy! —Jimmy fue tras él. Sarah lo siguió.

—Qué juego de mierda. —Lee decidió que ya había sido suficiente. La mansión ya se había llenado bastante, y ella estaba aburrida. Era hora de actuar.

Kevin y Nicole se habían anidado en una columna de la pista del centro, y se habían fundido en sofocantes besos. Kevin ya estaba bastante aburrido de esa situación, y consideró que tenía que ir al siguiente nivel. Sintió la necesidad de dejar surgir su instinto curioso.

No tuvo mejor idea que fingir que le dolía el estómago.

—Oye… Nena… Creo que tengo que ir al baño.

—¿De verdad?

—Si… Parece serio. —Se inclinó para hacerlo más creíble. Nicole dejó escapar una risita.

—Ve. —Se acercó para darle otro corto beso más—. Y date prisa, mi amor.

Kevin fue libre. Rápidamente se dirigió hasta uno de los pasillos a los lados de la escalera principal, que ingresaba hacia el interior y por donde se hallaba otra escalera hacia los pisos superiores. Si organizaron la fiesta del mismo modo que lo hicieron el año pasado, ese acceso era el único que llevaba a las habitaciones superiores. Pero había un problema. Había un vigilante allí.

Kevin esperó unos minutos a que el gran vigilante se distrajera para escabullirse. La poca diligencia con la que hacia su trabajo lo llevaba a ser el mejor acceso. Subió a explorar los pasillos superiores.

Lee encontró a May y a Marie en la barra.

—Bien. Es hora de actuar.

May se levantó con alegría. Marie no tanto. Se había vuelto a tensar.

—¿Y cuál es el plan, Lee? —preguntó la menor.

—¿Ya lo olvidaste? Hay que llegar al despacho de Freddy.

Las tres vieron al gordo de seguridad, el mismo al que había burlado Kevin hace un momento. Marie pensó en algo para deshacerse de él. Se acercó.

—Hola, Ben.

—¿Eh? Oh, ¡Marie! Eres tú. Hace tiempo que no te vi. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿El tonto de mi jefe ya te ha buscado de vuelta?

—Yo de maravilla. No lo ha hecho, pero no lo culpo. Ya sabes, él tiene mucho en que pensar antes que en mujeres. —Marie había llevado una buena relación con aquel agradable empleado, y estaba usando eso para distraerlo mientras Lee y May se escabullían por su punto ciego. Se quedaron hablando un minuto, que a Marie no se le hizo eterno—. Ben, tengo que pedirte un favor bien grande.

—Lo que mande la señorita.

—¿Puedo pasar? Necesito ver a Freddy.

—Pero él dio órdenes de no pasar a nadie.

—Él siempre dice eso por protocolo. Por favooor.

La dejó pasar. Marie pensó en lo fácil que fue eso, pero también se sentía algo mal por él. Era el único que le había caído bien, y no le agradaba utilizarlo. Si algo había aprendido ella en el último año, era que no todo el mundo, y era en serio, no todo el mundo era basura.

Jill (Marie) trató de apartar de su cabeza esos remordimientos que eran inútiles en este momento. Subió las primeras escaleras a la derecha, alcanzando a Lee y a May. Esta le hizo señal de silencio. Se habían agazapado tras la pared.

—Tenemos un problema —señaló Lee. En el primer piso se podía ver a Kevin vagando por los pasillos, espiando todos los dormitorios.

—¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí? —preguntó Marie.

—No sé. Solo sé que tiene que irse de aquí. Una de ustedes tendrá que distraerlo —decidió Lee—. May, ve tú.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque él se lleva más contigo que con nosotras —argumentó Lee.

—Además entre ustedes ya hubo… algo —señaló Marie con picardía. May no encontró fallas en su argumento, pero le daba vergüenza.

—¿Y qué hago para distraerlo?

—¿Tenemos que pensar por ti? —dijo Lee.

—Sácalo a bailar o a jugar videojuegos, dile que Rolf se descompuso, o que su novia está en problemas, yo qué sé —dijo Marie.

—O llévatelo a otro lado y quítense las ganas —sugirió Lee, echando a reír. Marie ahogó un grito.

—Están locas. ¿Por quién me toman? —acusó May. Lee continuaba riéndose—. Iré, pero solo para ayudarlas. No haré nada de lo que ustedes dicen —respondió May. Lee y Marie permanecieron tras la pared de la escalera mientras la menor iba hacia él.

—Pero Lee, Kevin tiene novia —siseó Marie.

—¿Y? En ese caso May le hará un favor librándola de ese tonto —aseguró Lee.

Eran cincuenta habitaciones, y todas eran perfectas para escabullirse, pensó Kevin. Si solo lograran burlar al vigilante, subirían en manada y todo esto sería un infierno.

Tras cerrar la puerta, sintió que alguien lo observaba. Se giró y casi se cayó del susto. May parecía un fantasma con ese vestido blanco, excepto por lo corto que era. Pero en la oscuridad se veía como una figura blanca, glácil, y cegadora.

—Por Dios, mujer. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

La chica realmente parecía un espectro, con su cabello casi blanco, su rostro de pecas blanco, y sus firmes piernas de porcelana que Kevin no pudo dejar de admirar.

—Eso te iba a preguntar —respondió ella, más relajada. Le había hecho gracia asustar a Kevin—. Mi hermana es la ex del dueño de esta mansión. ¿Y a ti que te trajo a estos pasillos?

May trataba de sonar amable y amistosa en su trato. Se sorprendió al descubrir que no le tomaba tanto trabajo como pensaba. Nunca había sido de esas personas que buscaran constantemente vivir en conflicto con los demás, pero la actitud de depredador frustrado de Kevin le había parecido propia de un patán, sobre todo después de la edición pasada de Halloween, en donde May había elegido un mal momento para probar alcohol por primera vez.

—Me picó la curiosidad y vine a pasear —respondió Kevin, rascándose la sien—. Pero resulta que todo está oscuro y no se puede ver bien nada. Oye y tú, ¿peleaste con tus hermanas?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Si no estás con ellas debe ser por algo.

—Bueno, no exactamente. —May no pudo reprimir una risa de nervios. Comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Otra vez—. Solo algunas diferencias. Y además siempre estoy con ellas. Llega a ser aburrido en algún momento.

—Ya veo… Entonces… ¿Te gustaría explorar estos pasillos conmigo?

Ahí iba de nuevo. Otra propuesta indecente. Como aquella vez en la que solo iban a compartir una canción en la pista y terminaron besándose en un rincón oscuro del salón. Era un desalmado y un idiota, pero era un idiota valiente, gracioso. Y hasta atractivo. Sin embargo, sus hermanas y Ed la necesitaban, y eso era más importante. Las cosas no tenían que terminar como este tonto quería que terminaran.

—Mmm, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones conmigo?

—Nada. Solo he pensado que podríamos entretenernos paseando y hablando un rato. Es mejor que andar cada uno por ahí.

A May no se le ocurría nada más para sacar a Kevin de ese lugar. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí. Hace segundos había pensado en varias formas de hacerlo, pero ahora su mente estaba en blanco. Por un lado, no quería tener que hacer un sacrificio. Por el otro, la sola idea de jugar con fuego con él la estaba matando.

—Bueno… No tengo otra mejor cosa que hacer.

—Por cierto, no es por sonar atrevido, pero me encanta tu disfraz.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, tan sorprendida como emocionada. Era el primer chico que le decía eso.

—Sí. Es que no puedo dejar de mirarte, eres… Perdón por el cumplido, pero eres muy sexy.

La risita de May resultó genuina, lo que también logró sorprenderla.

—No, no te preocupes. Y gracias. Oye… ¿y si paseamos por allá? —dijo ella, señalando hacia el otro lado, pasando las escaleras traseras y volviendo en U—. Tal vez haya algo mejor.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió él. May fue primero, pero Kevin se le adelantó, luego de apreciarla y admirarla por detrás—. Ten cuidado por aquí. Alguien derramó algo por este suelo, y yo casi me resbalo.

—¿En serio? ¿Por dónde? —preguntó ella, pensando en que no pasaría nada si se quedaba un rato más con él. Quizás un pequeño sacrificio, pero eso era todo.

—Si. Por aquí. —Kevin la tomó de la muñeca. Todo enfrente de Marie y Lee, quienes habían visto todo. Antes de doblar por otra esquina, Marie alcanzó a ver que se habían tomado de la mano.

—Marie, dime algo. ¿Ella bebió?

—S…sí. Sí.

—Bueno. Al menos ya no hará preguntas sobre sexo —concluyó Lee, casi con un tono divertido—. Vamos por lo nuestro.

Siguieron por donde se habían ido Kevin y May. El pasillo doblaba a la izquierda y continuaba, rodeando la parte trasera de la mansión, pero en medio de este pasillo se encontraba la escalera principal, a la que no habían podido acceder desde planta baja.

Era otra gran escalera central de mármol, que ascendía hasta el entrepiso y se dividía en dos, regresando a cada lado y finalizando en el piso superior, el segundo. Y luego hacia lo mismo hasta el tercero, donde terminaba. Lee y Marie subieron. Los pasillos seguían oscuros, purpuras, pero al recorrerlos se regresaba a la fiesta en un pasillo flotante, con vista hacia el mar que eran los miles de cabezas de todos en la fiesta. Por la izquierda, se abría un último pasillo corto que terminaba en una gran ventana hacia el este de la ciudad, donde cerca del horizonte se podía apreciar el callejón. La única puerta, a la izquierda, daba al despacho de Freddy.

Fueron hacia allá. Lee abrió la puerta de una patada. Se encontraron con un sujeto delgado y con rastas. Era un miembro del consejo.

—¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? —interrogó Lee, tomándolo de la musculosa.

—Eh… yo… yo…

Marie se acercó a él y lo tomó también de la ropa.

—Freddy nunca dejaría entrar a nadie del Consejo. Mucho menos subir. Será mejor que hables de una vez.

Mientras tanto, varios pisos abajo, la fiesta ya había comenzado de verdad. Eddy miraba todo con ansiedad desde la mesa. Tenía ganas de ir de cacería a la pista, pero tenía aún más ganas de seguir ganando dinero de a montones. Ya habían superado los cien dólares y los valientes retadores seguían llegando uno por uno.

Doble D estaba aburrido de verlos, por lo que fue a pasear al vestíbulo, que era el salón más grande de la fiesta. Estaba buscando a Nazz. Los disfraces de todos eran variados y hasta increíbles. Unas chicas vestidas de enfermera le sonrieron, y Doble D tembló. Nunca imaginó decir esto, pero esta fiesta había logrado superar sus expectativas.

Buscando a su amiga entre la multitud, sobre la pared, al lado de una columna vio a un extraño muchacho alto vestido de traje y una bolsa de tela en la cabeza cubriendo hasta su visión. Como un espantapájaros. El extraño no dejaba de mirarlo, si es que realmente lo estaba mirando. Doble D se giró a otro lado y encontró a Nazz. Estaba con otro chico. Al parecer solo estaban hablando, pero este se le había acercado mucho. Probablemente para que la pudiera escuchar.

—Vamos, nena, solo una canción.

—No. Ya te dije que estoy esperando a mi novio. Es… —Nazz vio a Doble D—. Es él. Él es mi novio. Adiós.

Fue casi corriendo hacia él.

—Hola, Nazz. ¿Qué…?

—Ese chico quería que yo bailara con él. Le dije que no cuatro veces. También le dije que eras mi novio, así que si mira para acá…

—¿Que qué? —preguntó él. La sola mención de la idea lo puso rojo.

—Aún mira hacia aquí. —Nazz se volteó a ver, pero ese muchacho ya se había dado vuelta—. No, ya no. Se está yendo. Ven, Doble D. ¡Vamos a bailar!

Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la pista central, en medio de la multitud.

—P-pero no se bailar.

Era como en aquella ocasión lejana en la fiesta de primer año, en la escuela. Nazz lo había sacado a bailar, y pese a que él no tenía idea de cómo se hacía, había sido algo maravilloso más allá de que la escuela se terminó cayendo a pedazos. Pero ese baile era liviano comparado con la fiesta salvaje actual. Música latina a todo volumen se reproducía en los parlantes. En la edición pasada de Halloween Doble D solo recordaba haberse aburrido como un campeón.

_¡Salte! Si no est__á__s bailando con ella, ¡salte! Si no est__á__s perreando con ella, ¡salte!_

Nazz se puso delante de Doble D y comenzó a hacer ese movimiento de cintura que se hacía con este género musical. Visto desde afuera, a Doble D siempre le pareció exagerado, sobrevalorado y sin gracia, pero en el momento en que sus cuerpos tuvieron contacto con ese movimiento, él se tuvo que retractar. Y por las buenas. ¿Qué debía hacer el hombre? ¿Mover la cintura hacia delante y hacia atrás? Si lo hacía, delataría la incomodidad de su pantalón, y temía por lo que pensaría Nazz. A menos que sea eso lo que ella este buscando. Por su sonrisa podía deducir que, de hecho, eso era lo que se hacía en este baile. El chico miró en derredor y vio a todos hacerlo.

_Rakata, rakata. Si se me pega voy a darle. Rakata, rakata…_

Doble D hizo todo lo que pudo, tratando de no tocarla, pero ella se le acercó lo suficiente para entrar en contacto. Luego se giró hacia él y comenzaron a moverse. Doble D trató de imitar lo que los demás hacían, moviendo brazos y piernas. Nazz colocó sus brazos rodeando la cabeza de él, acortando la distancia.

_Le gusta que Wisin le jale por el pelo. Grítalo._

_Papi, dame lo que quiero._

A ella le hacía gracia ver como Doble D sonreía con nerviosismo. Pero ambos lo estaban disfrutando a pleno.

Al finalizar la canción (comenzando otra de inmediato), Nazz se estiró y se acomodó el vestido. Luego repitieron lo mismo, pero ahora se movieron con más fluidez. Doble D había aprendido muy rápido. La proximidad de sus cuerpos era electrizante. Podía sentir la tensión crecer. Esa tensión que se experimentaba solo con una persona.

—Eres muy bueno, Doble D —dijo ella, luego de finalizar la otra canción. Había apoyado sus brazos de nuevo en los hombros de él, quedando ambos muy cerca del otro.

—Y tú un ángel. —Ella rio y se escondió en el cuello de él—. ¿Lo dije en voz alta? A quién quiero engañar. Me gustas, Nazz. Me gustas mucho.

Salió sin que él fuera consciente de lo que había dicho, pero lo había dicho. Lentamente, Nazz lo miró a los ojos, con un semblante de sorpresa. Doble D temió por todo, antes de verla ruborizarse.

—También me gustas… Cariño.

Todo lo que recordaría Doble D de ese momento fue lo especial que sería y todo lo que sintió cuando unieron sus labios. Algo único e indescriptible. Los labios de ella se sentían firmes con la presión de los dientes, y frescos como el otoño nocturno. Sintió el aroma que desprendía su lápiz labial impregnándose en él. Continuaron probándose con ternura y dejándose llevar en el acto.

Luego de un momento de deliciosa intimidad, se separaron. Doble D no tenía palabras.

—Vaya, eso… Eso fue raro —admitió ella.

—Yo… —El corazón de Doble D latía a un millón por hora—. Yo, lo siento. No debí…

—No. Está bien —rio ella—. De verdad.

Tras otros segundos de silencio mirándose el uno al otro, ella volvió a besarlo. Ignorando todo lo demás, Doble D la rodeó con sus brazos y recibió el beso, mientras sentía un furor inmenso en su estómago. Ni siquiera lograba creérselo aún, pero estaba besando a la chica que le gustaba. Y amaba eso. No podía decir que había estado esperando eso por mucho tiempo porque nunca tuvo realmente la esperanza suficiente para soñarlo. Y sin embargo allí estaba. Necesitaba un pellizco para asegurarse de que esto no fuese un sueño. Pero no ahora. Ahora quería darle todo lo que tenía a su hermosa Nazz.

Fue tan pasional que terminó por sofocarlos, en especial en medio de la pista, donde se encontraban rebotando entre un montón de espaldas, por lo que terminaron por separarse, descubriéndose agitados.

Nazz tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no dijo nada. Solo se limitó a reír, coqueta y sonrojada. Bailaron unos minutos más hasta que decidieron que ya estaban exhaustos. Nazz le dijo que fueran a otro sitio menos movido. Se dirigieron hacia afuera, tomados de la mano. La mansión tenía una salida habilitada por el lado derecho, siguiendo un pasillo, hacia el jardín. Se quedaron a unos metros de la puerta, y permanecieron un buen rato abrazados, mirando la luna, sin decir nada.

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Doble D. Con sus brazos rodeaba a Nazz por detrás.

«En que acabo de besar a mi mejor amigo y me gustó mucho», pensaba ella. Era el sentimiento que experimentaba uno cuando cruzaba el umbral de alguna puerta y sabía que ya no habría vuelta atrás, en conflicto con el otro sentimiento de inadecuada culpa por haberse sentido excitada. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. De alguna extraña manera y en algún sencillo sentido, también sentía amor por él.

—No sé… Esto es raro.

—¿Raro?

—Sí. No me imaginé que terminarías gustándome mucho, y es raro.

—En… ¿En serio? Qué suerte... —murmuró él, riendo con nervios.

—Tú no me lastimarías, ¿no? —preguntó ella.

—Nazz, yo jamás te haría daño.

—Bien. Eso es lo único que importa.

La diablilla se giró él y le clavó sus ojos, probablemente en busca de alguna señal. Las manos de Doble D descendieron hasta la cintura de ella.

—Me encantas, Nazz —dijo Doble D. Ella volvió a delatar una risita.

—Dilo de nuevo.

—Me encan… —Ella lo interrumpió con cortos besos— …tas.

Doble D la trajo consigo e intensificó el beso. Un rato más tarde, Nazz terminaría apoyándose contra la pared, el momento sería más pasional, y Doble D finalmente conocería su lengua. Ella luego sentiría la necesidad de tomar la muñeca de él y llevar su mano hacia su parte posterior, concediendo otra parte de ella para explorar bajo ese vestidito que sabía que lo volvía loco, y haciendo más delicioso el momento. Maneras insanas de decir lo mucho que le encantaba, pero ahí iban los dos.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Hablaré!

—Ya puedes dejarlo, Marie.

Marie dejó de torturarlo con su cigarrillo encendido. Habían atado al intruso al sillón giratorio con una soga.

—Freddy me contrató para inculparme por los ataques de linternas en la final del torneo de tenis.

—¿Linternas? —preguntó Marie.

—Pero tú no tuviste nada que ver, ¿o sí?

—No. No exactamente. Esos fueron Ed y Eddy. Horace y McLean. Se supone que yo me estaba preparando para colocar en el gran proyector imágenes que probaban que yo estuve ahí, pero editadas. Todo para mantener a salvo a esos dos y a Vincent. Hasta que ustedes llegaron.

—¿Y por qué deberíamos creerte? —dijo Lee.

—Pues…

—Tengo una idea. Marie, desátalo.

La segunda Kanker obedeció. El chico trató de escapar, pero Lee lo golpeó de nuevo. Lo llevó hasta el cofre que tenía Freddy al fondo de su despacho, y lo encerró. Se subió encima para que no pudiera salir. El sujeto entro perfectamente pese a que era un cofre chico. Era un tipo muy huesudo, mucho más delgado que Freddy.

—Marie, busca la llave y ciérralo.

Jill obedeció. Recordaba la ubicación de la llave. Una vez encerrado, Lee se acercó.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí!

—Vamos a comprobar que lo que dijiste fue real —le dijo Lee—. Si fue una mentira, te quedaras ahí para siempre.

Las dos hermanas abandonaron el despacho.

—Esto me da mucha mala espina —opinó Marie—. Lo que sea que este planeando el bastardo, es para esta noche.

—Si, yo creo lo mismo. Hay que buscar a los Eds. Si son parte de esto supongo que sabrán de ese plan. Si no…

—Era mentira.

—Exacto. —Bajaron hasta planta baja—. Yo veré que hay por acá. Tú busca afuera. Eddy últimamente suele salir a la intemperie a fumar —dijo Lee.

La misión de May había pasado a ser, gradualmente, un sacrificio por sus hermanas, y por los Eds, pero de esos en donde mentiría si dijera que no lo estaba disfrutando. Eso fue lo que pensó May mientras sus manos escalaban con violencia los cabellos naranjas de Kevin. Ese idiota de Kevin, por el que sentía una ambivalencia que se acercaba más a lo nocivo. A lo tóxico. Así y todo, no podía negarse a seguir probando la fruta prohibida. Sus besos eran ardientes en la noche, y crepitaban ávidas en las tinieblas desprovistas de toda moral. Pero debía resistirse. Él era el tipo de hombres que solo buscaban en una mujer cierto tema tabú, según había dicho mamá. Y mamá conoce más de hombres que nadie.

May lo apartó de él, casi empujándolo. Ella estaba contra la pared.

—Basta, Kevin. Sé lo que quieres, y la respuesta es no.

—¿De qué…?

—No me acostaré contigo. Eres lindo y me gustas, pero mi corazón y mi cuerpo le pertenecen a alguien más.

Esa era la muestra de fidelidad más absurda que había visto Kevin en su vida.

—Anda. No sabía que tenías novio.

—No lo tengo, pero lo tendré —dijo ella, pensando en cierto chico que no necesitaba nombrar.

—Y, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer al respecto?

—Creo que no. Kevin, tú y yo ni siquiera deberíamos… —Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Kevin volvió a besarla. El chico adoraba ese pequeño instante en el que ella lo rechazaba con el cuerpo, justo antes de tomarlo y besarlo con más pasión, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

Lo que se decía era cierto, la sangre de una virgen era la más deliciosa. Lo había comprobado la primera vez que lo había hecho con Nazz, siendo ambos dos jóvenes en plena pubertad, experimentando los pecados de lo desconocido. Nicole no era virgen cuando él la conoció. De hecho, la había rescatado de un imbécil que por poco pasaba a ser el dragón que la apresaba, aunque los momentos de intimidad con ella había sido incluso mejores.

Kevin dejó de besarla y la llevó hasta la mejor habitación que había encontrado, en ese mismo piso. La más parecida a la de un motel, con alfombrado gris, una cama de dos plazas, de colchones de gran espesor y grandes almohadas tan blancas como la nieve.

May no era estúpida, sabía desde ese momento como estaba destinada a terminar esa historia. Pero una parte de ella lo había anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo. Odiaba a Kevin tanto como este lo volvía loca y despertaba su curiosidad, para luego inventarse excusas para justificar la idiotez de Kevin y concluir forzosamente que en realidad era un buen chico que cometía varios errores, como todo ser humano, pero que pese a eso ella lo entendía y le encantaba que fuera así. May no se podía resistir a la idea de entregarse a ese chico. De permitirle ser suya, por al menos un momento.

Cerraron la puerta. Kevin se apoyó contra esta, atrajo a May hacia él, y los besos se reanudaron. Los dedos de él bajaron hasta las piernas de ella, una a cada lado, y se deslizaron lentamente hacia arriba, hasta sus glúteos, levantando su vestido.

Solo fueron sombras en la noche, explorándose hasta los confines más perversos del ser humano. Y continuaron sin parar…

Ed y Eddy habían acumulado quinientos dólares en el juego.

—Creo que te amo, Ed. Nunca le habías hecho tan bien a mi vida —declaró, agitando el frasco de dinero,

—Ese soy yo —rio Ed. Había aplastado a todos sus oponentes, uno por uno.

—¡Oigan! ¡Ya déjennos jugar! —se quejó un chico de la fila.

—¡Vayan a quejarse con el anfitrión! ¡Somos invitados VIP! Oye, Ed, sí que fue buena idea esto. Nadie, absolutamente nadie te gana en este juego.

—Mas o menos. La única que pudo ganarme solo una vez fue May. Me pregunto por qué no vino aún.

—Olvida a la dientona. Somos ricos —festejó Eddy, levantando el frasco—. Con esto conseguiremos mejores chicas, te lo aseguro.

Mientas decía esto, Eddy sintió el teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo. Atendió.

—Llegó la hora, muchachos. Necesito que vayan al campo de tenis de mi jardín —ordenó Freddy. Se lo notaba bastante animado. Extraño, en cierta forma. Eddy lamentó tener que dejar el reinado en esa mesa. Pero por otro lado se sintió aliviado de retirarse sin haber tenido que resignar el ochenta por ciento ante una posible derrota de Ed. No había que olvidar que de Ed se podía esperar todo.

—Ya vamos. ¿Para qué?

—Cuando lleguen, mis amiguitos les dirán que hacer. Oh, y que no los vea nadie.

Y colgó. Eddy le dijo a Ed y fueron. Caminaron por el lado derecho del vestíbulo, cerrado por columnas, en donde algunas parejas se habían instalado para devorarse a besos, tan temprano. Llegaron directo al pasillo que salía al jardín. Al salir, Eddy los vio, y pegó un salto y un grito de alegría.

—Mira eso, Ed.

Doble D y Nazz se hallaban sumidos en su nido de amor, besándose apasionadamente. Totalmente hipnotizados en su mutuo placer.

—Eddy, Nazz se está comiendo a Doble D.

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin lo hizo! ¡Al fin cabeza de calcetín lo hizo! ¡Lo-hi-zo! ¡Si! —repitió Eddy, mientras sacudía a Ed. Su voz había escalado una octava—. Voy a tomarles una foto.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a Doble D para que venga?

—No. No arruinemos su momento. Vamos solo los dos.

El campo de tenis se encontraba a la derecha de la mansión, cerca del de golf, si uno la miraba de frente a la puerta. Caminando entre arbustos, a unos cincuenta metros del edificio se encontraba con aquella pista.

—Yo le dije que lo hiciera, Ed. ¿Te acuerdas? Se lo dije, bésala en la fiesta de Halloween. Y lo hizo. Todos aprenden de este cupido —comentaba Eddy, señalándose a sí mismo.

Entre risas Ed y Eddy llegaron allí, pero no vieron a nadie. No a primera vista.

—Pues qué raro. Aún no llegaron.

—Hola oficial, Thor. ¿Qué tal la noche? —dijo la voz de una chica. Ed y Eddy se dieron la vuelta. Era Susie. Los había estado esperando detrás de la maleza.

—¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —preguntó Eddy. La chica no traía un disfraz. Vestía igual que siempre.

—¿Dulce… o truco? —retrucó ella.

Ni Ed ni Eddy tuvieron tiempo para pensar. Cada uno recibió un golpe en la cabeza, cayendo sin consciencia al suelo.


	21. Cinco noches con Freddy, parte 2

Aquella noche, Lee se encontraba perdiendo el tiempo en la computadora no personal que compartía con sus hermanas, una portátil que funcionaba sin batería, cuando Marie abrió de un portazo la puerta de la habitación. Estaba hundida en lágrimas.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa?

De la boca de Marie no logró salir algo audible, pero sus ojos revelaron lo trágico. Resultó que no era tan trágico como el sentido de la palabra lo indicaba, sin embargo, para Marie sí se trató de un golpe muy duro. Cuando le dijo lo que vio, Lee no lo pudo creer al principio. Por como lo había contado sonaba como a un chiste, y uno de mal gusto. May se había ido a de compras con mamá esa tarde, y era tal la ansiedad de las dos hermanas que fueron hasta el centro para buscarla.

—¿A dónde van con tanta prisa, niñas? —había preguntado mamá.

—May tiene que ayudarnos en algo —fue la respuesta de Lee.

Casi arrastrándola, la llevaron consigo hasta donde Marie había visto lo que vio. Para cuando llegaron ya era de noche.

—Ese tonto. Sabía que algo muy sospechoso sucedía —opinó May.

—Tiene que pagar por lo que hizo —sostuvo Lee.

Pero no pagó por lo que hizo. El más peligroso secreto del joven más rico de la ciudad permanecería guardado bajo los archivos de Lee Kanker por varios meses después.

Lee buscó una vez mas por la barra, a ver si veía alguna cara conocida, mientras deslizaba una mano sobre la cuchilla de su hoz. Rozó la apertura de un pequeño compartimento en el arma, donde se hallaba la bala de plata que había reservado con cariño para su vampírico ex cuñado.

Todo lo que percibía Eddy en ese lugar era el ruido. Algún tema de rock sonaba allí afuera, lejano, pero potente. Vio una puerta y una habitación que no era suya, y supo en donde estaba. Seguía en la mansión, y la fiesta continuaba.

Se levantó con pesadez. No le tomó mucho tiempo deducir el estado en el que se encontraba. Casi no había bebido en la noche, por lo que no tuvo problemas en orientarse. Estaba oscuro. Las ventanas habían sido forradas por ambas caras.

—¡Oficial! ¡Ayúdeme! —gritó alguien en esa habitación. Por la voz grave de retrasado, Eddy supo que se trataba de Ed.

—Soy yo, tarado. —Eddy agudizó la visión a la oscuridad. Ed estaba esposado de muñecas y tobillos a un gran yunque. Lo que más se temía era un hecho. Estaban atrapados—. ¿Qué es esto?

Su teléfono sonó. Era Freddy. Eddy vio además que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de Lee.

—Eddy Skipper McLean. Ya has despertado. Susie me comentó que sus amigos tuvieron problemas en capturarlos y encerrarlos en ese cuarto. Pero es bueno ahora que desde allí no podrán evitar que los delate frente a todo el mundo —dijo el millonario, esta vez con un tono despreciable. Eddy trató de abrir la puerta y descubrió que le habían puesto llave. Puso el altavoz.

—Hicimos todo lo que nos dijiste. ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

—¿Crees que me hice famoso y reconocido en Peach Creek por juntarme con insignificancias humanas como ustedes tres? ¿Crees que realmente esperaba aplastar a las niñitas del Consejo con ayuda de ustedes? ¿Ustedes, que lo único bueno que hicieron en su vida fue ir a molestar al fracasado de tu hermano? Esto es más grande de lo que crees, socio. Jugaron sucio en ese torneo de tenis.

—¡Oye, tú también fuiste parte de esto! ¡Solo seguíamos tus ordenes, maldito traidor!

—Si, y doy gracias por ello. Han hecho demasiado por mí, aunque no lo crean. Ahora, tendrán el honor de sacrificarse por la causa. Dentro de dos horas el proyector transmitirá las imágenes que mi informante en el Consejo sacó de ustedes usando lásers. Pero como soy más bueno que Jesús les permitiré negociar.

—Métete tus negocios en el culo.

—Oye, calma, Eddy. Cielos, al menos déjame terminar. Doble D no está con ustedes. Si quieren salvarse, quiero que lo llamen y le digan que vaya donde el micrófono y confiese que hizo trampa en el torneo.

—¡Jamás!

—Entonces vayan buscando otra ciudad donde vivir. Fue un placer haber hecho negocios con ustedes, pequeñines. Ah, y no olviden un abogado. _Goodbye._

Eddy tomó lo primero que encontró en la mesita y lo arrojó con violencia contra la pared.

—Eddy, acaso él… ¿nos traicionó? —preguntó Ed con temor.

Eddy lo miró, lleno de furia.

—¡No! ¡Es una broma para YouTube, idiota! ¡Ahora vendrá y nos sacará de aquí, y nos iremos de putas! ¡Abre la cabeza! ¡Estamos atrapados!

—Yo… Solo preguntaba, Eddy. —Eddy volvió a apoyarse en la mesa. La cabeza le estaba estallando. Sentía lava en el estómago, un violento arranque de ira y rencor, y de pronto se vio en la necesitad de romper un par de cosas más—. Eddy… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—¿Qué hacemos? ¡¿Qué hacemos?! ¡¿Cómo carajos quieres que lo sepa?! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Ahora todos sabrán que hicimos trampa en el torneo gracias a ese puto traidor! ¿Y adivina qué? Nos expulsaran del colegio. —Eddy dijo lo último con un hilo de voz, mientras todos los recuerdos lo invadían de golpe. Estaban condenados, y ahora iban a perderlo todo. Absolutamente todo—. Saldremos en las noticias. ¡Lo viralizarán! ¡Tendremos que irnos de la ciudad para siempre! ¡Mierda!

Ed no dijo nada. Permaneció en silencio, viendo como Eddy trataba de calmarse luego de su descargo. Eso no fue todo. Eddy dio un alarido de dolor cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el frasco.

—Oh, encima se robaron nuestro dinero. ¡Se llevaron nuestros quinientos dólares! ¡Maldita sea, todas las semanas me roban algo! ¡La puta madre! —Eddy tomó una taza de porcelana y la arrojó contra el suelo—. Voy a matar a Freddy. ¡A Freddy y a su estúpida novia!

Ed no sabía que decir. No quería abrir la boca y seguir recibiendo reprimendas de Eddy. Se sentía igual de abatido que él. No era rabia, si no mas bien desilusión y tristeza. Justo cuando parecía que iban encaminado a algo y que todo estaba saliendo bien, lo perdían todo.

—Doble D ya sospechaba algo… Debí haberlo escuchado… —dijo Eddy. Tuvo una fugaz luz de esperanza al recordar a su superdotado amigo—. Doble D. Él sigue afuera con Nazz. Él puede ayudarnos.

Tomó su celular y llamó a Doble D.

Doble D y Nazz se habían ido a sentar en un banco cerca de la fuente del jardín. El agua reflejaba la inmaculada luna llena, y las ondas de luz que formaba se reflejaban en la pareja. Se habían pasado gran parte del tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia. La intensa sesión de besos los había dejado a ambos exhaustos y con las bocas manchadas de rojo, tanto que parecían un par de payasos. Nazz se la estaba secando a él con un pañuelo.

—Creo que ya terminé. Sí. Listo.

—De verdad, Nazz. No era necesario.

—Claro que sí. Tenías la boca completamente roja —comentó ella. Todo el lápiz labial que se había puesto yacía en el pañuelo—. Lo siento, me propasé contigo.

—No. Valió la pena —dijo él. Se acercó a ella para retomar el asunto, pero justo cuando estaban a un centímetro, la llamada de Eddy llegó.

—Creo que deberías atender —le sugirió la diablilla. Él se reincorporó y atendió.

—¿Eddy?

—Doble D… Estamos en problemas. —Doble D puso el altavoz. Eddy procedió a contarle absolutamente todo. Doble D fue perdiendo la serenidad y la alegría que había tenido hasta ese momento. Comenzó a atravesar varias emociones. Desde la indignación, hasta el miedo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, se sentía culpable. Habían sido traicionados por su culpa.

—Sí… Trataremos de buscarlos, Eddy —dijo antes de colgar.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Nazz, totalmente indignada—. Qué desgraciado.

—Todo… todo esto es mi culpa. Yo fui el que se los sugirió. Fui yo —se lamentó él.

—No fue tu culpa. Tú solo quisiste ayudarlos a encontrar a los ladrones. En todo caso, la culpa fue mía… y de Johnny y Billy en parte —sostuvo Nazz, tomándolo del rostro—. Escucha, no podemos quedarnos aquí. Nos necesitan.

—Cierto. Yo los metí en esto y yo tengo que sacarlos. Aunque aún no sé cómo lo haremos.

—Ya veras que hallaremos la forma —dijo Nazz, antes de darle otro beso. Regresaron a la mansión.

Que Freddy era alguien en quien difícilmente se podía confiar era algo que Lee Kanker sabía desde incluso antes de que su hermana comenzara a salir con él. Pero al menos, durante su relación, le fue difícil deducir que este tipo escondía un secreto de ese tipo. Un secreto tan… tan aborrecible. Y lo escondía bien. Durante todo ese tiempo se preguntó cómo fue que no le hizo pagar las consecuencias por haber hecho lo que hizo. Tenía el arma cargada en su frente, y solo tenía que disparar. Y deseos no le faltaron. Solo un disparo y acababa con su vida, con su reputación, con todo. La información es poder, y lo primero en lo que pensó Lee fue en sacarle provecho a la situación. Hubo mas cuestiones que se entrometieron, posibles problemas con la ley, entre otras cosas. Lee sabía que este podría tirarle encima a todo su estudio de abogados para iniciarle causas por extorsión, y ahí ella lo habría perdido todo. Por esto es por lo que decidió conservar el secreto.

Hasta hoy.

Lee se sorprendió al no encontrar a los Eds por ningún lado. Era como si se hubiesen ido. Probablemente también era parte del plan del bastardo. Al final Marie tuvo razón; él planeaba deshacerse de ellos hoy mismo.

Se abrió paso entre la multitud de jóvenes que bailaban alguna basura prefabricada del último año. Ella tenía una aversión incluso mayor debido a que era lo que siempre ponían en el local de tatuajes donde trabajaba, toda la tarde. Todas las canciones sonaban igual y aun así lograban los chorrocientos millones de visitas en YouTube. Era increíble. La única explicación posible era que la gente congregada actuaba como una masa, y a la masa le gustaba la mierda.

Fue ahí cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención. Aparentemente habían colocado maquinas que inyectaban vapor blanco, como esos que había en las discotecas, pero con una particularidad. Primero, el gas era rosa, no blanco. Segundo, no veía las máquinas por ningún lado. Tuvieron que ser máquinas. En realidad, nunca hubo de esos en las fiestas anteriores de Freddy, así que era una invención nueva.

El gas se expandió por todo el vestíbulo, apoderándose primero de la mitad cercana a la salida. Lee le echó una última ojeada a la mitad trasera, hacia el lado derecho donde estaban los baños. Vio a ese chico Liam con una chica colegiala en la puerta del baño. Se acercó para oír, pero Nicole la interceptó.

—Disculpa. Lee. ¿No has visto a Kevin? Hace más de una hora lo estoy buscando.

Lee recordó como había enviado a su hermana mas pequeña para distraer a Kevin y sacarlo del camino. Lo que le dijo a Marie allá arriba no era broma, realmente creía que sería mejor para Nicole, quien hasta ahora no había dado la impresión de ser una mala persona, buscarse a un hombre de verdad, una compañía mejor que el perdedor patán que tenía por novio, que debía agradecer todas las noches por haber encontrado a otra que lo soportara y que aun así se daba el descaro de engañar.

—¿Qué parezco? ¿Su maestra de primaria? No lo he visto.

Nicole estaba tan angustiada que pasó por alto su respuesta. Se giró y fue con Liam y esa chica asiática.

—Liam, ¿no has visto a Kevin por aquí? Dijo que se sentía mal y que iría al baño, pero eso fue hace como una hora o más, y ya me está preocupando.

—¿A Kevin? —preguntó este, recordando que no lo había visto en toda la noche—. No. Pero deja que me fije. Ya vengo, damas —saludó él, siempre con una sonrisa. Acto seguido se metió al baño.

Lee volvió a girarse. El gas se estaba acercando vertiginosamente. Fue entonces cuando tuvo el primer y único impulso absurdo e irracional de la noche. Una parte de ella, quizá la más superficial y la que aún conservaba vestigios de su niñez, decidió que ese gas era algo malo. No tóxico, ni oloroso, ni dañino. Simplemente malo. Y echó a correr.

El gas avanzaba hacia la parte trasera. Se volteó, y pudo comprobar que tuvo razón al alejarse. El gas había atrapado a varios de los muchachos del equipo de Tim, muchos de los cuales se habían disfrazados de piratas. Los vio aturdidos, ladeando las cabezas, como si no supieran en donde estaban. Entonces pegaron un grito de guerra. Parecido al que hacían los espartanos en la película 300.

—¡Dennos todo, niños!

Comenzaron a atacar a todos mientras cantaban alguna canción de piratas con una apabullante sincronía y armonía. Los que tenían espadas de cartón las usaron. Los que no, tomaron lo primero que encontraron; vasos, botellas, etc., como arma.

El siguiente grupo en caer en la misteriosa maldición volátil fue el de las amigas de Nicole, de las cuales algunas se habían vestido de porristas. Comenzaron a saltar y a hacer acrobacias mientras canturreaban alguna coreografía en apoyo a los durazneros.

Rolf estaba en el público, buscando a los escuálidos que le habían vaciado un barril de alcohol encima. Aspiró el gas, y de pronto se encontró en un lugar extraño, lleno de jóvenes y un ruido estridente. Este no era su hogar.

—¡Recórcholis, Batman! ¡Esos piratas están atacando a todo el mundo! —dijo Billy, señalando hacia donde estaba el lio.

—Debe ser el espantapájaros, o alguna otra artimaña del Joker, esa basura que mata por dinero —respondió Johnny.

Ambos corrieron hacia el centro de la pelea, listos para dar y recibir golpes de todo tipo. Antes de llegar al gas, Johnny pensó que estaba haciendo una excelente imitación de Batman. Una vez que estuvo en él, todo se tornó extraño. Era como despertar de golpe tras una leve sacudida. No conocía bien el vestíbulo de esa mansión, pero claramente esto no era Ciudad Gótica.

Lee no tenía tiempo para presenciar todo ese lio. Se volvió y trató de hacerse paso por entre la gente, pero el gas avanzaba más rápido. Tanto que llegó a alcanzarla. La chica se cubrió la nariz, se abrió camino golpeando a todos y logró llegar al pasillo, custodiado por el gran Ben.

—¿Marie pasó por aquí?

—Si, hace un momento. Pero Freddy me dijo que no dejara pasar a nadie.

—Si, eso dijo él. Pero necesito pasar.

—Bueno… Al demonio, ustedes se conocen. —El hombre se corrió y la dejó pasar.

Subió las escaleras al primer piso, donde habían encontrado a Kevin. Allí estaba Marie sentada en un rincón, inundada en lágrimas.

—¿Y a ti qué te sucede?

—Nada. Vete.

Alguien había cortado con tanta basura latina y había puesto una canción de Guns n roses. Eso combinaba más con el ambiente de furia de ahora. Marie se encontró acurrucada en el suelo mientras los parlantes reproducían la música.

—May no me atiende —dijo Lee—. No encontré a los Eds por ningún lado, y Freddy…

—Vi a Doble D —irrumpió Marie. Lee se calló—. Con Nazz. Los vi b-besándose… afuera.

Axl Rose se apoderaba de la fiesta con su poderosa voz, y el ambiente rítmico de Izzy Stradlin. Slash aparecía con su guitarra para hacer su arte.

—¿Y?

—Esto es u-una m-mierda, Lee… —dijo entre sollozos. Casi no se le entendía nada.

—Deja de llorar y levántate. Tenemos cosas que hacer —insistió Lee, pero Marie seguía llorando—. Oye, los vimos juntos la otra noche en la prisión abandonada. Sabias que terminarían así. ¿Por qué te sorprende?

—No c-creí que iba a d-doler tan-tanto. ¿N-no lo entiendes? ¡Yo lo amo, Lee! Aún… aún lo amo… No puedo…

La gran hermana mayor comenzaba a desesperarse. Si no hacían algo ahora, Freddy terminaría saliéndose con la suya. Y ahí sí no habría nadie que los rescate.

Lee sujetó el mentón de Marie, y le dijo todo lo que pensaba.

—Escucha, Marie, escucha muy bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no lo repetiré. —Marie la miró con sus ojos hinchados—. Olvídate de ese idiota. Tuvo mucho tiempo para valorarte a ti y todo lo que hiciste por él, y nunca lo hizo. Si él prefiere estar con esa oxigenada, que solo está con él para no estar sola, antes que contigo, es su problema. Pero ahora necesito que hagamos algo por estos tres tarados y contra el bastardo que se atrevió a faltarte el respeto.

Lee la soltó y se levantó. Marie no dejaba de llorar. Estaba devastada.

—No podré olvidarlo, Lee… N-nunca logré hacerlo.

—¡Al menos ponle voluntad! Diablos… Voy a estar buscando arriba, alcánzame cuando te hayas podido levantar.

Y la dejó ahí. Sola. Absolutamente sola y sin nadie que la amara en ese oscuro pasillo. Se encogió aún más, sumergiéndose en esas crecientes tinieblas. Eran dolor y agobio.

_No llores esta noche. Aún te amo, nena. No llores esta noche._

Se secó una lágrima. Se puso a pensar en lo increíblemente estúpida que debería estar viéndose ahora mismo, sentada en las escaleras en una fiesta, sola, llorando por un amor no correspondido de hace años. Por algo que la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

_No llores esta noche. Hay un cielo sobre ti, cariño. No llores esta noche._

Pero no podía olvidarlo. Tuvo en ese momento la certeza de que quizá jamás podría. De que tendría que vivir con ese dolor. De que nunca seria suya. Y entonces, ¿qué se hacía ahora, cuando todo parecía perder sentido y nada de lo que se podía hacer cambiaría su realidad? Tal vez comenzar a castigarse a sí misma. Como, por ejemplo, volver a reprenderse por haberse alejado de él, dilapidando cualquier oportunidad que tuvo para salir con él.

Lee sabía que no podría contar con Marie, no al menos por ahora. Mientras subía de nuevo al despacho, intentó una vez más llamar a su otra llorona hermana. Pero no contestaba.

—¡Contesta el maldito teléfono, May! —Nada. No atendía—. ¡Mierda! ¡¿Para qué carajo tienen teléfonos si no los van a atender?!

Lee no podía entender como el estridente tono de llamada con vibrador incluido no lograba llamar la atención de May. Si bajó de nuevo a la fiesta era entendible, pero al menos debía sentir el vibrador. Aunque haciendo un poco de memoria, se le vino una imagen muy fuerte a la cabeza. Una bastante vulgar.

El estridente tono de llamada sí había logrado despertarla. May Kanker no pasó por la misma dura modorra a la hora de despertar. Aun así, sentía como si algo hubiese cambiado en ella, o en su cuerpo. Removiéndose entre las sabanas, se estiró para despertarse, y su mano derecha tocó el cuerpo de otra persona.

Ignoró las llamadas entrantes de su celular y abrió los ojos con rapidez, temiendo sufrir la ceguera de la luz diurna. Pero no había luz diurna, seguía en la fiesta de Halloween, con el sonido de la música amortiguada por una puerta y por pensamientos angustiantes sobre su situación actual. No quiso girarse a ver, pese a que ya sabía lo que había ocurrido, y con quién había ocurrido. Se volteó hacia su lado. El piso estaba desparramado de ropa. Debajo de sus zapatos pudo vislumbrar sus bragas color lila, y un poco más allá yacía su sostén.

May bajó la cabeza e intentó pensar en si de verdad ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Más despierta que nunca, se resistía a reconocer que eso ocurrió. Pero los hechos hablaban por sí solos. Otro de los tantos consejos de mamá: lo hecho, hecho esta, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Seguramente lo dijo luego de embarazarse de Lee, o de Marie, o de ella.

Tratando de no despertar a Kevin, movió las sabanas y fue saliendo lentamente de la cama. Se sintió aún más extraña cuando vio sus propios pechos al aire libre. No porque anduviera algo mal en ellos o porque nunca se los viera, sino porque era la primera vez que otra persona las veía. Y las tocaba. Y las besaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular. Eran las tres de la mañana. Había pasado apenas una hora. Además de eso, tenía cinco llamadas perdidas de Lee. Pero lo que más le dolió fue ese mensaje de Whatsapp de Ed preguntando donde estaba, que estaba jugando videojuegos en la zona de juegos y que ella no sabía lo que se perdía.

Comenzó a vestirse, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea en los gemidos que había soltado hace no más de una hora, cuando un chico había decidido serle infiel a su novia con ella, llevándola a conocer el paraíso, donde el césped es verde y las chicas son lindas. No, no estaba en casa. Se sentía extrañamente estúpida volviendo a ponerse el disfraz, pero ya no aguantaba estar ni un minuto así.

Examinó detenidamente el pequeño cesto de basura. Allí estaba aquel instrumento de látex usado. No supo si sentirse aliviada, o asqueada y horrible por ello. Tenía la necesidad de irse de ahí. Si se despertaba y le proponía otra ronda, quizás eso es lo que terminarían haciendo.

Cuando estaba por tocar la perilla, él la llamó.

—May…

La chica suspiró y se volteó lentamente.

—Esto fue un error. No volverá a pasar —sentenció ella.

—Lo sé. Solo quería saber cómo estabas. Temo haberte… lastimado —dijo Kevin, sentándose en la cama. La penumbra apenas dejaba ver parte de su torso. May pudo ver en sus brazos las huellas de las uñas que le había clavado durante el acto.

—Estoy bien. Aunque aún no he caminado. —Abrió la puerta. Él no dijo nada más, pero May aún tenía algo que decir—. Fue algo lindo, Kevin, pero no debió pasar. No quiero ser la amante de nadie, si es lo que estás pensando. Adiós.

—Pero…

May cerró la puerta dejándolo con la palabra en la boca. Se alejó de ahí con prisa, prácticamente huyendo despavorida y con un nudo en la garganta. La fiesta seguía igual de ruidosa, pero por alguna razón se escuchaban más gritos que antes, como si estuvieran en una batalla. Aunque no descartaba que así sean las fiestas de verdad. Apenas había ido a unas pocas en su vida como para tener un juicio formado sobre ellas.

Se adentró por los oscuros pasillos, sosteniéndose de la pared al notar que se le dificultaba caminar. Lanzó una maldición al aire mientras sufría en cada paso. Llegó a la escalera de mármol, donde se sentó a descansar, y rompió en llanto, ocultando su rostro en sus manos. Lo había echado a perder.

Lee abrió la puerta de una patada, decidida a matar a alguien. Sí, eso era lo que iba a hacer esta noche. Iba a asesinarlo. Iba a hacer lo que debió haber hecho desde el primer momento.

El sujeto escuchó el portazo y volvió a revolcarse dentro del cofre. El cajón daba saltos cuando se movía.

—¡Sáquenme de aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo respirar!

—¿Dónde está Freddy? ¿Dónde están Ed y Eddy? —interrogó ella, acercándose. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¡No lo sé! ¡De verdad!

—Entonces me voy. —La chica volvió a la puerta y la abrió.

—¡No! ¡No, por favor, sácame de aquí!

—Dime lo que quiero saber —exigió ella, volviendo a cerrarla de un portazo.

—Está bien. Está bien. Hablaré. Freddy encerró a esos dos, Horace y a McLean, en una de las habitaciones de la mansión. No sé cuál, de verdad que no lo sé. Planeamos transmitir en el proyector gigante de la fiesta una serie de fotografías y videos que evidencian que ellos usaron linternas durante el torneo de tenis.

—¿Y dónde está Freddy?

—Está en la habitación de control de música de la mansión. —El sujeto la escuchó abrir la puerta para irse—. ¡Oye! ¡¿No dijiste que ibas a sacarme?!

—Eh, no. No lo hice.

Volvió al pasillo desde donde se veía toda la fiesta. El gas rosa se había expandido por toda la planta baja. Prácticamente ya era un caos. Parecía una batalla como la del _Age of Empires_, juego que por cierto también tenían en la zona de juegos de computadora. Se lamentó pensando en que podría estar ahora mismo en la comodidad de los asientos pateando traseros de nerds, usando las estrategias más sucias y riéndose en sus caras, pero el deber y la familia la llamaban.

Todo en el vestíbulo era un caos. Vasos y objetos volaban por todas partes. Sarah, Jimmy y Willy observaban todo, ocultos bajo una mesa.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Willy.

—Tú eres el genio. Sal y haz algo. —Sarah lo empujó afuera. Willy tomó su varita y se puso de pie. Al primero que reconoció fue a ese grandote al que le había pateado el trasero, literalmente, en la final del torneo de tenis. Se había disfrazado de Hitler.

—¡Tú, enano de mierda! ¡Te voy a meter a un horno!

—Sarah, lo van a hacer papilla —dijo Jimmy, temblando de pies a cabeza.

Willy blandió la varita hacia él.

—Esto… a ver… _¡Expelliarmus!_ —pronunció, agitando la varita.

—¿Qué está haciendo el bobo? —preguntó Sarah desde la mesa. El matón se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

—Rayos, no funciona. A ver. _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ No… _¡Desmaius! ¡Crucio! ¡Avada Kedavra!_

—Creo que intenta hacer un hechizo de Harry Potter —comentó Jimmy, aferrándose a ella.

—Gracias, Capitán Obvio —espetó Sarah— ¡Oye, Willy! ¡Estamos en la vida real! ¡Deja de jugar y piensa en algo para sacarnos de aquí!

—Rayos. ¿Por qué mis hechizos no funcionan? —se preguntó Willy. El matón ya se había puesto delante de él.

—¿Y si de verdad cree que es Harry Potter?

—Jimmy, no estoy para juegos.

—No. Piénsalo, Sarah. Aquí todos están actuando como si creyeran que son lo que están disfrazados.

—¿Y por qué tú no te crees Ron Weasley ni yo Hermione Granger?

Ese fue un buen punto de partida para analizar el motivo que los llevó a estar acorralados bajo una mesa. Sarah y Jimmy habían ido a la barra a pedir gaseosa mientras Willy se paseaba por la zona de juegos una vez más cuando el gas fue liberado. Cuando regresaron, el chico ya actuaba extraño. La furia ya se había armado, por lo que Sarah tomó a los dos de las capas y rápidamente los ocultó bajo la mesa más próxima.

—No sé. A lo mejor… A lo mejor el gas rosa que vimos tuvo algo que ver.

—Puede ser… Oye, Jimmy. Si eso que dices resulta ser cierto entonces eres un genio. No como ese cuatroojos charlatán —sentenció Sarah, volviéndose a ver a Willy. El chico seguía agitando la varita en frente del matón.

El gran Hitler estiró el brazo para golpearlo. Entonces llegó Rolf y lo golpeó con los cuernos.

—Chico Potter, ¿qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el granjero.

—¿Un minotauro? Oigan, es un minotauro —señaló Willy a Sarah y Jimmy.

—Rolf, ¿pero qué carajos es lo que sucede aquí? —preguntó Sarah. Ella y Jimmy aprovecharon para salir.

—¿Quién es Rolf? Mi nombre es…

—¡Vas a morir, hijo de puta!

El tipo se acercó a atacar a Rolf. Este se preparó para enfrentarlo.

—Debéis iros, niños.

Doble D y Nazz trataron de abrirse paso hasta los pasillos, pero todo había empeorado por ahí. Los piratas perdieron la cabeza y comenzaron a golpear a todos los varones de la mansión. Tuvieron que retroceder al centro del vestíbulo para que no los golpearan. Allí la otra mitad del equipo de fútbol americano, disfrazados de espartanos, gritaban y lanzaban cosas.

Uno de esos espartanos sorprendió a Doble D.

—¡Toma esto, subcampeón!

Doble D apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar consciencia de que iba a ser golpeado. Sin alcanzar a reaccionar, Nazz golpeó en el rostro al chico, tirándolo al suelo.

—¿Q…qué? —murmuró él. Doble D no podía creerlo. Ella realmente tenía buenos reflejos.

—¡Me golpeaste, perra!

El chico se levantó. Doble D se interpuso sin pensarlo.

—No te acerques a ella —espetó él. Estaba perturbado. Ese tipo había ofendido a Nazz. A su Nazz. Necesitó de mucha fuerza para tranquilizarse y él no ayudaba.

«Vamos. Golpea a ese fracasado. Insultó a nuestra chica. Se lo merece. No seas un cobarde y golpea...»

—Mira lo que me hizo tu novia, renacuajo. Deberías controlar a esa pu…

Antes de que Doble D pudiera reaccionar, alguien había derribado al chico con una patada voladora. Una figura negra. Un caballero de la noche.

—¿Johnny? —preguntó Nazz.

—¿Johnny? Yo soy Batman —Johnny fue a seguir peleando contra el boxeador, que era más grande y le llevaba una gran ventaja. Doble D quiso acercarse, pero Nazz lo detuvo.

—No. Doble D, por favor. Vamos a buscar a Ed y a Eddy.

Solo porque ella se lo pidió fue que se abstuvo de ir a buscar a ese energúmeno. Le había faltado el respeto. No le agradaba para nada dejar las cosas así, pero ahora la prioridad era encontrar a sus amigos.

Billy llegó como Robin para apoyar a Johnny. Doble D y Nazz trataron de llegar hasta el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras secundarias, pero se toparon con un problema. El guardia Ben y otros dos de seguridad habían armado una barricada con varias mesas y muebles. Un grupo de cinco chicos disfrazados de soldados estaban atacando la muralla con patadas.

Una mesa voló en frente de los dos chicos. Doble D se volteó. Era Clark. Este pegó un grito y se golpeó el pecho.

—¿C-Clark? —balbuceó Doble D. Comenzaba a comprender que había pasado.

—Doble D… ¿Q-qué le pasa?

Doble D se interpuso una vez más entre él y Nazz. No creía que su primo fuera capaz de agredirlos, pero la mesa que había arrojado hace segundos le decía otra cosa. El grupo de piratas actuando como piratas y ese extraño gas rosa casi invisible les indicaban a gritos otra cosa.

El increíble Hulk se aproximó a Doble D, y le clavó los ojos. Durante ese corto instante que pareció durar una eternidad, el muchacho pudo ver un vestigio de quien era su familiar, tratando de recordarlo.

Nazz se había sostenido del brazo de Doble D, tratando de evitar que se metiera en problemas por defenderla. Cualquiera de los gorilas del equipo de Tim era capaz de dejarlo en coma de un solo golpe, pero el hecho de que fuera su propio primo quien lo encarara la desconcertaba.

Finalmente, Clark dejó a los dos chicos y se fue a golpear a otros muchachos.

—Doble D, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué el no…?

—Él me recordó, Nazz —respondió, con una sagacidad que lo aterraba—. No perdamos tiempo.

—¡Corran!

El segundo acto de Quicksilver llegó a continuación. Liam reconoció a Dobl Nazz y llegó con ellos.

—¿Doble D? ¿Nazz? ¿Ustedes son normales?

—¿De qué estás hablando? Liam, ¿qué es lo que les paso a todos?

Los tres corrieron a ponerse a salvo en la entrada a los baños, donde aún quedaban varios que no habían aspirado el gas.

—No sé. Nicole se acercó buscando a Kevin. Me dijo que estaba en el baño y que llevaba una hora esperándolo, así que entré a buscarlo, pero no lo encontré. Cuando salí…

—Todo se había desatado —finalizó Doble D.

—Si… Todos actúan en lo que se vistieron, ¿no?

—Eso parece —respondió Nazz. Se había quedado pensando en la desaparición de Kevin. ¿Por qué tardaría tanto en el baño? ¿Se habrá escapado de su novia?

—Qué bueno que no aspiraste eso —dijo Liam, mirando su vestido de diablilla—. Debería presentar una queja a Freddy por el escándalo de su fiesta. Oh, esperen.

Quicksilver corrió hacia donde estaba un muchacho disfrazado de un personaje de Naruto con una gran espada.

—Disculpa. —Le tocó el hombro—. Ese sujeto que está ahí dice que tu disfraz te hace ver como un afeminado y que sin la espada no podrías ganarle ni a un niño de primero.

—¿Qué? —Le había señalado hacia Hank, que también se encontraba tratando de derribar el muro del pasillo—. Ese miserable de Gilligan, pero me las va a pagar.

El chico fue a enfrentarlo, dejando su espada. Liam la tomó y regresó con la pareja.

—Un regalo de bodas, para ustedes dos —les dijo Liam, guiñando el ojo. Doble D se ruborizó. Nazz se mostró fastidiada.

—Si ese chico Hank se entera les volverá a hacer la vida imposible.

—Meh. No se enterará.

—Como sea —dijo Doble D—. Liam. Escucha. Encerraron a Ed y a Eddy en una habitación pisos arriba.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Y por qué harían eso?

—Fue Freddy. Trabajábamos para él y nos traicionó —reveló Doble D. Nazz se sorprendió de que finalmente revelara eso. El secreto ya no era un secreto.

—Lo sabía —declaró Quicksilver. Doble D pregunto cómo—. Atando cabos. Bien. Trataré de darle un buen uso a esta cosa.

Eddy pateó la puerta por decimonovena vez, pero nada.

—No tiene caso. Solo queda esperar a Doble D. —Eddy se sentó contra la puerta. Agudizando los oídos, escuchó los gritos de la fiesta—. ¿Eh? Ed, ¿lo escuchas?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Se están peleando. Allí abajo. ¿No lo escuchas? Carajo, y nosotros aquí. ¿Qué estará pasando?

El teléfono de Eddy recibió otra llamada. Era Lee. Eddy se vio tentado a ignorarla. Lo último que necesitaba era las burlas de ella. Pero quizá era su ultima alternativa para escapar de ahí.

—Buenas noches, Eddy.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Decidirme. Que Freddy los utilizó y se burló de ustedes ya es algo que nosotros seis sabemos.

—¡¿Sólo llamaste para joder?! ¡¿Tú qué sabes?!

—Ya lo sé todo. Sé que acudieron a él para encontrar a los sujetos que los atacaron y les robaron a ustedes tres cuando se fueron de fiesta el primer día de clases.

—¿Qu…?

—Lo sé porque el deforestado mental que seguramente está ahí contigo nos lo dijo aquella noche en la prisión abandonada.

Eddy se giró a Ed, lleno de ira.

—¡¿Que hiciste qué?! ¡Ed!

—¿Yo qué?

—Les dijiste a Lee y a las demás sobre nuestros asuntos.

—Yo… No sabía que eran ellas —se excusó Ed. Lee continúo hablando.

—Tiene razón. Le hicimos creer que éramos fantasmas y lo obligamos a revelar todo lo que sabia a cambio de su balón. El tonto creyó que le estaba hablando al fantasma de Marilyn Monroe. Pero eso no importa. ¿Dónde está el cuarto de música? Freddy lo cambió de lugar hace poco.

—No… Ustedes… Trío de entrometidas, ¿por qué siempre tienen que meterse en nuestros asuntos?

—Mi paciencia se agota. Estoy en los pasillos superiores buscando a Freddy.

—¿Estás en dónde? Oye, espera, sácanos de aquí.

Eddy se puso a golpear de nuevo la puerta para hacerse oír por Lee, si es que ella estaba cerca.

—¿Y por qué lo haría? Hasta donde sé, ustedes trabajan para él.

—¡Lee, no estoy jugando! Debes sacarnos de aquí.

—No hay problema, solo admite que Freddy los traicionó y que necesitan que nosotras tres salvemos sus traseros, de nuevo.

Retiró el teléfono de su oído. Sintió de nuevo la rabia crecer. Lee debía estar disfrutándolo mucho.

—¡No! ¡Jamás!

—Entonces adiós.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Espera!

—Dilo.

Eddy quiso morir en ese momento. No podía creer como todo se había ido a la mierda en una noche.

—Fuimos… traicionados… y… —Lee le dio que continuara—… y las necesitamos.

—Eso era todo lo que quería oír. —Y colgó.

—¿Qué? ¡Nos colgó! ¡Maldita sea, nos colgó!

En ese momento alguien abrió la puerta de una embestida, haciéndola volar, llevándose puesto a Eddy. Era May.

—¡May! ¡Llegaste! —celebró Ed.

—¡Oye, ¿estabas escuchando?! —cuestionó Eddy, debajo de la puerta.

May casi volvió a quebrarse tras ver a su gran Ed de nuevo. Lo habían tenido esposado en ese yunque, abandonado en la oscuridad. La necesitaba y ella había tardado en acudir a su rescate por estar haciendo lo que hizo.

—Si. Vi que golpeaban a esta puerta y escuché que eran ustedes —respondió ella, sin ocultar lo deprimida que estaba.

—Libera a Ed. Lo encadenaron a ese yunque.

May se acercó a él, tratando de no hacer contacto visual. Tomó las esposas de las manos y los mordió, deformándolos. Hizo lo mismo con los pies. Ed rompió las esposas y fue liberado.

—¡Gracias, May!

Ella se volvió a la puerta. Dio un pequeño sollozo que Eddy alcanzó a escuchar.

—Oye, ¿te sucede algo?

—Lee los esta buscando. Tiene el video —dijo ella. A Eddy se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar eso. El video. El maldito video—. Vamos.

El cuarto de música se encontraba en el extremo del tercer piso, tomando el camino de la derecha y siguiendo por el pasillo flotante hasta el final, en un corto desvío hacia afuera. Es decir, del otro lado desde el despacho. La puerta era de acero. La muerte (Lee) trató de abrirla a patadas. En el altavoz que estaba al lado de la puerta Freddy habló.

—Oye, estás dañando la puerta.

—Esa es la idea. Abre la puerta y enfrenta esto como un hombre. Si es que de verdad eres un hombre.

—Atrevida. Te gusta arruinar los planes de todos, Lee. Al igual que arruinaste el torneo de tenis que íbamos a ganar.

—Sí, ya sé que ustedes fueron los de las linternas. Por eso quiero entrar.

—Escucha lo que dices, Darling. ¿De verdad vas a ayudar a Ed y a Eddy? ¿Después de que trataron de hacerte perder?

La muchacha rio a carcajadas.

—¿Crees que lo hago por esos tres inútiles? Solo quiero verte morir, Freddy. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

—Querer es gratis. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.

Era una habitación fortificada. Aunque su función era la de darle ambiente a la pista, parecía más una fortaleza. Desde allí controlaban todo, y en cualquier momento transmitirían las imágenes de los láseres. Odiaba admitirlo, pero ya no se le ocurría nada que hacer.

En ese momento, Jill (Marie) llegó caminando. Seguía con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar por su amor.

—Creo que se me ocurre algo —dijo ella.

—¿Esa es Marie?

—Hola —habló Marie al micrófono. Todavía sollozaba—. No sé qué fue lo que te hicieron los Eds para que quieras arruinarles la vida así. Ni tampoco viene al caso ahora.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Sé qué no sientes nada por mí y que tu único miserable interés en que regrese contigo no tiene nada que ver con el amor. Mucho menos el deseo. Y también sé que nunca te amé. Me acabo de dar cuenta de eso hace una hora, pero…

—No. Espera. Sí había deseo, Marie. Eso te lo puedo asegurar —respondió él. Marie lo vio venir, pero aunque sabía que era otra de sus jugadas, en las que él fingía que abría su corazón, ella pudo escuchar algo de sinceridad en sus palabras—. Yo me esforcé… Me esforcé, pero logré que me…

—¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera puedes decir que me amaste porque tú nunca me amaste.

—Yo… Oye, yo te quería, ¿sí? Pero mamá insistía en que solo querías…

—Cierra la boca —ordenó Marie. Había recuperado un poco de firmeza en su voz—. Lo que diga tu mami me importa un carajo. No hablaré de eso ahora. Cierra la boca y limitate a oír. Tú fuiste un error que debimos haber enterrado hace tiempo. Aún no sé qué vi en ti. Así que te lo diré una vez. Si no abres esta puerta en este mismo instante, entraremos a todas las redes sociales existentes y publicaremos esto.

Marie acercó su teléfono al micrófono y reprodujo el video. Se había guardado una copia en su celular.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? —Se lo escuchó titubear al reconocer los diálogos—. No, eso es… Eso es imposible. ¡Eso es imposible!

Lee se acercó al micrófono.

—Eres un tarado, Freddy. ¿De verdad creíste que esos inútiles de los Eds habían borrado el video? Necesitábamos saber que era lo que de verdad se traían ustedes. Y también necesitábamos saber, bueno, Marie necesitaba saber, si Doble D también era parte de eso. Por eso te hice saber de la copia del video, para que enviaras a Ed y a Eddy a nuestra casa a destruir la copia, sin saber que tenía una contraseña secreta que no habrían podido encontrar si no hubieran abierto el archivo. Primer engaño de tus socios. La contraseña consistía en un problema de matemática que solo el cerebrito de Doble D podía resolver, y llevaba a un video mío instándolos a ir a buscar otra copia a la biblioteca. En cuanto bajaron a la biblioteca nos confirmaron que Doble D participaba también.

—Esos… Esos me engañaron…

—Claro. ¿Qué crees que hacían analfabetos como Ed y Eddy en la biblioteca? Pero no obtuvieron la copia. May le robó el pendrive a Ed ese mismo día. ¿Que qué logramos con eso? Sabemos mejor que nadie que sobornabas a los miembros del ex club de periodismo que maneja tu amiguita Susie para que calumniaran a tus víctimas, así que antes de que lo hicieras con los Eds, a Marie se le ocurrió mandarlos a la biblioteca en el mismo horario en que el club merodeaba por ahí, y ver qué pasaba, y oh, sorpresa. Esos tarados del club cavaron su propia tumba. De esa forma logramos ganar más tiempo —continuó Lee—. Solo quedaba averiguar el motivo principal por el que ellos acudieron a ti. Hicimos que Ed nos lo revelara usando nuestras artimañas. Todo fue para atrapar a los ladrones que los atacaron esa noche en el bar. Ya lo sabemos todo, imbécil. Y tenemos tu video. ¿Qué dices a eso?

Freddy no respondió. Se había hecho el silencio.

—¿Se habrá muerto? —preguntó Lee.

Marie vio a tres empleados del millonario llegando a los pisos superiores, donde estaban ellas. También eran caras conocidas, pero al contrario del gran Ben, esos no le caían bien.

—Será mejor que les entreguen toda copia que tengan a mis empleados. De lo contrario Ed y Eddy pagaran el precio.

—Nos tira a sus esbirros encima. De verdad no tiene pelotas —se quejó Lee.

Los tres llegaron al pasillo, bloqueando toda salida posible.

—¡Atrápenlas! —se lo escuchó gritar desde el otro lado.

Pero detrás de ellos venían otros tres chicos. Ed, Eddy y May. Ed los golpeó con el martillo de Thor y los hizo caer hacia la pista.

Doble D, Nazz, Liam, Johnny y Billy habían sido acorralados por todo el grupo de piratas de fútbol. Los dos últimos habían sido afectados por el gas, por lo que de verdad se creían que eran sus personajes.

—Nanananana nananana Batman —tarareaba Liam, tratando de defender al grupo con la espada.

—Buena melodía. Creo que deberían usarlo para hacer programas y series sobre mí —dijo Johnny.

—Pero ya los hicieron, hace décadas —informó Liam.

Los tres empleados que derribó Ed cayeron justo encima de cuatro de esos piradas, aplastándolos.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —gritó Doble D, sorprendido.

—Algo está pasando arriba —dijo Nazz. Ambos miraron hacia arriba. Aprovechando la distracción, un chico vestido de payaso se acercó a los dos.

—Mueran. —Iba a golpear a Doble D, pero una vez mas los reflejos de Nazz los salvaron a ambos. La chica lo derribó con un puñetazo de karate.

—Eres… brillante —dijo Doble D.

—Así te gusto —dijo ella, besándolo una vez más—. Pero esto aún no termina. Y solo puedo usar las manos. Diablos.

—Sí… —dijo Doble D. El panorama no era alentador, por lo que se vio obligado a pensar en alguna alternativa. Recordó en ese instante que había ido con Ed y Eddy a una tienda de disfraces el cual tenia fama de tener cierto secreto oculto. Se decía que el dueño manejaba magia oscura. Doble D no creía en esas cosas, pero no perdería nada si intentaba algo.

El increíble Clark volvió a encontrarlos. Por la mirada en sus ojos, parecía que aún no podía recordar que no era Hulk. Doble D lo llamó.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la chica.

—Improviso.

El verdoso se acercó a él. Realmente parecía Shrek. Doble D le acercó la cruz de madera a la frente y la sostuvo con firmeza. Clark comenzó a maullar de dolor y a sostenerse la cabeza.

Se tiró al suelo y se encogió, tratando de resistir el dolor. Luego dejó de gritar y se levantó, bastante desorientado.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?

Doble D no podía creerlo. El crucifijo sí había funcionado.

—Inyectaron un gas en la fiesta y te creíste Hulk por una hora.

—¿Qué yo q…? —Una porrista lo derribó con una patada voladora. Nazz le propinó una placentera bofetada a la chica, desmayándola. Nunca se sintió tan bien golpear a alguien.

—Qué chica… —murmuró Doble D. Nazz se giró a él y le dio un pulgar arriba, sin ver que detrás de ella, el espartano de hace un rato se preparaba para golpearla. No supo de que manera, pero Doble D sintió que se interponía involuntariamente, al mismo tiempo que un brazo suyo se alargaba en forma de puño, e impactaba limpiamente contra el rostro del espartano. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ese chico ya había caído.

—Doble D… —dijo Nazz, bastante sorprendida.

—Yo… no sé qué pasó.

El muchacho se puso de pie para seguir peleando, pero Billy (Robin), se interpuso.

—Santos caracoles, Padre. Si esa cruz logró hacerlo pasar esa bestia fétida lado bueno, ¡quizá funcione con los demás!

—Si. Es lo que estaba pensando —admitió Doble D. Mientras los demás lo cubrían, se acercó a la chica que había desmayado Nazz, y con mucho cuidado acercó la cruz y la presionó contra su frente. La chica comenzó a moverse en espasmos y a gruñir. Era aterrador. Duró solo unos segundos, y luego se quedó ahí, durmiendo plácidamente.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Nazz, acercándose a ella.

—Creo que sí —respondió Doble D, no muy seguro de lo que había hecho. Si de verdad funcionó, todo indicaba que tendría que hacer lo mismo con todos los cientos de invitados afectados por el gas, uno por uno. Nada práctico. Johnny, Billy y Liam le cubrían la espalda todo lo que podían, pero los objetos volaban por todas partes y era un peligro para ella seguir aquí—. Debo sacarla de aquí.

Mientras la tomaba en brazos con mucho esfuerzo, vio a un minotauro defendiéndose de Hitler. Reconoció a su viejo amigo Rolf.

—¡Rolf! ¡Ayuda! —lo llamó. El granjero lo escuchó, derribó de un golpe a su oponente y se acercó a él. Doble D le acercó a la chica—. Llévala a un lugar seguro. Yo tengo una cruz y puedo volverlos a todos a la normalidad, pero me tomaría mucho tiempo.

—Pondré a salvo a la doncella, pero ¿quién eres tú?

Doble D no supo que decir. Ese gas también había afectado a Rolf. Rápidamente le acercó la cruz a la frente. Rolf gritó y soltó a la chica. Doble D la agarró de nuevo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo. Rolf se apretó la cara y emitió quejidos por unos segundos.

—¿Rolf?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Chico Doble D?

Doble D volvió a entregarle a la chica en brazos.

—Solo sácala de aquí.

Rolf obedeció, todavía confundido. Doble D se giró y se dio cuenta de que se había alejado de sus amigos. Nazz quiso acercarse a él, pero otra chica, mas grande que la anterior, se acercó para atacarla a patadas. Nazz tuvo que defenderse como pudo.

Doble D miró en derredor en busca de alguien mas conocido. Trató de regresar hacia la entrada a los pasillos, ayudando a todos los que estaban en el camino. Exorcizó a otra porrista, una bailarina, dos ninjas, y a las dos enfermeras que le habían sonreído hace unas horas. Sin embargo, varios de los chicos aún seguían atacando con furia la barricada que el vigilante había armado para impedir el paso. No tenía más opción; tendría que buscar otro camino. Cuando se giró, vio de nuevo a solo dos metros a esa extraña figura con la bolsa en la cabeza.

El espantapájaros solo se quedó ahí, mirándolo. Se veía extraño, como si no fuera parte de todo eso. Doble D se acercó a él, y bajó la cruz.

—Doble D —habló el espantapájaros, con voz ronca—. No hay nada que puedas hacer.

—¿De qué…? ¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hacemos ambos aquí? Nada de eso importa. El destino fue escrito el día en que nacimos, y nada se puede hacer al respecto.

—¿Qué?

—Esto ya no depende de ti —dijo él, acercándose.

—¡Atrás! —ordenó Doble D. El espantapájaros se mantuvo indiferente.

«¿Quién es este fenómeno?»

—No soy un fenómeno —respondió él. Doble D sintió los pelos ponerse de punta—. ¿Qué sucede, Vincent? ¿Le temes a lo desconocido? ¿Nos temes a nosotros? ¿O te temes a ti mismo?

—¿Q-quienes? ¿Qué quieren? —El muchacho comenzaba a desesperarse—. ¿Qué quieren?

—¿Qué das por esos dos miserables amigos tuyos? —dijo él, acercándose más. Doble D comenzó a retroceder. Se había quedado sin palabras, solo limitándose a aferrarse a la cruz. El espantapájaros se volteó a ver a donde estaba Nazz—. ¿Qué das por salvar a tu… conejita?

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

—Solo te queremos a ti —repitió él, dando un paso más—. Tira la cruz. Y enfréntanos. Tu voluntad contra la nuestra. ¿Crees que podrás? ¿Tu voluntad es suficiente? Entonces hazlo.

A través del temblor de la cruz se manifestaba el terror de Doble D. El chico retrocedió una vez más, aferrándose aún más a su cruz. Se sentía paralizado, vulnerable. El espantapájaros ladeó la cabeza, y entonces arremetió contra él. Llevó una mano enguantada hacia la cruz, y se la quitó, arrojándola al suelo. Luego llevó su otra mano al rostro del chico. Doble D cerró los ojos y sintió como una fuerza lo empujaba hacia atrás, haciéndolo tropezar. El ruido había menguado en un débil pitido. Fue abriendo de nuevo los ojos. Seguía en la fiesta, en medio de la batalla campal. Se giró a todos lados, pero el Espantapájaros ya no estaba. La cruz tampoco.

Uno de los piratas lo sorprendió, tratando de darle un puñetazo giratorio. Doble D alcanzó a cubrirse y rápidamente se escabulló entre la multitud. No quería involucrarse en una pelea sabiendo que perdería, y mas ahora que ya no tenía el amuleto.

Corrió buscando una zona segura. Se chocó con un chico, de menor estatura que él. Ambos cayeron. Doble D identificó al muchacho como Harry Potter. Era…

—¿Willy Miller?

—¿Eh? Lo siento, Padre. —Willy le ayudó a levantarse, al mismo tiempo que Doble D recordaba que los menores como ellos no habían sido invitados a la fiesta—. Ese sujeto me estaba…

—¡Doble D! —gritó una chica. Antes de que el muchacho pudiera darse cuenta, Sarah lo embistió en un abrazo—. Oh, Doble D. Al fin un amigo.

—Es Doble D. Es un amigo nuestro —le aclaró Jimmy a su amigo.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen aquí? Deberían estar en sus casas. Oh, Dios, sus padres los matarán. Matarán a Ed, mejor dicho.

—Ya, tranquilo, Doble D. Creo que esto es más preocupante —respondió Sarah. El muchacho trató de pensar con la cabeza fría, pese a no haber decidido aún si lo que había experimentado hace segundos con el Espantapájaros de verdad fue real. Poco después de eso, todas las luces excepto la del proyector se apagarían.

Mientras todo esto ocurrió, los Eds y las Kanker atacaron la habitación de música en donde se ocultaba Freddy.

—¿Dónde está esa rata traidora? —exigió Eddy. Lee señaló con el pulgar hacia la fortificada puerta.

—Creo que eres el único que puede abrir esta puerta, gran Ed —dijo Lee. El chico sonrió. No todo estaba perdido, este era su momento. Se preparó para golpear.

—¡Van a entrar! ¡Pon el video, maldita sea! —ordenó Freddy, desesperado.

Un martillazo. Freddy y otros dos chicos gritaron adentro. Otro martillazo. Gritaron como niñas. La tercera fue la vencida. La puerta se agrietó y se partió en tres. Ed, Eddy y Lee entraron, justo a tiempo. May y Marie se quedaron en el pasillo esperando.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo? —dijo Freddy, llorando de miedo.

—¿Cómo? No importa —respondió Lee—. Oficial, es todo tuyo.

Eddy se lanzó a él y comenzó a golpearlo. El millonario se cubrió.

—¡Ay, basta! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

Los otros chicos eran Jason y el DJ que siempre contrataba Freddy. Se habían ocultado tras el escritorio. Lee los apartó tomándolos de la playera y arrojándolos afuera. Se acercó a la computadora. Lo utilizaban exclusivamente para dirigir el ambiente musical de la pista, como lo que haría un DJ. Claro que ahora iban a recibir algo mucho mejor que la basura que habían puesto hasta ahora, pensó Lee.

De la cuchilla de la hoz abrió el compartimiento pequeño y sacó el pendrive. Marie también tenía una copia en su teléfono, pero Lee quería ser la que le diera el golpe final.

—¿Tú que hacías aquí, Jason? —preguntó Eddy, sin dejar de patear a Freddy. Su presencia explicaba las canciones de Guns n Roses que habían colocado hace un rato.

—Freddy me contrató para ayudar a ambientar la fiesta y a cambio me dejaría elegir las canciones a las cuatro de la mañana —respondió nervioso.

—¿No serás otro informante de esta sabandija? —acusó Eddy.

—¡Ya! ¡No me pegues más! —Freddy se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo. May se le había sumado también—. ¡Héctor, haz algo!

El empleado de Freddy trató de ayudarlo con Eddy, pero Marie lo agarró del pescuezo y lo arrojó hacia el vacío. Jason se fue corriendo por los pasillos. La chica vio su largo y sedoso cabello ondeante desaparecer en las tinieblas.

En la computadora ya tenían preparado el material de los Eds con las linternas para exhibirlas en el proyector gigante. Resultó que todo era verdad. Pese a que ya lo sabía, Lee experimentó una especie de repugnancia contra el trio de imbéciles luego de ver las imágenes de Eddy y de Ed usando las linternas en las gradas. Si esto salía bien, esos tres le deberían una, y una bien grande.

Lee conectó el pendrive a la computadora. Ahí estaba el famoso y enigmático ES TU FIN HIJO DE 4. Desde allí también podía manipular el proyector, así que lo abrió.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no! —rogó Freddy. Eddy lo pisó para que no pudiera arrastrarse.

Marie y May vieron desde allí un cuadro de luz formándose en el proyector. Luego parpadeó. Luego apareció la imagen borrosa de la miniatura del video. Estaba cargando. Le habían hecho una edición antes de traerlo. Lee le puso un fragmento de cuenta regresiva desde nueve hasta dos, en blanco y negro, como el de las viejas películas. Cada numero la estremecía mas y más. Todas las luces de la mansión se habían apagado. Todos allá abajo estaban mirando hacia el proyector.

Nueve. Ocho. Siete. Seis. Cinco. Cuatro. Tres. Dos. Pantalla negra.

Y comenzó.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo Marie luego de descubrir el secreto fue correr. Correr como nunca lo había hecho desde aquel lugar desconocido hasta su casa. Estaba destruida. Había hecho un gran esfuerzo para quererlo, y cuando por fin podía decir que lo había logrado, entonces fue cuando lo conoció de verdad. Ya llevaba tiempo sospechando de que algo no andaba bien con él. Un montón de indicios la llevaban a pensar y a aventurarse en una operación de búsqueda. Lo que se encontró allí fue más que horrible. Mucho mas que espeluznante y atormentador. Algo que le rompió el corazón. Fue una experiencia que no superaría pronto.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación de un portazo, derrumbándose en jadeos y lágrimas. Lee le preguntó qué pasaba. Marie se lo contó. Lee la miró extraño. Luego de meditarlo unos minutos para poder creerlo, ambas fueron a buscar a May al centro comercial. Tenían que darse prisa, había que capturar las imágenes de esa escoria con las manos en la masa. Tenía que estar registrado.

Marie condujo a sus hermanas hacia donde tuvo que ver esa horrible escena, cerca del centro de la ciudad, en un pequeño lugar residencial. May no dejaba de hacer preguntas. Marie contenía el deseo de arrojarle algo a la hueca cabeza para que se callara.

Encontraron la casa y se metieron. Habían dejado la puerta hacia el jardín abierto, y no había nadie más en la casa. Caminaron con extremo cuidado hasta el lugar de los hechos. Al asomarse por la puerta, lo vieron todo. Lee tuvo que reprimir el impulso de reír. Marie seguía llorando. May se tapó la boca. Lee sacó el teléfono y comenzó a grabar.

—Buenos días o buenas noches, a ustedes, que tienen el placer de ver esto —siseó ella—. Lo que van a presenciar a continuación es la verdadera cara de Freddie Lockhart, ese payaso al que tanto adoran y admiran. Ahí está su héroe.

Lee apuntó hacia la puerta para grabar unos segundos, y luego de registrar un rato, la abrió de una patada.

Freddy Lockhart y Jason Ferguson estaban desnudos en la cama, besándose.

Los dos gritaron. Lee terminó de abrir la puerta de otra patada.

—Siempre supe que había algo extraño en ti, Freddy, desde la primera vez que vi tu horrenda cara. Ahora que te veo dentro del closet ya sé que es.

—¡Puedo explicarlo! No es lo que creen —dijo él, parándose. Se cubrió sus partes con las manos.

—No, solo quiero decirte algo. Ten, May. —Lee le dio el celular para que siguiera grabando ella—. Quiero que sepas que esto no es por eso. No los golpearé por falta de pelotas. Los golpearé por burlarse de mi hermana.

Acto seguido le dio un puñetazo. Jason trató de defenderlo.

—No lo golpees.

—¿Qué? Tengo para ti también, ven aquí.

Lee ordenó a May cortar el video, y golpeó un poco más a los dos. Los golpeó y los pateó, como si la traición se la hubiesen hecho a ella. Nadie se metía con sus hermanas. Nadie más que ella. Luego de dejar a Freddy llorando como una niña y a Jason inconsciente, Lee se detuvo. Marie solo se acercó a él.

—Eres la peor basura que he conocido en mi vida. Yo traté de hacer las cosas bien contigo. Te he sido fiel, te he dado todo de mí, y tú me… haces esto. Solo quiero decirte que mereces todo esto y mucho más. No creas que esto se quedará así. Me vengaré de ti, te lo prometo.

Marie abandonó la habitación antes de llorar de nuevo. Lee se acercó lentamente hacia él. Freddy retrocedió como un niño cagado de miedo.

—Ahora que no estamos al aire, solo quiero que sepas que no fue solo por lo que le hicieron a Marie. —Los miró a los dos—. Ustedes me dan asco.

Ella se retiró. May fue la última en acercarse. Solo le dio una bofetada al millonario.

Una vez afuera, solo se dedicaron a consolar a Marie en el camino, y a decidir qué harían con el video. Varios meses después, todo lo grabado seria presenciado por un cuarto de Washington en su misma mansión.

* * *

El video finalizó. Todos se quedaron en silencio en la fiesta. Nazz, Liam Johnny, Billy y Clark, que habían sido acorralados tras una esquina y solo dependían de la espada de juguete que habían conseguido, también vieron todo. Incluso Doble D, Sarah, Jimmy, Willy, y el recién regresado Rolf. Absolutamente todos lo vieron.

Se hizo el silencio en la mansión. Y entonces, y como si se tratara de alguna bizarra obra de teatro del siglo pasado, alguien del equipo de fútbol que no había sido afectado por el gas lanzo un chiste muy subido de tono sobre los amantes. Una risa se escuchó en alguna parte. A esta se le sumo otra, y otra, y varias más. Los matones que habían acorralado a los seis chicos también estallaron en risas. Pronto Willy echó a reír también.

—¡Esa estuvo buena!

—¡Mírenlo! ¡Freddy es gay!

—¡Con razón era tan afeminado!

—¿Quién lo diría? El equipo de soccer tiene a un marica en la portería. Por eso siempre se comen todos los goles.

Doble D aprovechó la distracción para dejar a los chicos con Rolf, y regresar con Nazz y los demás.

—Doble D… ¿Tú… tú lo sabias? —preguntó Nazz.

—No —dijo él, absolutamente conmocionado—. Ni siquiera lo sospechaba.

A fines del año pasado se había corrido el rumor de que Jason Ferguson, el portero del equipo de soccer, efectivamente pateaba para el otro lado. Solo los que conocían lo que significaba eso compartieron el rumor. Jason salió a desmentirlo y quedó en la nada, aparentemente. Ahora en cuanto a Freddy, alguna vez a alguien se le había ocurrido juzgar su estilo tan amanerado y bromista de ser, y su extrema pulcritud hacia todo lo que sea de clase media y baja. Hubo gente que en algún momento lo pensó.

Las risas no pararon.

—No… no… —Freddy ocultó el rostro en el piso y se puso a llorar.

—Mieeeerda —pronunció Eddy lentamente. Estaba impactado. No tenia palabras para lo que había visto. Todo este tiempo habían trabajado para un… para alguien así. Y nunca lo había sospechado.

—Miren al nene de mami llorando —continuó Lee.

Lo tomó del cuello del traje y lo arrojó hacia el vacío.

Freddy cayó encima de sus empleados, que amortiguaron el golpe. Cayó frente a Doble D, Nazz y los demás. Se levantó con dificultad. Lee y los demás bajaron por las escaleras hasta reunirse con él. Se encontraba acurrucado en el suelo, sollozando en medio de los jóvenes que iban recuperando su consciencia a base de carcajadas y comentarios despectivos hacia su persona. Lee Kanker miraba satisfecha su sentencia. Tal como lo había dicho, ahora todos conocieron de verdad a Freddy.

Escucharon una ventana romperse. Se giraron y vieron a Jason huyendo por allá. Algunos también se habían reído de él.

—Linda fiesta, Freddy —se burló Lee.

Parecía un feto acurrucado en el medio de todo. Entre quejidos, Freddy se levantó lentamente.

—Estúpida… —sollozó él—. Desgraciada. —Corrió hacia ella, con intención de atacarla—. ¡Desgraciada!

Marie iba a interponerse, pero Lee reaccionó rápido. Le dio al millonario un puñetazo en la nariz. Freddy volvió a caer, esta vez con lágrimas y sangre.

—Tú fuiste el estúpido, Freddy. Nadie JODE a mi familia.

Él solo escuchaba las carcajadas diabólicas de la gente. Mil dedos apuntando hacia él. Mil demonios ensañándose con su intimidad.

—¡Ja! ¡Miren al marica! —se rio Eddy, recordando la traición.

Incapaz de seguir viendo como su vida se había caído a pedazos, Freddy corrió hacia la salida. Sus empleados le abrieron.

—¡Corre, reina! ¡Corre! —gritó alguien.

Lo siguieron hasta la salida. Freddy entró en la parte trasera de la limusina, todavía llorando como un niño, y cerró la puerta. El auto se marchó a toda velocidad.

—¿A dónde se ira? —se preguntó Doble D.

—Seguro escapó a su casa —respondió Ed.

—Esta es su casa, tonto —aclaró Eddy—. Pero mejor. Nadie lo quiere aquí. Obtuvo lo que merecía. Ese… ese puto traidor.

Kevin recién había bajado al vestíbulo, encontrándose con todo el lio.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó a Rolf.

—Pasaron un video del ricachón revolcándose en la cama con el chico Jason.

—¿Qué? —Kevin rio—. No, enserio Rolf. ¿Qué pasó?

—Eso pasó de verdad.

—¡Oh, Kevin!

Nicole llegó con él y le dio un gran abrazo. Kevin sintió un frio en su nuca. En lo último que había pensado durante su aventura era en su novia, aunque realmente no quería que se enterara. Ojos que no ven…

Pero May estaba viendo. No podía dejar de sentirse responsable por lo que había hecho. Los relatos de mamá sobre sus parejas la habían hecho detestar a los infieles, y hasta el día de hoy creía que estaba en el lado correcto. El pecado ya había sido cometido.

Eddy estaba recostado en la entrada. Lee regresó a la mansión, pero antes se detuvo a decirle una última cosa.

—La próxima vez que se metan en problemas busquen ayuda en sus amigos, o mejor aún, háganlo ustedes.

Eddy no dijo nada. Lee entró a la mansión. Un minuto después, salió con May y Marie. La segunda aún estaba de brazos cruzados y con un semblante de amargura. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando a la salida vio a Doble D, al lado de Nazz.

—Marie… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

Marie lo ignoró y siguió su camino. No quería estar ni un minuto más ahí. Solo quería llegar a su almohada y desahogar todo lo que tenía adentro.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Nazz.

—No lo sé… —Doble D se sintió preocupado por ella. Debió haber sido duro descubrir que tu pareja te engaña, más allá de que sea con alguien de su mismo sexo. Si es que era eso lo que la tenía así. Ahora comprendía esa relación. ¿Acaso él la utilizó para ocultar su sexualidad? ¿Para mantener con seguro la puerta del closet?

El sol saldría en tan solo minutos. Todos adentro reanudaron la fiesta. Sarah y sus amigos regresaron también adentro, pero ahora custodiados por Ed. Doble D y Nazz bailaron un poco más.

Para las cinco y media, el cielo se tornó azul añil, casi claro. Doble D salió al jardín, donde hace unas horas había compartido un apasionante momento con Nazz. Ed y Eddy lo estaban esperando en el mismo banco, para hablar.

—Caballeros, en vista de lo acontecido últimamente, me veo en la obligación moral de ofrecerles mis más sinceras disculpas.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Eddy.

—Si hay alguien responsable por todo lo que ocurrió, ese soy yo. Yo fui el que sugerí la idea de recurrir a él. Lo hice movido por el deseo de ayudar a mis amigos, y no pude ver el problema en el que nos estaba metiendo.

—Pero viejo, nosotros quisimos. Casi hasta que te obligamos. ¿No es cierto, Ed?

—Sí.

—Te dije que nos involucraríamos con cautela y fue justo lo que no hicimos. Nos involucramos en un montón de cosas. Esa rata es muy ingenua si cree que dejaré las cosas así.

—El hecho es que no sirvió de nada —dijo Doble D.

—¿Y el tipo que me secuestró? Tal vez fue otro aliado de esa mierda de Freddy.

—No sé, Eddy. No tengo ganas de pensar en eso.

Eddy empujó a Ed para que le hiciera un lugar a Doble D para sentarse.

—Cierto. Ahora tienes que pensar en tu chica —aguijoneó Eddy.

—Imagino que nos vieron —adivinó Doble D, ruborizado. Ambos asintieron—. No pasó nada, Eddy. Solo… ocurrió. Pero eso no significa que ahora seamos novios.

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces en que quedaron?

—En nada. Simplemente aún no hablamos de nosotros. Creo que todavía somos… amigos.

—Amigos con derecho, mira el lado bueno —señaló Eddy—. ¿Y? Cuéntanos. ¿Qué se siente besar a Nazz?

Doble D tenía un montón de adjetivos insuficientes para responder a esa pregunta. Simplemente había sido el momento mas feliz en mucho tiempo. Pero era parte de su intimidad.

—Bien.

—¿Solo bien? Qué aburrido eres.

—Eddy, hay algo que aún me inquieta. ¿Te has enterado del gas?

—Si, ya nos lo contaron Rolf y Nazz. Kevin no estaba abajo, nadie sabe dónde se metió —relató Eddy—. Aún no he entendido esa parte. Freddy quería que su fiesta resultara sin problemas. ¿Por qué metería un extraño gas que vuelve locos a todos para que generen disturbios en su propia mansión?

—Es que no fue Freddy —respondió Ed, enigmático y misterioso.

—¿Qué dijiste, Cejotas?

—No fue él. Fueron ellos —dijo. Eddy le preguntó cómo es que lo sabía—. No sé. Solo sé que fueron ellos.

Doble D se vio invadido una vez más por los nublados recuerdos de aquella escena surrealista con ese extraño sujeto.

—Ed tiene razón. No fue Freddy. Fueron… fueron ellos —dijo Doble D. Procedió a contarles a ambos sobre su extraña experiencia con el Espantapájaros.

—¿Y la cruz desapareció y ya? Pero alguien tuvo que haberlo visto —opinó Eddy.

—No lo sé, Eddy. Le pregunté a Sarah y a Jimmy y dijeron que no vieron nada.

—Me suena a que ese Espantapájaros tiene algo que ver con los que nos jodieron el primer día, los que me jodieron en la final, y los que jodieron a todos esta noche —enumeró Eddy

—El gas… Lo compraron en ese laboratorio. Ellos… los extraños que fueron a ese laboratorio —concluyó Doble D.

—Los amigos de esa chica —dijo Eddy.

—Si… Creo que ya no tienen control, quienes quiera que sean.

—No. —Eddy se puso de pie—. En algún momento terminarán por cagarla, y ahí los atraparemos. Ustedes están conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ed asintió sonriente, pero Doble D permaneció cabizbajo, y así le respondió.

—Eddy, no quiero que discutamos ahora que acabamos de vivir una noche caótica, pero necesito decirles esto. Creo que se acabó.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Se acabó, Eddy. Lo he estado pensando en toda la noche, y de hecho también lo he hablado con Nazz. No vale la pena seguir con esto.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí. Se salieron con la suya, y hay que aceptarlo y dejarlo atrás.

—Pero Doble D… —murmuró Ed—. ¿Qué va a pasar con la venganza, Eddy?

—¿Enserio te vas a dar por vencido? ¿Te rendirás y ya? —insistió Eddy.

—Es que no hay nada más que podamos hacer. Y además, ¿te has puesto a pensar qué es lo que harías si los encontraras? ¿Les dirías «¿Hola, amables sujetos»? ¿«Ustedes nos robaron a mí y a mis amigos y queremos que nos ofrezcan disculpas y nos devuelvan nuestras pertenencias»?

—No. Yo quería mandarlos a prisión, pero no sin antes vengarme de ellos. Golpearlos, no sé. Doble D…

—Lo siento, muchachos. Pero yo paso. Por favor, entiendan mi posición, y reconsidérenlo. Se los digo como amigo.

Y sin decir más, Doble D se levantó y los dejó.

—Eddy. ¿Entonces no habrá venganza?

Eddy lo tomó de la camisa.

—Ni lo sueñes, Ed. Doble D puede rendirse y sentar cabeza, pero yo no. Ni tú. Todas las escorias que se burlaron de nosotros y nos jodieron pueden ir preparándose.

Ed dibujó lentamente una sonrisa.

—¿Qué planeas, Eddy?

—Por ahora nada, pero seguiré buscando. Tenemos un montón de nombres. Freddy, Susie, Sam, los del Consejo, los del club. Alguno de ellos… Ese espantapájaros.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo. Todos afuera iban abandonando la mansión, ahora a cargo del gran Ben ante la ausencia del exiliado Freddy.

—Así se habla, Eddy.

El más joven del trio se sentía mas seguro que nunca. Cada golpe, cada atropello, no hacía más que fortalecerlo en su búsqueda.

—Quienes quiera que sean, donde quiera que estén, los encontraremos. Uno por uno. Nos la van a pagar.

Ambos amigos se quedaron apreciando la brisa otoñal y matutina de un nuevo y renovado día.

Nada volvió a ser lo mismo después de aquella fiesta de Halloween. No para algunos, que vieron su vida caerse a pedazos luego de aquella noche. Ni para otros, que simplemente comenzaron a soñar. Solo a soñar.

* * *

**Bueno, gente. No tengo más que palabras de agradecimiento por aquellos que leen esta historia. Para los que se estén preguntando, no falta mucho para que vuelva a renacer el EddxMarie, y el EdsxKankers en general. ¿Qué? ¿Pensaron que me había olvidado de nuestra Marie? Nah, esta historia recién comienza, y necesitaba este primer arco para terminar de meter a los Eds en problemas.**

**¿Quiénes serán esos misteriosos sujetos a los que Ed y Eddy hicieron referencia? ¿Quiénes serán «ellos»? ¿Quién será el espantapájaros? Lo sabrán mucho más adelante.**

**Saludos a todos, y viva la libertad carajo.**


End file.
